


Stay By My Side (Katakuri Love Story)

by LilSweetRen33



Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, F/M, Lemon, Manga & Anime, One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 90
Words: 163,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSweetRen33/pseuds/LilSweetRen33
Summary: Katakuri x Oc storyhas some art work
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Reader, One Piece Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**~Katakuri POV~**

I was checking the flour farm making sure everything was going well. Now that Big Mama is a Yonko. I have to try harder on making sure everything is an order and I have to get stronger. I have to find a way to get so strong, I kill anyone who dare hurts my family.

"Katakuri!" I heard someone say and turned to see who it was. It was my elder brother, Perospero. "Yes?" I question him as he got closer. "It's Big Mama. She is giving us our first mission away from this island!" He told me excitedly. 

"I wonder who we get to kill?" He told me as he read the way. I staid quite as I let him yap. There was no point in trying on telling him anything. We finally arrived at Big Mama who was pregnant again. I looked at her emotionally less as she ate cake. I can go for some donuts right now. "Mama, we are here for the mission you are giving us!" Perospero told her as he waited. 

"Huh? The mission is for Katakuri. You already failed me!" Big Mama told him. "what?! It was an accident. I didn't mean to blow up the sugar factory!" He told her as I rolled my eyes. "Because of that explosion, we didn't have sweets for almost 2 months! Luckily, your brother here fix got our sweets back," Big Mama said making him growl. 

"Katakuri, you have done me well on my island, so I will give you your first mission. Don't fail me like your older brother," Big Mama told me as I felt like I have to make her proud. I nod my head as she looked at me seriously. "I heard on an unclaimed island that there is a sweet delicious pastry. I want you to travel to every unknown island finding that shop. Try it first only to make sure it is delicious. It has to be delicious!" 

"But if it is delicious, doesn't that mean it's known?" Perospero asked. "That is what we would think, but seems like no one really knows where it is at. Only the ones that been there knows since no one really stops at an unknown island," Big Mama told me as I nod. "I will leave immediately," I told Big Mama as I began to walk off. 

"I should go with him," Perospero told Big Mama as I walked off. "No, you will just ruin it all!" She last told him as I left the room. Off the ships, I went. I began to sail to many unknown islands, but all the stores that sold pastries, we're just the same. They were not near amazing nor were they busy. That just means I have to keep looking until I landed on an island. It was about 13 islands away from Big Mama island. Meaning it was 5 days just to get here if I was coming straight here. 

"You look tall. Are you suppose to come here and beat us or something? You don't look friendly," I heard someone say and turned to see an old man. Damn grouchy old man needs to learn some manors. "Is there a delicious bakery here?" I asked the old man. "Yeah, we got 2. Do you need a map?" "Do you got one?" I asked him simply. "Ha! Do I look like a map store! NO!" The old man told me as he pointed a direction. 

"Go straight. Don't turn any direction, just go straight. Once you get there, you will see a small bakery. The girl there is name Akari. She looks like a doll and bakes like a doll. She also has maps, so she can help you find the other bakery if you don't like hers," he told me as I looked ahead. Without a word, I just began to walk that direction. 

"Damn tall man. Comes around like if death is so scary. I'm heading there soon, don't give a crap if it's sooner," I heard the old man complain as I left, but since I was not pissed. I just let the old guy live. I kept on walking straight A's he said until I began to reach a weird looking flowery store with the name, "Lil Bakery." I walked to it and saw they were open. Once I opened the door, 3 kids pushed me as they ran out.

"Sorry, Mr!" They told me as they ran plays. Damn kids. I thought to myself as a delicious smell decided to sneak by me. I looked at the bakery and smelt it coming from inside. It was actually making me drool. I opened the door and walked in to smell it even stronger. It made my heart race as I wanted to eat everything that smelt delicious. 

"Welcome," I heard someone say. I turned to see a beautiful woman with big red eyes and long black hair come from the back with a tray of bread. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" She asked as I smelt the bread. Even the bread was plain out delicious. "Just visiting," I told her as she nods. She then walks over to a table that I looked over to see more bread with prices at the bottom. I wanted to eat them. 

"Since your new, I am betting you haven't tasted my bread. Would you like a try?" She asked me as she turned to give me a cute smile.

She wasn't afraid. She didn't insult me. She was treated me nicely. She has some nice customer services. "I'll take it to go," I told her surprising her. "To go?" She said as I gave her a questionable look before she began to smile. "That's a first. No problem, I'll get it ready for you. Is there something that catches your interest?" She asked as I began to walk around only to stop at donuts.

"I'll take 3 different donuts," I told her since the donuts weren't just small donuts like human donuts. In fact, they are just the perfect size for me. maybe because she was one or two feet less than me. it's easier for her to bake the right size for me. "Very well," she told me as she went to grab a bag and made her way to the donuts. I watched her carefully as she grabbed them and placed them in the bag. I even saw her get a 4th. 

"I added an extra one, just in case you didn't like the others," she told me as she began to walk to me. I took the bag from her hands as she gentle handed them to me. "I was also told you can help me find another bakery here," I told her as she nods. She went over to the register to get a paper and pen. When she came back to me, she showed me the paper was actually a map. 

"We are here. Just go down to the market and turn right. once there turn left at the pawn shop and it will be right behind it," she told me as she marked it on the map. I took it from her and looked at it. "Anything else?" she asked me still smiling. I questioning if she is this nice or if this is all just an act. 

"Mom!" we heard someone say and turned to see the 3 kids come in with ice cream. "Mom?" I questioned as they came to her. I noticed though. 1 was wearing an eye patch. "Yes?" the girl said happily. she the mother? How old is she? I thought she was younger than me? "Mr. Tim said Hi!" they told her happily as she began to look at them annoyed, but with a smile still. "Oh did he?" she questioned not pleased as they began to run off. What was that all about? Either way, I didn't care enough to stay and find out.

"Thank you for the donuts. If I like them, I will return," I told her as she nods. With that, I headed out. I followed the map to the next bakery, but my stomach was yelling at me. I needed to try a donut. I looked around to see no one coming. I looked at the bag before pulling one out. It was chocolate on top with sprinkles. Once again I looked around before eating it quickly in one bite. That was a regret that I made. It was delicious. I should have waited. I wanted more. In fact, I wanted to make my mochi house and eat it, but I was now down to 3.

Should have asked for more. I then continued to walk until I got there. It was like she said, but the smell wasn't delicious. In fact, it looked fancy. This might be the place. It is fancy on an unknown island. This may be the shop Mama was talking about. I walked in only to smell nothing. It wasn't like Lil Bakery. 

"Welcome," I heard someone say and turned to see a guy. Once I looked at him, I looked around. It reminded me of all the other bakery's I visited a couple of days. "I came to buy some donuts," I told him as he was sniffing the air. "Came out of Lil Bakery huh? Yeah, that doll knows how to make food or well anything. Clothing, food, jewelry, you name it. she has the hands of an angel," the man said as if he was in love.

"But very well. What kind of donuts will you like? I warn you. Most people buy my plain donuts. I don't know why, but it's the best," he said as I walked over to take a look at them. Why plain? "Just give me 3," I told him as he nods. He walks over with the bag and just throws it in there. Maybe it's a guy thing. The girl was very careful.

"Here you go, that will be 15 berries," he told me as I looked at him surprised. 15 berries for 3 donuts? Sounds like a rip, but I played the man anyway. I still can't believe I paid 5 berries for each donut. With that, I walked out. I walked a bit farther from the town to make a mochi house. 

Not really a house, but like a room with no window, so no one would see me eat. I know I wanted to eat that girl donuts, but I have to try his too. I took out his donuts and sniffed it before I even took a bite. I hope they taste better than they smell. Sadly though it wasn't. his donut was like every other donut when her donuts taste and feel like I was eating a sweet, sugary, fully, cloud. How she made it so good? 

These are it. these are the ones Mama been wanting. I then ate another donut before I ate my last one. Sadly though, it was now gone and I wanted more. My mouth was drooling. The cute girl can bake, and if the man said was true that she is a dream come true. Sadly, she wouldn't dare look at me the same if she saw my mouth. I need to get more. 

I fixed my scarf before dropping down my mochi house and made my way to her bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I arrived back at the bakery when the sun was going down, only to see the man from the other bakery in front of Lil Bakery with a guitar. "I love you," he sang. "I want you to be with me!" he sang as she then came out and crossed her arms. She didn't look sweet anymore. She looked dead serious. "I told you no! leave!" she told him as she pointed at a direction.

"No! I love you and I will not leave till you love me back!" the man said as I stood there and stared. Should I interfere? "Your drunk and on your drugs again! I don't need a man like that in my life, so if you excuse me," she told him as she was going back in. he then dropped his guitar to take out a knife. He began to charge at her in rage.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" he told her about to slash her until I through my arm as mochi and stopped him on his tracks. The girl turned around surprised only to follow the mochi and see me. she was even more surprised I even came back. "You were going to hurt her. she has 3 kids, does this love you talk about make you hurt this girl?" I asked the bakery man. I am guessing his name was Time since the kids came by telling her that Tim said hi and she wasn't pleased.

"You don't understand, I love her!" he told me as I rose my leg higher to the side before swing him down hard. Right when he hit the ground though, he knocked out. With that, I began to retract my Mochi before walking to the girl. She wasn't looking at me afraid. She was only looking in shock.

"I wanted more of your donuts," I told her making her smile. "Please come in," she told me as I followed her in. "It was actually almost closing time, so I don't have many fresh pastries," she told me as I looked around. "Ten give me all the donuts you have ready," I told her as she nods. She then began to summon clouds and turned them into small fluffy people. 

"Cloud People?" I questioned as they went to get my donuts. "Yes, I have eaten the cloud-cloud fruit. I was able to train and teach myself to make them. They are the ones that help me in my kitchen as I clean and attend to my customers," she told me with a smile. "So they can do anything?" I asked her as she shook her head no. 

"They can only do what I know how to do. If I don't know how to do it than they can't do it," she explained as I nod. The cloud people then came to me with boxes. "How much?" I asked her as she smiled at me. "No charge. You did me a big favor and saving my life. It is the least I can do," she told me as she nods. 

"Please come anytime," she told me as I nod. I have 7 boxes of donuts with 12 in each one of them. I was going to enjoy them. Of course, though, it was time to call mother.

 **~Akari POV~**  
The guy walked away as I began to feel glad he came around. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't come around. Tim would have probably killed. Either way, it was now to close up shop. "Mama," I heard one of my kids say. I turned around to look at my little angel. 

"What is it, Kakoa?" I asked her as she came to me. "That is a nice man," she told me as I smiled at her. I know he is. He saved me just now," I told her as I make sure to lock up good. "No Mama. I saw it. I saw how he is. He lived very lonely," Kakoa told me sadly. "I didn't get to see too much, but I saw him very lonely," she told me as I looked at her sadly. 

"That is enough," I told her as I got down to my knees to get down to her level. "I know it's sad. I know we don't like to see people in such way, but... some people just don't want some help. If he is lonely, I am sure he will find someone to make him not lonely," I told her as she began to smile at me. "Just like when you found us?" she said as I smiled at her and nod. 

"Yeah, just like we found each other," I told her in a way as I corrected her. "Now, let's get ready for bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," I told her as we began to head to bed.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Morning came around and I already ate all my donuts last night in a mochi house. Gosh were they delicious. Mama told me last night that she wanted me to request 200 of the pastries. It is a lot for only one girl to make, but she might be able since she has her little cloud troopers. As I arrived at the bakery though. I began to look at it weird. Was it closed? I walked closer to see that the chain was up and the sign did say closed. 

"This way," I heard a voice say and turned to see the 3 kids leading the way for the mother appeared. She realized me from there corner of her eyes and turned to look at me. right away she greeted me with a smile. 

"Morning," she told me as she walked my way. "Can I help you?" she asked friendly. Was it a friendly way to say what the hell do you want? "I see you're closed," I told her as she nods. "Today is my off day. I am only closed 1 day of the week, so I will be open tomorrow. Have you finished your donuts already?" she asked as looked at her and nod. 

"They were delicious," I commented. This made her clap her hands enjoys. "I am glad," she told me as I was surprised by her happy attitude. Even now, she is being sweet to me... why? "I also have a request for 200 pastries," I told her surprising her. "200 pastries?! I have never done too much," she told me, but then looked powered up. 

"Challenged accepted, but sadly I cannot work on them right now," she told me now calming down. "Because you are closed?" I stated what she has said, but she shook her head no. "I promised my kids, I would take them to the beach. That is where we are heading right now. Afterward, we were going to head towards the springs. Then I can work on them or at least get the batters ready," she told me as she nods. 

"Then tomorrow it is," I told her as I began to walk away. "Wait," she told me, so I stopped and turned her shocked. She was blush and was suddenly getting shy. "If you have nothing to do. You are very welcome to join us," she told me as I now fully turn to her only to look at her surprised. "You don't even know me," I told her as she began to smile. 

"No, and you don't know me. why don't we get to know each other... as friends," she told me making my eyes wide as I was more shocked. As friends? Could this be for real?! "If you want to make a friend, you will have to cover your mouth. Don't let anyone see and I am sure you will make a friend," I heard Perospero tell me again in my head. It was what he told me when we were little. I guess he was finally right. Though, I don't care to make a friend right now. 

"I'll pass," I told her surprising her. "I didn't come here to make a friend," I told her as I began to walk away.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I saw the guy walk away as I began to stand there sadly. "I didn't see much, but I saw him very lonely," I heard Kakoa tell me again, but this time in my head. I guess I wasn't the one to help him. With that, I just began to walk away only to see my kids waiting for me. no matter, I shouldn't worry about him if I have my family to worry about. 

"Let's go," I told them as I caught up to my kids and began to leave with them.

**~Katakuri POV~**

I went back to my ship where my bakers were making may donuts. That all I actually eat and I can't get tired of them. Sure it's unhealthy, but I don't care. One thing I do seem to care right now is that girl. Did she really want to be my friend? If she saw my mouth, would she fear me? 

"Ugh, I don't know," I told myself as I looked up at the roof. I also never met someone that at least wanted to try. Well, she can cook. If I befriend her, maybe I can get her to move closer to home, so I could eat all the donuts I want since hers are much more delicious from what I use to eat. It's settled. I finished my donuts and began to leave my eating room to go find her on the beach. Maybe it is not too late to join her, right?

I walked around the beach of course to meet small regular humans and even some giants like me. no one talked to me or even dare to look at me. Maybe this was a bad idea. How will she feel if she was with me and she noticed all this happening? As I kept on walking though I began to see her trying to open an umbrella as I saw the kids running in the water playing. I walked to her as she was getting frustrated. 

"Need help?" I asked her making her turn and look at me shock. "Oh, it's you," she told me as she began to smile. "I am just trying to get it open, but I believe it's broken. She told me as I walked over to her and began to see what was wrong. "There is a strong around it. of course it won't open," I told her as I cut the string making it flop open quickly. This just made her blush of embarrassment. 

"I should have known," she told me as I set it down in place. "Why do you need an umbrella anyway? You could have used your clouds for shade," I told her as she shook her head no. "If a breeze were to come by, my clouds will disappear. I never trained myself enough to make them stay if a breeze or a strong wind were to happen," she explained as I nod. Of course though due to where the sun was, the umbrella wasn't really shading anything. 

"Sadly though, seems like I won't have any share anyway," she told me as I began to make us a big mochi tent out of my mochi. It was only big enough for us though. This surprised her as she then began to look at me surprised. "Is this good enough?" I asked her as she smiled now and nod. 

"Thank you," she told me as she began to set a blanket down and sat on it. "Would you like to sit?" she asked me as she patted next to her. I took her offer this time though and sat next to her.

**~Kakoa POV~**

I was playing with my brothers only to turn to see that man with Mama again. They were setting some weird tent I never seen before. "What is wrong?" one of my brothers asked as he turned to see Mama also. "It's that guy again," my other bother pointed out.

"What is he doing here?" "Kakoa, what do you see? Is Mama safe?" my big brother asked me. "Yes, he won't harm her," I told them as I tried to see more of him. of course though I shouldn't. mama told me I should only do that if I have to. "Come on Aki, let's wrestle!" my older brother told Katsu, my other brother. 

"Bring it!" he told him as they began to wrestle. 


	3. Chapter 3

**~Katakuri POV~**

I left the castle ground with Akari still holding my arm. It felt like we were a happy family. We went to go and do some shopping before we sat down to relax. her kids sat beside me eating ice cream as Akari got up.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Akari asked me as I took out my wallet. "Sure, with a straw," I told her as she nods. She took my wallet and began to go to the lemonade stand. This was my chance. "So, did my brothers do that to you?" I asked the 3. This made them bite their tongue. 

"Not going to speak? Can't do much if you don't tell me," I told them as Kakoa was the first to look at me. "We were playing ball. That is all," she said making me confused on why they didn't tell me at least. "Very well," I told them as Akari began to come back. She gave me back my wallet and a kiss on the cheek. It surprised me that she said that as she gave me the cup with a straw. She began to sit beside me and smile at her kids. 

"Ice cream good?" Akari asked them ignoring what expression. "Yes mama," Katsu said smiling at her. "Can I have some lemonade?" Kakoa asked her as she nods. Akari began to surrender some to her kids as I bend the straw. I made the straw go through my scarf, so I could drink without moving my scarf.

"That is good lemonade!" Kakoa said happily as Akari smiles at them. She began to drink hers before placing it down. "You are right," Akari said as I place my lemonade down. the kids continued to eat their ice creams as Akari began to look at me. I looked back at her, but the expression on her face showed a new one. Her eyes shined as her lips looked perfect enough for me to kiss.

"Thank you Katakuri," she said as my heart began to skip beats again. So badly, I wanted to lean in and kiss her. I actually feel like Akari wants me to lean in and kiss her. Eventually, though, she looked away to get more lemonade. I swear in my mind, I was going crazy! I had a chance and I lost it, but I don't think there is a way to kiss her without her seeing my mouth.

**~Kakoa POV~**

We were all seeing how Katakuri and mommy were in love. Not together, but in love. We have to do this for her. We need to make sure mommy stays happy.

**~Katakuri POV~**

We finished our ice cream and lemonade, so we began to head home. Akari only got 5 pairs of clothing while the kids got 10 each. Akari was more distracted on making sure the clothing fit the kids than her looking for more. Either way, I was glad to see her smile. as we got home though, I realized almost everyone was glaring at Akari and her kids. It is going to be hard making her happy here, but there isn't much I can do. We arrived in my room. right away Akari took the kids to shower since they had dirt all over them. 

"Thank you Katakuri," Akari said as she smiled at me. "It had to be done," I told her as my heart was once again racing until I heard someone knock on the door. I walked over to it only to see Cracker. "What is it?" I asked him seriously. "Mama wants to see you," he said as I nod. "I'll be back," I alerted Akari.

"Very well, don't take too long. I'mma start cooking dinner and that way you can show me where you eat," she said as I nod before leaving with Cracker. We walked for a bit in silence with Cracker ahead. "So, did you fall in love with her?" he asked me making me confused. "Where did this come from?" I asked him as he stopped walking and so did I.

"Did you or did you not fall for her?" he said as I wasn't sure if I should answer. Matter of fact, I wasn't sure what was the right answer. Have I really fallen for Akari? "Tell me!" he said as he pulled out a mic. Where the hell did he pop that from? "Do you love her?!" he told me. "Love! Love! Love!"

"Ok! I get it! And why does that even matter to you?!" I asked him dead serious. "Really brother! I care about you! Of course, it matters to me," he said as I crossed my arms. "She is only going to hurt you. In fact, we all know she is using you," he told me making me growled. 

"Akari isn't those type," I told him he was getting mad. "She is already getting to you! You have to see what we all see! She is using you! The last thing g I want is for you to go through a broken heart brother," he said I shook my head. "Big Mama didn't want to walk to me did she?" I asked as he staid quite. 

"I'm going back," I told him heading back. Of course, he wasn't happy, but so be it. I'll show them how they are wrong about Akari. If they at least got to know her, they would know the truth.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Later that night, we ate and showered. Right now the kids are playing Pattycake while I got our bed ready. "Need help," Katakuri said as he walked into the room. "No, it's fine. I just finished. Did you enjoy the curry?" I asked Katakuri.

"Indeed," he said he walked to me. My heart was just racing as he got closer. "Kata," Kakoa said getting his attention. "Why don't you eat with us?" Kakoa asked him. "Are you a messy eater? It's ok if you are. Aki and I are messy eaters too," Katsu said as I giggled.

"Now kids. He can do what he wants. Now did you brush your teeth," I said as they began to go do so? "You really are a good mother," Katakuri said making me blush. "Katakuri," I said breath taken. So badly I wanted to pull down his scarf and kiss him, but I have to control myself. "Would you ever let me see your full face?" I asked him as he shook his head no. 

"I rather not show you. I prefer you to see me like this. With my scarf, he said making me take a deep breath. "I suppose," I told him as I began to look away. I could tell he wasn't happy about it though. "So, we sleeping together," he said changing the subject as he went to his side of the bed. When he mentioned us sleeping together. My face began to burn. 

"Yes, that is right," I told him as he began to remove his coat. He likes to sleep shirtless! But how can he stand sleeping with that scarf? "Katakuri," I said getting his attention. "Please, is there a way you can trust me enough to show me your full face? I beg of you," I told him as I reached for his scarf. Though, he grabbed m hand and placed it down. 

"Don't ever try," he told me squishing my hand a bit before letting go and walking away. "Katakuri," I said sadly. I then took a deep breath and went back to getting the kids ready for bed. In fact, I even began to get into bed with them. I was afraid that I made Katakuri mad. Though, Katakuri came to me and picked me up as a bride. I was in shock as I began to look up at him. 

"mother said we sleep together, so get comfortable with me," he said making me hurt. He was only doing g this because his mom said so. So much for being in love. He placed me gently in bed before getting in bed and moved me close. As he was getting comfortable. I saw his scarf go down a bit for me to see his mouth.

I was in shock, but right away he fixed it. He didn't know it showed. He doesn't know I know. I wish I got a better view though. Matter of fact, it was still somewhat blurry of what I saw. I will have to wait for Katakuri to be ready to show me. I began to place hands on his chest surprising him. "Is me being this close ok?" I asked him as he began told hold me

. "Would this be ok?" he asked as I smiled feeling safe. "It feels perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**~Akari POV~**  
Morning came and I started to cook right away. I needed too. I had too. I summon my clouds to help me make my bread for the bakery and for Katakuri order. Why does he need so much? Either way, it was time to get started. 

Matter of fact, I also have to cook breakfast, so my kids could eat. I summon more clouds to start baking and making a lot of batters as I began to cook myself. The bakery is not open until I have something to sale anyway. So I made pancakes and have my kids eat them. After that, I went back to the bakery and continued to work. When I opened the door though. I noticed Katakuri leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. Was he waiting to come in? "I am open," I told Katakuri as he began to walk towards me. 

"I came only to remind you about the bread," he told me as he began to sniff the air. Right away his stomach began to growl. I giggled as I opened the door more to let him in. "Come in, I got a surprise for you," I told him as he questioned me. He walked in as I closed the door behind him and began to walk to the door behind the register. 

"Follow me," I told him as I lead him to the kitchen. He followed me close behind me as we now entered the kitchen. He saw all the clouds people just running around in a hurry while baking. "I know it will be extremely tiring, but I will be able to get your order in 7 hours," I told him as she looked at me amazed.

"7 hours?" He questioned as I nod. "Why would it be tiring for you anyway if the clouds are doing the work?" He asked me as began to think on a way to explain. "Can't you see. When the clouds are cooking the batter. They place some of themselves in it to add the extra fluffy and power taste. When they do that though, it pulls out more energy from her causing her to get tired," Aki said as he walked in.

"In a different saying. The more the clouds needed to regenerate. The more energy is being pulled for mama, making her tired," Aki told him as he looked Abit annoyed. He never liked to see me overworked. "Aki enough," I told him as I looked at him calmly yet seriously. "No mama, you are doing it again. You're going to overwork yourself and you're just gonna pass out in the middle of the kitchen again!" He told me as I took a deep breath. "Hope you're proud," Aki told Katakuri after leaving. 

"Please excuse him. He means well," I told Katakuri sadly. "He just worries for you. It's fine. It's normal to worry," Katakuri told me making me feel a bit better. "Oh right, your surprise," I told them walking away and grabbing a box. As I got the box, I walked and took it to him. "What's this?" He asked as he grabbed it and was surprised to see Donuts. 

"They are donuts. I want to say sorry if I offended you yesterday," I told him as he looked at me surprised. "I had no right to stand into your privacy. It's clear you're hiding your scars so it wasn't right for me so I shouldn't try," she told me as she began to look down sadly. 

"It's fine," I told her as she kept on looking down. I then placed a hand under her chin to raise up her head to look at me. She was actually sad. Why? She pulled back her head and began to rub her eyes. They were getting teary. "I'm sorry, I really wanted to become friends. You aren't like the other guys I got to meet," I told him as he staid quite for a bit before saying,

"It's fine." "You're not like the other girls I met too," he told me as I looked up at him surprised as he looked away. "But you and I can't befriend. Once these pastries are done, I am not sure if we will ever meet again," he told me making me even more surprised. "What? Why?" I told him as he was even shocked that I asked why.

"I am a pirate. I'm usually with Big Mama," he said making me worry. "Unless you moved closer," he told me as I began to look down sadly. I don't want to lose him, but there isn't much I can do. "I can't. I don't have that type of money this moment for you see I only had this shop open for 2 months now. I don't have that much saved," I told him sadly before I smiled at him again.

**~Katakuri POV~**

"I am glad to at least got the chance to meet you," she told me as she began to walk away. "Please, excuse me," she told me as I followed her a bit only to see her going back to cleaning. I stood there watching her as I wasn't sure what to say or do next. I watched her for a bit as I looked back down at the donuts she given me. 

"I want to be friends," I heard her tell me again in my head. Should I say anything? Or should I leave? "I heard there was a museum on this island?" I asked her as she stopped doing something only to look back at me confused again.

"Yes, there is a museum about this island. I just never knew what was so great about it," she told me as I stood there. "Have you ever gone?" I asked her as she shook her head no. "I never had the money to pay 50 berries a person to be able to take my kids," she told me surprised me. 50 berries per person is a lot! Why so expensive? 

"when do you close for lunch?" I asked her as she shook her head no. "I don't do that unless I am worn out," she told me as I began to look around. I then saw a paper and walked to it. "Katakuri?" She said confused as I also saw a marker. I wrote in the paper and saw a piece of tape, so I took it. 

"What you doing?" She asked me with wonder as I began to go to the door. I placed the paper on it and placed a small tape on it. How nice that all of it was located in the same place. "there, you are closed for break," I told her as the door then opened. I looked to see her 3 kids arriving. 

"what's going on here?" A boy with an eye patch said. The other kid was a girl who I think is Kakoa and the boy from earlier Aki. So I suppose the eye patch kid was Katsu. "You never close mama," Kokoa told Akari confused. "I don't," Akari told her as she then looked at me surprised. "You are closed for break. We are going to that museum. It's the least I can do for leaving yesterday," I told her making her surprised.

"Of course your kids too," I told her Akari looked at me in shock. "Yay!" his kids began to cheer as Akari did not once look away from me. "Do you have to be near for your clouds to work?" I asked her as she shook her head no. "I can be at the other side of the glove and they can still be here working," she said as I nod. 

"Shall we then?" I asked her as her kids ran out. "But I told you it was expensive," Akari told me as she got closer to me. "yes, 50 berries per person is a lot, but I make more than that to care," I told her as we began to head out. She then locked the door before turning to look at me. "I am not even ready," Akari told me as I shook my head. 

"Come on Mama," Aki told her. "Lead the way," I told her as she began to do so. I followed close behind her as the kids were behind us gossiping. "Katakuri, you know you don't have too... you know... you don't have to take us," she told me as she looked away red. 

"You ok?" I asked her as her face was getting redder. I then took off my glove and placed my bare hand on her forehead making her panic and she was steaming up more. "Are you getting sick? You're burning up," I told her surprised as this happen all of a sudden.

"N-N-N-No, I'm fine," she told me as she began to look the other way red. She is acting even weirder than before, but I began to place my glove back on. It took her a while before she began to look at me again. "Sorry I was just over thinking things," she told me as I looked at her confused. "Mama," Aki said getting her attention. 

"Are you ok?" he asked her as she nods. "Remember to stay close," Akari told them. "Is Katakuri going to be our daddy?" Kakoa asked Akari. This surprised Akari and me so we looked at each other then away blushing. "Stop it! Mama doesn't even know him! he isn't even near being our daddy," Aki commented mad as he looked away. My chest was racing though as I thought about what Kakoa said. 

"We we we are here," Akari said nervously. "Let's go then," I told Akari as we began to walk to the entrance where there was a ticket person. "How many?" he asked as he looked at me, but then look at me surprised. He must of barely noticed who I was. "2 adults and 3 kids," I told the man as he nods. 

"You are Katakuri correct?" he asked, as I looked at him emotionless. "Please, all this is free. For a man with your bounty. This place is open free for you and your family," the man said making me suspicious. He then took out 5 maps. 3 kid maps and 2 adult maps. He opened the adult maps and showed us. 

"here is the map at the place, but once you get to the middle. There is 2 doors. 1 door is for the kids, but it will says kids on the door. 2nd door is for pirates. We carry a history here for pirates, so you will all enjoy," he told us as I grabbed my map and Akari grabbed her. "You mean there is a part I have to be separated from my kids?" Akari said concerned. 

"Just for a sec. you will get to see them at the end of it and it will even take you back to the middle so you can continue the normal museum," he told her as she looked up at me. "We don't have too," I told her as she then looked back at her kids. "We will be fine mama. You let us run everywhere anyway," Aki told her as looked back down at the map. Something doesn't seem right and I can tell she feels it too. 

"Come on kids," I told them as I began to lead Akari in. I wanted to turn back, but I did tell them I would take them. I will just have to protect them. I then lowered my head to whisper closely to Akari. "Don't worry. I'll protect you all. Just stay by my side," I told her making her smile. 

"Yeah... it's probably nothing anyway," she told me as I smiled at her. Of course, though, she couldn't see it over the scarf.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

**~Katakuri POV~**  
We entered the museum with the boys being the first to run around looking at everything. "Boys, stay together," Akari told him as she went after them. Of course, I kept my eyes on them until I realized 1 was missing. I looked behind me to see Kakoa was nervous and scared. 

"Kata," Kokoa told me as she looked up at me in tears. "Kata?" I said in question. "I want to go home," she told me as I placed a hand on her head. "And why do you want to do that? Enjoy it," I told her as she shook her head. 

"The man at the front has done very bad things here to adults and children. Not only him, but even the people that work here are in it too," she told me as I gave her my full attention. I then got down on one knee and looked at her in the eyes seriously. "How you know?" I asked her. 

"I saw it. I didn't want to, but when I looked at him I ended up seeing is. I want to go home," she told me as she began to break out into tears. Did she saw it? What does she mean by that? Either way, I shouldn't let her cry like that. 

"Very well, let's go home. I'll make sure to tell Akari. Stay by my side," I told her as I stood up, but that made her grab my hand. I looked down at her surprised as she looked down in fear. So be it. I held her hand back as we began to go on ahead to catch up to Akari. "MOM!" I heard the boys yell. 

"That was Aki and Katsu," she told me. This made me worry, so I picked up Kakoa and dashed my way there. When we arrived where the screams came. We began to see no one. Kokoa even began to look around. 

"There," she told me as she then pointed at a wall. "A man came out from there and hit mama right here. Then 4 other guys came and did the same to Aki and Katsu," Kakoa said in tear. She was saying it like if she was here. This girl must have a gift. "I want mommy," she cried. "Shhhh, we will get her back," I told her as I looked around only to find a vase. I walked over to it and set Kakoa in here. 

"Please done leave me," she said in tears. "shhhh, I'll be back. Stay quiet and stay hidden. It might be dangerous," I told her as she kept on crying, so I reached into my pocket and took a hand full out. "here," I told her handing them to her. She reached for them and grabbed them. "Jelly beans?" She asked me as I nod.

"Eat them and stay calm. I'll be back," I told her as she nods. With that, I began to run off. I went to the wall she pointed at and began to push it to open it. Once I did, I ran through without any thoughts of what awaits. As I kept on running though I began to reach some cells. 

"I wanted Katakuri!" I heard someone say pissed. "Oh come on we have his wife and kids," another commented. "You idiot! They are a friend, this is Akari. She the ones that own the bakery we like," another said as they then turned around to look at me. "Well well," they said making a wall to block me from seeing Akari and the boys. 

"Seems like you came to us," another comment. With my mochi, I began to make my Triton. "Oh look who is getting mad. Don't worry. We will give you Akari once we have our fun," they said pissed me off, so I dashed to them and began to strike them. 

Luckily, Akari and the kids were passed out. I don't need them to see this. I killed every single one of them without warning or care. When their bodies were now laying on the ground dead. I walked over to the boy and threw them over my shoulders while I walked to Akari and began to carry her as a bride. I then began to walk up the steps back to the stop and where I let Kakoa at. 

"Kakoa," I said as I got to the top. "I can't get out," she told me as I walked over to reach in and take her out from the vase. "What's wrong with Mama and brothers?" Kakoa asked as I looked down at Akari. 

"They are fine. Just passed out. come on, let's go home," I told them as we began to leave the museum with Kakoa holding on to my pants belt. "So where do you all live at?" I asked Kakoa as we walked. 

"At the bakery, we sleep in the basement," she told me surprised me. "What?" I asked her as she looked shyly. "We might own a bakery, but we ain't rich. We sleep downstairs in sleepy bags, but at least last month we got a dresser for our clothing," she told me surprised me. "And you have a shower?" I asked her as she shook her head no.

"We go to the springs!" she told me as I wasn't sure about how to think about this, but from the distance, I saw large flames. "Something is burning!" Kakoa said making me grab her and dash with 3 kids and Akari. Once we arrived, I placed Kakoa as she turned to look. Crap! Akari bakery was going in flames! When Akari is sleeping, the clouds must have disappeared and when they knocked her out. the cloud must have had stuff in the oven. 

"Mmmm," Aki said as he began to wake up. "Oww my head," Katsu said also walking up. I placed them both on the ground as they turned around to see the bakery in flames. "OUR HOME!" they shouted at the same time and turned to look at me.

"What you do?!" Aki said pissed. "Nothing, he actually saved us. we then got here and it was on fire. It has to be Tim," Kakoa told Aki. "You sure sister? can you see anything?" Katsu asked her as she shook her head no. "The flames are too strong to know," Kokoa said in tears. "Come on Aki, let's stop the flames!" Katsu told Aki.

"Yeah," Aki said before I grabbed them and stopped them from getting any closer. "The flames are too strong. You will just end up getting yourself killed," I told them as they began to cry. "But that is our home. the place mama works. If we lose it, we are back down to nothing," Aki cried out.

"Come on," I told the kids. "I know it's hard, but you don't have nothing," I told them as I began to lead them to the ship. I then looked down at Akari with guilt. Now for sure, she will hate me. We soon then arrived at my ship, where I placed Akari down on my bed.

"Is this how you sail?" Katsu said amazed. "Stay together is what mama would say. Don't break anything," Kakoa said nervously as Aki dropped something. "Oops," he told said but began to clean it up. I then walked to the snail to call back home. It rings for a while, but soon it answered. "Hello?" 

"Cracker, where is mother?" I asked him as he staid quite for a while. "Not here, do you want her to call you back?" he asked. "Yeah," I told him simply. "Very well, oh how're the pastries?" "That's is what I need to talk to big mama about," I told him as he gasped. "I'll find her!" He told me as he clicked. More likely to run off and find Big Mama.

"Mmm," I heard an angel say as I turned to see Akari waking up. "Oh my head," she said as she sat up. "Mama!" The kids said excitedly as they ran to her side. "Kids," she said surprised and happy until she began to look around. "Where are we?" "We are on Katakuri ship!" Katsu told her as I began to make my way to her.

"On Katakuri ship?" Akari questioned as I approached stared at her. She looked up at me and just smiled. "Thank you, I know you saved us," she said as I smiled slightly back, but she couldn't tell. "Mama," Kakoa cried. "What's wrong? I'm ok?" She told her as Kakoa shook her head no. 

"No, the bakery. It was burned to the ground," Kakoa told Akari which made Akari surprised, but in horror. "What?" Akari said as she was out of words. "it's ok, we will just have to start all over," Akari told her kids as she tried to stay positive. "Or you can come with me," I offered Akari since I felt like I was at fault. 

"No, it's ok," Akari said as I looked at her seriously. You sure you want to live poor or would you like to come with me. You might be able to work with us which will help you earn the money you always wanted to earn," I told her as the kids looked at her concerned. She was in thought as she looked down at her kids. Of course, if she said no. That she wants to stay. I will just buy her a home to replace her burned one, but if she comes. This way I'm not far from her baking. Next thing I knew the snail began to ring. 

"I need an answer now," I told her as she looked at me unsure. "Ummmm."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**~Akari POV~**  
I thought to myself as I began to look up Katakuri. Was he serious about us leaving with him? Have the gods sent me an angel that will turn my life around? "Very well, I will take your offer," I told him as he walked away to answer. 

"Mommy?" Kakoa said concerned as I smiled down at her. It was rather take his offer or be homeless again. I don't want to take them that same path again. "We will be fine," I told her as Aki and Katsu began to hug me for comfort, so I held them back. Yes... We will be ok. "Katakuri!" I heard someone shout on the snail.

"Hello Big Mama," Katakuri said as we turned to look at him. "What happens to the pastries?!" "The bakery was burned down, so it was all lost," Katakuri answered her. "What?! Noooooo!!! That means I will never be able to try the delicious pastries!!!" His mother cried out. Katakuri staid silent as she cried. He waited for her to calm down. At least just a bit for him to talk.

"I'm bringing her actually," Katakuri told her making her now shut up. "What?" She said as he turned to look at me. He made my heart race as he looked at me. "I have the baker right here. She is fine, so you might still have a chance," Katakuri said as I worry for what she would say. "Really?! Bring her here. The faster the better!" She told him as he nods.

"Very well," he told her before he clicked. "you heard mama. Are you ready? Do you have anyone to tell goodbye?" He asked me as I smiled at him. My heart was so warm just being with him. More likely a man like him is taken, but I really do think I found the man of my dreams.

A big strong and cute man that will love and protect me and my kids... Wait... I just admitted Katakuri is cute!!! As I thought to myself my face was burning up. "Mama, you ok?" Aki said worried as I jumped a bit. "I wasn't thinking anything!" I said in defense. Oh god, I haven't seen his full face, but I still find him so cute. 

"And no. I don't need anything. I got everything right here," I told him as he nods. "Rest, all of you. While I go make sure we start sailing," he told us as he left. "Kata is very nice," Kakoa said happily. "Kata?" Aki questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it was cute to name him Kata," Kakoa said blushing. I smiled at her as I tried to calm down my heart. "I don't know if Kata is actually cute. Either way, you see what he wears. You see the ship he sails! Kata isn't a good name for a manly man," Katsu told Kakoa as she began to stuck her tongue out at him. 

"I still like it," she told him made me giggle. I then began to get up with my kids looking at me. "Mama, you should rest," Aki told me. "No, you all stay here and relax. I must talk to Katakuri alone," I told them as I began to walk to the door. "See, Katakuri is gonna be our new daddy," Kakoa told the boys which made me steam up. 

"You're still crazy. They are just friends," Aki told her as I left the room. I then looked down the hallway. How big is this ship? I looked right and then I looked left. Which way do I go? With that, I just took left. I just have to find stairs right or do I have to find a room with stairs going up? 

**~Katakuri POV~**

My heart was just racing with the thought of being on the sea for 5 days straight with them. Now I have to worry about them not seeing me eat during my snack time. I got to my conductors and began to tell them to start sailing straight to Big Mama island. 

No questioned asked, they went to do what they had to as I began to go back. Should I let them sleep in my room? or should I let them sleep in one of my sibling's room? I then got to my room and opened the door to see Kakoa, Aki, and Katsu playing paper, rock, scissors, but where was Akari? 

"Oh Kata, mama went looking for you," Kakoa told me as she noticed me. I didn't see her on my way here. She must have gone the other side of the hallway. "Alright, I'll find her. just stay here," I told them closing the door and leaving to find her.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I kept on walking into places. Random bedrooms and storage, but no stairs. How many people usually sail with Katakuri? I then arrived at 2 doors into 1 room. "This has to be towards the stairs," I told myself as I pushed them open to reveal the kitchen. "It's almost time for his snack time!" the chief said in panic. 

"But what about his guests? Do we feed them the same?" another asked in panic. "Ummm, can I help?" I asked getting their attention. "I can also cook. I will like to help," I told them as they shook their head no. "We got this under control," they told me as they began to make the batter. Maybe for Katakuri donuts.

"may I add something that will make it cook faster, fluffier, and even better on taste?" I asked the chiefs nervous. "Ugh I don't know," they told me as they looked at each other. "Please, I know he likes it because he ate donuts with them before and always came back for more," I told them as the nod taking a step back. This was when I summon an extremely small amount of cloud people only for them to fly and enter into the batters. 

"Now what?" they asked me as I smile at them. "Act like they are not in there and just cook," I told them as they nod. With that, they began to do so as I stood there watching. Katakuri snack time huh? "Do you have any fruit on board?" I asked the chief. 

"Of course, we carry some in the fridge," he told me as I walked over to open it. some were small and some were big for giants. It's weird, but that is how it is. I grabbed some of the big fruit and placed it on a far counter that won't bother the other cooks. I then went to look for a knife and a bowl. Once I found them, I went over to cut some fruit of my kids. They must be hungry. 

"What you doing?" I heard someone say and turned to see Katakuri. "I'm sorry. I went looking for you, but then got distracted," I told him with a smile as he got closer. "What you making?" he asked as he looked over. "A fruit salad for my kids. I guess they are hungry," I told him as I went back to it. "I also added cloud into the batter they are cooking for you," I told him as I finished. It was quick only because it was just fruit. 

"Let me wash the dishes," I told him as I picked up the knife and cutting board. "No," he told me as he grabbed the cutting board and knife. I looked at him surprised as he set it down. "I will have them take care of it. Go feed the kids," he said as I smiled and nodded. "Would you like a slice?" I asked him hoping to feed him one, but instead, he looked away. 

"No," he said making me disappointed. Maybe next time? I began to walk out of the kitchen with the fruit bowl and on my way to the room. forgetting I had to talk to Katakuri. Maybe later. I soon arrived to Katakuri room and began to feed the kids the fruit salad. What do I do next?

It's been a while since Katakuri has came in. Should I wait or go looking for him? I should wait. He might be on the phone or something talking to his girl. Oh my heart was hurting as I thought about it. "You ok Mama?" Kakoa asked me concerned. "Yeah, why?" She asked me as she looked at me worried. 

"You made a face like you were sad," she told me making me think on an excuse. "Sad? Of course she is. We lost our home," Aki told her as she looked down sadly. "Oh yeah," she said as I took a deep breath. "Katakuri isn't coming is he?" Katsu asked me. 

"He might have a lot to do. Let's get some shut eye," I told them as I we all began to get on Katakuri bed. I was betting this is where we were going to sleep if he just left us here and told us to stay. I just wish I knew what he was doing.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I finished my snacks feeling full and happy. Akari adding cloud makes everything better. It was all delicious, hut at last. I get up and began to head to my room. It was night so I wonder what they were doing. I opened the bedroom door when I arrived and saw them all cuddling and sleeping. "They are sleeping," I told myself as I closed the door. 

"I will leave them be," I commented. "Sir," I heard someone say and turned to see my chief. "What?" "What would you like us to cook for breakfast? We would had just made your donuts, but now you have guests," he said as I began to think. What do they eat? "Just make a breakfast meal, but I still want to eat separatedly," I told him as he nods. 

"Very well, you have a good night sir," he said as he began to run off. I could go sleep in smoothie room, but instead maybe I should sleep under the stars. So I began to walk to the deck. It was all nice and relaxing as most of the stars start to shine. I then picked a spot on the ground away from the door and sat down. I then crossed my arms and legs. 

I was just starting off to the ocean before drifting to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Akari POV~**  
I was walking around home see what I could steal and support my family. I was so hungry and tired as I did so. My concern is to be able to get away. Soon though, I found a place selling fruit, so I grabbed a couple of apples before making a run for it. I ran as fast as I could as they then began to notice me. 

"You thief!" They shouted before 1 other guy began to run towards me. He was quick. As he reached me, he grabbed my shirt and picked me up, so I wouldn't be able to run. "Stealing here is very dangerous," the man told me as I looked at him scared. "please, I am feeling 3 mouths. 3 little kids need me," I told him as he smiled wide.

"Is that so? I know a way you can make a lot of money in 1 try," he said making me wonder what he meant. He then began to drag me back as I struggled anyway. "Hey guys," he said getting their attention as we arrived. He then threw me in front of them on the ground. 

"She said she has 3 mouths to feed. She doesn't look wealthy too, so I told her that I know a job that will pay her good," the guy told them making me feel uneasy as the other man began to lick their lips. "Then let's give her a job that she would have fun in and pay good," the other side as he got down to grab my hair.

"Please," I said in fear as they began to pull me into their shop. "PLEASE NO!" I shouted in tears hoping someone will come to save me, but no use. They just had their way with me. This made me open my eyes and sit up quickly. I was breathing heavily as I felt shivers. I then looked over at the kids and was great full I didn't wake them up. I then got up and began to walk out the door. I needed fresh air as I felt my heart race. 

I actually wanted to cry. The stuff I had to do to get that shop only to have it burn to the ground. This time I went the other way since the way I went last time took me to the kitchen. As I reached the top of the deck, I saw the beautiful lights from all around. As I reached the top, I got to the rail and collapsed.

I covered my mouth as tears were now escaping from my eyes. My past will still haunt me in my dreams. No matter how much I try to push it away, I dream about it every night. "Why you crying?" I heard someone say and turned really quick to see Katakuri sitting there with his arms crossed. How long has been up here? 

He then got up and began to walk towards me. "I got a job for you that pays good," I heard the voices say in my head. I looked at Katakuri in fear as my heart was racing. I then placed my hands on my ear and curled up into a ball. 

"Please, stay away!" I told him as he did so. He stopped walking and stood there.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Something was wrong. She came up here to cry and now she was terrified. I have never seen her this way. She cried harder as I stood there. I began to wait a bit before walking away.

"Please Katakuri!" She cried to me as I ignored her and got to her. She was shaking in fear. Did she see my mouth? She was now crying a river as I began to go down and touched her only to shake more. What do people do in this situation? I then grabbed her making her look at me before holding her. This surprised her as she began to bury her face in my chest. 

"Im sorry," she told me as I wrapped my arms around her till she relaxed. Of course though, once she did, she was passed out. Should I take her to bed? Instead, I picked her up as a bride as I began to take her to the place I was sleeping. I got myself comfortable while holding her, just in case she woke up like this again. 

I need her to relax, but as I look down at her. She had a smile and began to snuffle on me. Maybe she hasn't seen my mouth, so what happen? What's wrong? It's going to have to wait. Slowly I began to go back to sleep. With her with me, even I began to feel relaxed.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I woke up feeling so warm and safe. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed the sun was bearly going up. Matter of fact, it was a beautiful sunrise. I starred at it and began to smile. "Morning," I heard him say as I got startled. "Katakuri!" I said as he looked at me seriously. 

"Feeling better?" He asked me as I began to smile at him with an embarrassing blush going across my face. "I'm sorry," I told him as he takes a deep breath. "No trouble was made, but why did you act like that? What did you dream about?" He asked as I began to remember what I was dreaming about, so I looked away sadly and uneasy. 

"I don't remember," I lied, but he could tell I was lying. "You don't have to tell me, but you don't have to lie either," he said relaxing with his eyes closed as I looked at him surprised. "Just say you don't want to talk about it. That simple," he said making me blush. "Sorry," I told him as I then realized I was still sitting on his legs. My face went extra red as I then got up. 

"I should cook breakfast," I told Katakuri as he began to stand. "Let's check on the kids first and get all out of those dirty clothing," he told me as he began to walk away. "But we didn't bring anything," I protested as he kept on walking. "I'm sure I have extra clothing on this ship that my siblings don't use or fit anymore," he said surprising me. I wanted to ask what I was going to wear, but then stopped walking and looked at me. 

"I believe Smoothie has stuff you can use too," he told me as he continues to walk. "Smoothie?" I questioned, is that his girl? "That is my sister," he told me. Of course, he wouldn't let me use his girl clothing. Next thing he knows she would yell at him. I thought to myself he suddenly stopped walking again, but I wasn't paying attention so I crashed onto his back. 

"Oh! I'm sorry," I commented shocked. He then looked at me seriously. "Now what is going through your mind?" "Umm," I said as I began to blush nervously. "Sorry, I was just thinking," he told me as he narrowed down his eyes. "Clearly," he commented. "It's just that. I have been thinking you might have a girl," I told him until I couldn't believe what I said. 

"Ugh? What makes you think I'm taken?" He asked making my face extra red as he turned to give me my full attention. Great! How embarrassing! "Well umm, it's cause you showed carrying towards us so much. I was just wondering how a guy like you wouldn't be taken, so I assumed you were taken," I told him as he looked at me questionably. 

"Well no. Never even had a friend," he told me as I began to look at him surprised, but before I could ask why. I guess I have no reason to ask anyway. Well, the world is very hurtful, so it might have to do with his scars. "Katakuri," I said unsurely as he then turned to look at me. "Are we friends?" I asked him nervously. 

"Are we? If you don't want to, then I won't care," he told me as I began to smile and blush at him. I would like you more as a friend is what I wanted to say, but I'm too shy. "Yes, we are," I told him as he looked at me. I swear though, he smiled slightly at me or I could of just imagine it since Katakuri is wearing a scarf. He then began to walk again with me following him. 

I was soooo happy now that it was confirmed he is single. We then arrived in his room to see the kids playing. "He can't reach!" Kakoa told Katsu. "He can reach!" Katsu yelled back. "No, he can!" Kakoa told him back. "Big brother!" She called out for Aki. "Don't bring me in this. Matter of fact, ask him. He is right there," Aki said as he pointed at Katakuri. 

"Huh?" Katakuri said confused as Kakoa and Katsu began to run to him. You know, I made some weird choices naming these kids. Aki has an A and it is almost spelled like my name Akari. Then I have Katsu and Kakoa and I believed I have fallen in love with Katakuri. This family is a K and A family. I joked in my head as I began to giggle. 

"Katakuri, tell Kakoa when you shower you can clean your back because you can reach!" Katsu told Katakuri which surprised us and made us red. "No! Kata, tell Katsu that because of your muscles, you can't clean your back so good!" Kakoa said making Katakuri steam up. "How did this start anyway?" I asked as Katakuri was nervous on answering. I would like to know too. 

"We were pretending we had muscles like Katakuri because Katsu and Aki want to be big and as strong as Katakuri. Then while we were pretending we were strong. I had an itch on my back and that's how it starts," Kakoa explained. "But why did it continue about a shower? Why not trying to scratch his back?" I asked them as they shrugged his shoulders. 

"So can you or can't you?" Katsu asked Katakuri, but Katakuri doesn't seem to want to answer. Actually, even I want to know, but I will ask later. "Come on kids, talking about a shower, it's your time," I told them as j tried to stop this. "Awwwww," they said sadly. "I'll go see what I got," Katakuri said leaving. I took a deep breath but then smiled at the kids. 

"Katsu and Aki go first," I told them leading to Katakuri bathroom.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
What an embarrassing question?! Though once I enter one of the laundry room with clean clothing. It was popping into my mind. Have I been cleaning my back right? I saw a body mirror at the end and walked to it. I turned my back and tried to see if I could reach the middle. I guess because of my mochi I could but without it... I couldn't. 

"Ugh, how embarrassing," I told myself as I went back to looking for something for the kids to use.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I went back to the room and saw Kakoa sitting on the ground playing with her toes. "What you doing?" I asked her as she then looked up at me. "I was wondering how life would be if I had 12 toes and 12 fingers," she said making me look at her confused. "Why?" I asked her as I placed the clothes down. 

"Because I know there are many people in this world that don't come out looking normal. I know mama would love me rather I had sharp teeth or 10 eyes. She would never push me away or make me feel ashamed of it, but that's mama," she told me making me serious. Kakoa could see past time events for what she has shown me, but how far in the past can she see? Does she know about my mouth?! Though before I can ask her. Akari came out of the bathroom.

"Kakoa, what you doing?" Akari asked her as she saw her on the ground. "I am wondering how life would be with 12 toes and 12 fingers," Kakoa told her making Akari giggle. "Life would be normal," Akari told her as she walked towards Kakoa and got down while smiling at her daughter. "The world will start harsh, but if you accept who you are than the world will always get easier," Akari told her as she gave Kakoa a hug. 

"Really?!" Kakoa said excited making Akari giggle. "maybe," Akari told her as she then stood up and looked at me. My heart was racing as I looked at Akari. I wish I could believe in those words. I wish I could believe Akari wouldn't be afraid of me. "You ok, Katakuri?" Akari asked me snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"I found things it might fit them. I don't have much though," I told her as Akari walked to me and I handed them the clothing. "They will do. I will just have to wash every day, so they have something clean to wear. This will just have to be a start," she told me as she took them. She then went to the bed and began to place Kakoa outfit to the side and took the rest to the bathroom. I waited a bit before looking down at Kakoa. 

"Kakoa, how far in the past can you see?" I asked her for going back to the subject. "I don't know. I mean I never really working on it. I can only see a couple minutes into the future and couple minutes into the past, but to see farther into the past it's random. I don't know why you are hiding under your scarf if that is what you are concerned with, but I do know you are hiding something that affected you long ago because when I saw a bit. You were a touch kid still wearing a scarf, but many ran from you," she told me as I felt relieved. 

"But that is really all I saw. I never told mommy only that you had a sad lonely past," she explained. Akari then came back out and looked at me with a smile. "It fits them. They are changing into them now. Kakoa, your turn," Akari told her as Kakoa got off the ground excited. "Ok, I'll wait till big brother is out!" Kakoa said as she nods. 

"I'll check on breakfast," I told them as I began to leave. "Katakuri!" I heard Akari say as she began to run out of the room to catch up to me. I then stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What?" I asked her she blushed. "I want to know. Can you actually reach your mid back?" She asked me, making me look at her annoyed. 

"Seriously?" I asked her as she giggled. "Katakuri, I'm serious I want to know," she asked as I began to look away trying to blush, but I couldn't help it. "I can reach because of my mochi," I told her as I then looked at her. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to shower together so I can help you," she said shocked me. "What?" I said surprised as I looked at her, but this made her face burn up. "DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!" she asked as she began to panic. "I meant to say because it was just a thought. Ok, I'mma go finish showering the kids," she told me dashing to the room.

"Odd," was all I said before walking to the kitchen. My heart was racing though. I wouldn't mind showering with her, but what kind of shower would it be if I have to keep hiding my mouth?

 **~Akari POV~**  
I need to make sure I don't say what time thinking around him. I looked around the room to see the boys out. Kakoa must be in the bathroom getting ready, so I went in to make sure the water isn't too hot and that she actually adds shampoo. 

"Are we ever going to shower in the springs again?" Kakoa asked me as I also began to wonder. I need a backup plan for if we arrive and big mama just turns us away. "Of course we will, I just don't know when," I told her as she nods. I then began to remember and realize. The kid had stuff to wear and I didn't. 

what do I do? I mean, I could walk in a towel until I wash and dry my cloth. I don't think Katakuri would hurt me... would he?

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I arrived at the kitchen to see the chefs cooking. I should of went to Akari, so she can add cloud. Oh well now. However, I wonder how cloud tastes with nothing else. "Very well, "I said as they nod. "Will you be joining them or alone?" they asked as I began to walk away.

"You know the answer. I eat with no one and I expect my donuts," I ordered before closing the door. Of course though, from outside I heard them panicking. "I thought he wanted pancakes! Make the donuts! Hurry!" they shouted before I left and walked towards the room. I then reached my room to see the 2 boys looking through my stuff. 

"What you doing?" I asked them seriously, but since they didn't know I arrived. It startled them. "It's Katakuri!" Katsu said scared. "What are you looking for?" I asked them dead seriously. "We realized we all had something to wear, but mama. So we were looking around your stuff for something she can wear," Aki explained. 

"Did I forget her? Damn it, I'll be back," I told them leaving went to look again. Will Smoothie clothing fit her? I got some of hers and began to go back only to see Akari in a towel. "Oh Katakuri," she said as I couldn't help and stare. I can't get a bloody nose! Not right now! Not in front of Akari and her kids. 

"I forgot to bring you these. Try them on," I told her walking to her as she then took them from my hands. So badly did I want her towel to just drop, but it didn't. What was wrong with me? I never had such dirty thoughts! Akari went back into the bathroom while I began to notice Aki and Katsu glaring at me.

"No funny business!" They told me as I rolled my eyes. "Katakuri," Akari said from the bathroom. "The top doesn't fit me," she told me making me confused. "What you mean? Are you dressed?" I asked her coming to the bathroom.

"Yes, come in," she told me as I then did so only to see that the shorts fit her, but the shirt I gave her was turned into a shirt that will only cover her chest. I didn't think her chest was bigger than Smoothie. This actually made me I look at her in shock and memorized. "I'll see what I got," I told her she began to turn blood red.

"ok, but can you help me take it off when you come back. I'm stuck," she told me making my heart race. "Why not the kids?" I asked nervously, but also excitedly. "They were too small and weak," she told me as I felt my heart race even more. "Let me first see what I got," I told her closing the door and turned around to see Aki and Katsu glaring at me more. 

"Pervert!" They told me as Kakoa giggled until we heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" I questioned. "Breakfast is ready," I heard them say. "Go, kids," I told them as they began to run to the door happily. "Hell yeah! I'm starving," Katsu commented as they opened the door.

"Take them to where they can eat. I will take the mother soon," I told him as he nods and left. I then began to go to my closet and checked for what she could wear. Though I found a normal black shirt of mine. If smoothie clothing didn't fit her, what makes me think that mine would? I walked back to the bathroom to see Akari trying to remove the shirt. 

"The kids went to eat," I told her as I set the shirt down and walked to her. "thank you, now can you help me?" She asked as I began to pull it off her. Right away though, her chest flew right out and began to bounce in front of me with nothing to cover. That was it. I fell back with a bloody nose. 

"Katakuri!" Akari said worried as she covered her chest. Her chest was HUGE! Matter of fact, I think they were passed huge, but I don't know any other word to use.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Katakuri feels back making me worried. I grabbed the shirt he brought me and placed it on. It fit perfectly enough for me to wear, but still a bit tight from the chest. As I went to check on him on the ground, I realized he was bleeding from his nose. 

"Katakuri!" I said worried as he shook his head and sat up to wipe his nose. "Ugh," he said embarrassed as I began to smile. "Are you feeling ok?" I asked him as he nods but looks away. I just couldn't help, but tackle him with a hug. "I'm so glad! I was worried!" I told him as he was surprised and even began to blush.

"Yeah," he said as I giggled. I held him tight just a little longer before getting off him. He then sat up and tried to go back emotionless.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
She hugged me! She actually hugged me! Not even my mother gave me a hug since I started to learn how to walk. My heart was racing since I just simply loved that she hugged me. When could I have another? Or would it even be possible? 

"Does the shirt fit? Looks like it would for better now," I asked her as she cutely smiled at me. "Still a bit tight on the chest, but I will manage," she said making me smile. I really haven't smiled so much for someone, but of course, she wouldn't know. My scarf hugged all expressions from everyone. It is what I prefer anyway. If no one knew how I felt, then I would look more intimidating... Right? 

"Breakfast is done, by the way," I told her standing up. She looked at me and smiled as she got up also. "Will we be eating together?" She asked as I looked away. "No," I simply told her. "What?" She said surprised and disappointed. "I eat alone," I told her as I began to walk out the bathroom. 

"If you come with me, I will lead you to your kids. Then later, we can meet up again," I told her as I looked back to see her beautiful smiling face was gone to a sad face. "Right," was all she said as she began to follow me. She followed me right out of the bedroom and towards the dining room. She seems to be lost in thought but has told me nothing.

I don't like it. I prefer her joyful self, but we then reached her dining area. I opened it to reveal the kids eating like pigs. "Mama!" Katsu said happily. "Pancakes are great. They are just missing cloud!" They told her as she now began to fake smile. "I'm sorry. It wasn't me that cooked them this time," she answered to them.

"I will leave you now," I told her leaving to eat my breakfast. Of course, Akari stood there and watched me walk away. Oh well, there wasn't anything I can do. I don't want her or anyone to see my mouth! 


	9. Chapter 9

**~Akari POV~**  
I watched Katakuri leave with a pain in my heart. I was actually hoping to eat with him, but it seems things won't end the way I would have hoped. "Mommy, are you going to come to eat?!" Kakoa asked me as I snapped out of it.

"Oh of course," I told her as I walked into the dining place and taking a seat with my kids. Though when I sat down I wasn't hungry anymore. Katakuri left to eat alone. Why alone if we were eating too? Of course, though I began to force myself to eat. Can't let me kids know I'm upset.

"Mama, why isn't Katakuri eating with us?" Katsu asked me. "Well he is those types that want to eat alone," I told him as Aki just rolled his eyes. "Mama, don't sugar code it. Tell us the truth. Just tell them that he doesn't care for us," Aki said as I took offense by it.

"Aki," I told him as crossed his arms. "I said it, he is just a guy that likes mama cooking. That is the main reason he is helping us. Not that he cares. After all, since we were on this ship. He did not once spend regular time with us," Aki said making my heart hurt. Could be right, but why should I listen to a 10-year-old? I know, because down in my heart... No matter what I do. It feels true.

"Don't say that about Katakuri. He saved us at the museum or did you forget!" Katsu said in defense. "If he wanted to actually help, he would have just bought us a new home. He wouldn't have to take us away so we could live closer to him," Aki said I tried not to listen.

"Mama, why did we leave? Couldn't we ask those guys and Tim for help?" Kakoa asked me as I looked at her shocked. "Yeah, they always came and brought us money before we even got the bakery," Katsu said as I got horrible flashbacks.

"Oh yeah, and they never came back to ask for the money back. Even for is driving and drugs, you could of work something out with Tim. Maybe gave him a chance," Aki said as I couldn't take it, so I slammed my hands on a table. "Enough!" I told them as my head began to hurt. I kept on getting flashback after flashback.

"We should be grateful for what we have now! Rather he cares or not! He is still doing this for us," I told them as I tried to calm down and eat. "Now eat your pancakes," I told them as they got scared, but began to eat. They don't know the horrible things that were done to get that bakery but in all honesty. I rather being used for my cooking than for that. I just wish there was more.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I finished eating only to go to my room. I didn't see the kids there, so I grabbed my stuff and went to my bathroom. Of course, though, I locked it so I could shower in peace. Now I can remove my scarf and feel relaxed. Something though was bothering my chest. I showered though and tried to relax, but I was still trying to wash my back the best I could.

~Flashback~ "Katakuri!" I heard Akari say as she began to run out of the room to catch up to me. I then stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What?" I asked her she blushed.

"I want to know. Can you actually reach your mid back?" She asked me, making me look at her annoyed. "Seriously?" I asked her as she giggled. "Katakuri, I'm serious I want to know," she asked as I began to look away trying to blush, but I couldn't help it. "I can reach because of my mochi," I told her as I then looked at her.

"Why do you care anyway?" "Because I was wondering if you wanted to shower together so I can help you," she said shocked me. "What?" I said surprised as I looked at her, but this made her face burn up. "DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!" she asked as she began to panic. "I meant to say because it was just a thought. Ok, I'm going finish showering the kids," she told me dashing to the room.

"Odd," was all I said before walking to the kitchen. ~End Of Flashback~

I was looking down with a smile on my face. If I wasn't mistaken, I would think she had a crush on me. I then snapped out of it and continued to finish my shower. I got out only to dry, but of course, I looked at myself in the mirror. Were my teeth not that bad right? Maybe she will like them.

~Imagination~ I walked to Akari to see her as she waited on the deck. "Akari," I said getting her attention. She turns around with her cute smile. "Yes, Katakuri?" "I want to ask you out," I told her as she blushed and smiled even more. "I would love to!"

"But for that to happen..." I said is to get nervous. "Huh?" She said now becoming serious. "I will have to show you my mouth," I told her as I grabbed the top of my scarf and pulled down to reveal it to her. Her smile was now completely gone and she looked at me in horror. "Ewwww, no nooo nooo," she said taking a step back.

"You look like a freak!" She told me as she pointed at me, but then began to laugh. "A freak!" She repeated as she began to point at me. "But I thought you liked me!" "The feelings are gone now! How can I ever like a man like you!" She said breaking my heart. ~Imagination Ended~

"I refuse to let that happen!" I told myself as I socked the mirror. The mirror than began to collapse with glass now in my hand.

"Akari," I said hurting in my chest. I absorb the glass into my mochi and as I started to clean the stuff off, then got changed, only to walk out of the bathroom. Though I realized again, she still wasn't here in my room. Where did she and the kids go? I walk out of the bedroom and began to head towards the deck just in case she was there. She was as the kids were playing tag. She was sitting there smiling at them, so I walked to her.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked her as she nods. That was my cue to sit down. I looked ahead at the kids as I felt Akari move a could seats away. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked her as I then looked at her. She just began to shake her head no. "Then?" "I did something wrong!" She said as I turned my head to look at her and give her our full attention.

"I was thinking you cared for us," she said confusing me. "But of course all men won't want a girl unless they wanted something," she told me dead serious as she kept on looking at her kids. What happened to the little time we were away from each other? Is it because I wouldn't eat with them?

"What makes you think I am using you?" I asked her as I felt a sharp pain in my heart. "Katakuri, why are you even nice to us?" She asked making me think. "I question that too, but what does that get to do with me using you?"

"No man would be nice to a girl like me with kids unless they wanted something, but then again. I rather feed you all the clouds in the world then be used for what I use to be used for," she said confusing me until I began to understand. "Akari, how many times have you been used for sexual desire?" I asked her as she looked down. She was now thinking or lost in thought. "Akari?"

"So who is your mama? Did you call her Big Mama on the snail right? She sounds important," she said changing the subject. She must not want to walk about it. "Big Mama is my actual mother. Her real name is Charlotte Linlin she just earned the nickname." "How did she earn that name?" She asked in shock.

"Well my mother is 48 and she already had 43 kids," I told her placing her in shock. "How can that be? It's like your mom had a kid every year starting when she was 5!" Akari said as I looked at her normally. "A lot of twins. Not of the same time, but she did give birth to a lot of twins," I told her as she began to calm down and look at her kids.

"that explains how you can stand having my kids around," she said as I nod. I sat there emotionless though. I have realized Akari has been breaking my shield I carry around my emotions like nothing. Not even my brothers can do what she does to me.

"So Cracker is your brother," she asked as I nod. "I also have many other siblings you will be meeting. I also warn you that my mother is currently pregnant again," I told her surprising her. "Again?" She said as I nod. "oh gosh! Do you want such a huge family?" She asked as I thought to myself.

"Never thought about how many kids I wanted," I told her as I looked at her. "I guess as much as I can... I don't know," I told her making her giggle. What did I say that was funny? "Mama!" Aki said excitedly as they ran to the right side of the ship. This was when we got up to see what they were looking at. We were passing an island that seems to have a carnival.

"Mama, I want to get on one!" Katsu told her sadly. "But we are too big for normal small human rides," Kakoa said sadly. I guess on there lifestyle. I suppose they never got on rides like those or well neither had I. "You never been to Giant Island?" I asked Akari as she shook her head.

"Our old island might not have been a giant island, but we had many giants to feel normal," Akari said proving a point. I hate sailing only to find out that there aren't many places I can't stay at. "Kata," Kakoa said sadly as she walked to me. "On Giant Island, is their carnival rides?" Kakoa asked as I nod. "Some giants are bigger than us though," I commented.

"Like our friend Tim? He helped us out a lot," Aki told me as I noticed Akari wasn't too happy to hear his name. "How is that?" I asked. "He would always bring mama money to help and never asked money back!" Katsu answered as I began to remember Tim. The man I went into the wannabe bakery and the one that was stalking her.

I bet that was one of the guys that used Akari but wait! Did he give them money? Was Akari that desperate to sell herself for her kids? How many guys used her anyway? "Well no more Tim," I told the kids as they looked at me surprised. "Ring ring," I heard the snail going off, so without a word. I decided to walk to it to answer.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I made a mistake to tell him about me being used. Can't he be that smart right? He can't find out who did what to me and everything else? "Mommy," Kakoa said getting my attention. "If there is one in a giant island, can we go there one day?" She asked as I began to smile at her. "Of course, soon we will live better than we ever have," I told them as they nod. I will do anything for my kids.

"Mama, what if we aren't happy at Katakuri home?" Katsu asked me concerned. "then we will move until we are happy," I answered. Hopefully, it doesn't come to that. I would hate leaving and not seeing Katakuri no more, but my kids come first.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I went back to answer the snail only to turn out it was my mother again. "Katakuri!" "Yes, I'm here," I answered to her. "How is the baker?" She asked. More likely she is worried about not getting any pastries made from Akari. "She is fine. I also forgot to tell you that she is bringing 3 kids of hers along," I told my mother. 

"Hmmm, these pastries better be delicious!" "They have a cloud in them. It is her devil fruit power, so that means it isn't like any other cloud," I replied to her making her gasp. "Devil fruit power in pastries! I never heard of such a thing! Now I am very excited! Make sure you have no stops and come straight here and also you better warn her about your siblings. They can be very dirty with outsiders," Big Mama telling me I nod.

"Understood," I told her as she clicked. I don't think my sibling's attitude would even both Akari anyway. Who knows, maybe they will like her as I did. I walked back to Akari as they looked out at the island. "Mama, what if we aren't happy at Katakuri home?" Katsu asked Akari concerned. 

"Then we will move till we are happy," Akari answered making my chest hurt. If they aren't happy there then I will lose her! "I don't want to leave Kata though," Kakoa said making Akari look at her sadly. "Yes, but we can't hold him down either. We will just have to see him around," she told him as Kakoa looked down. 

"Akari," I whispered sadly. "let's not be negative. Matter of fact, even it starts rough. Let's stay strong, that way we won't have a reason to miss Katakuri," Aki said proudly to Akari and Kakoa. "Yeah, because he will always be there!" Katsu said excitedly. Her kids care to be with me too. How did I get lucky to bump into them? 

"Huh? Look, Mama!" Katsu said as he pointed out. We all looked over to see a ship sailing towards us. I walked closer to see if I could better look. "Get inside," I told them as Akari began to look at me worried. "What is it Katakuri?" Akari asked as she walked to me and gently touched my arm as with my other arm. I began to summon my mochi trident.

"Marines," I told her as she looked out again. "That the kids to my room and stat in there. It's going to get rough, but I rather have you all safe," I told her surprising and making her smile. I will make sure to keep and keep on trying till Akari falls in love with me. I was her to be so I love, that she will never leave my side no matter how things get. 

"Go," I told them again. "Be careful, Katakuri," she told me as she then got on her tippy toes. She even got my scarf and pulled it down a bit, so I had to follow through and hold it to cover my mouth only for her to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help, but be a shock. No girl ever tried to kiss me before.

"Come in kids," she said as she let me go and began to run in with them. I was still in surprise as I felt my heart race. Yes, maybe if I make her be madly in love with me. She would never leave me, but I will just have to keep my mouth a secret forever. I began to snap out of my thoughts only to get ready for combat.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Katakuri told us to run to the room. Usually, Marines didn't attack us, but since we are on a pirate ship. I don't think they would believe we are just here only because. They would attack us this time, so I have to go keep my kids safe. 

"You think Kata will be safe?" Kakoa asked worriedly. "Hell yeah! Haven't you seen his muscles! He is hella strong!" Katsu said excitedly, but deep down I am worried. I know I told Katakuri that I was weak and I couldn't fight, but that doesn't mean I should hide. "Stay here," I told the kids as I was heading towards the door. 

"Mom! Where are you going?!" Aki said concerned. "Protect your brothers. I'll be back," I told him as I walked out the door. "Mommy!" I heard Kakoa cry out as I closed the door. I then took a deep breath and summon black clouds to hold the door. I was smart to do so because they were already trying to open the door. 

"Katakuri," I said worried as I began to summon an ax with my cloud. "I'm sorry I lied!" I said as I reached the deck to see Katakuri fighting other Marines that landed on board. "Look! Another pirate!" The Marines said as they spotted me. This made Katakuri turn right away to look at me concerned. 

"Akari!" I said as he tried to fight off the Marines to get to me. "It's ok! I got this!" I told him as I jam my ax on the closet marine, only to throw him at another marine dead. "I'll fight with you!" I told him as he tried not to look worried and try to kill more of them. 

When I got up here, he was fighting for fun. Maybe even to get stronger, but now that I am fighting too. He is fighting to finish quicker. The faster these Marines die. The safer we will be safe. Soon though, he got by my side and attacked like crazy as I keep in slashing and jamming my ax into them.

"I thought you couldn't fight!" He told me as we fought. "I didn't know you so well. I had too just in case you wanted to harm me. Sure I can bet your stronger and faster than me, but I would have some of a chance of catching you by surprise," I told him as we were now near done. "Well, now I am thinking what else you lied to me about?" He said as I giggled. 

"I know, I'm actually blond," I told him as he stopped fighting and turned to look at me surprised. "You're a blond?!" He said as I laughed. "I'm kidding, my hair is naturally this color," I told him as he shook his head as he continued fighting. Soon though, it was all done. All Marines were now dead, so I placed my ax away. 

"Do we just leave the ship alone?" I asked Katakuri as he began to grab the bodies. "Yeah, there isn't any point to it. Marines don't really carry gold or anything useful unless someone stronger was on it," he said as I looked at the marine ship. "Very well," I told him as he through the bodies off the ship.

"Let's clean up the blood. The last thing we want is to scare the kids," he said as I smiled at him and nod. I then began to summon clouds above our ship to make it rain. This surprised him as he got extremely wet, but at least the blood is gone. "Really?" He questioned as he held his scarf up. 

"Sorry, but at least the blood is gone," I told him as he took a deep breath. A breeze that came by making me cold. "Come on, let's take a shower before we get sick," Katakuri said approaching me. This made my face all red as I looked at him. "Shower? Both of us? Together?!" I said feeling my heart race. 

"What?! No!" He said making g my world crash. "I will let you shower in my shower again and I'll use one of the others. Don't worry about it," he said as my right eye began to twitch. "Right, because we are on a big ship so you must have more than one shower. What was I thinking," I told him as I tried to calm down? 

"I'll see what you can wear again, come on," he said as I followed. "Right," I said as I followed him disappointed. We then reached Katakuri, where I made the black clouds disappear. Right away the kids fell out of the room when Katakuri opened it. They seem to been trying to push it open and failed until now. "Huh?" They said surprised and noticed us. 

"Mama!" They said as they got up and ran to me to hug only to jump off. "your wet!" He said as I laughed a bit. "Yeah sorry," I told them as Katakuri looked at me. "Go start showering. I will find you something quick," he said as I nod. I had so much fun fighting beside him. "I'll get your water ready," Koaka said as she ran j. To start the water.

"What happen anyway?" Katsu asked Aki. "Beats me, I'm questioning that too," Aki answered back to Katsu as we began to leave to our room.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I went through all the clothing again only to find a dress. I could give her another shirt of mine that I don't wear anymore, but she still needs a bottom to wear. At least with this, she doesn't need bottoms. Matter of fact, I never remember giving her underwear or a bra. 

This made me y heart race. No more bloody noses!... But... I don't feel comfortable looking through mother or sister laundry for underwear.... My heart was just racing as I wonder what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Akari POV~**  
I was showering with Kakoa coming into the bathroom. "Mama, Kata brought you clothing. I'll set it down," she told me as I nod. "Thank you and tell him to thank you," I told her as she left. The water felt good the second time I was in it. I wonder though. 

Why does Katakuri hide his mouth so bad? What is he hiding? Could the scars really be the reason? I then got out of the bathroom and began to dry myself with the same towel from earlier. 

Since I place it up on the curtain rod to dry. It was ok for a second use. Once I get out of here though, I should wash. How do I wash on the ship though? I saw where Kakoa placed the clothing down and walked to it. I picked it up to see it was a dress. It was cute too. 

At least he gave it to me now than earlier. Imagine fighting in this dress without underwear. How embarrassing. I began to walk out of the bathroom after being dressed to see no one. Could they be on top of the deck? 

"What you doing?" I heard someone say and I turned to see Katakuri. "I see it fits you. I forgot who dresses that belong to," he said as I blushed. I got a dress, but no underwear? Should I ask? I even began to realized he wasn't wearing his jacket. Instead, he was wearing a white shirt, but of course still his scarf. Even though I can't see his tattoo and his muscles. He still makes my heart run.

"How do I wash Katakuri?" I asked him as he shook his head nod. "I have a person on this ship that cooks and washes. He is making snacks right now. Just leave it in the bathroom. He will grab them there," he said as I nod. "Where are my kids?" I asked him as he looked at me emotionless. 

"Come on," he said leading the way as I followed him. It really feels weird not wearing underwear in a short dress. I just have to be careful.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
She isn't wearing anything under that dress and I know it. It just makes my heart race, but I have to control myself. From the corner of my eyes though I began to check her out. I was looking at her legs and her chest. How lucky would I be if I ended up with a girl like her? No... How lucky I would be if I even stood a chance. 

"Katakuri, is something wrong?" Akari said as she noticed was I starring. "No," I told her blushing while looking away. We then reached a room and opened it to reveal a room full of a trampoline. The kids were bouncing and playing. 

"This is fun!" They said making her smile. It looked like Akari wanted to join, but was shy. "You ok?" I asked her as her face turned red. "Yeah, I just wanted to jump," she said even more shyly. "Then go jump," I told her knowing why she couldn't. "But I can't," she said blushing like crazy. "Why?" I asked again. 

"You didn't give me any underwear, so if I jump... Well you know will be revealed," she said as I felt my heart race even more. I know it would be! Gosh, I think she is making me a pervert. Luckily only towards her. I really never had thoughts like this towards anyone. Matter of fact, before I would have given a rats ass what they wore. 

"I can check for underwear if you want," I told her as I beat to walk away. "No, Katakuri," she said surprising me. "I'll just be careful! I don't want to give you a hard time," she said as I looked at her. "I'll bounce some other time," she said as I stared at her. Her blushing was so cute. "At least some shorts?" I asked her until someone came. 

"Sir," someone said as I turned to see a chief. "Snack time is done," he said as I nod. I then looked at Akari as she stared at me. "Take the kids to the same dining room to eat. I'll be back," I told her leaving her behind. I was starving again.

~Akari POV~  
I stood there watching him leave. Not eating with us again huh? Oh well. "Come on kids! Snack time!" I told them to get excited. "Yay! Snack time!" They cheered getting out the room and headed their way to the dining room we ate in. 

"Beautiful dress mommy," Kokoa commented as she ran pass me. "Thank you," I told her as I followed. She was chasing after her brother's as I smiled at how cute she was. Time passed and we finished eating. Kids were happy and excited, but I felt bored. Where was Katakuri?

"Kids," I said getting their attention. "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen," I told them as they nod. I'll give the chiefs a break and cook for once. It was my passion to make stuff after all. I arrived at the kitchen to see the chief getting stuff ready. 

"Excuse me," I said getting their attention. "Have the rest of the day off and relax. I'll make sure to cook dinner," I said surprising them. "But the master wouldn't like that. You and your kids are the guests on this ship," they said as I shook my head.

"Go and do so. If he has any questions than to talk to me," I told them making them smile. "Thank you. Just leave us the dishes at least," they said as I gave them a nervous smile. I'll more likely to take care of the dishes.

"I'll try," I told them as they left. Once they left the kitchen though I began to get started. Katakuri is a big guy. He must eat a lot, so I should make triple the amount I usually cook. Should I cook a recipe of mine or experiment?

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
After I was finished eating. I relaxed a bit to let my food go down by reading a book. Can't smother Akari either even though being by her side makes my mind go crazy. Matter of fact, being by her side makes me feel... Happy. 

I then took a deep breath and got up. I was away from her and the kids long enough. I walked out of the room I was eating in and began to go towards my room. Maybe spend more time with them before dinner time. Though, once I arrived, I opened the door to see no one inside. They must be on the top deck. 

I went towards the top now only to see just the kids. Was Akari? "Hahaha," I heard laughing coming from behind me. I turned around to see my cooks. "What's going on here?" I asked them seriously.

"The girl wanted to cook. She said we can have the rest of the day off," they said surprising me. "Why?" I asked them as they shrugged their shoulders. "She said if you have any questions then ask her," they told me so I began to walk towards the kitchen. What was she thinking?! What was she doing?! I then arrived at the kitchen to see her mixing things in a giant pot while a couple of clouds we're mixing something. 

"What's going on here?!" I said starting Akari. This made her drop what she was doing and turned to look at me right away. "Katakuri, must you sound so angry?" She said surprised. "I told you if you needed something. I had people to do it for you!" I told her as she began to walk to me.

"Yes, well. I didn't like it. I like to be my own cook. I like to do my own cleaning and making stuff. I feel..." She said as she began to look down sadly. "I feel useless if I can't." I took a deep breath and tried to relax. "What you making anyway?" I asked her as she looked at me. 

"I was making shrimp and soba noodles with a side of fresh sweet bread," she said as I gave her a questionable look. "What is that?" "Sweetbread?" She answered confused. "No, the other things," I asked her confusing her more. 

"Soba noodles?" She questioned as I nod. "It's just a special type of noodles I found here," she said as I looked at the pot. It was smelling delicious, but of course, I didn't know what she was making. I usually eat my sweets. Though... I turned to look at her as she smiled at me. I can't reject it. It will just make her frown.

"Sounds... Good," I told her making her clap her hands. "I'm glad," she said as I looked around. "Mind if I sat here and watch you cook?" I asked her as she shook her head no. She went back to cooking as I saw a chair. I walked over to it and sat on it as she was checking into the pot before chopping. I saw her clouds baking, washing dishes, and mixing stuff. 

Soon though, she grabbed the pot and began to walk to the sink. What was she doing? She was throwing out the water from the pot. I even noticed that she dropped some water on the ground. "Akari," I said trying to get her attention, but she ignored me. She then began to wash what was inside with water and began to dumb it out again. She then set it down and turned to grab something only to slip. 

"Akari!" I said getting up and dashing to her. I got her quickly before she hit the ground. She was surprised as I felt relieved. "Thank you," she told me blushing. "I didn't realize I dropped water," she said as I stood her up. She then summoned clouds to clean it up. 

"Be more careful," I told her as she went back to her cooking and I went back to sit down. She then walked back to get the pot and continue to cook. She looked happy cooking. I even began to notice the sweet smell of sweet bread. I looked over to see her clouds take it out of the oven to it down as placed another to cook. This continues for a while until she was done. 

"So where do you eat?" She asked me as I looked at her. I want to eat with her, but of course, that isn't going to happen. "This way," I told her as her clouds began to carry the things. I took them to where I eat and they began to fill my table with a lot of food and drinks. 

"If you don't like it. Don't eat it. Just let me know and I'll make you something else. I'm gonna go get the kids ready to eat. Enjoy," she said leaving me. I watched her leave before the smell of food got my attention. I guess it time to try it. I walked to my dining room and locked the door. I even began to take off my scarf and sat it down. 

What should I try first? The bread? Or the noodles? I sat down and saw a bowl of noodles with sticks? I picked up the kids and realized it was chopsticks. I then began to try and dig in only to have a hard time. Of course, though I have to blow on it to make it cool down, it kept on falling from my chopsticks. I was starting to get frustrated.

Though I still kept on trying. Determined to try Akari cooking. Once I took a bite though, my mouth exploded with flavor. I wanted more, but there has to be a better way to eat this. So far right now though I have to try and get used to it if I want to eat more of Akari cooking. In fact, I grab Akari bread and took a bit only to began to eat like crazy. I wanted more. I couldn't have enough. 

Soon though, it was all gone. I felt stuffed, but I would still like some donuts. I'll make the chiefs cook me some or better yet. I would like to eat more of Akari donuts. "mmmm," I said smiling with images of donuts doing crazy in my head.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Once we all finished eating, I wondered if Katakuri liked it. The kids were all tired as it was now getting late. "Go and get ready for bed," I told the kids as they went to the room we slept in as I went to where Katakuri ate. The door was open, so I walked to it and peeked in to see plates and everything was still on the table. He was nowhere to be seen though, so I walked in. As I walked in though, I realized he ate everything and left nothing behind.

"It was delicious," I heard someone say startling me. I turned around right away to see Katakuri standing there. "Geez! Make a sound! You almost gave me a heart attack," I told him trying to calm down. He just stared at me as I began to smile at him.

"Well, I am glad you like it. I was worried that you wouldn't have liked it," I told him as he stared at me. "Something wrong?" I asked him now concerned. "Can you make me some donuts?" he said surprising me. I think his whole time we were sailing. He is not once asked me for anything. "In 1 condition," I told him as I rose a finger at him. 

"You find me something to wear to bed. I don't want to wear a dress to sleep," I told him as he nods. "Great! While you do that, I am going to go make you some in the kitchen," I told him making my way to the kitchen. Matter of fact, my clothing should be clean. I guess I'll wear it tomorrow.

**~Katakuri POV~**

I went to the laundry room to see my laundry guy folding. "Katakuri," he said surprised to see me. "I need Akari shirt and shorts," I told him as he nods. He already had it neatly folded as he handed it to me. "I will make sure to finish before calling it a day," he said as I nod. I then began to go to the kitchen to see Akari almost done. In fact, she was now glazing 1 and making another one chocolate with sprinkles. The smell made my mouth water. 

"There," she said happily as she saw me come in. "I brought you the same shirt and shorts you wore earlier," I told her as she ran to me and took it. "And I made you 2 giant donuts!" she said as I looked at it. "Katakuri," Akari said grabbing my attention.

"Where would you be sleeping?" she asked me worried. "Not on the top deck again... right?" "I will be sleeping in the bottom. Down there are we have spared. In one of the spare rooms, I would be sleeping in. I usually sail alone, but 6 of my siblings use this ship too that is why they have rooms on board. There are more rooms though, just unclaimed," I explained to her as she nods. I then went to the donuts and picked them up. 

"I will eat this in the room by the way. Make sure you sleep tight," I told her leaving with them in a hurry. I wanted to eat them already after all. I walked down as fast as I could and walked to an unclaimed room. right away I shut it and locked it. this was my cue to take off my scarf and enjoy a nice night time snack!

**~Akari POV~**  
I watched Katakuri just run off. "Good night," I said knowing he didn't hear me. I know he kept me feeling safe last night after I woke up from my nightmare, but tonight. I must sleep with my kids. I need to make sure they stay ok.

Of course when I got to the room. They were already passed out sleeping on the bed. In fact, they were taking all the room. I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to change. They don't need me to sleep. They grow up, so fast. Once I was changed. I went to take a walk around the ship. I walked down to the bottom of the deck to see one room light still on. 

"Katakuri?" I questioned as I walked to it. I wanted to knock, but I didn't. Maybe he too was also sleeping. That was when the doorknob began to move. It made me panic. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! Of course, before I could do anything. The door opened to reveal shirtless Katakuri. He was wearing his scarf, but no shirt.

"What are you doing?" He questioned making my face go red. "Ugh, I thought this was a closet with the light on so I ugh... Came to change it?" I said questioning if he fell for the lie. Obviously, he didn't fall for it. "Want to come in?" He asked as I nod. I then walked in as he closed the door. 

"You weren't going anywhere?" I asked him as I walked to the bed and sat on it. "I heard you coming. That is why I opened. I never heard you leave," he said making me feel loud and obnoxious. 

"Sorry," I said as he shook his head. He then walked to my side and sat down. "Thanks for the donuts," he said as I was surprised he already ate them. "No problem," I told him smiling again until we began to look away from each other. We didn't know what to say to each other. "Kids?" Katakuri questioned and broke the silence. 

"Sleeping... Yeah, they are sleeping and taking the whole bed," I told him as he looked at me right away. "So you want your own bed now?" He asked as I began to blush. I should say yes! Don't ruin this moment! "Well, you made me feel really safe last night and warm... I was hoping to have a chance to sleep... With... You?" I said getting him by surprise. My heart was racing as my mind was just yelling at me. 

YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID YES AND HAD YOUR OWN ROOM! NOW HE IS GOING TO THINK YOUR HITTING ON HIM! Is what I hear my mind yell at me. My heart was racing as I waited for rejection.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Was this a joke? Is she playing with me? She looked away blushing afraid to even look at me. It can't be a joke if she was as red as a tomato. I took a deep breath and looked away also slightly blushing. "Very well," I told her surprising her and have her turn to me and look at me surprised. 

"The bed is big enough," I told her getting up. She was looking at me surprised as I went to get the bed ready. Sadly, I will have to sleep with my scarf tonight. "Really?" She said as I nod. She then got up and began to come to help me. She was breathing heavily for what I notice. She was also shaking, so she must be nervous. 

"Get in bed," I told her walking to the light. She got in the bed waiting for me as I then got the bed, but had my back facing her. I held my scarf up as I was actually nervous about her seeing my mouth, but I was slowly starting to fall asleep until I began to feel her hands on my back. I was surprised as she rested her head on my back. My heart was racing so bad. J swear my heart could go for a run. 

"Thank you," she told me as slowly drifted to sleep. I turned a bit and saw her sleeping soundlessly. "Akari," I said as I wasn't sure what to do. I have to get myself comfortable, so I slowly pushed her a bit, so I could lay on my back, but once I let her go. She was still on her side sleeping.

So is this what people meant when they say that they slept with someone? I stared at her for a bit before I too began to fall asleep.

~Dream~ I was back at home reading a book on a window seal. "Daddy!" I heard someone say confusing me. "Daddy?" I said confused as I closed the book and turned to see who it was. "Kakoa, did you just call me daddy?" I said in question as she smiled and nodded. "Why?" 

"Why not? You love us! You care for us! You take care of us and now your dating Mommy! Unless you and mommy break up then you are my daddy!" Kakoa said happily. Am I dating Kakoa? Our surroundings began to change and it looked like I was in someone else's home. 

"Katakuri," I heard an angel call out for me. I began to get up and walk out to see where she was at. "Akari?" I said in question as I opened a door to reveal a hospital. What place was I located? I looked back to see the hallway I came down from is gone into a hospital hallway. "I'm losing it," I told myself as I kept on walking. I kept on walking until I reached another door.

"What is it going to change to this time?" I questioned as I opened the door to see Akari on a hospital bed holding something. So I was in a hospital? Akari smiled at me as she moved over just a bit for me to sit. I walked over to her not knowing that my scarf was vanishing. I sat down beside Akari and leaned in to see her holding a baby. It was my baby. It looked like, but with a normal mouth. 

"We did a great job," Akari said blushing as I looked at her surprised. "we did," I said as I realized my mouth was revealed. I looked for my scarf to place over my mouth, but it was gone. I looked at Akari in surprise as she smiled at me. She wasn't scared or anything. She was just looking at me with loving eyes. I can just look at her and couldn't believe that someone would actually love me. 

"I love you Katakuri," she said surprising me even more. ~End Of Dream~

I woke up right away in shock. What was I thinking! What was I dreaming about? I then looked down to notice that I was holding Akari tight. I let her go right away and I moved away from her. I was in shock and surprise. What was wrong with me?! 

"Katakuri," she said in her sleep with a smile. My heart kept on skipping beats as I saw her. Something is wrong with me. I need some fresh air.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Akari POV~**  
I woke up in the middle of the night, due to a nightmare. It was the dream I get every time I go to sleep. I was shaking and in tears. i guess even sleeping with Katakuri doesn't help me escape from my nightmare. Talking about Katakuri. I realized he wasn't in bed. 

I looked around only to notice he was completely gone. I felt my heartache, but what did I expect. You can't force someone to fall in love if they don't want to. Now I chased him out of his bed again. I got out of bed and began to go back to my kids. if I have to, I'll sleep on the ground. which I did. My kids were so comfy that I shouldn't even try to make room for me. 

"Good night," I said hoping to have one. "Mama?" I heard someone say and looked up to see a worried Aki. "You ok?" he asked me as I sat up. "Yes, go back to sleep," I told him as he shook his head no. he fixed his brothers and got himself ready. 

"Come to bed. There is room now," he said making me smile. I then got up and walked over to him. I got to the spot he left me while looking down at him. Aki has always worried about me. He was the first kid I took under my wing. I wouldn't be surprised that we have a greater bond than anything. With that, we began to trail back to sleep.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
After getting some fresh air, I began to walk back to the room. my heart racing with the thought of Akari sleeping beside me. though, when I opened the door. I saw no one was on the bed. I stood there in surprise, as I knew I left her sleeping on the bed. Did I go into the wrong room? I walked to another room next time and saw it empty again. 

"Maybe she went to check on her kids!" I told myself as I began to run to my original ship room. When I got there, I did see her. Sleeping soundly while holding her kids. At least she is ok. I closed the door walking back to the room only to open the door to feel empty. I closed the door and locked it. I removed my scarf and threw myself on the bed. It felt empty. I turned to my side where she was sleeping and I was already starting to miss her. 

"Akari," I said as I tried going back to sleep. The next 2 days have now passed and we were now near arriving. Akari doesn't speak to me like she uses to. She would smile at me and talk, but I haven't seen her blush or give me those eyes she always looked at me with. It's like she was trying or is seeing me differently. 

She would cook for her and kids only which made me stay hungry. My chiefs would cook for me, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't coming from her. Matter if fact, it was even getting harder to sleep. All I do is think of her. all I want to do is be with her, but the closer I got. The farther she has gotten. Matter if fact, it was hurting my chest even more every night. It is like I lost her. 

"Kata!" I heard someone say and turned to see Kakoa. "Land! We see land!" she said excitedly as she began to run off. I got up from where I saw sitting and began to go towards the deck. When I reached the top, I saw Akari starring out on the land with her kids. I got closer like nothing was wrong and looked ahead, but from the corner of my eyes. I was staring at her before looking ahead again. 

"The island looks beautiful!" Akari said amazed. "Well this is Big Mama island," I told Akari as Aki glared at me. he knew something was going on with Akari. He noticed that his mother was treating me differently.

"Akari," I said getting her full attention. "Stay close. You and the kids. my family isn't very nice with outsiders," I warned her. I didn't want to but knowing how distance we were now than before. I think I should warn her. "Very well, we will stay by your side," she said smiling only to blush. My eyes went wide as I saw her blush. 

"Hear that, say close just in case," Akari told their kids as they nod. she then looked at me and then back ahead. So she has been trying to hold back this pass 2 days, but why?! Soon though, we arrived at the land with Akari and the kids wearing the clothing they came on board with. They changed back by choice. 

"So, where is this home?" Aki questioned seriously as he crossed his arms. "In the middle," I told him as I began to take the lead. "This place looks so amazing!" Kakoa said excitedly u til Aki asked for her hand. "Huh?" Kakoa said confused. 

"Give me your hand. Knowing you, you will get lost," he told her making her a bit mad, but she knew he was right so she listened. They were close behind me while also enjoying looking around. Soon though, I noticed Akari was lost in thoughts. "What's wrong?" I asked her getting her attention. 

"I was just wondering what do I do if Big Mama doesn't like me or wouldn't want me to work for her," she said as I looked her. "Don't worry about it. I'll worry about it when it comes to it," I told her as she looked at me, but then smiles. "we kept on walking through until we reached 2 giant doors, leading to a castle. 

"We are here," I told her as her and her kids looked at the door surprised of how big it was. "You sure? This is huge! It makes me feel like a normal small human!" Katsu commented at the doors began to open. I again took the lead with them following me close behind. Once inside, the door began to close. 

"How did the doors open anyway? We didn't push them," Akari asked as she got closer to me. "Because the door is alive. It knows when to open and close," I told her making them surprised. "Alive!" All the kids said as we kept on walking.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Where did they find a living door?! We kept on walking with no one else in sight. He did have a lot of siblings. I wonder where they are at. "It's big brother Katakuri!" I heard kids shout. We turned to see a bunch of kids around Katsu and Kakoa age just running towards us.

We took a step back as they began to climb on Katakuri like a playground. Of course, Katakuri tried keeping his balance when he tried walking.

Seeing him walk like that just made me giggle. No matter how to try not to keep falling for him. He always seems to grab my heart right back without knowing. "I didn't know we can climb, Kata," Kokoa joked.

"We might not, but those are his siblings, so it's different," Aki told Kokoa. We still followed Katakuri as he still kept on walking with the kids. "I think Katakuri will make a great dad," Katsu commented surprising Katakuri and making his face steam up. "I think so too," I replied making his face turn even redder.

"Who are they?" The kids questioned as they turned to look at us with ugly faces. One even flipped us making Aki pissed. "I'm going to break that finger of yours if you don't put it away!" Aki threatens the kid. This made Katakuri turn to Aki seriously. "You will not lay a hand on anyone," Katakuri told him seriously. 

"He flipped us off! I have the right to break his finger!" "Aki," I said concerned as he was letting his anger get the best of him. "Kids go play elsewhere," Katakuri told his siblings. "Awww," they whined before running off. 

"Let's keep going," he said as I looked at Aki worried. I don't have a good feeling about this place. It wasn't actually the place, but I believe something bad was soon going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Akari POV~**  
We walked to Big Mama room, but as we walked. We began to see more of Katakuri family. They were all giving us dirty looks and some even gave us faces that they are willing to kill us. Katsu and Kakoa were hiding close behind Aki while I got closer to Katakuri.

"Something wrong?" He asked me cluelessly, but yet how can he not see how people are staring at us. "I feel like I am going to get lost in this big place," I lied to him as he looked at me. "Hold my arm," he told me surprised me. Matter of fact, it made my heart race. 

"Hold my arm, so you wouldn't get lost," he told me as I blushed and smiled. I began to wrap my arms around his muscular arms and hold him close. I can feel my heart beating as we walked and enjoying this moment.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I can feel her heart racing. My heart was also racing as we walked. Matter of fact, I can feel like I was blushing. It was getting really bit hot under my scarf also, but have her close makes that pass 2 days feel like nightmares. We finally arrived at Big Mama office room where she sits there all day eating. We opened the door and having Akari move nervously than ever.

"Ahhhh Katakuri, my son. Welcome back," she said as Akari slowly tries to hide more behind me. "And this must be the chef you mentioned," Big Mama said as I moved to the side, so mama could have a clear view of Akari. Of course, Akari was still holding a grip on my arm making her not wanting to let go.

In fact in mama point of view. It looked like we were dating, especially since Akari was holding on to my arm. Hearts formed on big mama eyes as she saw Akari. "Please my dear. Get close. I won't bite," Big Mama told her as Akari slowly lets me go and got closer to Big Mama. 

"Your a lovely looking girl and your just 3 or 2 feet smaller than my son. I guess you are the chef my son told me about," she said as Akari staid silent. In fact, Akari was nervous. "My name is Akari," Akari finally spoke up and said. 

"Your very beautiful," Kakoa spoke up surprising Big Mama. "I haven't heard that for a long time!" Big Mama said happily as Kakoa came to Akari side. "So, Akari. How do you make all the pastries?" Big Mama asked her. "The same as everyone makes it. I just add cloud," Akari answered to Big Mama. 

"Mind making me some? I have never eaten cloud in pastries," Big Mama asked as Akari nods. "COOKS!" Mama shouted loudly. Right away they began to run in. "This Akari, lead her to the kitchen and give the kids some ice cream," she told them as they nod. This made the kids cheer. 

"I will be waiting for the pastries," Big Mama told Akari as she nods. Leaving with the cooks in the kitchen. "She is a keeper," my mother told me confusing me. "What you mean?" I asked her as she looked at me. "Isn't she your girl? Your first girlfriend?" Mama said surprising me. "No, she is just... A friend," I said as I wasn't sure if a friend was the right word. 

"Oh, your first friend? She held you close like she carries feelings for you. Trust me. I know when a girl is in love," she commented proudly. "So you will not ruin things between you both. In fact, let's make matters better. I want you to add an extra bed in your room and share your room with her. That way if she needs anything, you give it to her! I expect grandkids soon," she said in her imagination.

"I can imagine it now! I can see you both falling closer to each other until wedding bells began to ring! It will be perfect!" "If you say, but do you think she will accept me like this?" I asked my mother as I remove my scarf. "Ahhhh!" She shouted.

"PLACE YOUR SCARF BACK ON! YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME!" she shouted at me as I began to place my scarf back on with a tear in my eye.

"I want grandkids one day, so if you have to keep the scarf on you forever then so be it!" She told me as she was in her own way calling me ugly. How can Akari ever love me if even my mother calls me ugly? "Big Mama," we heard Kakoa said as she came back with ice cream. 

"Mama asked if you ever tried fried ice cream?" She said confusing Big Mama. "Frid ice cream?! Can ice cream even be fried?!" She said as I was also in shock. "Yeah! I'll let her know you want one to try. Kata, would you like one?" Kakoa asked me. I wanted to tell her, yes, but my mother stepped in.

"He is fine," she told her as Kakoa looked at me unsure, but nods before leaving. "You will not be scaring that little girl away!" Big Mama threaten me. "So you will still be eating in private!" I took a deep breath as I felt like this wasn't a type of relationship I was ever hoping to get. "Yes Big Mama," I told her as I have chosen not to disobey. 

"What is going on here? I didn't take long, did I?" we heard Akari as she came back to the room with chefs following her. She was only carrying a plate with 3 donuts. They were carrying all the items Akari made in just a couple of minutes. "It was fastly made because your chefs already had stuff prepared. It was just adding cloud and baking left to do," Akari said as I so badly wanted to eat some, but mama wouldn't let me right now. 

"Kakoa told me you didn't want fried ice cream, so I made you donuts," Akari said walking to me with the plate. "You don't have to eat it now. You can always eat it later," she said smiling at me. I was in surprise as I took them from her hands. She read my thoughts, I just know it! "Thank you," I told her as she blushed at me. 

"These are delicious! Cloud is delicious!" Big Mama said as she finished. "I want you to make me a cloud farm! That way my cooks will give me pastries with cloud for now on!" Big Mama said confusing her. "Cloud farm?" Akari questioned. 

"In any case, mama wants you to unleash enough clouds in a day every day. That way the chefs always have cloud," I explained to Akari. "But once I sleep the clouds will disappear," Akari told me. "Then make enough little by little throughout the day," Big Mama said making Akari concerned. 

"That is a lot of cloud lady!" Aki said rudely which Big Mama was not pleased. "Aki," Akari said concerned. "Don't you see! The more cloud my mama unleashes, the faster she gets tired! You're going to be overworking her!" Aki told Big Mama as she began to think to bring Akari here was a bad idea. "Then how about one a day?" Big Mama asked Akari. 

"Since here we only eat sweets for dinner. How about you only make cloud for dinner?" Big Mama suggested. "I can agree to that," Akari told Big Mama until she realized what Big Mama said. "Sweets? Every dinner?" 

"And breakfast!" Big Mama told her making her concerned. "Is there a problem?" "We really don't like many sweets," Kakoa admitted sadly. "It sounds like paradise and major future problems," Katsu also commented. "We prefer actual food," Aki last said. 

"There no problem. You will have a list and my chefs will go get the kinds of stuff! If you wish to cook it, that will be ok too," Big Mama said as Akari nods. "Now I told my son about where you are going to sleep. follow him and he will explain," Big Mama told her as she nods. "Come on," I told Akari as I took the donuts with me while she and the kids followed me. 

"Your mother seems to like me," Akari said happily. Of course, she likes Akari. She thinks Akari and I will make baby's some day or well she hopes we will make babies someday. "I guess I was worried about Big Mama hating me for nothing," Akari giggled which made me smile. 

"Brother!" I heard someone say and turned to see Smoothie running towards us only to see Akari and the kids. Of course, her smile disappears. "Who is this?" She said making Akari feel uneasy as Smoothie gave her a dirty look. "Akari and her kids, Kokoa, Aki, and Kastu," I told her as she looked at her disgustedly. 

"Anyway, I was thinking about going out brother with Cracker. Wish to join?" Smoothie asked me to make Akari kids hid behind Akari besides Aki who was standing in front of Akari. "I'll pass. I want to take Akari and her kids shopping for they have nothing to wear besides what they are wearing," I told Smoothie.

"Wait for what?!" Akari said surprised. "I didn't think we were. I mean. We don't have to," Akari said as I ignored her. "Very well, but if you change your mind. Let us know," Smoothie said leaving while mad dogging Akari after leaving. "She doesn't like me," Akari said sadly. "Katakuri did say that his family doesn't like outsiders. It will just have to take time," Aki told Akari as she nods. 

"Let us continue," I told Akari as we kept on walking. It's odd how my family isn't like Akari in the first view like Big Mama and I did. I have to make sure I keep Akari happy. That way she never leaves.

**~Katakuri POV~**  
We arrived at my original bedroom and let Akari come in first with her kids. "See!" I heard someone say and looked down the hallway to see no one. Someone was there, but I don't have time to look. Instead, I walked into my room and closed the door.

 **~Smootie POV~**  
Cracker and I went for me to show him the girl that our brother is with. "See," I said noticing I said it too loud, so we hid. Luckily our brother didn't come our way. "I don't think he likes her in the way we know and I am sure she is just using him," Cracker said I looked at him. 

"Or maybe he does like her, but you are right. She has to be using him. Money, shelter, or just to get close to Big Mama. Either way, she has to go!" I told Cracker as he nods. "But let's do it right. Just in case our brother likes her too, we need to spare his feelings," Cracker suggested as I nod fully agreeing.

 **~??? POV~**  
We heard big brother and big sister talk about big brother new girl and haven't been happy. We are going to need to give those kids a hard time, so they will want to leave too!

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
"This room is huge!" Katsu said as he ran to jump on the bed with Aki. "Hey, no jumping on the bed," Akari told them as she tried stopping them. "We must behave ourselves," she said making them get off my bed. 

"Mama wants you and the kids to sleep in my room with me. She wants me to get another bed in here, so there will be plenty of space to sleep," I told Akari as I stood there. She turned to look at me worriedly. "Will that be ok with you? I don't want to run you out of your room again," she said as I nod. 

"You didn't run me out of my room. I gave it to you, but this time. We are sharing it," I told her as she smiled. "Well, what can I help you with?" Akari said as I felt my heart running. Let's go get the mattress. That way I carry it and you bring the pillows," I told her as she nods. I knock them comes to the door, so I walked over to it and opened it. "Big Brother Katakuri!" My little siblings said excitedly.

"Can the kids come and play?" They said as I turned to look at Akari kids. "What we going to play," Katsu said in wonder. "Ball!" They said making Kakoa clap with joy. "I wanna play! Mommy!" Kakoa said as Aki smiled and nod. 

"Let's go then," Aki said as they began to leave. I guess Akari and I are alone. If we were dating, I would take advantage of this and have her scream my name. WHAT AM I THINKING?! My face was burning red as I couldn't believe me again thinking this way of Akari. "Should we?" Akari asked startling me. 

"Start what?!" I said nervously that I said it out loud. "The stuff," she said as I nod. My heart was just racing as I looked at her. "Yeah... Let's go."

 **~Kakoa POV~**  
We went out to play with the other kids. They were very nice to us now as we went outside. Maybe since we are living here now. They will be nicer to us. I then looked at the kids to realize they were all bullied by outsiders. It would explain why they don't like outsiders.

"Alright, it will be our team vs your team," the kids told Aki, Katsu and me. "What kind of ball game are we going to play?" Aki asked the kids as he crossed his arms. "Dodgeball," they said as they threw the ball at me, but aiming for my face. He threw it so hard that I fell back. "Kakoa!" Aki and Katsu said as he came to my side. I was in tears as my face hurt.

"You ass holes!" Aki told the kids pissed. "What? Do you really think we want to play with nobodies?" They said as I silently cried. "Kakoa, you ok?" Katsu asked me as I nod. "We did nothing to you, especially Kakoa! That isn't right," Katsu told them mad. 

"Right, who cares if it's right or not! We don't like you or want you here. So leave!" They said making Aki snap. He ran to punch them, but instead, they outnumbered him and began to beat him. "Aki!" Katsu said running in to help, but he is weak compared to Aki. All that happened was that he took some blows from Aki.

"Aki! Katsu," I said crying out for them. "Don't think we forgot you," the girls said getting around me. "No, please," I said only to get beat up too. Mommy... Katakuri... Help...

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
We were walking back with Akari carrying the pillows and me carrying the whole bed. "I'm glad your brothers are starting to open up to the kids. The last thing I want is for them to be unhappy," Akari told me as she looked at me with a smile. 

"Kids will be kids. I am sure everything will be ok," I told Akari as she smiled happily at me. We then arrived at my room. I opened my door and placed the bed on the opposite side of the room. That was when Akari began to place the pillows on the bed. "Let's get blankets too," I told her as nods. With that, we began to walk away and out of my room. This was Akari when Akari grabbed my arm. I looked down at her as she blushes. 

"I don't want to get lost," she said using it as an excuse to hold my arm. I nod at her and began to leave with her.

 **~Kakoa POV~**  
After beating up for a while, they began to leave. "Wahhh," I said crying out in pain. "Mommy!" I cried out as Aki forced himself up and walk to me. He got down beside me and began to hold me. "Aki! My body hurts!" I cried to him as he held me. "I know," he felt bad that he didn't protect me. "We have to tell Mama," Katsu suggested as he was having a hard time getting up. 

"If we don't it will happen again." "But if we tell mommy. We will end up leaving. You know mommy will pick us over anyone. Even her own happiness she will throw away to make her happy. Don't act like you haven't noticed mommy and Katakuri falling in love. If we tell her, she will throw her heart away and take us away from here only to cry every night when we are sleeping," I explained as I stayed in Aki's arms. 

"But I don't want to live like this!" Katsu told me. "No, she is right," Aki said speaking up. "Mom does all she can do to make sure we are happy. It is now time we returned the favor. I hope that soon, even for us. Things will turn around," he said as I nod. Katsu didn't like it but nods also. "For mommy," I said as Aki began to get up and help me. 

"So if mama asked how we got all these bruises. We tell her we were playing too rough," Aki said as we nod. With that, we began to head back to the room we left Katakuri and mommy at.

**~Katakuri POV~**

We got the room ready with 2 beds now and plenty of blankets and pillows. I look at Akari happily as she was smiling as she made sure it was perfect. "So I sleep with the kids?" Akari asked me as she began to look up at me. 

"You can sleep with me too. The other night you left when I went for some fresh air," I told her surprising her. "I thought you didn't like sleeping with me, so you left!" she said as I shook my head. "I'm sorry. That is why the past couple of day, I was keeping my distance. I was more afraid to push you away by getting closer to you," she admitted. 

"It's fine. We will have to let the kids sleep together as we sleep on the bed, especially since the kids will grow up and will need to learn to sleep without their mother," I told her making her giggle. 

"Katakuri is that the main reason you want us to sleep together?" she asked in a flirty voice. This made my heart race as my face began to get red. "No! it is because Big Mama demanded it!" I said as she laughed. "I swear you can get so cute," she said making my heart race even more. No one has ever called me cute! The door then opens grabbing our attention. it was the kids. in fact, they were hurt. Akari smile began to disappear and turn to worry. 

"Aki, Kakoa, Katsu!" Akari said as she dashed to them and began to check on them. "What happen to you?" Akari asked as they weren't sure if to answer. As I got closer to look. I noticed that the kids were wounded, but not by playing.

"We were playing too rough. They are very strong, but we are ok mama," Katsu said as I know he was lying. Kakoa and Aki nod agreeing with Katsu. They were all lying, but I don't want Akari to worry more than she is now. Therefore I am going to stay quiet. 

"I swear, you kids need to be more careful. You can get into a coma or something. Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Akari said getting up and leading them to the bathroom. My sibling had better not ruin my relationship with Akari. Big Mama and I will not be so happy about it. Soon though, they began to come back out. 

"All better?" I asked the kids as they nod. "Good, come on," I said heading toward the door. "Where we going?" Aki asked me. "To buy you all things to wear. Maybe even some toys," I told them making Kakoa and Katsu excited. "Let's go!" they said as we began to walk out. Akari came to my side and held my arm as her kids were right behind us. 

Why they lie to Akari I wonder? 


	13. Chapter 13

**~Katakuri POV~**

I left the castle ground with Akari still holding my arm. It felt like we were a happy family. We went to go and do some shopping before we sat down to relax. her kids sat beside me eating ice cream as Akari got up.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Akari asked me as I took out my wallet. "Sure, with a straw," I told her as she nods. She took my wallet and began to go to the lemonade stand. This was my chance. "So, did my brothers do that to you?" I asked the 3. This made them bite their tongue. 

"Not going to speak? Can't do much if you don't tell me," I told them as Kakoa was the first to look at me. "We were playing ball. That is all," she said making me confused on why they didn't tell me at least. "Very well," I told them as Akari began to come back. She gave me back my wallet and a kiss on the cheek. It surprised me that she said that as she gave me the cup with a straw. She began to sit beside me and smile at her kids. 

"Ice cream good?" Akari asked them ignoring what expression. "Yes mama," Katsu said smiling at her. "Can I have some lemonade?" Kakoa asked her as she nods. Akari began to surrender some to her kids as I bend the straw. I made the straw go through my scarf, so I could drink without moving my scarf.

"That is good lemonade!" Kakoa said happily as Akari smiles at them. She began to drink hers before placing it down. "You are right," Akari said as I place my lemonade down. the kids continued to eat their ice creams as Akari began to look at me. I looked back at her, but the expression on her face showed a new one. Her eyes shined as her lips looked perfect enough for me to kiss.

"Thank you Katakuri," she said as my heart began to skip beats again. So badly, I wanted to lean in and kiss her. I actually feel like Akari wants me to lean in and kiss her. Eventually, though, she looked away to get more lemonade. I swear in my mind, I was going crazy! I had a chance and I lost it, but I don't think there is a way to kiss her without her seeing my mouth.

**~Kakoa POV~**

We were all seeing how Katakuri and mommy were in love. Not together, but in love. We have to do this for her. We need to make sure mommy stays happy.

**~Katakuri POV~**

We finished our ice cream and lemonade, so we began to head home. Akari only got 5 pairs of clothing while the kids got 10 each. Akari was more distracted on making sure the clothing fit the kids than her looking for more. Either way, I was glad to see her smile. as we got home though, I realized almost everyone was glaring at Akari and her kids. It is going to be hard making her happy here, but there isn't much I can do. We arrived in my room. right away Akari took the kids to shower since they had dirt all over them. 

"Thank you Katakuri," Akari said as she smiled at me. "It had to be done," I told her as my heart was once again racing until I heard someone knock on the door. I walked over to it only to see Cracker. "What is it?" I asked him seriously. "Mama wants to see you," he said as I nod. "I'll be back," I alerted Akari.

"Very well, don't take too long. I'mma start cooking dinner and that way you can show me where you eat," she said as I nod before leaving with Cracker. We walked for a bit in silence with Cracker ahead. "So, did you fall in love with her?" he asked me making me confused. "Where did this come from?" I asked him as he stopped walking and so did I.

"Did you or did you not fall for her?" he said as I wasn't sure if I should answer. Matter of fact, I wasn't sure what was the right answer. Have I really fallen for Akari? "Tell me!" he said as he pulled out a mic. Where the hell did he pop that from? "Do you love her?!" he told me. "Love! Love! Love!"

"Ok! I get it! And why does that even matter to you?!" I asked him dead serious. "Really brother! I care about you! Of course, it matters to me," he said as I crossed my arms. "She is only going to hurt you. In fact, we all know she is using you," he told me making me growled. 

"Akari isn't those type," I told him he was getting mad. "She is already getting to you! You have to see what we all see! She is using you! The last thing g I want is for you to go through a broken heart brother," he said I shook my head. "Big Mama didn't want to walk to me did she?" I asked as he staid quite. 

"I'm going back," I told him heading back. Of course, he wasn't happy, but so be it. I'll show them how they are wrong about Akari. If they at least got to know her, they would know the truth.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Later that night, we ate and showered. Right now the kids are playing Pattycake while I got our bed ready. "Need help," Katakuri said as he walked into the room. "No, it's fine. I just finished. Did you enjoy the curry?" I asked Katakuri.

"Indeed," he said he walked to me. My heart was just racing as he got closer. "Kata," Kakoa said getting his attention. "Why don't you eat with us?" Kakoa asked him. "Are you a messy eater? It's ok if you are. Aki and I are messy eaters too," Katsu said as I giggled.

"Now kids. He can do what he wants. Now did you brush your teeth," I said as they began to go do so? "You really are a good mother," Katakuri said making me blush. "Katakuri," I said breath taken. So badly I wanted to pull down his scarf and kiss him, but I have to control myself. "Would you ever let me see your full face?" I asked him as he shook his head no. 

"I rather not show you. I prefer you to see me like this. With my scarf, he said making me take a deep breath. "I suppose," I told him as I began to look away. I could tell he wasn't happy about it though. "So, we sleeping together," he said changing the subject as he went to his side of the bed. When he mentioned us sleeping together. My face began to burn. 

"Yes, that is right," I told him as he began to remove his coat. He likes to sleep shirtless! But how can he stand sleeping with that scarf? "Katakuri," I said getting his attention. "Please, is there a way you can trust me enough to show me your full face? I beg of you," I told him as I reached for his scarf. Though, he grabbed m hand and placed it down. 

"Don't ever try," he told me squishing my hand a bit before letting go and walking away. "Katakuri," I said sadly. I then took a deep breath and went back to getting the kids ready for bed. In fact, I even began to get into bed with them. I was afraid that I made Katakuri mad. Though, Katakuri came to me and picked me up as a bride. I was in shock as I began to look up at him. 

"mother said we sleep together, so get comfortable with me," he said making me hurt. He was only doing g this because his mom said so. So much for being in love. He placed me gently in bed before getting in bed and moved me close. As he was getting comfortable. I saw his scarf go down a bit for me to see his mouth.

I was in shock, but right away he fixed it. He didn't know it showed. He doesn't know I know. I wish I got a better view though. Matter of fact, it was still somewhat blurry of what I saw. I will have to wait for Katakuri to be ready to show me. I began to place hands on his chest surprising him. "Is me being this close ok?" I asked him as he began told hold me

. "Would this be ok?" he asked as I smiled feeling safe. "It feels perfect."  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**~Katakuri POV~**  
Morning came around and I felt like I had the best sleep in my life. I looked down to see Akari was still sound asleep. Sadly though, I have to move and get out of bed. There is stuff I need to do before breakfast.

"Mmmm," Akari said making up once she was out of my arms. "Where you going?" she said tiredly. "I have to run do something," I told her as she looked up at me half-asleep. I swear, I feel like I was already dating Akari. It honestly feels good.

"I'll be back. Go back to sleep," I told her leaving to get myself ready in the bathroom. I showed, placed on clean clothing, and began to walk right out to see her curled up in a ball while holding my pillow. She was sleeping all over again. It's weird though. I expected her awake first than me just like the days on the ship. Either way, I had stuff to do so I left. I went to check the flour fields and sugar farms to make sure everything was running ok.

"there you are," someone says as I turned to see Daifuku. "We're you looking for me?" I said in question. "Yes, I know you're my older brother. I just want to know who is this slut our siblings are saying that they see you with?" He said making me mad. 

"Slut?" "It is what they said. I don't know the girl to call her that," he said as I tried to keep my cool. Luckily Akari doesn't know what my family been saying about her. I wonder if mama even knows. "Hey!" We heard someone else say and turned to see Oven. "I found you Katakuri. Who is this slut I heard that is staying with you?" He asked making me growl and walk away from them both. 

"Oh come on brother, you know I don't mean to call her a slut!" Oven said as they followed me. "Matter of fact, if she was a slut. You wouldn't even give her the time of date. I know how you are," Oven said as I stopped walking and looked back at them.

"Matter of fact, I wonder if you let her see your mouth already," Oven commented. "I haven't. Mother told me to keep it hidden for the rest of my life," I told them making them annoyed. "Well can we meet this girl?" Daifuku asked. I don't see any harm done if I take them to her, so I nod. We made our way to my room hoping Akari was in there. Of course, I walked in with the kids playing. 

"Kata!" Kakoa said happily until she noticed my brothers. This made her nervous. "so these are her 3 kids," Daifuku said as I walked to the bathroom. "Mama in there," Aki told me as I knocked. "Yes?" I heard Akari say. "I have 2 brothers that will like to meet you," I told Akari. "Give me a sec. I'm about ready to-," she said before I began to hear stuff fall hard.

"Akari!" I said worried as I forced the door open only to see her on the ground wrapped in the shower curtain. "Akari," I said as she was giving me a fake smile. "I'm ok," she said as I saw her ankle was not placed right. I closed the bathroom door and went to help her. More likely she hurt her ankle.

 **~Oven POV~**  
I was surprised how Katakuri worried for the girl. I wonder if she is ok. "Remember when we were kids. I wonder if he has done the same to her just like he did to those dolls," Daifuku said as I remembered. This just made us crack up. "I think he would be too rough," I commented before the door reopened. Here he came out carrying a full cloth beautiful angel. He sat her in bed as she smiled at him. 

"I told you I'll be ok," Akari told him. "yeah, but I don't believe you," Katakuri responded making her blush. She was so cute! She then turned her head to look over at Daifuku and I. She made our heart go for runs with her smile.

"Hello," Daifuku said stepping forward. "My name is Daifuku," he said getting close asking for her hand to shake. She took it and shook his hand. "Your hands are soft," he commented. "My name is Oven. I didn't expect to meet such beautiful women," I told her as she blushed. This actually made Katakuri go on defense and growled at us.

"Katakuri," the girl said making him calm down. "So anyway, never got a name." "Akari," she simply said. "Then the one with the eye patch is Katsu. Another boy is the oldest and he is Aki. The girl is Kakoa," Akari said introducing them to us.

"Lovely," Daifuku commented. "And the father?" I questioned. This was when she shook her head no. "I was never married. I found them when they were little," she said surprising us. "But your young too. It must have been tough," I told her as she nods and keeps her beautiful smile. 

"Yes it was, but I had to do whatever it took to take care of them. Luckily, the heavens sent me Katakuri," she said as he blushed. Just watching those 2 showed something was burning inside them. Our brother finally found his happiness. His light. His everything and she is beautiful. 

"Now I get up," Akari said trying to stand only to fall. Katakuri caught her right away. "I guess it still hurts," she told Katakuri as he looked at her worried. He set her down on the bed and looked at her. "You're staying in bed today," Katakuri told her. 

"What?! I have to cook! I have kids to feed!" Akari said in defense. "Not today. I'll see what I can bring," Katakuri said walking away. "It is just a hurt ankle! I don't need to be bed rested!" "Then I'll bring a doctor. He can tell me what he thinks," Katakuri told her as she crossed her arms. "I'm not a child!" 

"Hn," was all he said leaving us alone with her and her kids. Katakuri really does care for her. She again tried to get up only to hold herself on stuff. I walked over to her to help her. "You should rest," I told her as she shook her head. "I can't lay here in bed! It's boring," she said as it made me chuckle.

"Mama just rest. You work hard every day. You at least need to rest," Aki told to hold her as she began to look sad. I help her to bed as she nods. "Very well," she said giving him a sad smile. She seems very sweet. Why does the family call her a slut? Should I tell her? "You 2 must be Kata closest family members," Kakoa said as she approached us with a cute smile.

"What you mean? Like to think that our brother loves us all the same," I told the little girl as she shook her head no. "You 2 are the only ones that are nice to mommy and even came to see to meet mommy," Kakoa said making me feel bad for Akari. "Kokoa, Katsu... Let's go play outside and let tge adults talk alone," Katsu told them as they began to leave.

"It's nice to know my kids at least get along with the other kids," Akari said smiling happily. "They mean a lot to you... Don't they?" Daifuku asked her. She nods at him. "They are my life. I would sacrifice anything for them. My life, my freedom, and even my heart," she said as we began to feel bad for Katakuri. He must be 4th place in her heart if he won her heart. The door then opened and in came in Katakuri. 

"Hello brother," I said as he came in. "I brought him," Katakuri said right away. "Who?" Daifuku questioned as a doctor came in. "Katakuri, I'm fine!" Akari said embarrassed. "We will see, check her ankle," Katakuri commanded. This made the doctor run to her and did his checking. She covers her face with 2 hands as she has gone red from embarrassment. He really has fallen for this girl or at least care for her.

She must be a good person. The doctor checked her ankle only to give Katakuri a thumbs up. "She is ok! She just stepped on it wrong. Give her 30 minutes and she can talk around again," the doctor told Katakuri as he nods. 

"See, I told you I was fine," she told Katakuri as I realized he took a deep breath in relieve. "Your not a doctor, so I couldn't trust you," he told Akari as then crosses her arms. "Thank you, doctor," Katakuri said as they guy then began to leave. He really was worried for Akari.

"Not even dating the girl and you are already treating her like she belongs to you. You're in love big brother," Daifuku told Katakuri in front of Akari as he then placed an arm on Katakuri shoulders. This surprised Akari, but even Katakuri was in surprise. Akari smiled as she began to blush. Matter of fact, Katakuri didn't even protest. He just looked at Daifuku and glared from embarrassment. 

"Hey, just saying it how it is," Daifuku said as he shook his head. "If you don't agree that's fine. I wouldn't mind a fine glass of water like her," he said pissing Katakuri off. What the hell was he doing telling our big brother that?! "You know, just saying," Daifuku said as Katakuri began to point at the door. "Get out!" 

"Fine, I'm leaving," Daifuku said as I began to follow.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Could it be true Katakuri is in love with me? I would love to believe so and seeing his expression when his brother said he wanted me. I wonder if I should take that into a confirmation that he does like me or maybe that he cares. I shouldn't just into it. He might look at me as a little sister and is trying to protect me. Actually thinking that way makes me want to cry. I don't want to be his sister.

"Akari," Katakuri said as I snapped back out of my thoughts to reveal that I was crying. "My tears, they won't stop falling," I told myself as I covered my hands on my face. He began to walk to me and holds me. Katakuri doesn't seem happy that I was crying, but which one is the truth. Does he love me or look at me as a sister? I'm scared to know.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I waited for Akari to stop crying, so I can ask her why she was crying. Sadly I couldn't. She fell asleep back in my arms. Maybe she doesn't want me to like her. I took a deep breath before ticking her in.

"Katakuri," she said in her sleep as a tear escaped her eyes. I wiped it away and smiled. "Sleep," I told her as I began to leave her alone in the room as I made my way out. I still had stuff to do and check. "Katakuri," I heard someone say. I stopped to look back to see Big Mama messenger. "Yes? What is it?" 

"Big Mama, she wishes to see you," he said as I began to go follow him back to Big Mama. 

**~Kakoa POV~**  
I was having fun playing tag with Katsu and Aki. They make me so happy. They make me feel like I was the youngest, but Katsu and I are the same age. "Well well well," I heard someone say only to be pushed to the ground.

"Hey!" Aki said in defense mood. I looked up to see it was Katakuri brothers. "So your mom works for us?" They told us as I made my way to Aki and Katsu who were glaring at them. "She makes the clouds," Katsu answered him. "So she is working for us. That means she is the help. Nothing, but replaceable trash. Just like you," the boy said pissing off Aki. 

"Watch your mouth! Our mama is nonreplaceable," he told them making them laugh. "Yeah! Whatever makes you feel better, but if she is trash that means you are trash too," he said pissing Aki off even more. "And you know what we do to trash around here? We throw them away," they told us as they began to ambush us from behind only to beat us up. 

"Aki, Katsu," I cried as I held my head in tears. They then grabbed me as they did to my brother throw us in separate trashes. "Aki! Katsu!" I cried out as they dropped the trash can. "This girl is going to grow up like a slut as her mother," the kids said as they then rolling me off a hill.

"Aki! Katsu! Mommy!" I cried out. I span around so quick I was scared to die until I hit the wall. I hit it so hard that I passed out.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I arrived at Big Mama as she was eating. Talking about eating. I haven't eaten. "Ahhh, my son. How is everything? Are you both dating now?" She asked excitedly. "No, I never asked her out," I told her making her mad. 

"What are you waited for?! An invite?!" She said as I staid quite. "Very well, it will have to wait. You went on this mission and was very successful. I want you to go to another," she said surprising me. "Another?" I questioned as she nods. 

"Seems like they are attacking one of our islands. All I want you to do is stop them. They are the ones that carry brown sugar after all," she said as I nod. "Go quick and be back quick. Don't want Akari to be so lonely," she said as I nod. 

"I'll leave now," I told her walking away. Since she told me that the island grows brown sugar. I already figure out which island it is. I arrived at my room quickly to get a glance at Akari. She was still sleeping beautifully. I then walked to my desk, writing her a note. I walked to her as I placed the note right beside her. 

"Not even dating the girl and you are already treating her like she belongs to you. You're in love big brother," I heard Daifuku tell me again in my head as I looked at her. "I'll be back Akari. Wait for me!" I told her as I began to run out to do my mission quick.

 **~Aki POV~**  
I made my way out of the trash can only to see that they through Kakoa down a hill. "Aki! Katsu! Mommy!" She cried out before I heard a crash. It pissed me off as my heart dropped. "KAKOA!" I shouted causing the kids to focus on me. "You hurt my sister!" I said as Katsu began to get out the trash.

"So, she was just going to turn into a slut. Just like your mother," they said laughing. Forgive me, mama. I dashed in and socked in of them in the face. It felt really good, so I started to fight with everyone else. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY SISTER!"

 **~Oven POV~**  
"What in the right mind told you to tell our brother that the girl he likes is hot and that you would take her?" I asked Daifuku as well walked. "I wanted to see his reaction. If he let me take her then more likely he doesn't love her," he answered to me.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY SISTER!" we heard someone shout. "Sounds like it's coming from outside," I told Daifuku. With that, we began to run out. Who was it that shout that? We went outside and saw Aki, Akari little boy beating up our brothers. "Hey, Hey!" We said jumping and pulling him off our siblings.

"Let me go!" Aki demanded. "Take it easy! This isn't going to help you!" I told Aki as Katsu was standing next to a trash can. "Katsu! Check on Kakoa!" He shouted as Katsu began to leave to go down a hill. Aki then hit me in the nuts making me let go of him in pain. "I'm not done!" He said as Daifuku grabbed him and began to hold on to him. 

"Oven, go check on the girl," Daifuku told me as I tried my best to wabble to the girl as I was still in pain from my private part. I went down the hill see Katsu take Kakoa out of the trash can. She looked passed out.

"Her head! It's wet," he said as I got close. I then got down and checked. She was bleeding from her head. This is not good. This isn't going to end well. I picked up Kakoa carefully, trying not to move her head. "Daifuku!" I said getting his and Aki attention. "She is bleeding! I'm going to Big Mama. She will know what to do," I told him as Aki's eyes went wide in shock.

"Kakoa," he said as I began to leave with Kakoa. Katsu followed me and once Daifuku let Aki go. Aki also began to run after me.

 **~Akari POV~**  
A nightmare woke me up again. I was breathing heavily as I woke up scared. Only last night did I not have a nightmare. More likely because I was safe in Katakuri arms. Talking about Katakuri. On my side, I saw a note. I picked it up to see it came from him.

_Akari,_   
_I told the cook to cook for you and the kids. I believe pancakes is what he is making. Hope that's good. I had to leave for a mission and won't be back for a couple of days. Just wait for me. I'll be back soon._   
_Katakuri_

I smiled as I read it. I really feel like we were a couple now. "Of course I'll wait. Where else would I go?" I said as I began to get up only to realize how my ankle is better. I swear he worries so much. I'll go pay Big Mama a visit since I am alone now.

 **~Oven POV~**  
"WHAT????!!!!" Big Mama shouted in rage. "Yeah! Those kids beat us up," my siblings told Big Mama as Aki stood there mad with Katsu behind him. A doctor was now checking on Kakoa, hopefully, she is ok.

"I WAS PROTECTING MY SISTER! YOU HURT HER!" Aki shouted at my siblings in rage. "I'll never forgive you!" Aki said about to jump again and attack before I held him back. "See mama, he is violent!" They tried pointing out. "Enough!" Big Mama said getting even madder. "Doctor! How is she?!" Big Mama asked demanding to know. 

"She is in a concussion. She won't be awake for 3 to 7 days," he said making Big Mama hold her head. "This isn't good," she said as the doors opened. We looked back to see Akari arriving. She was walking and was fine. Her smile slowly began to disappear as she saw her angry son and another one in tears. 

"What is going on here?" She said seriously. "Seems like our kids have been fighting," Big Mama told her as Akari walked more in. Daifuku got concerned, so he began to summon his genie to hide Kakoa behind him. 

"Our kids? Where is Kakoa?" She said noticing the girl was not in plain sight. "Where is my daughter?!" "She is-," I said only to be cut off by Aki. "They hurt her!" Aki said pointing at my siblings. 

"Mama, we are sorry. We didn't want you to worry. We have seen you so happy with Katakuri, that we were scared," Katsu cried out as he broke into tears. This made Akari worry even more. "Kakoa?" She said as Daifuku decided not to hide her no more. You can tell that Akari heart just feel as she saw the doctor still checking on Kakoa.

"Kakoa," Akari said as she began to cry. She walked towards her only to fall to her knees right next to Kakoa. "My little girl." "They were just playing hard," I told Akari as she was breaking out in tears. "No, ever since we got here they have been mean to us! They called mama and Kakoa a slut!" Aki said surprising us all that he said that. Crap! 

"WHAT?!" Big Mama shouted as she glared at the smallest now. Surprisingly she wasn't mad at Aki for beating them up. "Well, that's what everyone said!" They'd aid getting Akari full attention. One of my siblings then stepped up and pointed at Akari. 

"Everyone said she is a slut. A good for nothing slut and that she is a horrible person. She is only here to use big brother Katakuri! We bet Katakuri doesn't even like her! He just feels bad for her!" He said as I saw life in Akari eyes slowly vanish as she was surprised to hear what people were saying. 

"WHO SAID?! TELL ME?!" Big Mama shouted as Akari began to stand. She walked towards Big Mama like a lifeless zombie. "Big Mama," she said making us all concerned. We all paid attention as she looked up at Big Mama. "Please forgive me, but maybe I can't work for you after all." "What?!" Big Mama said even more unhappy. 

"We only been here for a day and my kid is already in a concussion. What is next? Death?" "No, I am sure I can punish my kids. We can fix this," Big Mama said actually begging. "I'm sorry Big Mama, but if what your kids say is true. Then we should leave. We know better than to stay where we aren't wanted," Akari said as she closed her eyes.

"Where would you go?" I asked her worried. "I don't know, but we will manage. We always have," Akari told me. I was just starting to feel bad for Big Brother Katakuri. "If you want, I can give you clouds for tonight," Akari told Big Mama as Big Mama were in tears. 

"Yes, and I will pay you. I will pay you for your clouds today and for your troubles," Big Mama said as Akari began to cry more. She tried her hardest to smile at Big Mama. "Please, tell Katakuri I am sorry," she said making me wonder. "That is right. Where is Katakuri?" I questioned. 

"He left in a mission 4 hours," Big Mama said making things worse. Katakuri is going to come back wanting to see Akari only to find out that she is gone. "Please, excuse us then. I will prepare the clouds before I leave. Take care of my daughter until I get back," Kakoa said as she began to leave the room. More likely heading towards the kitchen now.

"You bratty kids! It's all your fault!" Big Mama cried. "But mama!" My siblings cried. "Get out!" She told them pointing at the door. "You and all my other kids! Get out!" She said making us all leaving beside the doctor and Akari kids. "This isn't good," Daifuku commented. 

"No kidding," I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Akari POV~**  
I got all the clouds ready and even got paid. She paid me 2 million berries. More likely so we will be ok. She cried as she begged me to stay. I wish I could, but I was scared to stay any longer. I need to make sure my kids were safe.

We began to sail away as I tried so hard not to cry. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be there when Katakuri came back from his mission. Wait for me is what the letter say. My heart was shattering as I couldn't keep myself together.

"Mama," Aki said sadly as I fell to the ground holding on to best crying. I'm leaving my heart on that island. I'm leaving Katakuri, but my kids come first. "I'm sorry, mama. If we were stronger, this would have never happened and you would be happy," Aki cried. I turned to him only to pull him into a hug.

"No, you all come first," I told him making him cry more. "But you love Katakuri. I never seen you smile as much as you smiled for him," he said as I let him go to wipe his tears away. "Yes, but I love you, kids, more," I told him as I wiped my tears away too.

"Now let's go eat. You haven't eaten all day," I told Aki as I got his hand and began to aim for our ship room. Kakoa needs me after all. I have to make sure I stay by her side till she woke up ok.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
4 days have passed and I finally arrived home. I couldn't sleep well these past 4 night, but now that I am home. I can come home and sleep with Akari since it was night time. I have to get stronger though. I was almost beat and if I want to keep Akari safe along with her kids. I have to get stronger. I went straight to Big Mama room to tell her I was back.

Surprisingly, my brothers and sister were scared to get near me. What happened when I was gone? "Katakuri!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Oven alone. I stopped walking as he walked towards me.

"Back from your mission I see? Was it a success?" He asked as I nod. "I'm heading to see Big Mama now," I told him as he nods. "Look, I'm sorry about Akari," he said making my heart drop. "What happens to Akari?" I asked worriedly.

"So you don't know? Well, she is ok and I am sure Big Mama will tell you. No one was able to talk to her though. She is mad at us all," he said I began to leave to find out by Big Mama. I arrived at her room only to hear something break against the door. "DON'T YOU DARE COME IN!" she shouted.

"Big Mama, it's me," I said opening the door for her to see me. She was eating and in tears. "Oh Katakuri, welcome back," she said as she ate. "The island is safe and they said they will bring you extra brown sugar," I told her as she nods. "I'm sorry, your brothers ruined everything," she said as continued to eat. "I wanted grandchildren!"

"What happen?" I asked her as she cried more. "Akari left!" She said as I was in more shock. "Akari?" I said as my heard began to ace. "Your brothers placed Kakoa in a slumber, so Akari left. She felt like she has to leave to protect them. I also found out that everyone was calling Akari a slut, so it was hurting her more. Those lousy brats made her feel unsafe here, so she wanted to get away," she said as I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Where she go?" "She said that she was going to the giant island," she said surprising me.

~Flashback~ "Mama!" Aki said excitedly as they ran to the right side of the ship. This was when we got up to see what they were looking at. We were passing an island that seems to have a carnival.

"Mama, I want to get on one!" Katsu told her sadly. "But we are too big for normal small human rides," Kakoa said sadly. I guess on there lifestyle. I suppose they never got on rides like those or well neither had I. "You never been to Giant Island?" I asked Akari as she shook her head.

"Our old island might not have been a giant island, but we had many giants to feel normal," Akari said proving a point. I hate sailing only to find out that there aren't many places I can't stay at. "Kata," Kakoa said sadly as she walked to me. "On Giant Island, is their carnival rides?" Kakoa asked as I nod. ~End Of Flashback~

I shouldn't be surprised Akari moved there, but with what money? "Very well, I am going to go get her," I told my mother as I began to leave. "When are you leaving?" She asked me as I reached the door.

"Now," I told her opening the door and leaving. I walked passed all my family without glancing at either one of them. They right away know that I was pissed now. I didn't care about them right now. I guess Cracker was right. I have fallen in love if I can't spend a single minute not thinking about her.

"Akari, I will find you," I said as I left to one of the ships.

 **~Akari POV~**  
We arrived at Giant Island with my kids feeling bad. Luckily Kakoa was now awake. "You sure you can walk?" I asked Kakoa. "Yes mommy," she said I smiled slightly at her. I know she was still very tired. She just doesn't want me to worry.

"Get on my back," Aki told her as she did so. "Let's get us a hotel room, then I will start looking for a job and a new home," I told my kids as we walked. We got to the closest hotel room and I ordered a suit. Of course, I wanted a regular hotel room to be able to save more money, but my kids need something new. I need to help them forget all that happened.

"Mama, why don't you look for a job tomorrow and we go to the amusement park!" He said as I shook my head. "Well I have to look for us a home, so I might as well find work. Don't leave the hotel room. If you want food, order room services. I'll be back soon. Watch movies," I told them leaving to go find a job and a home. I was actually expecting to visit here with Katakuri or well that is what I wanted. I didn't want to move here and go to the amusement park without him.

"Hello cuvry," I heard someone say but ignored them. I just kept on walking. I have no time getting myself into trouble not am I desperate for a job like that again. I have enough money to help us survive for a while. Luckily in a couple of hours, I found us a home to move into tomorrow, but no job. Though it was time for me to come back to the hotel before dark. I was far away anyway. It will take another couple of hours before I got back.

Once I did though, I came right in to see empty trays of pizza, plus a movie playing. They were all sleeping and cuddling all together on the bed tired. It was a 2 bedroom suite. I shut a door that leads to the room only to sit on the couch. I looked down as tears began to fall.

"Katakuri," I cried missing him as I placed my hands on my face. I couldn't stop crying as he ran through my mind all day.

 **~Aki POV~**  
I heard the bedroom door close, so it woke me up. I looked to my side and saw Kakoa and Katsu sleeping. I moved slowly and began to go to the living room of the suit. I opened the door slightly to see my mother crying.

"Katakuri," she cried. In the daytime, she is smiling, but I can see it now. She misses him. She cries for him. "Mama," I whispered sadly as I began to walk back into the room closing the door. If I was stronger. We wouldn't have to leave. I should go to bed before she realized that I woke up. Morning came and I woke up with mama sleeping on the bed next to us just hugging a body pillow.

"Katakuri," she said in her sleep. What can I do? I want to make mama happy again, but how? Soon though, mama woke up to turn and look at me. "Oh, good morning Aki," she said like if she wasn't sad last night. It was all my fault that mama was sad. "Morning, mama," I told her as she got up.

"Let's get ready, I am renting us a fully furnished home. Good price. I paid 2 months in advance, so I have 2 months before I have to pay more to stay, so I must find work," she said making me look at her concerned. "Mama, why don't you open up a bakery?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Too much competition here. I wouldn't get far and too expensive to start all over," she said as she was going to get ready. "But Mama, Big Mama gave us a lot of money," I told her she shook her head. "It's not enough to live the rest of our lives. We should be great full with what we have and try to make it last, that way if anything were to happen. We never have to worry," she told me as she enters the bathroom.

"If Katakuri was around, you would worry less," I mumbled as I began to get up. Kakoa and Katsu also began to get up and get ready next. We then got our stuff and began to leave right behind mama. No one sees what I see though. Kakoa and Katsu don't see what I see. Mama suffers every day for us. She tries her hardest to make us happy instead of making herself happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Akari POV~**  
Days passed and i was finally able to find a job. 1 job will be ok, so I could spend time with my kids. "So mama, when are we going to the amusement park?" Katsu asked her. "Well, we have a roof. I have a job. We have clothing and food. We also have plenty of money, so on my day off," I told them making them excited, except for Aki.

Lately, he hasn't been acting like himself. My little boy is growing up. Soon he will grow up and be a rebel or whatever. Not sure how his past parents were, I know he will be ok. "Talking about work, would you all like to come. I can feed you cake with hot chocolate. Then you can go out and play until I am out. I only work 4 hours today," I told them as they are breakfast with me. 

"Yeah!" Kakoa and Katsu said excitedly. "Sure," Aki said after taking a deep breath. Should I ask what was wrong? No, not now. More when we are alone. We all got ready and began to head to a bakery I got a job at. Since I demonstrated my moves with a cloud. I got a job at this great bakery. The lady there was very sweet and understanding.

Soon though, I will open my own bakery again, but this time we will live better.

 **~Aki POV~**  
We went to mom job to see her work. She was smiling, but it was all fake. She still cries every night for Katakuri. She can't fool me with her fake smiles. We all got our favorite break with hot chocolate. "Mommy!" Kakoa called out making her come to us. 

"Yes?" Akari said smiling at her. "We finished. Can we go play?" She said as mama nods. "Stay close and don't talk to strangers. Aki, you're in charge," she said as I nod. Soon though another customer called out for her making her go to them. I took a deep breath as we began to leave. "I want to play in monkey bars!" Kakoa said skipping.

"I want slides!" Katsu said as we kept on walking. Soon though I began to hear the sound of shoes with chains. I looked over to see someone walking away from me with hands in his pocket. Matter of fact, he looked familiar.

Those pants, not to mention the guy was only wearing a coat with a scarf. My eyes went wide as he walks away from me, so I stopped walking. It's him! It has to be! Did he come looking for us? Did he come looking for mommy?! Can't be? Can it! 

"Aki," Kakoa said worried as she noticed first that I stopped walking. Without a word, I began to chase after as he turned a corner. "Aki!" Katsu said as they stood there. "Go back to mama! I'll be back!" I told them as I kept on running. 

"But you were supposed to care of us!" Katsu said as I kept on running. I can't lose him. I kept on running only to turn the corner he turned. Where he go now? By just a glance, I think I saw him enter a bakery. If that is him, then I know he is looking for mama. I ran towards the bakery. 

Once I got there, I peeked in to see him talking, but not ordering. He then turned around to walk out without buying anything. Though when he turned around, I got a confirmation that it was him. He walked out of the bakery and began to keep walking. Should I call for him? Images of mama crying at night run through my mind. 

"KATAKURI!" I shouted. For some reason, I felt like I wanted to cry. Tears were forming in my eyes. Maybe I was scared to know that he wasn't actually coming for mama, though he turns around. "Aki!" He said surprised. That was when he walked towards me though he could be pissed that I hurt his siblings. Maybe he was hunting me down for revenge. This was my cue to run. 

"AKI!" he shouted as he began to run after me. I have to lead him to mama, but if he is planning revenge. I can't! "Stop!" He said as I didn't even bother looking back. Soon though, mochi began to fall and cover me. Making me stop running, but that doesn't mean I wasn't struggling. He now stops running but began to walk closer to me. 

"Let me go!" I told him as he walked to the front of me, so I can see him. I glared at him as he stared at me. "What are you doing alone? Where are Kakoa and Katsu?" He asked surprising me. If he wanted revenge, he would be killing me... Right? "At mama new job," I told him as he set me free. "Where?" He simply said. 

"Come, I'll show you," I told him taking him to her.

 **~Kakoa POV~**  
Katsu and I just began to run to the shop to see mama. She notices us walk in and began to work. "Kakoa! Katsu! Where is Aki?" She said worried as she held on to a tray of tea. "I don't know! He just ran off," I told her making her worry. The door then opened behind us to reveal Aki and Katakuri.

"Kata!" I said surprised with tears in my eyes. This made mama drop her tray in shock. "Katakuri," she said as he walked passed me and to her. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "Working," mama told him with tears forming in her eyes. They both couldn't stop staring at each other. 

"Why?" "I need to make a living," she replied to him. "I should clean that," mama said about to walk away until he grabbed her hand. He pulled mama to him making her look at him. He placed a hand on her cheek as he wipes a year away from her. "Not happy to see me?" He asked her as she cried more. 

"Of course I am," she said smiling. "Mama," I said happily as they couldn't even break eye contact. "Come on, your quitting," he told her grabbing her hand and pulling her out. "But I have to ankle a living," mama protested. "No, you don't. Come on kids," he said making us follow. "I don't even have a week with this job!" Mama protested as he kept on pulling her. 

"I'll lead us home," I said taking the lead. Aki and Katsu then began to come to my side only to make sure we were going the right way.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Katakuri is here! Is this a dream?! He was holding my hand as we walked. My heart was racing as I looked at him. "Why you come?" I asked Katakuri as he kept on dragging me. "To see you, isn't it obvious? I want to bring you back," he said surprising me. I then force myself to stop and yank back my hand. 

As much as I want to go back to be closer with Katakuri. I can't let myself fall into my heart over my kids. "I refuse," I told him seriously. He turned to look at me emotionally. "I didn't ask if you wanted to go back. I said I was taking you back!" He told me making me serious.

"Then we will leave again when we see an opening. I don't want to take my kids back there!" I protested. "Your sibling was bullying my kids since we got there! They even placed Kakoa into a slumber. I was afraid to lose her! I can't go back only to repeat!" I told him as he stared at me. "What they do?" He asked not knowing. 

"They placed me in a trash can," Kakoa said sadly as Katakuri turned to look at her. "They actually placed us 3 in a trash can," Katsu corrected her. "But they rolled Kakoa down a hill at Big Mama home. Kakoa rolled so far down when she hit the wall. She hit her head hard on the trash can," Aki told him as he then turned to look at me. I looked at him seriously as he stood in the middle of us. He had no words. I bet he doesn't even know what to do next. 

"I'm sorry," he said surprising us. "What?" I said as he walked to me. "I should have been there. I should have checked on the kids before my mission. Maybe you wouldn't have left, but I want you to come back," he said surprising me more. "Why though? Why want me back?" I asked him as he began to blush. 

"My own reasons," he said as he began to look away. I looked at him wanting to smile. "I can tell you haven't been sleeping well. Neither have I. Let's go home and get some rest. Then we can talk some more," I told him as I grabbed his hand next. With that, we began to lead him home now. 

He hasn't been able to sleep without me like I haven't been able to sleep without him I bet. A nap sounds good about now, especially with the man I love.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Katakuri POV~**  
They really did that to Kakoa? No wonder Big Mama was mad and Akari left with her kids. Soon though we began to arrive at a house. Not too big and fact, but it was good for me to fit in it. More likely because this is giant island. Once inside, the kids began to go and play in the living with Akari still pulling me to a bedroom. 

"Kids! If you need anything, I will be in here. Don't go anywhere," Akari told her kids as she let my hand go. She went to fix the bed. "Go for it and get some rest," she said as I shook my head no. "I'm fine," I told her as she walks to me and began to remove my coat. "Get some rest," she said again as she went to place my coat on a chair.

"Not unless you join me," I told her getting her attention. She smiled and blushes as she looked at me. "Very well," she said as she walked to the side of the bed. I got in bed with her and began to pull her close. This felt right. She placed her soft gentle hands on my chest making me feel so much happiness that I wrapped my arms around you and her. This was perfect.

Right away, she began to drift to sleep and so was I.

 **~Aki POV~**  
I waited a while before walking into Mama room. I peeked in to see them sleeping, but he was holding her close as if he was scared she would run off again. I couldn't help but smile. He has to be the one for mama and I'mma make sure they have each other forever. I know! I'll ask him to stay instead of going back! That way mama always has Katakuri! Should I make myself in charge of dinner? I'll just wake mama up when we are dying.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Hours passed and I began to get up. Matter of fact, I didn't want to wake up. This was the best rest I had in days. I looked down to see Akari was still sleeping. I missed her. Matter of fact, I lower my scarf just a bit to try to kiss her forehead. "Mmmm," she said trying to wake up, so right away I covered my mouth. How even she was waking up. 

"Had a good rest?" She said smiling at me. I nod instead of staying anything. Matter of fact, I don't even want to let her go. I don't think she minds that I don't. "So I am taking you back," I told her making her smile disappear. "I'm not locking myself with my kids in your room only to keep them safe," she told me as I took a deep breath. 

"I'll call mama, maybe we can do something, but again. You're coming back," I told her as I let her go and sat up. I wasn't wearing my coat, so I got up to go get it and pulled out a snail. "Katakuri?" Akari said confused as she sat up looking at me. "Ring ring," the snail went until Big Mama answered. "Katakuri! Did you find her?!"

"I did. I am with her right now," I told her as she took a deep breath in relieved. "But she refused to come back," I told her. "WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?! WHY?!" She shouted. "She is afraid for her kids. Is there anywhere that we have like a house or something?" I asked surprising Akari. "No, Katakuri," she said as big mama did not answer. I guess she was thinking. 

"I can get on doing before you get back. We will place it at the top of my building! That way no one can go and mess with her not to mention she will have a beautiful view of my island!" Big Mama said as I turned to look at Akari. She was speechless as she looked at me. "No, I will be moving," I told her without looking away from Akari. 

"What?!" She said as I looked back at the snail. "I like the land where we grow we grow most our flour. I will move there with Akari," I told her as she staid quite some more. "Very well, when you get there, you can build a home, but first come here so I can see Akari," she said as I nod. "We won't be sailing until after tomorrow though. There is something I have to do first thing tomorrow," I told Mama. 

"Yes, let me know when you are sailing," Mama said as she hung up. "Katakuri," Akari said as I placed the snail back in my coat. "there, problem solved," I told her as she smiled. "I swear, you do what you feel like," she said as I stared at her. That wasn't true, because if I did. I would have stolen a kiss by now. If I did what I wanted, I would have claimed her mine too. Maybe one I will get the chance to. 

"Katakuri, I know you don't want me to ask, but would let me see your face," she said making me serious. "I told you no, Akari," I said as she got up from the bed and walked to me. "Please, just me. Trust me," she said as I felt my heart racing. She grabbed my scarf and I grabbed her hand. "Don't," I told her as I looked into her eyes. If I want to get closer to her, then I have to.

"I will let you see in one condition," I told her as she looked up at me. "No secrets. I want to know about your past," I told her surprising her. She lets go of my scarf and takes a step back. "That I can't do. I'm scared of what you would start thinking of me," she said as I walked closer. 

"Your past doesn't make you who you are now, because of the hint you told me. I know you sold your body to men, but to make money for the kids. That isn't ok, but I'm not angry... Much. I am just not going g to let you go through that again, but I want to know more of you," I told her as I could tell her heart was racing. 

"If you show me your mouth, you show my kids too and then I will let you know from the start. Deal?" She said as I felt more nervous. How would her kids take it? "Let's see how you take it first," I told her as she got closer. My heart was racing as I saw her slowly place a hand on my scarf to pull it down. She pulled it down all the way, so I shut my eyes. Ready for her to laugh at me and call me a monster. 

"Katakuri? Was this it?" She said as I opened my eyes in shock as she blushes. "You still look cute to me," she said making my eyes go wide. "Akari," I said as I was blushing now. How can she find me cute?

(I hope you like my drawing. Now that I got a hold on posting pictures. Imma starts drawing again to post them with my stories.)

"I actually kind of like it," she said making me smile. She is something else. That is why she has my heart. So badly though, I just wanted to crash my lips on to hers. She is the one I need in my life to be happy. Before I ask her to be mine though, I have to make sure everything goes well back at home. 

Then I will make sure she is mine forever. How long should a man wait before asking his girl to marry him? "Mama," we heard the kids say as they opened the door. I was nervous to turn around for them to see my face.

"Katakuri, we made a deal," Akari said before I got the idea and go back to covering my mouth. I turned around slowly as they were confused about what Akari said. I turned to look at them only to gasp. If Akari doesn't call me a monster, I know they would. "So cool!" Katsu said as he came closer to me.

"Can I see your sharp teeth! Is it only those or do you have more?" Kakoa asked as I got down to my knees to be her level. "What you think?" I asked her as I opened my mouth. "All your teeth are sharp!"

"Wait! Move! I wanna see too," Aki and Katsu said as they looked. This is going better than I thought. "Mama! I want sharp teeth too!" Kastu said making her giggle. "I don't know how to give you that," she said as she smiled. Next thing I knew, my stomach began to growl loudly. 

"Someone is hungry," Akari said as I blushed from being embarrassed. "Mama, I'm hungry too," Aki said making her smile. "I'll go start cooking," Akari said leaving. "So are you going to be marrying my mom?" Kakoa said making me chock on my own saliva. "Where did this come from?" I asked her as I looked at her shocked. 

"Well, you came here looking for mommy right? I was thinking you loved her," Kakoa said as I blushed. Is it that obvious? "So what you do in a place like this?" I asked the kids changing the subject. "We got a tv! Wanna see?!" Katsu said excitedly. "Tv?" I said in question as we went. They took me to a weird thing on the wall and turned it on. 

"We didn't think this was invented. But it is. Just not everywhere," Aki said as they sat down in the living room. I realized I also still had my scarf on. Since they know and they are ok with it. I began to take off my scarf, setting it to the side. 1 hour then passed and I was now even hungrier. Especially since I was smelling food in the air. 

"How much longer," Katsu complained. I then got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll check," I told them as I went in. I saw Akari using her clouds to help her cook and chop things up. "Almost done, Katakuri," she said noticing me. I walked closer to her and placed my arms around her waist.

"Katakuri!" She said surprised as I looked down. I knew it! She was making donuts! She giggled as she realized what I came for. "Want one?" She asked raising one up closer to my face. I grip my hold tighter around her waist as I leaned in to grab it. She giggled letting go of the donut as I let go to walk away and eat it.

This just made her giggle more as she continued to cook.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Akari POV~**  
I finished cooking only to start taking the meals to the table. "Dinner!" I called out making the kids run in with joy. "Finally!" They said happily as they sat down. Katakuri was last to come in. "I sit next to Kata!" Kakoa said happily.

"No, forget it! I sit next to Katakuri!" Katsu said mad. "Enough and sit! Mama sits next to Katakuri!" Aki told them all. I couldn't help, but giggle as I began to serve everyone. Katakuri I gave a bigger place of course. I then sat next to him as we began to eat. Katakuri loved it and began to eat like crazy. He suffered from the rice cakes but stabbed the chopsticks into them instead. I giggled as I grabbed one.

"Katakuri," I said getting his attention. I then rose one to his face. Right away he took a bite enjoying it. I swear he can be so cute. Now that I see his face, I think he is even more than cute. "Mommy, where will Kata sleep?" Kakoa asked as we ate. "With mama of course," Katsu answered her.

"Where else would he sleep?" Aki simply said making her take out her tongue. "Is there any more rice cakes?" Katakuri asked ignoring everything. I got the one and got it ready to feed it to him. He eats it in one bite as he continued to eat. My heart ran as I can tell he was really enjoying the meal. Soon though, we all finished. I guess it was soon, it was just 10 minutes later.

"I'm so full," my kids said as Katakuri was also full. "To bad then," I said getting up to grab all the dirty dishes. "What is?" Aki asked as I kept a smile on my face. "No dessert," I said making them serious. "I have room for dessert!" Katsu said as Katakuri just stared at me. "Very well, I'll bring it out," I told them as I summon clouds to take care of the dishes and is the donuts.

"Mmmm," Katakuri said licking his lips. "Kata, can I feed you a donut?" Kakoa said happily. "Yeah! Take a large bite. I wanna see how wide you can go!" Kastu said making me shake my head. "Next time, not now," he told her as he grabbed one. They all then got one and began to eat it. This was the picture of a happy family I always wanted.

"Now, go wash your teeth and get ready for bed," I told the kids as they finished eating. "Why mama? Can't we watch more tv? I do think we will have it when we move!" Aki complained. "So what do you want? I will give you the option. Stay up late and watch TV," Katakuri said as I watched him. He took a long pause, so it made the kids wonder.

"Or?!" Katsu said wanting to know now. "You can go get ready. Go to bed, so tomorrow morning we can wake up and go to the amusement park," Katakuri said making the kids cheer. "Good night, Katakuri! Good night, mama," Aki and Katsu said running off as Kakoa walked to Katakuri to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Kata," she said as she began to walk to me to give me a peck on my cheek next. "Night mommy," she said as she then began to run off. "Well that made them happy," Katakuri complemented as he got up from the chair.

"It made me happy. You are one-day going g to be a great father. Once you do thou, I will be one jealous girl," I told him as he got close to me. He stared I to my eyes my eye with a smile on his face before I went in to kiss him on the lips. Just a quick kiss, so he knows I like him. He was in shock as I could tell he was even breathless.

"Wanna come to bed?" I asked him as I began to walk away. He was still in shock though but decided to follow. We got to my room as I began to get the bed ready. "Akari... Why you kiss me?" He asked closing the door behind him. "Was it a bad thing?" I asked him as he got closer to me.

"No, it's just that if you're going to kiss me. I want you to do it right," he said surprised me, but when I turned to look at him. He crashed his lips onto mine. So much fire was beginning to build that I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to make out with him. I didn't want to stop. Matter of fact, my body was crying for his. He made out with me right back like if he was trying to eat me. I know that he wants me to. He then through us on the bed without break for air.

"Akari," he said as we made out. I began to remove his coat and throw it across the room. We were getting more heated that I accidentally kicked the lamp and not cared as it feels to the ground and shattered. "Katakuri, I want to belong to you," I told him wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Then be mine," he told me as we made out some more until we began to hear a knock on our door. This made us stop making out breathing heavily. "Mommy!" I heard Kakoa voice say. This made Katakuri growl as he got off me. I didn't want him to stop. Things were getting good. He walks to the door and opens it to see a sad Kakoa.

"I heard something break. Is everything ok?" She asked as I smiled. "Yes, sweety. Go to bed and sleep," I told her as I wanted Katakuri to come back ready to punish me for being so dirty. "But I'm scared. I feel like someone is in my room," she said as I took a deep breath.

"I'll be back. Just clean up the lamp," Katakuri said leaving with Kakoa. Hmm, leave me with the cleaning. Though I did get it and began to clean up the pieces. Gosh, we were turning into animals. I threw the glass away as I saw his coat on the ground. I picked it up and set it to the side.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I placed Kakoa in bed and tucked her in. "Thank you Kata," she said as I nod. "Go to bed," I told her making my way to the door. "Wait!" She called out to me, so I turned. "You're not going to check my room?" Kakoa asked still scared.

"Right," I told her as I walked over to her closet and opened it. "Nothing in here," I told her as I closed the door. I then walked to her and got down to check under her bed. "Look all good to me," I told her as I got up. she smiled at me cutely before closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said surprising me, but it made me smile now. I feel like I was growing a bond with Akari kids, so her calling me daddy isn't bad. Especially since I almost claimed Akari mine. I began to go to arrive at Akari room to see her getting ready for bed. I looked at her with a smile before going in. "Don't you dare sleep," I told her getting in bed.

"Why not?" she asked as I pulled her close to me. of course she placed her hands on my chest thinking we were going to lead to something, but I began to remember. "It is time for you to start on your part of the deal," I told her surprising her and making her worried. "What?" she said trying to retreat, but I had a good hold on her.

"Talk. I want to know your past," I told her making look down sadly. "I want to know you from the start," I told her as she looked up at me. "Ok," she said as I gave her time to start.


	20. Chapter 20

**~Akari POV~**  
I look at Katakuri as he stares at me. I didn't want to actually tell him about me. Why was that important? "Akari, you left me a lot of clues of things you have done in the past. I want to protect you from all the mistakes you have made, but first. You have to tell me what they all," he said as I tried so hard not to cry. I never wanted to stop and think about my past. In fact, I wanted to run from it.

"I don't know how to start," I told him as he looked at me. "You can start with telling me where you came from," he said as I began to look down. "I don't remember the name of the place, but I do know that my dad died in Holy City of Mary Geoise," I told him as he looked at me in question.

"I heard of that before," he said thinking. "But where?" He asked himself until he began to remember. "Holy City of Mary Geoise? The capital of the World Government?!" He said as I nod. This made his eyes go in shock. "That means, your a celestial dragon!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I told him as tears escaped my eyes.

"I was kicked out of being a celestial dragon when I was 5! I don't dare still call myself a celestial dragon!" I told him as he began to look at me normally. "Kicked out? What for?"

~Flashback~ I was a tinny girl that loved to help people. I would run around to play with the animals instead of playing with the other kids. Most kids were forced to study. Well, I was forced too, but when I got the chance. I would rather run around and play than reading. For this my father and mother never liked me. 

They preferred my brother, Rosward. He was always a kiss ass to mama and papa. They always said knowledge is what I needed to be a god. Only care for what you want to care about. Mose celestial dragon care for themselves. Just the other day, I saw a slave. I set him free. I didn't like to see him tired up. Of course, the owners went to my parents to start an argument.

"You owe me money! I paid 25,000 berries for that man!" The other people said to my family. "And why do I owe you money?" My papa asked the man until he pointed at me. "She set him free," he said making me feel scared. "Akari, is that true?" My mama asked as she walked to me. She was talking to my sweety, so I answered honestly with a nod. My father was not pleased. "I'll get my checkbook," my father said leaving to get it. 

"Sorry, kids just do what they want," mama said as I felt my heart racing. "Yes, but kids need to be punished. That little brat will get you kicked out of being a celestial dragon. No flaws shall be mad!" The man told my mother. "Of course, we will make sure to deal with it," mama said as my father came back and paid the man. With that, he began to leave. My father closed the door holding his anger. 

"Mama... Papa... I'm sorry," I said only for my mama to slap me so hard I turned around and hit a table with my eye. "You're a disgrace!" My mama told me in rage as I was holding my eye in pain. I was bleeding from it too, but they didn't care.

"Get up and clean yourself up or you will lose that eye," my papa said just leaving with my mama. Of course, I stayed there for a while just crying. I tried to do a nice thing. I then began to get up and walk to where we had the aid kit. I fixed my eye bandaged it up. I don't want to lose my eye. Days now past and everyone looked at me in disgust.

"We can't keep her!" I heard my mama told papa. "She doesn't look like a god with that eye patch! And if she doesn't look like a god. Then we get kicked out!" "Yeah, I know. I'll handle it," my papa told mama as I walked into the room. "Mama, I finished my book," I told them as they looked at me. "The is wonderful. How about we go for a walk," my father told me. "It's about to snow," I told papa as he nods.

"We will leave and make a snowman. Would you like that?" He asked as I smiled and nodded. "Yes," I told him as he nods. We grabbed our coats, so we began to head out. Of course, my brother never really told me anything. He never looked out for me for he too thought I was a disgrace. We left the celestial dragon town only to be a couple of feet away. 

"Wanna play?" He said as I nod. "So a snowman!" I told papa as she shook his head. "Let's play hide and seek," my papa told me as I nod. "I hide and you seek though," Papa said as I nod. Went to a tree and began to cover my eyes. "Count to 30!" My papa said. 

"Ok! 1... 2... 3..." I kept counting not knowing that my father was pulling out a gun from his coat. He aims it at me as I just kept on could ting. "15... 16... 17..." "I can't do it," my papa whispered, but low enough that I couldn't hear. He then walked closer to me as stared at me. 

"27... 28... 29... 30, ready or not. Here I come," I said only to turn around to see papa. Before I could say anything. He hit me behind the neck. Knocking me right out. I laid there for who knows how long, but soon I began to wake up. I was freezing and my papa was nowhere to be seen. 

"Papa," I said feeling a pain behind my neck. "Papa!" I called out again as I decided to walk home. The snow was higher than it was a while ago. How long have I been out? I saw a worn-out blanket or cloth in someone trash, so I took it. I'll throw it away before I go in. I know papa and mama wouldn't like me using this. I walked home, but once I got there. The door wouldn't open. 

"Mama! Papa!" I cried out. "I'm cold!" I said as I walked to the window, so I can peek in. I looked in to see them smiling happily while hanging around with my brother. I began to cry and leave. They don't need me. No, they don't want me. I walk leaving the celestial dragon area and just walked until I can found somewhere warm. Eventually after walking for hours. I found a barn. I walked in and decided to hid in it.

"Papa, mama," I cried as I got ready to sleep there. Maybe I'll stay until the snow stops. Years passed and I was just a street kid. I would steal to survive, but I would also get off ships and leave far. I never stayed at a place more than once. I have to get moving. I have to find my happiness. That was when I heard crying.

I was 19 now and I heard crying. I looked over the ship I was sailing to see a barrel. The cries seem to be coming from others. I know once I just jump off the ship, I won't have a way back on. So I got my backpack I had with fruit and dropped an emergency boat without anyone knowing. I jumped on the boat and began to paddle to the barrel.

I got to the barrel and opened it. The crying was getting louder as I opened it. I looked in to see a baby. @ cute baby boy. Who would abandon a child that was just born? I took him out of the barrel and began to try and calm him down. 

"Shhhh," I told him as he cried. He must be hungry. What do I feed a baby? I looked in the barrel to see he had baby stuff. That was nice at least. I did what I could and began to feed him. It calmed him down and I felt happy. Though the life I have wouldn't be great for a baby like him. We landed on shore soon and I took him straight to an orphanage. "Behave," I told him as I walked away. 

"Mama," he said making my heart hurt. I wasn't that mom though. I can bearly take care of myself. I won't be able to take care of him. "Mama!" He called out to me. I turned to look at him only to cry. I can't leave him. I then grabbed him back and began to take him. He was happy I didn't leave him and I was happy too. I can't leave him as my papa left me. 

"I'll take you, but remember life won"t be so great," I told him as he grabbed my pinky. I spent my years now the same as always. Traveling, but now I sail on a small boat with the baby I called Aki. Why not call him Aki? He was the other half of me.

Now 2 years have past and it was getting harder to sail with Aki, but I ended up finding another child. She was only a year younger than Aki for what I know as I sailed. She was sweating. Her big innocent eyes made me accept her in my life. Aki even played with her and protected her. Soon though, we got to land.

I couldn't sail anymore. The boat was no longer in good condition. I will be risking the lives of the kids. We wondered for a bit until I decided it would be best if we lived in the sewers. It will keep my baby's safe, but that was when I found Katsu. 

Though I found him with a missing eye. I think I was overthrowing myself with kids, but Aki and Kakoa fell in love and accepted the kid that I had to keep him. "Aki, you're in charge. I'mma go find food. Please, take care of them," I said as he nods. I went on land and began to see how I can steal from this land. I looked around until I saw someone had a fruit stand. 

They had many kinds of fruit, so I walked there. Grabbed a couple and ran. I had no money to pay. I ran as fast as I could as they then began to notice me. 

"You thief!" They shouted before 1 other guy began to run towards me. He was quick. As he reached me, he grabbed my shirt and picked me up, so I wouldn't be able to run. "Stealing here is very dangerous," the man told me as I looked at him scared. "please, I am feeling 3 mouths. 3 little kids need me," I told him as he smiled wide.

"Is that so? I know a way you can make a lot of money in 1 try," he said making me wonder what he meant. He then began to drag me back as I struggled anyway. "Hey guys," he said getting their attention as we arrived. He then threw me in front of them on the ground. 

"She said she has 3 mouths to feed. She doesn't look wealthy too, so I told her that I know a job that will pay her good," the guy told them making me feel uneasy as the other man began to lick their lips. "Then let's give her a job that she would have fun in and pay good," the other side as he got down to grab my hair.

"Please," I said in fear as they began to pull me into their shop. "PLEASE NO!" I shouted in tears hoping someone will come to save me, but no use. They just had their way with me. It was hours of torment, but they paid me like 300 berries not to mention more fruit.

"There, you did a good job. Now you can feed your kids. If you need to feed them some more, let me know and we can have more fun," they said as they laughed. I took the berries and the fruit as I painfully began to head back. I bet they were hungry. 

Tears rolled down my face as I couldn't believe that happened to me. I found a way to feed my kids and looked at the berries I had. I could use this to buy something to wear. After a while though, 300 berries left like the wind. I needed more. I would look for work, but no one wanted to hire a street person that can't even afford to shower, so I had only one thing to do.

I want these kids to grow up better than I did. So I went back to that horrible place. They, of course, we're pleased when they saw me. ~End of Flashback~

"They took me in every time I came around, but only cause they got what they wanted. With that, I was finally able to make money to start my bakery. Once I had my life set. I let it all go. I didn't need them anymore. I wanted to make my life clean for me and my kids. A year or a couple of months later, that is when you found us," I told him as he looked at me speechless. As I told him everything, tears were escaping my eyes.

"You felt like you had to sell your body to survive," he said as I was ready to get up and leave. He wouldn't want someone as dirty as I was now. "Akari," he said as I looked at him I was shaking in fear. I didn't want him to leave. He was the best thing I ever experience in my life. 

"I want the name of those bastards," he said surprising me. He was mad as I looked at them "Katakuri, it doesn't matter anymore," I told him as he growled. "Akari, they hurt you!" He said as I was shaking. "I will hurt them," he said as I shook my head. "please calm down," I told him as growled. 

"Tim was one of them wasn't he?!" He said surprising me. How well was he paying attention to me? Once you left them because you had your bakery. Did they harm you some more by force," he asked as I was shaking even more as I nod. He was breathing heavily as he looked at me. 

"That is why the kids say that they always gave you money. Believe me Akari, but if they get near you again. I will stab them so bad. They will never touch you again. That will be with them and every other man. Stay by my side and I will protect," he told me as I cried in joy.

"Katakuri," I said as he held me close. I hope he doesn't look at me differently now. I'm in love with Katakuri. The last thing I was is to lose him. It took him a while to relax and sleep with me.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
If I just met her sooner. If I just met her before all that happened. I would have been able to save her from a life that bad. Though I will protect her now. She is mine! No one is allowed to touch what is mine!


	21. Chapter 21

~Katakuri POV~

I sleep holding Akari close. I wanted to make sure she stayed safe. Even when I am sleeping. I wanted to make sure she never left. I guess after her telling me her past. I began to get overprotective. "It's morning! It's morning!" The kids shouted as they tried to wake up Akari and me. 

"Come on wake up!" They said as they began to jump at the end of the bed. "Ok, ok, I'm up," I told them as they got off the bed and pulled the curtains wide open making me try to block the sun with my hand.

"Keep it up and your going to wake up your mother," I told them making them still excited. "But you promised!" The kids said like if they were getting ready to cry. "Then why aren't you getting ready?" I told them making them run off to get ready. I took another big yawn as I looked down to see Akari slowly opening her eyes. 

"so much light," she commented as she began to force herself to wake up. "Yeah, the kids pulled the curtains. They want to go already," I told Akari as she closed her eyes only to snuggle on me more. "5 more minutes," she said making me smile. I held her close and kissed her head. 

"Fine... 5 more minutes," I told her with a smile on my face. I swear she makes me feel like I am in heaven every time I am with her. I think I made a mistake though for holding her peacefully. I began to drift back to sleep myself.

"Wake up! We are ready!" The kids shouted as they began to jump on the bed a couple of minutes later. "Ok, ok, I'm up," I told them as Akari began to get up. "Get ready! We want to go," the kids said. This made us get up as the kids began to go and wait in the living room. Akari grabbed her clothing and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Akari," I said getting her attention. "I still want their names," I told her as she looked at me. "I know, but once you're not too angry I will give them to you," she said as she went into the bathroom. Even if I wasn't angry, I still want to rip their heads off their shoulders like Tim. The moment I see him. He is dead!

 **~??? POV~**  
I was taking my family out to an amusement park until I got a phone call. "Let me take this," I told my wife and kids as I walked away to answer. "What?! I am still on vacation! I told you not to call me until I called you!" I told him as I heard him cry.

"yes I know, but I waited long enough. I have to tell you now!" He said as I rolled my eyes. "what?" "Akari bakery was burned down," he said making my eye go wide. "What?!" I said in shock.

"Yes, it happens a couple days ago. Her bakery catches on fire when she met this new guy. I have been checking on him and he is a pirate. One of Big Mama sons has her. I don't know if he still has her, but she is gone and I miss her. Matter of fact, I need her. My life isn't complete without her. All I have are pictures of her. I need more!" 

"Easy, we will find her. If she thinks she is leaving us like that, then she is strongly mistaken," I told him. "Mama, what ride we are going on first?" I heard a familiar little kid voice say. "I don't know, what kids do you want to get on?" I heard a sweet gentle voice say. I turned my head and began to see her. 

"No need to look for her. I found her," I told him as I looked at Akari walking with her kids with a big tall man right next to her. I recognize the scarf. That is big mama son Katakuri. Of all sons, it has to be him. Oh well, I will have my Akari back. "I'll talk to you later. There are other I have to call," I told him hanging up. I started to stare at Akari as she not even for a second notices me. She is over there smiling with another man while holding his arm. She belongs to me and only me. I love her. 

"Hey, let's go. Kids are waiting," my family said as I began to walk back to them feeling anger. I will have you back my Akari and I think I got 2 way that I know how just to do it.

 **~** **Katakrui** **POV~**  
We walked until I began to feel a threat. I turned but saw no one is the suspicion of a threat. "Katakuri, you ok?" Akari asked me concerned. "Stay close, but don't say anything," I told her making her look around.

"Why?" She said confused. "do you sense a threat?" She asked as I nod, but for some reason, her grip on my arm tighten. I looked down at her only for her to stare somewhere in worry. I looked at seeing what she was looking only to see nothing. Was it something she saw? "Mama? I saw Ruff," Akari said excitedly. This made Akari grip become even tighter. 

"Name 2, Ruff, huh?" I asked her as she looked at me with a nod. That kids know all the guys that caused Akari harm, but they don't know what actually happened or who they are. They just think they are friends. "Well I saw cotton candy," Katsu said happily pointing. "That is where Ruff is heading with his kids. Let's go!" Kakoa said as they all ran to the cotton candy stand. 

"Akari," I said as Akari was out of it. "I will protect you, just stay by my side," I told her as she nods. She held on to my arm as we followed the kids. We got their first and began to order 4 cotton candy. I wanted one also and Akari said she would share with me. "Well well," we heard someone say and turned to see a happy family. 

"Akari, it's been a while," the lady told her. Was she part of Akari torment? "Enjoying the vacation?" Akari asked pretending to be happy and I can tell. When Akari is actually happy, her eyes shine like stars. "

"Of course, but sadly this is where it ends. After this, we start heading home. What about you? Where did you find this tall drink of water?" The lady told Akari, but before Akari answered, I did. "I found her at the bakery. We went out for a while. Matter of fact, we are together," I said pissing off the man. 

"Oh is that so?" The man said as Akari held my arm tighter. She was getting nervous. This man is on my death list, just not in front of the kids. "Yeah! He sleeps with mommy every night! They always hold each so close!" Kakoa said with joy as the man eye began to twitch. "That sounds wonderful!" He said trying to stay calm.

"Well, we will leave you all alone. You all have a great time and I hope you will come and visit," the lady told Akari. "Maybe," Akari told her as the kids got cotton candy. I paid for it and began to leave with them. "Do you really think you can get away Akari?" I heard the man say to Akari as we walked passed them. This made me give him the death glare. So badly I just wanted to kill him, but again. Not in front of the kids. 

"He is very nice," Katsu said as Aki looked disgusted. "Define nice," Aki said as he rolled his eyes. "Come on! We are finally at an amusement park we can actually ride! Let's have a great time," the kids cheered. I then turned around to see the man looking back at Akari. I want to see him dead so bad. I want to see his blood spread around the ground.

"Akari," I said getting her attention. "I'm going to the bathroom," I told her as I reach in my pocket to get some money. "Go buy the kids their bracelet, so they can get on the rides," I told her handing her the money. "But we can just go with you and wait," Akari said unsurely. "Mama, let's go!" Katsu said pulling her.

"Like this will be faster. Get is some too just in case," I told her as she nods. She began to walk off leaving with the kids as I went in another direction. I then reached into my pocket as saw I had 10 jelly beans. I am going to need to buy more soon, but for now, I have enough. "Katakuri!" I heard someone say, so I turned to see Aki. 

"Aki?" I said surprised as he came to my side. "You're not really going to the bathroom right?" He asked making me look at him confused. "Why does that matter? Go back to Akari," I told him as he shook his head no. "Want Ruff dead! Please tell me you will I'll him for me," he said surprising me. As he looked at me seriously. His eyes began to water. 

"I want his blood all over the ground!" He said as I got down in one knee while placing a hand on his shoulder. I was now at his face level. He knows more than I thought he would. I also bet he was seen making their way with Akari. "What is it that you know about Ruff?" I asked Aki. 

"I saw him. I saw him and so 4 other guys hurt mama. They will always use us as a threat if mama didn't play along. My mama will always cry because of them," he said making thing much better. Not because of what he saw, but because he can give me information that Akari refuses to give me. "Do you know their names?" I asked as he nods. 

"Ruff is one of them," he said as I nod. "Tim is another. Then there are also twins called Steve and Mon. The last one is the one that gives mama more harm. He is a marine named Martin," he said surprising me with the last one. "Martin... Huh?" I said as I remember a marine name, Martin. He makes deals with Big Mama in secret. Could it be the same Martin?

"Very well, go back to Akari. I'll handle this," I told him as I began to get up and walk away until he grabbed my coat. I looked back at him as he had eyes of anger. "I want to see," he requested making my eyes go wide. "Just like I saw him making my mama suffer. I want to see him suffer!" he said as I took a deep breath. Should I accept this request?

"Very well, but it's our secret," I told him leading the way. We walked for a bit until we ended up seeing Ruff. I took out a jellybean, which confused Aki. "What is that for? Don't you need a gun?" he asked as I shook my head. "Guns are too loud for stuff like this," I told him as I quickly flicked the jellybean to Ruff on the arm. 

"AHHHHH!" Ruff shouted in pain. "Honey!" his wife said in shock as she began to hold her kids. it's a shame the family has to watch. "Holly cow!" he said amazed as I took out another. This time, I shot it on his leg making him fall forward. "He doesn't deserve to die, so soon," I commented out loud. Ruff began to try and stand as he looked at his family. 

"I got to go," he said trying to run away leaving his family confused. "Come on," I told Aki as I grabbed him from the back of his shirt and began to run chasing after Ruff the long way. If I was correct, he was going where he was going to be alone. So he can see who was shooting at him. as we followed him far, I was correct. He went all the way at the end of the amusement park, almost leaving only to see us. 

"You?!" he said taking out a gun as I placed Aki down. "You shot at me!" he said as I took out a jellybean only to shoot it to his hand. "Ahhhh!" he said in deep pains as I took out all I got, to see I only had 5 left. "I need to buy more jellybeans," I commented as I looked at Ruff. "Here," I told Aki as I had him my remaining jellybean. 

"You want me to shoot him?" he asked happily. "No, you can eat them," I told him as I began to make a Triton out of my mochi. "Really?" Aki said shocked as he began to eat the jellybean. "Holly cow!" he said as he looked at me. "I thought they were special jellybeans, but they are just regular. You're just hella strong!" he said as I began to walk forward. 

"Stay there," I told Aki as I walked to Ruff. "I guess she told you. Do it! kill me!" he said as I was now a couple feet away. "I am going to kill you, just not as quick as you want it," I told him as he quickly grabbed his gun on the ground to shoot me in the head. 

"KATAKURI!" Aki shouted in worry, but it did no harm to me. My Mochi just regenerated. I stared at Ruff emotionlessly as he looked at me scared. "Prepare to die," I told him as he was in tears as I stabbed my Triton in his stomach and rose him up a bit. He was in so much pain. He couldn't yell.

"This will be your last day," I told him as he then spat on my face. I didn't like this, so I threw him on the ground hard and stabbed him again to the ground. "I hope it was worth it," I told him leaving my triton him and began to walk to Aki who was done eating jellybean. "Let's go to Akari," I told Aki as I grabbed him from his shirt again and began to run back. 

"That was so cool! Can you teach me?! no, wait! Can you train me?! I want to be just as strong as you!" he said as I looked at him. "Ask your mother," was all I told him. 


	22. Chapter 22

**~Akari POV~**  
I stood there at the ticket line just waiting to get the bracelets. "Mama," Katsu said as he heard someone say something. I turned to look at 2 security talking into a radio. "What?!" They said in shock. "Dead body found! Come quick! Near the end heading to the exit," the person on the radio said making me worry. "Please no," I said as I began to worry and pray. 

"Mommy," Kakoa said as she didn't listen. I should go and check it out, but I'm scared to know. "Mama!" I heard an Aki's voice say. I turned around to see him and Katakuri arrive. Tears of relief began to fall down my face. "Aki! Katakuri!" I said as I got out of line to hug Aki. "What's wrong with you?" Katakuri said as I let Aki go, so I can smile at him. 

"I was scared and worried. I heard someone died, so I was scared," I told them as I wiped my tears away with a smile. "MAMA!" Katsu yelled getting my attention. "We are next soon!" He said making me smile. I took the money out and gave it back to Katakuri. "Now you can pay," I told him as he looked at me and took it. Even with his scarf on, I can now see through it. From his eyes, I can tell when he is smiling so I imagine his smiling face that makes my heart skip a beat. 

"Let's get in line then," he said as we got back in line. People wanted to say we were cutting, but seeing Katakuri made everyone just keep their mouth shut. "Next," they said as we were next. "5 unlimited bracelets," Katakuri told the lady as she looked at Katakuri in fear. "Yes sir," she said as she began to calculate. 

"It will be 250 berries," she said as Katakuri began to take it out the berries. "That is a lot," I said concerned. "Just get for the kids," I told him as he shook his head. "What if they want to get on a ride that needs us?" he said as I looked at him more worried. "Then they won't get on," I told him, but he paid it anyway. 

"It's ok. It's not like we live here and will be able to come every day anyway," he said making me concerned. I didn't expect it to be so much. We all then placed our hands in the stand and got our bracelets before leaving the line. "Mommy, you ok?" Kakoa said noticing I was concerned. "Yeah," I said not wanting to ruin her day. 

"Let's get on the baby dragon ride for Kakoa," Aki said making Kakoa clap. "Really?!" Kakoa said with joy. "Hell no, let's get on the monster rides first!" Katsu said as Katakuri began to shake his head no. "Start small with Kakoa," he said, as Katsu looked disappointed. "Fine," he said as they began to run towards the closet ride that was a tinny dragon ride. 

"What is wrong?" Katakuri asked me as I began to look up at him. "You are suddenly not having a good time?" he said as I shook my head no. "I don't want you to see me as a gold digger. I'm scared that you someday will. I don't want you for money. I don't want you to spoil me. I don't want to lose you for a misunderstanding!" I told him as he placed a hand on my head.

"Even if you were, I wouldn't care. You know how many girls treat me like you do?" he asked as I began to think. "Hundreds!" I said as he raised his other hand to make a 0. "That is how many. I am not the best looking guy in the sea, you know," he said, as I shook my head no. 

"That isn't true! I always found you cute! Even when I didn't see your full face. I always thought you were taken until you told me you weren't!" I told him as he now placed his hand under my chin and raised my head higher to see him better.

"And that is why I don't care. As long as I have you in my life, then I am complete," he said surprising me and making me smile. "No girl has ever treated me with so much love and care and because of it. I know you are not using me." So badly, I wanted to rip his scarf off and kiss him, but I understand why I have to hold back. 

"Now, let's go and have a great time," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the kids. How could my life just change around when he came around? Matter of fact, how did I become so lucky? "I promise Katakuri," I said getting his attention. "I promise to keep you happy as you keep me happy," I told him as I could tell he was smiling back at me. 

"Akari," he said as I kept on smiling.

**~Katakuri POV~**  
We spent the whole day with kids. We got on some ride with them, but not too many. Akari and I preferred to be on land and spending time alone as the kids had fun. We would sit, looking at the rides with her on my lap and my arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know here, they throw fireworks every night," I told her as she looked over her shoulder to see my face. "I know fireworks though. It is how we cook," she said as I smiled at her even more. I tighten my hold around her waist and I pulled her closer to me. "No, they are colorful things that blow up in the sky," I told her as she looked at me surprised. 

"Does it burn down houses?! That sounds dangerous!" she said as I shook my head no. I then let her go, so she can get off me as the kids were getting off the ride. "In 30 minutes it is about to start and we all have to leave because the park closes. Let see if we can get on one last ride altogether," I said as I looked around for the ride. Once I realized how far it was, we met up with the kids. "We have been on all rides today! Now I don't know what to get on!" Katsu said happily.

"No, there is one more," I told the making them surprised. "And it will be our last ride on together," I told them as they nod. "Lead the way, and we will follow," Akari said as they also nod. Showing that they agree with their mother. I took the lead with Akari by my side as she held my arm. We walked to the fairest wheel that made the kids shocked. 

"We can get on that?! It is huge! We are huge, so this is huge!" Aki said as we all looked up. "And we can all ride together?" Akari said as I nod. We waited in line as I began to worry about time. Hopefully, the fireworks don't shoot up just yet. We then reached the front in time only to take out 200 berries as the other got on the fairest wheel pod. 

"Make it stop at the top. Act like it is jam and this will be yours," I told the man as he was surprised. "Jam for how long?" he asked me. "Until the fireworks are over," I told him as he nods taking the money. I then turned to see that Akari didn't see. She just got seated with the kids nervous. "If the ride comes down with fireworks still shooting. You will be dead," I threaten him as I got the fairest wheel pod and sat next to Akari. 

"You can count on me!" the guy said closing the door and started the ride. "What was that all about?" Akari asked as we moved up a bit. "Just making sure it is safe," I lied to her. "Did you have to ask?!" Kakoa said freaking out.

"What did the man say?!" Katsu said also scared. "Obviously that we are safe or else Katakuri would have told us to get off," Aki answered to Katsu as they sat in front of us. since we are going up slowly. I was hoping we got to the top in time. "Katakuri, you ok?" Akari said shaking. "Are you?" I asked her as she smiled at me nervously. 

"I never been this high off the ground, so I am nervous," she said as I pulled down my scarf a bit to kiss her. it surprised her but made her kiss me back. Since we were alone on a pod. No one can see my face, so it was fine here. I have been wanting to kiss her all day anyway. She even began to wrap her arms around my neck to make the kiss deeper.

"Ewww they are kissing!" we heard the kids say. "But I am scared to look elsewhere!" Kakao told her brothers. "Its rather see them kiss or look out! Katakuri said we were safe anyway!" Katsu said. I peeked one eye open to see the kids looking out. I closed my eye right back and wrapped my arms around Akari waist to make her get closer as we made the kiss more passionate. She even tried to make her tongue go pass my lips. She wanted to play tongue, so now I want to play. Though, before I allowed it. we had a sudden hard stop that shook us a bit. This made us stop the kiss to look around. We were now supposedly stuck. 

"SORRY! WE THERE has BEEN A JAM. WE WILL TRY TO GET THIS MOVING!" they announced. "Ahhhh we are stuck!" the kids panicked. "It's ok, we are fine," I told them as they looked at me. I never let Akari's waist go, but she let my neck go so she could rest her hands on my chest. "But we are at the top!" Aki said until we began to heard loud popping. The fireworks were now starting. It startled them all but began to relax as they saw the colors were. 

"These are fireworks?" Akari said amazed. "You like?" I told her as she then turned to look at me. "We aren't jammed. You just made them stop the ride for us," she said as I nod. She was smiling so happy that I couldn't help to lean in and kiss her again. A quick one this time though. I wanted her to sit here with me and enjoy the fireworks. 

This moment just felt perfect. 


	23. Chapter 23

**~??? POV~**  
I was sitting there just waiting for a phone call from Ruff saying that he had a picture of Akari and this man he spoke of. Which of Big Mama sons have Akari? He said he forgot the name, so that wasn't helpful. "Ring Ring," a snail went, but it was Ruff snail. It was from Tim. 

"Yo," I told him as I began to turn on a cigar. "I told Ruff about Akari," he said as I smoked it. "Do you know the guy's name?" I asked Tim as I relaxed. "Katakuri!" He said making me smile. 

"Katakuri, huh? That man had a large about of berries, but I am sure if I talk to Big Mama. I am sure I can get Akari back for us. You can count on me."

 **~Akari POV~**  
"Let's go home," I said feeling happy and relaxed. "Ok mama, but I'm a shower when I get home," Katsu commented. "Yeah, me too. I stink!" Aki said as I nod. "Me too mommy," Kakoa said happily. 

"I guess we all do, but luckily every bedroom has a bathroom so no waiting," I said as Katakuri wrapped an arm around d my waist as we walked. He then leaned down and whispered. "Remember you wanted to shower with me? Do you still want to?" He asked making me blush. 

"I don't know, are you offering?" I told him in a teasing voice. "Mmm," he said sounding interesting. "Mama," Katsu said getting our attention. "How is the baby made?" Katsu asked making me worry. "Huh?" I said hoping I didn't hear what I just heard.

"He asked how babies are made," Aki repeated making me nervous. "Let's talk about it later when we are home. Matter of fact, it's a long story, so let's save it for another day," I told him making him confused.

I then looked at Katakuri as he was staring at me. He wasn't looking at my face though. He was looking from my chest to my ass. He is a man that has needs just when do I can I please him. I wanted to please him the other night, but Kakoa had to knock on the door. I can imagine carrying Katakuri baby though! It would be the best ever! Soon though we arrived home. Kids ran up the stairs and began to get ready to shower to sleep. 

"You never answered my question," Katakuri said making me blush. "But you never answered mine either," I told him with winking at his face. He followed close behind me with eyes of need. He must be very hungry to look at me with such lust. We then walked to the bedroom to close the door behind him. He then ripped out his scarf, throwing it across the room.

"Katakuri," I said surprised as he crashed his lips on to mine. "Mmmm," I said loving it as I kissed back. He then reached down to my ass and picked me up leading me to bed. "Let's skip the bath," he told me as he dropped me on the bed. This was when he took off his coat and threw it across the room.

"Kakaturi," I said bitting my lips pleased as he got down to make out with me again. He rubbed my legs a bit before I wrapped my legs on his waist. "Katakuri," I said as he trailed down to my neck. He sucked and kissed my neck making me turn on more, so I placed my hands on his back just wanting more. He sure he never had a girlfriend?

"I want you Akari," he said as we were breathing heavily. "Mmmm take me then," I told him until we heard something fall and break. "AHHHHH!" we heard Kakoa shout. This made me let Katakuri go as he began to get off me and run towards the door. I got up next right away running behind him.

"Kakoa!" I said worried as Aki and Katsu also came out of their rooms. "Kakoa!" Katakuri said as he got to her door. He turned the knob, but it was locked. "KATAKURI! MOMMY!" she cried out making my heart race. "KAKOA! ARE YOU AWAY FROM THE DOOR?!" Katakuri said worriedly. "He isn't!" She cried making my heart drop. 

"Kakoa!" I said scared as Katakuri slammed the door open to see a man standing in the middle of the room. He gasped in shock as he saw Katakuri. We were so worried. We forgot about his scarf. "What are you doing here?! Who are you?!" Katakuri asked demanding. "I am sorry," the man said in fear as Kakoa ran around him and towards us in tears.

"Mommy!" She said in tears. "I know you! You were stalking mama when we were on the ship!" Aki pointed out surprising me. "What?!" "Look! He has mama underwear in his pockets!" Katsu said as he pointed. This made Katakuri walk to the man while u leashing his mochi Triton. "Akari, close the door. Don't let anyone in," Katakuri told me without looking at me. He just stared at the stranger in rage.

"Ok," I said making sure the kids were at my side of the close door. "I'm scared mommy," Kakoa cried. "It's ok," I told Kakoa as I held on to her. "I don't feel safe now mama," Katsu commented. "Let's sleep together," Aki suggested. "Leave Mama and Katakuri alone. " "No! I wanna sleep with mommy tonight!" Kakoa told me as I held her. 

"Then Aki and I will sleep together," Katsu added as we began to hear crashing and breaking. Katakuri must have been angry and is taking his anger out. Then again Katakuri was just going to get laid if it wasn't for what just happen. "Imma go back to showering," Aki said walking away.

"Me too. I'll see and join you soon," Katsu said leaving. "You can shower in my room," I told Kakoa as we began to go to my room. Yes, the giant land isn't as great and safe as I would have hoped. "But I have nothing to wear mommy," Kakoa said as we began to go back to my room. "I will let you borrow a shirt," I told her as she nods.

"And I will use it as a dress!" She said as I nod with a smile.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
No mercy. I killed this man as hard and as slowly as possible. I wanted him to die by suffering, especially since I was going to be knowing all of Akari private parts! This man got me so mad that even with him dead doesn't make me feel better. 

Oh well, maybe I can try to get Akari in the mood again. I walked out of Kakoa destroyed room only to see Akari getting the bed ready. "So where were we?" I asked her as I closed the door behind me. "I know you want to, but we can't," she said making me feel like a giant rock landed on my head that said loser.

"But why not?! We can get back in the mood," I told her as the bathroom door then opened to reveal Kakoa. "Ready for bed!" She announced with joy as my body went cold. "She said she was scared and wanted to sleep with us, I hope it's ok," Akari said as Kakoa began to get on the bed. This just made me feel like I shattered to dust and wind passed by to take me away. 

"Yeah... It's ok..." I said trying to stay calm, but deep down I was crying. Akari couldn't help but smile at me. "Do you still want that shower though?" She said making me brighten up. Maybe I can. Have a quick one when I shower with her! 

"What?! You can shower together! Who is going to stay with me?!" Kakoa said scared and in tears. This just made me shattered again. I took a deep breath and gave Akari a small smile. "Shower, I'll go after you," I told her as she looked at me concerned, but nods. This was when she got her clothing and went to the bathroom.

I don't like kids right now. I sat on the bed where I was supposed to sleep and just waited to shower. Of course, Kakoa came closer to me and began to cuddle against me. "Good night, she said trying to sleep. The moment she passed out though, Akari came out. "Your turn," she said only to smile at us. 

"I'll take care of her, go shower," Akari said as I nod and got up to go into the bathroom and shower. I turned one last look at Akari as she got ready to go in bed with Kakoa gently not to wake her up. This just made me get to Akari picking her up as a bride. "Katakuri!" She said surprised as I smirked at her.

"Want to take a double shower with me? I need help cleaning my back if you forgot. I can't really reach my back," I told her making her blush as I began to take her to the bathroom. Akari wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a kiss.

"Mommy?" Kakoa said waking up. This made me growl as Akari giggle. "Manage without me today," she told me as I placed her down. I'm done with kids right now. I love her kids, but I want alone time with Akari too! I went into the bathroom while Akari got in bed with Kakoa.


	24. Chapter 24

**~Katakuri POV~**  
We just left the house the way we had it and with the stuff. Not to mention Kakoa bloody room with the dead body. I would love to see the landlord's expression when he sees that. Though we took the more important things like their clothing and money. 

The money isn't that important, but Akari wanted to take it just in case we needed it. It wasn't her job to worry though. As a man, it was my job to support us and make sure we have everything. Though, Akari tries to be independent anyway. I don't blame her. I know what she been through, it would make no sense if she wasn't independent. 

"Buy island!" Katsu said as he waved at the island as we sailed away. I looked at him to see Akari, Aki, and Kakoa with him. "You were fun!" Kakoa said waving back. I began to walk back to them and place a hand on Akari's waist. This surprised her but looked at me with a smile. "You liked it here?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I liked it before the break-in," she said as I nod. "Maybe once a year we can come and go to the amusement park," I said making Kakoa and Katsu cheer. "Don't do any promises. Who knows how long you and mama will last," Aki said surprising Akari and I. 

"Why you say that Aki?" Akari asked sadly. "It's because I had a dream. It could also be a vision. I am not sure, but for 2 weeks. You both argued only for mommy to grab her things and took us with her leaving Kata behind. He was seeing us leave hurt, but I guess mommy just gave up on the relationship," Kakoa said surprising us. This made Akari look at me worried, before looking back at Kakoa. 

"Do you have any idea what happen that caused the fight?" Akari asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know or remember. I just know we left," she said as Akari took a deep breath. "Well, I am sure we can work on preventing it. If you saw it then it can be changed. Right, Akari?" I asked as she looked up at me sad, but nods.

2 weeks of arguing in Kakoa dream that is how it started. That will be our hint of it coming true. How odd? I don't think not even once we felt like arguing. We have to wait and see what it will be like. "Mama! I just remember!" Aki said changing the mood. "Can Katakuri train me?!" "Train you? For what and with what?" 

"I want to get stronger! I want to be big and as powerful as him!" He said making her worry. "Where did this come from?" She asked as we staid silent. "It's fine. He will be safe," I told Akari as I lowered my scarf to kiss her on the cheek. "I know, I'm just scared," she said as we smiled, but I placed my scarf back on. 

"Very well, but at the new island." "The new island? We aren't living with big mama again?" Katsu asked confused. "No, for us to live in peace. We are moving. We might be there for just 2 or 3 days and we leave again. Not sure," I told them. Maybe I should take the opportunity there at mama, but if they got along with the other kids. I might not have to worry. I can't claim Akari in peace if I am just worrying. 

"But what about the other kids," Kakoa said about to cry. This made Akari worry so much. I let Akari's waist go to go down and pick up Kakoa. "If they are ever mean. You let me know and I will take care of them. Don't let them push you around," I told her as she began to hug me. 

"Yes, Kata," she said as I held her back to comfort her. Seeing this made Akari happy. "So now I much ask," I told Kakoa as she then let me go. "Why you call me daddy," I asked Kakoa surprising the rest. "Daddy?" Katsu questioned. "When was this?" Aki also questioned. 

"You take care of us like a daddy. You love mommy and you came to check my room when I'm scared. You even protected me. I won't call you daddy no more if you don't like it," she said as I smiled. "You call me what you want," told her as she hugged me again. 

"Daddy!" She said making Akari smile at us even more as if she was so happy about what was happening. "Don't expect me to be calling you daddy right now, "All said crossing his arms. "Yeah!" Katsu said as Akari walked to me. I have to be the perfect man for her. To keep her. Kakoa then tells me to go and I set her down. Akari then lowered my scarf again only to crash her lips onto mine. 

"Ewww they are kissing again, run!" Katsu said as they began to leave. This made me kiss Akari even more until we broke for air. She put back my scarf as she smiled at me. "I really hate your scarf. I wish you didn't have to use it," she told me as I smiled. "Well just because you accept me like this, doesn't mean the world does too," I told her as she nods understanding. 

"You shouldn't care what anyone, but I think though," she said as I nod. "You were who I was afraid of what you would think. I just can't wait to tell Big Mama about how you love me even with my mouth. She was the one who told me to hide it and keep it hidden to keep you," I told her as she shook her head. 

"A mother should never tell their child that, no matter how old they are. They must grow up and accept it," Akari said as I stared at her. "Wish it was really that easy," I told her making her look at me sadly. "Katakuri, you were really bullied that bad when you were a kid?" she asked as I rubbed behind my head. 

"Not really, because I always fought them off. Though, to get to me or hurt me. they would try hurting my family. Like my sister, she got her face slashed because of me," I told her as Akari looked down. "I'm sorry," she said as I then placed a hand under her chin, so she can look at me. Tears were forming in her eyes as soon they began to fall.

"It's fine. You did nothing wrong, though I think both our lives would have been better if I met you back then," I told her as she smiled. "I might not have Katsu, Kakoa, or Aki," she said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Or maybe you would still," I told her as she pulled my scarf again to kiss me. I grabbed behind her head and wrapped an arm around her waist as we made the kiss more passionate. I bet she hates my scarf for the extra work she has to do to kiss me. once we broke for air, she looked into my eyes.

"I love you Katakuri," she said making my heart skip and beat. "And I love you," I told her as she smiled so brightly, it was beautiful. "Mama! Look!" we heard Katsu say, so we turned to see them all looking out. I began to fix my scarf and walk to the kids. I placed my hand on Akari's waist as we looked at what they were seeing. There were dolphins swimming and jumping in and out of the water. 

"They are so pretty!" Kakoa commented as she began to lean forward. "Kakoa!" I said worried as she got my attention only to fall. "Kakoa!" Akari said as she was about to jump in until I held her back. We have devil fruit powers! We are going to die with the girl! Though that is what I was thinking until a Dolphin began to jump out the water with her on it's back. 

"Kakoa," Akari said feeling worried. The Dolphin was now jumping right next to us, so I got near and grabbed her when he came up. "Oh thank goodness," Akari said as Kakoa laughed. "Thank you!" she told the Dolphin happily as it swam away to join the others. "Lucky! you rode a Dolphin!" Katsu told Kakoa as she then hugs me. 

"Thank you," she said as I placed her down. I didn't really do anything. We looked out as the Dolphins began to leave the other way. "Bye! Thank you!" Kakoa said waving as we stared at them leave

. "Come on, Kakoa. You need a shower before you get sick," Akari told Kakoa as they began to walk away holding hands. I stood there as I smiled under my scarf to see them go. "When are you and mama going to try for an actual kid?" Aki said surprising me. "A kid? Wait! Where do baby come from anyway?" Katsu asked making me nervous. What am I supposed to say? 

"Ask your mother," I told them as I began to walk away leaving them. I made sure we were heading in the right direction as Akari finished with Kakoa. How will my life be without Akari now? If she left me, how bad would it change if she makes me happy? Why would we argue? I worry, but if stick to making her happy. 

I can prevent it without her knowing. 


	25. Chapter 25

**~Katakuri POV~**  
We now arrived at Big Mama home in one piece. Akari and I kept on trying to sleep alone, but the kids won't leave us alone. There has to be a way I can take Akari away, so I can claim her. "I don't want to be here," Kakoa said scared as she tried to get back on the ship. I turned and grabbed her really quickly. 

"You will be fine," I told her as her eyes began to water. She so badly wanted to cry. "I'm scared!" She cried. "Kakoa," Akari said as I picked Kakoa up. "You can just stay by my side. We will be leaving soon," I told her as Kakoa nods. Damn it. So much for the alone time. When is she sleeping? No Akari wouldn't want that. 

"Come on then," Akari said as she began to walk away. Katsu and Aki walk to her side as they walked holding her hand as I carried Kakoa. "Look at the cute family," I heard people say as they stared at us. I wonder if they will say the same thing if Akari and I made a baby. Soon we arrived at Big Mama home to reveal a lot of my family walking around. They were surprised to see us and not happy to see Akari and her kids. Katsu and Aki hid behind Akari as Kakoa held me tighter.

"Come on, stay close," I told Akari as I took the lead heading to Big Mama's office. "Katakuri! Welcome back!" I heard someone say and turned to see Oven. "Oh hello, Akari. Kids!" He said making Akari smile. "At least you're happy to see us," I commented to him. 

"Well everyone is happy that you are here. I'm sorry to stay, but they don't like Akari," he said as Akari took a deep breath. "I don't care, Akari isn't here to please them anyway. Akari is here to make me happy like I have to make her happy," I told him as he smiles and nods. 

"That's the spirit brother!" "How's Big Mama?" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders. "She still wants to see no one, but her chief. She said if you lost Akari, we will all be dead to her." "Well, Katakuri didn't lose me. In fact, we are much closer," Akari told him while blushing.

"Closer? Did my Big Brother get some?" Oven said as he laughed. I growled as Akari blushed. "No, but maybe soon," Akari answered surprising Oven though he still smiled. "Come on then. Let's see Big Mama," Oven said joining us. "Big Brother, Katakuri!" We heard someone else say and turned to see Brulee. 

"Brulee," I said as she stopped to stare at Akari. This made Akari get closer to me. "She is back?" She questioned as I nod. "Though she comes in a different matter," I told Brulee as she looked at me confused. "She cut her hair?" She questioned. "No, Big Brother Katakuri is dating Akari!" Oven said surprising her. 

"What really?! And she is a beauty!" She said as she came to Akari. She grabbed her hand and began to shake it. "Your hands are very soft!" She commented as Akari began to be more surprised. "That scar," Akari said making Brulee let her hand go and cover her face. "I know! I'm hideous!" 

"No, you're beautiful! It's just Katakuri who told me about how bullies would hurt his family to get to him. We're you one of the victims?" Akari said surprising Brulee. "You mean he told you?" She said as Akari nods.

"We know about his mouth too!" Katsu said happily. "It's awesome!" Aki said making Brulee even more surprised. This just made her eyes water. "Awww what's wrong?" Akari said now worried. "it makes me happy to know my brother found the one!" Brulee said making Akari smile. "I'm so glad he found someone that accepts him for him," she said making g Akari blush. 

"Come on Akari. We have to see Big Mama," I told her as she nods. With that, we began to walk off with Over and Brulee following us. I noticed Kakoa was quite, so I looked over my shoulder to see her resting her head on my shoulder as she passed out. She must have been tired. We walked in silence for a while until we finally reached Big Mama Room.

"I don't think mama wants to see us right now, so we will wait out here," Oven said making sure Brulee doesn't follow. I then opened the door for Akari and the kids to go in before I did. "Who is here?! I thought I made it clear that you don't have a mother right now!" Big Mama said coming towards us only to see us. 

"Akari!" She said full of joy. "Hey! We are here too!" Katsu told Big Mama. "Forget it. We really don't matter," Aki told Katsu. "Big Mama, it's nice to see you too," Akari said happily. "So how was your trip here?" She asked as she turned to look at me carrying sleeping Kakoa. "Is she still in her coma?" 

"No, Big Mama. She is only sleeping right now," Alaki said sweetly. "Well j hope your trip was wonderful and Katakuri did you no harm," she said making Akari blush. What was she thinking about? "Actually mama, we are in a relationship," I told her surprising Mama. "What?" She said as Akari got nervous.

"Yes, It kind of just happened. I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed me on the lips," Akari said making Big Mama's mind explode as she also began to get so excited. "I'm glad! I was starting to get worried that it will never happen!" Big Mama said making Akari confused. What is Big Mama going to say next? I began to feel concerned as I wonder if Big Mama was going to tell her that she wanted me to be with her. I don't think Akari will take it so well. That means could this be the fight Kakoa warned us about? I'm overthinking this, aren't I? 

"What do you mean Big Mama on never going to happen?" "I told Katakuri that he better date you to he will disappoint me and will be dead to me," she said surprising me and Akari. "Mama!" I said as she admitted it. I turned to look at Akari really quickly as she began to look down. 

"Is that so? So it's not like he actually liked me," Akari said as her kids looked at her worried. "Huh?" Big Mama said confused as Akari walked to me. She reached for Kakoa and took Kakoa from me. "Akari," I said worriedly. "please, excuse me. I thought I came here with a man that loved me and my kids. Not a man that just wanted to please his mother," she said making my heart drop. 

"Akari," I said not wanting her to leave. "Please excuse me, mama. I like you, but this was not ok. I need a real love in my life. Not fake love. Excuse me," she said as she began to head towards the door. "Akari, it wasn't fake!" I said feeling heartbroken. I told her as she reached the door. She stood there for a while as I began to get closer.

"Akari, I got with you because Big Mama wanted me. Not only, because she wanted me too but because I wanted too also," I told her as I reached her and hope she would turn around to see me. "So it was all an act?" 

"If it was an act, I wouldn't have kissed you so often. I would have taken you and the kids to the amusement park. I wouldn't have told Mama that I'm moving out," I told her as she was crying now. "Mama," Katsu said worriedly. "Akari," Big Mama said getting her attention. Akari turned around as my heart broke more to see her crying more. 

"I saw how much you loved my son when you first got here. That is why I wanted him with you. That and I hope to be a grandmother," she said as Akari looked at me. I then began to lower my scarf, so she could see my full face. "You should know me very well. I would not like to hurt you," I said making her cry more. I then grabbed Kakoa and hand her to Aki. 

"Katakuri," Akari cried as I pulled her into an embrace. I wiped her tear away only to lean in and kiss her. "Awwww," Big Mama said as Akari kissed me back. "Ewww gross," the boys said closing their eyes and looking away. "Yeah! Kids in the room!" Katsu complained. "Kakoa! Wait up and suffer with us!" Aki said dropping Kakoa making her cry. 

"Aki!" Akari said breaking out of our kiss to yell at him. I couldn't help and smile. I then let Akari go to get Kakoa. "Shhhh it's ok," I told Kakoa trying to calm her down. "You really do act like a father Katakuri," Big Mama said surprising me. "What?" I said as she smiled. "I know I want grandkids, but for now. I see I do have grandkids. You treat her kids as your own making them my kids. Kakoa calmed down and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked at her still surprised as I then looked at Akari surprising as she smiled at me. 

"Well if we are like his kids and you are now like our grandmother. You should give something to Kakoa!" Aki said crossing his arms. "we will like gifts too!" Katsu suggested. "Give something to Kakoa?" Big Mama said confused as Kakoa began to blush and hide her face on my shoulder. "Why Kakoa?" I questioned now looking at Akari. 

"Usually I would just have a cake to celebrate and take them to the park. That all we did every year for their birthdays. Next week, it's Kakoa birthday or well not a birthday but found day. We just call it a birthday to sound normal," Akari said as I looked at Kakoa. "What would you like?" I asked Kakoa as her face turned redder.

"A birthday!" Big Mama said with joy. "We will host it here! Better yet we will do a giant tea party!" Big Mama said excitedly. "We planned on leaving tomorrow," I told Big Mama. "Now you can leave next week after the party!" She told me as I looked at Akari. 

"How about we go and come back? That way we can determine where we want our home and then hired people for it. It's not fair, it will be a day trip to go then another trip to come back. We will be here in time," I suggested. "Very well, but you all better hurry. For now, stay the night," Big Mama said as I nod. "Can I put you down," I asked Kakoa as she snuggled herself. 

"No," she protested. "I like when you carry me! I feel like I'm on top of the mountain!" She said as she began to hug me. I smiled as she smiled with me too. I got to attach to Akari and her family. Luckily I feel like they got attached to me too.

The door then began to turn, so Kakoa got my scarf and covered me. "Mama?" We heard Brulee and Oven say as they wanted to come in. Not only them but more of my siblings also. "Come in my kids! I want to make something clear," Big Mama said as the kids began to hide behind Akari while Akari held me close and Kakoa tried to hide in my scarf. 

"If you all do something to have Akari leave Katakuri! YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD TO ME!!!" Big Mama said scaring my siblings. "Mama, we will be heading to bed now," I told her as she nods. I began to walk pass my siblings with Akari and the boys right behind me. 

"Was all that really necessary?" Akari asked as we walked out. "I don't know and I don't care," I told her as looked back. "Wait! Katakuri!" I heard someone say, so I turned to see the little ones. "Hello?" The kids said nervously as Aki got in defense mode. Kakoa even began to shake. "We wanted to play," the kids said as Kakoa began to cry while beginning to hide her face on my scarf. She was scared of what happened.

"Forget it! Not after what you did to us and especially Kakoa!" Aki said in defense. "Enough, maybe some other time. Now we have to go to bed. We have the stuff to do in the morning," I told them as I began to walk away with them, leaving my siblings behind. Right now, Akari family is first to me. We began. To arrive at my old room only to have Akari get her kids ready for bed while I began to pack. 

"Katakuri," Akari said as I turned to look at her. She was getting sexually on the bed surprising me. "Katakuri, come to me," she said as I began to look around the room. Where were the kids? I stood up and walked to her as I felt my heart race. Was this it? "Mommy, I'm thirsty!" Kakoa said suddenly appearing. I swear I am so tempted to grab the kids and throw them out to take Akari. 

"I'm thirsty too, but you don't hear me crying about it," I complained making Akari giggle. "Believe me when I say I'm thirsty too," she said making me blush. "Good, then we can all go get something to drink," Katsu said as he came out the bathroom with Aki. 

"I'll call someone," I told them walking away.


	26. Chapter 26

**~??? POV~**  
I was sitting down relaxing while having a cigar. "How happy are you Akari? How long do you think your happiness will last? In fact, are you truly happy with him?" I asked as if she could hear me as I looked at a picture I had of her. She was standing there fully dressed in a pink long dress with a blush going across her face. She wasn't even looking at me, but she is still cute. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you so many times, but can't you see I love you!" I said getting mad as I got her picture and threw it across the room. It's ok. It's not like I don't have more pictures of her. The next one I took out was a picture of me and her. I know I forced her to be in the picture, but I tell everyone she is mine. 

"Enjoy her Katakuri, because I'm taking her back. She is mine," I said as I smiled at the picture. "She is all mine." "Sir," I heard someone say getting my attention. "I have word that Katakuri has arrived at the island," they told me as I had a big smile. "Good, then it seems like it's time we pay a visit to Big Mama."

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I was sleeping on a bed alone with Akari, while the kids were sleeping on the other bed or it was what I thought. "Katakuri! Katakuri!" The kids said shaking me. "Mmmm, what?" I said forcing myself to wake up but decided to go back hold Akari and closing my eyes.

"What time is it?" "It's Martin! He is here!" Aki said surprising me. This just shot my eyes wide open. "Mmm," Akari said waking up. "Shhhh," I said trying to have her go back to sleep. "You sure?" I whispered to the kids as they nod. 

"He is a marine!" Kakoa shout-whispered. I slowly made my way out of bed without waking up Akari successfully. "Stay here with your mother," I demanded the kids as I began to rush to get ready. 

"Don't leave her side and don't let anyone in," I told them grabbing my coat last leaving. I made sure my scarf was well adjusted as I walked to Big Mama's office. That is the first place I know he will go anyway. I arrived there opening the door. "So you see I am asking you for one thing to end the I owe you in the end," he said as I closed the door behind me hard on proposing so he could know I was here. They turned to look at me as I began to lean against the door and cross my arms. No one leaves and no one comes in! 

"Ahhh Katakuri! No time no see, how are you doing?" He said making me glare at him. "Ignore me and continue with what you were asking Big Mama!" I told him trying to keep my cool. "Yes, continue," Big Mama told him as he nods. 

"So you see from what happen you still owe me a lot of berries. Yes of payments for what I have done for you, though all that can go away with one thing or shall I say, one person," he told her confusing her. I know what he wants, but I shouldn't say a thing just yet. "A person? What person?" Big Mama said interested.

"The love of my life. She has the smile and face of an angel. The body of a goddess and she has 3 of my kids. I could have gone anywhere to ask them to go get her, but I was told she was last seen with one of your sons," he said making her serious. "Which son?" "Katakuri," he said as he turned to look at me. 

"I rather pay you berries then give you Akari!" Big Mama told him. "No mama, you see. I really love this girl! If you don't give me Akari, then war will have to start. Do you want to start a war and be arrested just for a girl?" He said making me growl. I got off the door and began to walk towards him.

"Akari is mine and I refuse to let you have her. I rather fight you to the death," I told him making him smirk at me. "Why? She made you feel special? You can't please her as I can!" He said making me want to start the fight now. "Enough! What relationship do you even have with Akari anyway?" Big Mama said interested. 

"As I said, she is the love of my life! She has my 3 kids!" "She said she found her kids!" "Then she is a liar. They are my blood," he said pissing me off. "Is that so?" Big Mama said buying his saying. I was going to say something, but the door opens. We looked over to see a serious Akari. "What are you doing here?" I asked her as I didn't want her here. 

"My Akari! My angel!" Marthin said happily as he began to walk to her. "Save it! I don't want to see you!" She said as he walked passed me and got closer. "Why not? What about our kids?" "Those are MY KIDS!" she told him pissed. "Don't be angry my darling. We can make it work!" 

"My kids don't even like you! Especially Aki!" Akari told him as he was getting mad. "You know you shouldn't disobey me," he said making me step in. I walked in the middle placing her behind me. "So is she lying or are you?" Big Mama said asking him. "She is the life of my life!" 

"Love?! Do you call that love?! You rape me!" Akari said holding back her tears as she was in a rage. "You not only rape me, but you made me go through a gangbang! You always share with me!" Akari said as I turned to hold Akari as she began to cry.

"I was trying to please you!" He said as he began to glare at her. "You hurt me! You would hit me! I would always beg for all of you to stop and you wouldn't. You would just make it worse for me! You would all also always use my kids as a weakness! It was like there was no way out!" Akari said breaking out into tears. 

"Akari said pulling her to an embrace while trying even harder to stay calm. "I hate him. I hate him so much!" She said as I tighten my hold. "It's ok Akari," I told her as she cried. "I heard enough," Big Mama said getting Marthin attention and my attention while Akari buried her face on my chest to cry. 

"How about we make another deal? If you leave now, I will spare your life and I will no longer owe you. Stay and cause trouble, then we will just have to kill you," Big Mama offered him. This actually made him mad. 

"You are making a mistake Big Mama!" He told her as Akari got out of my arms to look over. "No, you made a mistake," she told him as she was getting ready to attack. "Fine, I'm leaving. Though of course, we will meet again!" He told her walking out. 

"Katakuri," she cried as I looked down at him "please don't let him take me!" "Shhhh it over," I told her trying to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop crying hard. It was hard to calm her down because she had him right in front of her. She was shaking in fear as I wasn't sure what to do. If I could, I would have killed him. 

"Katakuri," Big Mama said looking at us worried. "Take Akari to the room. You can sail tomorrow instead just to make sure he has left. Better safe than sorry," Big Mama said as I nod. "Have her kids come here also. I'll take care of them. Spend some alone time with Akari. Make sure she calms down," Big Mama said as I nod. 

"Come on, Akari," I told her as I picked her up as a bride and began to leave. "Why did you come if you knew if it wasn't going to end well?" I asked Akari as she cried. "I'm sorry, she said as I took a deep breath. I then arrived to see the kids worried. "Mama?" Aki said as I nod. "She is ok," I told them as they nod.

"But for today, you will be spending the day with Big Mama. Need anything or want something to tell Big Mama. Today I'm being alone with Akari," I told them as they looked at their mother worried. "Don't worry. She just needs to relax. I'll make sure she does and she stay safe," I told them as they nod. 

"Can we visit?" Aki asked as I nod. "You can see that your mama is ok when you want just remember not too much," I told them as they nod. "If the other kids bully you again. For sure come to me," I told them as they nod. I then took Akari to bed as she was still hiding her face. She didn't want the kids to see how bad she was crying.

"We love you, mommy," Kakoa said giving her a quick hug from behind before leaving. Once they closed the door, she began to cry again. "My kids!" She cried as I took my coat and placed it down with my scarf. I then grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. "Shhhh relax," I told her as she cried for 30 more minutes. Now she was in my embrace trying to stay calm.

"All better?" I asked her as she looked down. "Yeah... Sorry," she said as I kissed her head. "No worries," I told her as she began to look up at me. This was my time to lean in and kiss her. I made out with her a bit turning her on. 

"Mmmm," she said as we pulled from the kiss. "So the kids aren't coming?" She asked as I nod. "We have today to our selves," I told her as she blushed. "Why"? I asked her as she looked away. "I was in wonder," she said making me confused. 

"I wonder?" I asked as she nods. "I was wondering if you can show me how it feels to make love. Actual, love." "You sure about this? You did go through a lot. I can wait," I told her as she shook her head. "Who knows when I have a chance like this," she said as I nod. I got up and began to walk to the door to make sure it was locked all the way. I turned to look at her as she blushes. 

"if you ever want me to stop, let me know and I will," I told her as she nods. "I don't think I will ask to stop. I love you so much. I'm sure this will be great," she said as I nod. "Then should we start?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Readers,

The next will be a lemon, so if you don't like it. Don't read. I will be posting 2 chapters, so you have something to look forward too. Those who want to read it. Enjoy and have a good day.


	27. Lemon

**~Katakuri POV~**  
"If you ever want me to stop, let me know and I will," I told her as she nods. "I don't think I will ask to stop. I love you so much. I'm sure this will be great," she said as I nod. "Then should we start?" I told her as she sat up.

"How do we? I don't know how to make it out of love," she said shyly. "I don't know. I never actually done it," I told her as she beginning to giggle. "So you're a virgin?" She asked in a joking voice. This just makes me look at her mad. "Don't call me that!" "Then what would you prefer I called you? A no experience guy?" She said making me mad. 

"Forget it! Not in the mood!" I told her as I sat on the bed and crossed my arms. She crawled to me and began to place her soft hands on my back. "I'm sorry," she said she leaned in to kiss me back. It gave me shivers, but she was kissing my mid-back towards my neck. It was turning me on. 

"You sure you don't want it?" She said as she began to whisper in my ear. "Who knows when you can take me again?" This made me turn around and pin her to the bed. "Your right," I told her as I made her open her legs with my legs. 

"Katakuri," she said surprised as I stared at her for a bit before I leaned in to kiss her. I placed my right hand down on her leg to rub it. This made her moan in my kiss. Hearing her moans made me even more excited. 

"Katakuri, please," she said she broke the kiss. She looked at me with a begging eye. "No, I am going to have to punish you a bit so you are going to have to wait," I told her as I went down to such and lick her neck. "Ahhhh," she moaned out as she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I can smell you," I told Akari enjoying this.

"Katakuri," she moaned out as I made my right hand leave her leg to go under her shirt and her bra. "Ahhh," she moaned out more as I played with her. Though then was when I took her shirt and bra off together to see her half-naked. "Katakuri," she said blushed as I stared at her for a bit. 

"You look beautiful," I told her throwing her shirt to the side. I even went down to began to play and suck on her nipples. "Oh, my!" She said even more turned on. "You're making me so wet!" "And your moans are making me extra hard," I told her I stopped to look at her.

"Can I see?" She asked. "How do you want me?" I asked her as she smiled. "Lay down on your back," she told me as I did. I looked at her as she began to remove my belt. I was nervous. Would I be big enough for her? I think I am a bit bigger than average or well for a guy my size. She was now removing my pants, so I decided to help her. She took my pants off with my boxers to see my member faster. 

"Oh wow, that is huge?!" She said amazed, but it made her lick her lips. "Let's see if you fit in my mouth," she told me as she placed her gentle hand on it. "Akari!" I said as she began to put me more in her mouth.

"Ahhhh!" I said loving it. She is so soft to me! Right away it felt so good, but I wanted to see as she began to suck me slowly. "Akari!" I said watching her place more of me in her mouth! So badly I wanted to moan loudly, but we are just getting started. I grabbed the closest blanket to bite on while she began to suck me faster.

Damn it! I could hold it. I pushed my head back and placed my hands on my head. "Damn it Akari! I want more!" I told her as she began to go faster. I just wanted to grab her head and help her go faster, but I shoulder. 

"Akari! Drop those damn panties and pants. I want to taste you! I need to taste you!" I told her as she pulled me out of her mouth. "Very well," she told me as she stood up to do so. I looked back at her to see her completely naked. 

"Katakuri," she said making my heart race. "Am I ok?" She said blushing. My heart was racing as I just wanted her. "Get over here, so I can lick you while you suck me! I'm not done before making more love to you!" I commanded making her blush. This was when she began to get on me and crawl to me. She then turned around, so her face was on my member and I had a full view of her. 

"You know, I don't feel well with these gloves," I told her throwing my gloves to the side after taking them off my hands. "feeling you touch me without them would be better anyway," she said as I began to open her private to look inside. "Nice and pink," I said smirking. "Please Katakuri, don't look. It's embarrassing!" 

"What is? This?" I said as I began to rub her clit. "No, this is normal," I told her as I placed in a finger in her. "Ahhhh!" She cried out as I moved my finger in and out. "So warm! So soft!" I told her I placed another in her making her have to fingers. 

"So tight!" "It's been a while," she commented as I got her and pulled her down closer to my face. "It felt nice and it smells nice. Let's finish the test," I told her as she looked at me. "Test?" She asked as I began to lick her. 

"AHHHHH!" She said as I licked her clit before making my finger go in and out of her. She was delicious! I wanted more. I pulled her more down to make my tongue go further into her. "Katakuri!" Akari moaned out before placing me back in her mouth. 

"Ahhh!" I moaned out next as she sucked me. This is great! This made me lick her all over again for a while. "Katakuri, I coming!" She said as I felt the same. "Don't stop! I'm coming too! Cum with me!" I told her, so she continued as I did too until we came at the same time. I drank her all up as she did the same, but she began to pull away to cough. 

"You ok?" I asked her as she calms down. "You came so much, I couldn't drink it all!" She said making me smirk. "Good, since now more will be going in you," I told her as she smiles to get off me. "You're not done right?" She asked as I sat up.

"Of course not! I want to take you to the moon!" I told her throwing her down and opening her legs. I placed my side right at her entrance as she looked at me breathing heavily. "Be gentle," she said as I placed myself feeling how she is. 

"Ahhhh!" She said trying to hold the pain. "I'm trying! You're just too tight!" I told her as I kept on pushing me in. "Ahhhh! I'm not! You're just too big!" She commented as I was now fully in. "I'm pretty sure it both," I told her stopping until she adjusted just a bit. 

"Move a bit! Don't freeze," she said as I began to do so. I had to pin her down while I moved my hips. I dug my nails into the mattress as I tried to stay slowly. "Please, a little faster," she said as I growled. I want to give it to her rough!

"Take me Katakuri! Take me," she begged as I stopped to look at her. "You sure?" I asked as she nods. I placed my hands now on her hips to slam me into her. "Ahhhh!" She cried out as I kept on slamming myself in her. 

"I want more!" I told Akari as she was moaning out. "Then take me! Do what you want to me!" She said making slam even harder into her. "AHHHHH!" She shouted as I kept ongoing. "I'm coming!" She said as I kept ongoing. "Good, cum with me!" I told her as I kept on pumping only to cum. I kept myself in her as I was filling her insides. 

"Katakuri," she said breathing heavily. "You're done?" She asked making me question. "I never had anyone like you! I want more!" She said as she turned over to get on her hands and knees. "Good, because I got more to give!" I told her shoving myself far into her! "Ahhhh!" She said loving it when I got her waist to be able to go crazy in her. 

"Katakuri!" She moaned out. "Akari! I love this!" I told her as I kept on going! "Good! I'm glad! I want to make you happy just like you make me happy!" She said I kept on going, but this time rougher. "Katakuri!" She said as I then grabbed a better hold of her to began to stand with me still in her. I stood up with my hand under her legs as I kept on pumping in her without stopping. 

"Ahhhh!" She kept on crying out. "Akari! I feel it!" I told her as kept on moaning. "Together! I want more of your cum! I want your baby!" She said as I continued until I came with her. We were both breathing heavily. I slowly laid her down before pulling out only to see her drip. "I guess I overfilled you," I told her smiling at her.

"It's ok. I love it," she said as she smiled. I began to get into bed with her and pulled her close. "Let's take a nap. We will have to get up to clean a bit before the kids come to sleep," I told her as she blushed with a nod. "Ok," I told her as she nods. We then began to giggle as she began to close her eyes. 

"I love you Katakuri," she said making me smile more. I looked at her as she looked up at me. I leaned in to make out with her a bit. "And I adore you, Akari," I told her making her smile more. We then closed our eyes to try to drift to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**~Akari POV~**  
I lay there feeling so much pain, especially down at my lower area. He smashed me so hard that I am sure I won't be able to walk for a week. "Mmm," he said as I turned to look at his smile. "Katakuri," I said happily in love as I looked at him. 

"Rina," he said making my eyes go wide. Who is Rina?! This was when I summon clouds to push him off me. "What the hell?" He said waking up. "Rina?!" I said crossing my arms. "Rina?! Where you get that name?!" He said fully awake now. 

"You said it in your sleep! Who is Rina?!" I told him as he looked at me concerned. "No one," he said beginning to get up. "You said no secrets between us! Who is she?!" "My first crush. We were nothing. Never dating or anything... I just liked her," he said making my blood boil. 

"We just made love and now your dreaming of another girl?! In your mind, we're you making love to me or her?!" "I told you I love you! I only liked her!" He said defending. I glared at him before just looking away. 

"Akari," he said worried as I was still mad. "What do you love about me?" I asked him making him just look at me. "ANSWER?! WHAT DO YOU LOVE ABOUT ME?! WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?!" I yelled at him as I began to cry. "Akari," he said sadly. "Your beautiful, loving, joyful, trustworthy, honest, and amazing. Now can we just leave this all behind?" He asked as I took a deep breath. 

"Why have you never told me about her?" I asked him as he went to get clothing. "Just never really want to think of her. She laughed to my face long ago. Matter of fact, she said I was better off with a dumpster," he said surprising me. "Maybe that is why I love you," he said as he got closer to.

"Because you accept me. Your like my best friend I can't live without. My friend is my partner in crime. My friend that is my life," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I felt like my breath being taken away as I kissed him back. I love him. I really hope what he says is true and he loves me. After kissing for a while, we broke the kiss to stare into our eyes.

"Don't worry so much. I haven't seen her in 10 years. I'm pretty sure she isn't coming back," he said making me smile. "I'm yours," he said as I kissed him again. I hope so. Would it be lost if she did? Could she be the reason we fought for 2 weeks in Kakoa vision? I hope not. I love him. I can't lose him. I need to make sure I keep him. We began to break the kiss to look at each other. 

"Want to shower with me?" He said as I giggled. "It's funny you even ask. I was going to go in rather you liked it or not," I told him as he smiled at me. "Can I have a snack in the shower?" He asked as I blushed. I was in so much pain, but I can't tell him or show him that. I have to please him. If he doesn't, he will leave me! 

"What are we waiting for?" I replied as I got out of bed to make my way to the bathroom with him behind me.

 **~Aki POV~**  
We stayed as close to Big Mama as possible. Seems like Big Mama really loves Kakoa though. Who doesn't though? Kakoa just loves able. Right now, Brelee is branding Kakoa hair. I don't care though. As long as that she is happy. 

"Hey," I heard someone say, so I turned to look to see Katakuri siblings. "What you want?" I asked them rudely. "We wanted to play," they said making me growl. "Play or hurt us?! I won't let you hurt my family!" I told them as they looked at me scared. "They meant to play," I heard someone say and turned to see Smoothie. 

"They know they did badly. Now that Katakuri is with your mother. You are all family to us. Here with Big Mama, we keep an eye on the family. We love each other as family, just like you look after Kakoa and Katsu, " Smoothie said a single looked away. "We are sorry we hurt you," the kids said as they were getting ready to cry.

"We didn't like that your mom took you guys and Katakuri came only to be mad and leave. Please, if big brother Katakuri trusts you. Then we want to also," they said as I took a deep breath. "Aki!" I heard Katsu cry out as he came running to my side. "What is happening? Are you in trouble?!" Katsu said in attack mode.

"No, it's ok," I told him surprising him. "Let's be friend again before mama wakes up," I said surprising him more and making the kids happy. "Come on then! Let's go play!" The kids said as we began to run off chasing them. Mama will be happy that we are happy.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Katakuri is just filled with energy. I just love it right now since he wants me. Whatever it takes for him to choose me over the world. "I hope you carry my baby," Katakuri said as I was breathing heavily smiling. 

"Yeah, I want your baby," I told him as I fell to my knee on the shower tiredly. My body hurts so much. I can't let him know that. I just have to take it. I can't unsatisfied him if I don't want to lose him. "You ok?" He asked me as I looked at him. 

"Yeah, just worn out a bit. Give me a sec. I'll be back on my feet in a minute," I told him as he began to cover the drain. He then pushed the handle to make the water pour down into the tub. "How about we relax," he said as I nod. He sat down on the bed with me between his legs. "This feels nice," I told him as he holds me. 

"Tell me if I'm overdoing it," he said as I blushed. "No, you can get what you want," I told him as he smiles. "Then around 3?" He asks as I looked at him surprised. "We just finished round 2!" I said as he smiled bigger. 

"I'm just kidding. I wanted you to admit how worn out you are. Sure I wouldn't mind another round, but if you can't handle it. We can do it some other time," he said making me look at him more surprised. "No! That's not true! I'm not worn out! I can give you more!" I told him as I felt like he is so full of energy that I can't keep up he might go looking for someone that can. 

"It's fine, relax," he said as I was scared. "We shouldn't take long. The kids need us," he said as I smiled. "Let's sail to that new home tonight. Let's not wait until morning. That way we can come back and celebrate Kakoa birthday," I said as he nods.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Why does Akari panic so much? Wasn't she like this before we made love? Did I trigger something I wasn't supposed to when we did it? I just need to be supportive or maybe some alone time to help her get her mind sorted out. 

"Let's sail to that new home tonight. Let's not wait until morning. That way we can come back and celebrate Kakoa birthday," she said as I forgot. Am I supposed to get her something? "What should I buy her?" I asked Akari making her giggle. 

"Nothing, the part is enough. Kakoa is a simple girl that didn't grow up with much, but a cake. Just throwing her a big party will make her happy," Akari said as I smiled. "We will see," I told her kissing Akari. I want to get Kakoa a present only to surprise her, especially since I look at Kakoa, Aki, and Katsu as they were my kids now. 

Mainly because I am dating Akari. We now broke our kiss to finish our shower. I wonder how the kids are doing.


	29. Chapter 29

**~Katakuri POV~**  
We got ready and got the room cleaned up. I just can't stop staring at her with hungry eyes. She was delicious and she felt so good. I should calm down though. It doesn't look like she can walk very well. 

"Akari," I said getting her attention. "Stay in bed," I told her as she looked at me worried. "Why?" "Your hurt. I did you to rough didn't I?" I asked her as she looked at me more worried. "No! That isn't true! I'm ok! I can give you and I can take it!" She said while she gave me a fake smile. "Get in bed. I'm not buying it," I told her walking towards her. 

"What?" "Get in bed," I told her as she took a deep breath. "How can you tell I am in pain?" she asked making me grin at her. "You don't think I know how you walk like if I never checked you out before?" I asked her as she blushed. 

"I just wanted to please you. Now that you know how it feels to do it in a relationship. I was afraid that if I can't satisfy you. Then you will leave for someone that can. Someone that will be able to handle it better than me," she said as she began to look down sadly. "So you're saying that I am using you for the sex now?" I asked her as she looked at me more worried.

"HAHaHA!" I laughed as I smiled at her. she doesn't need any alone time. if I were to have left her alone, it would make her thoughts feel even more correct. "I really enjoyed it, so of course I would want more. Though if you can't take it to repeat, then no problem. I am with you because I love you not for the reason that I can have intercourse with you." I walked closer to her to kiss her forehead. 

"Rest, I'll make mama cooks make us dinner. I'll also bring the kids back, just lay or sit and rest," I told her as she smiles with a nod. "Good, I'll be back shortly," I told her leaving the room to go get the kids.

 **~Marthin POV~**  
I was in so much rage that I was throwing everything across the room. "How dare she?!" I said pissed as images of Katakuri holding my crying Akari go burning in my mind. "Why does he think he is?!" I said throwing a table through my wall. "Damn, must you trash the place?" I heard someone walked in and turned to see who it was. 

"Oh, it's you. How you get on my ship?" I asked her as she smiled. "I was passing and decided to say hi. Has it been that long?" She asked crossing her arms. "I guess not, but I'm pissed." "I can see that, but your not explaining is why?" She asked as I sat down on the only that isn't broken in the room. My captain chair since it was my favorite chair. 

"The love of my life picked an ass whole over me. That man won't take care of her right, but I guess I was threatened by Big Mama and him to leave her alone," I said as I reached into my pocket for a cigar. "But of course, I don't feel like quitting. They just started a war," I told her as I now look for a light. 

"Whoa whoa, a war? For a girl?" She said as I found it, so I turned on my cigar. "What's the love of my life are you not hearing?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes. "So who is he? Is he cute? Maybe I can steal him and you can have her back. Problem solve. We will all be happy! I'm pretty hot you know," she said feeling beautiful. 

"No," I told her as I saw a picture frame on the ground. "WHAT YOU SAY?! OF COURSE I'M HOT!" she shouted at me mad. "Not as hot as my Akari," I told her she growled. "Not to mention she is sweet, caring, loving, and so much more," I said as she crossed her arms. "So am I!" She said as I rolled my eyes. I picked up the frame and it was my Akari. 

"So tell me? Who is this guy?" "It's Big Mama Son, Katakuri," I said surprising her until she began to smile evilly. "Dogtooth huh?" She said thinking. "This will be easier than thought." "Dogtooth?" I said in the question. "I call him Dogtooth, because of his mouth. You probably haven't seen it, but he has sharp, huge teeth," she said getting my full attention.

"How do you know that?" "He asked me out a long time ago and he showed me his mouth. I laughed at his face. How could someone like me end with someone like him? Ok if he grew up cute, then I will excuse his mouth. Who knows, maybe he fixed them or maybe I can."

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I found the kids having fun, so it made me feel better about them being here with my family, but at last. I was able to take them to my room. The kids rushed to get ready for bed while I saw Akari already cozy. 

"I'm not sleepy," she told me as I closed the door and locked it. "We are sleeping anyway. We start sailing tomorrow," I told her as I began to remove my scarf. "Why not tonight? I can just rest on the ship," she said sitting up. I turned to look at her and shook my head no. 

"Mama getting the servants to get the ship ready overnight, so either way we aren't ready," I told her as she nods. "Mommy!" Kakoa said happily as she ran to Akari side with her braid hair. "Look what Brelee did for me! She braids my hair!" Kakoa said making Akari smile. "So they treated you all nicely?" I asked as they nod. 

"Can we stay? Do we have to sail with you guys?" Katsu asked surprising us. Akari then looked at me concerned. What if something were to happen and we weren't here? "Believe it or not Mama. Katakuri family finally accepts us. We will like to stay, but if we move then we will. We just want to spend time with them even longer if that's ok," Aki said surprising us more, but it made Akari smile with so much happiness. 

"What do you think Akari?" I asked her as she looked at me. "Will it be ok? Would Big Mama be ok taking care of them?" Akari asked as I nod. "I'll make sure to ask," I told her as she nods. Alone? In the sea? FOR 3 DAYS?! I can make love to Akari so much without worrying about the kids coming in! 

"No Katakuri, I don't want to give your mom a hard time, they can come with us," Akari said as I shook my head no. I then grabbed my scarf. "I'll ask mama now," I said leaving. I'm taking this opportunity. Alone time with Akari! I'm trying so hard trying not to get excited just thinking about it.

 **~Akari POV~**  
"I hope Big Mama says yes!" Katsu said happily. "Me too!" Kakoa cheered. "That would leave you and Katauri have some great alone time," Akai said making me smile. Knowing Katakuri though, he might be hungry but not for food. I guess I can give him since the kids won't leave us alone now when we move. Then Katakuri will have to calm down at least for a bit.


	30. Chapter 30

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I got to Big Mama room while she was getting ready for bed. "What?! What is it?!" Big Mama said mad as I knocked. I then opened the door for her to see me.

"Oh, it's you Katakuri. What is it? Better be important, for you see I'm getting ready for bed," she said pulling her sheets to get in bed with her husband or well my stepfather. I could honestly care less about him. Almost all the husband Big Mama got married to I kill for trying to leave Big Mama or no longer making her happy.

"I want to know if you can take responsibility for the kids while Akari and I are gone for 3 days," I said surprising her. "What?! Do the kids not want to go? Then you can stay here and not move to one of my islands!" Big Mama said a single shook my head no. 

"We are still moving. I have to learn to maintain this family and not just rely on you. If I am going to try to be a father, then I need to take care of my family like one," I told her making her smile. "Very well, yeah. Leave them to me, I will take good care of them, now go! I need my sleep!" Big Mama said as I began to leave.

"Hold on!" She said as I turned to look at her. She reached into her dresser to take something out, before throwing it to me. I caught right away only to look to see a ring. "I want you to marry her. It's never too soon to get married and if you marry her more likely she will never leave. So when you are gone, I want you to propose," she said as I looked at the ring surprised. Would it even fit Akari? 

"I will do my best," I told her placing the ring in my pocket before leaving. Marrying Akari? Does Akari even love me that much to marry me? Isn't it too soon? I head my way to the room to see everyone in bed and ready. 

"Kids," I said getting their attention before I went to Akari side. I grabbed my scarf and began to set it to the side."Yes, daddy?" Kakoa asked smiling with a cute blush. "You are all staying. Big Mama is encharged, so go to her for anything," I told them as they nod. "Why don't you just tell us this in the morning?" Aki asked me. 

"We are not going to wake you all when we leave. If you're awake great, but we will leave you sleeping otherwise," Akari said as they nod. "It would be easier on me too," Akari last commented silently. This is actually the first time she is separating from her kids. I am here thinking about getting laid when Akari is going to be missing her kids. I took a deep breath only to feel guilty though one day. They will grow and move anyway. 

Still, though, she wanted to take the kids, but with no thought or debate. I decided they were staying. I before Akari come back I rather share some nice moments with her. I began to make sure the kids were snuggled in before turning off the lights. I walked over to Akari to see her just staring at me. 

"You sure she said yes?" She asked as I nod. "Relax, she said yes. Now let's go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow," I told her as I pulled her close and held her as she drifted to sleep. I smiled at her before drifting to sleep myself. "Katakuri," I heard someone call out to me. It doesn't sound like someone I know. 

"Katakuri, I'm coming for you," they said waking me up. I opened my eyes to see everyone was still sleeping. How long did I even sleep? I turned to look at the time to see that I was asleep for 3 hours, but it felt like 10 minutes. "No," I heard someone cry. I let Akari go gently and began to get out of bed. I walked towards the kids to see everyone, but Kakoa in bed. She must be the one crying.

"Why," she cried again. Where was she crying? I walked towards the cries only to see it was coming from the bathroom. "Kakoa," I said as I opened the bathroom door to see her in tears. "Kata," she said as she was surprised to see me. I walked into the bathroom with her and closed the door so Akari and the boys wouldn't wake up. 

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she cried. "I had a bad dream, but when I went to see you and mommy. I realized it wasn't a dream, but a vision," she said as I looked at her seriously. "What happens?" I told her as I got down, but pulled her close for comfort. "It was about that fight again. It all started when a girl appeared. She was making things difficult for mommy. Mommy will worry about her a lot, but then you would yell and beat mommy," she said surprising me. Would I yell at Akari and beat her? Why would I lay a hand on Akari? 

"Why? Why would you hurt mommy," Kakoa cried more. "I'll get to the bottom of this. No one is hurting Akari," I told her as I then kissed her forehead. "My job is to make sure your all safe," I told her as she nods. 

"One question though," I told her as she looked at me. " There is something called Kenbunshoku Haki. It grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. Users can hone their skills to such a degree that they can seemingly predict the future. Just like you do sometimes. I want to know if you can teach me," I told her as she began to think. 

"Teach you to see into the future? It won't be easy, but I can," she said as I nod. "When we move to our new home, we can start then. For now, if you see anymore. Tell me, I don't want to lose your mother. Do you know this girl's name?" She asked as she shook her head no. 

"It's fine, I'll just keep my eyes open," I told her as she nods. "Let's go to bed now," I told her as I stood up while carrying her as a baby. "Can I sleep with you and mommy?" She asked as I nod as we left the bathroom. "Kata, can I call you daddy for now on? No more Kata?" She asked as I smiled. 

"Of course," I told her as she hugs me. We then reached the bed and placed Kakoa next to Akari. I then got in bed as they both began to snuggle. I got close to them and wrapped my arm around Akari. I wanted to go back to sleep, but who was that girl Kakoa saw? The morning then came and it was time to go. I let Akari and Kakoa go only to try to wake up Akari. She opened her eyes and looked at me. 

"Katakuri," she said as I smiled. "Get up, we got to go," I told her as he nods. She carefully let Kakoa go before getting ready and we left. "Katakuri," I heard the voices from my dream say. I turned around to see no one. 

"What's wrong?" Akari asked as I shook my head. "Still tired," I told her as she smiles. ," We can take a nap on the ship," she said as I nod. We arrived at the ship only for her to start going to our room. "Akari, go and I'll join you when we start sailing," I told her as she nods. I walked to the people who were in charge of sailing and asked them if we had everything. 

"Yes sir, we got it all on board," they said as I nod. "Now, for dinner. I don't want the cooks to cook, but I do want them to cook for breakfast. Also, make sure in my eating room that it is romantic. Candles lite and everything. Flowers and all," I told them as they nod. "Then we have to run off for a second to get the flowers," they said as I nod. 

"Do what you go to do. If you need me, I'll be in my room," I told them about leaving. So when should I propose? For dinner or when we are coming back? "Katakuri," I heard someone say and turned to see a beautiful, long hair, blond, female girl with pink eyes. She was smiling at me as I stood there. 

Who was she? Though when I blinked she was gone. What was weird is that she took my breath away. It's like I knew her though. Who am I imagining? The only one I remember that was blond with pink eyes is Rina. Like hell, I am going to see her again. Why is she entering my mind so much though? I better not tell Akari.

 **~Rina POV~**  
I saw him! He got so tall and buff. I wonder if his mouth got uglier or how that worked? Where is the girl anyway? I need to know what am I competing with?! Either way, I have to get off this ship before it sails or the plan will be ruined! 

"I will wait for your return, Katakuri," I said as I blew him a kiss before jumping off the ship and on to my minny ship.


	31. Chapter 31

**~Katakuri POV~**  
After Akari and I woke up from going back to sleep. Akari went to shower and get ready after I did. This time we didn't do it together, because my mind was going crazy about who was that girl I saw. "Akari," I said snapping out of my thoughts. 

"Yes, love?" Akari said making my heart skip a beat. "I am going to go check that breakfast is ready," I told her as she was in the shower. "Ok, I'll be out soon," she said as I began to leave with a blush going across my face. Love? Did she call me love? It made my heart so warm and skip a beat. I snapped myself out of it and began to walk to check on the cooks. They were all taking the food into the eating room until one ran to me. 

"Forgot to ask sir since we began to get confused. Is your lady going to eat with you or alone?" He asked as I looked at him. "With me," I told him as he nods. I then noticed they brought flowers in. "Why the flowers?" "You requested flowers sir," he said as I shook my head no. 

"I requested flowers for dinner, not breakfast!" I said making him panic. "Katakuri?" I heard Akari call out to mean and near. "Take the flowers and hide them! I want it romantic for dinner as a surprise not for breakfast! If she sees it now, then I have nothing later!" I told him as he nods and hurries to do that. 

"There you are Katakuri," Akari said finding me. This made me dash to her and cover her view from behind me. "How are you feeling?" I asked as she smiles at me. "refreshed!" She said as I smiled at her. "I hate that you have to wear your scarf. I like to see your whole face!" "Just because you do, doesn't mean the world does," I told her as she now glared at me. 

"Well the world is stupid," she said as I chuckled. "Well, they aren't ready. They will come to get us when it is, let's go to the deck for the meantime," I told her taking her long way around. She doesn't seem to mine. In fact, she grabbed my arm and held it tight. "Have you been to this island we are heading?" She asked as I nod. 

"It's very peaceful. The water is also extra clear," I told her surprising her. "Extra clean water?!" She said as I nod. "But isn't water the same where ever you go?" She asked as I nod. "But for some reason, there it's different." 

"Is it like when you do a bathtub full of water?!" "Just like it," I told her making her excited. "It sounds like paradise," she said until we got hit. This made the ship move and Akari almost fall. "What is that?" Akari said worriedly. 

"I don't know," I said as I began to run to the deck now with Akari behind me until the ship got hit hard again. This made Akari fall forward until I turned and caught her. "you ok?" I asked as she nods. "Just lost balance," she said as I nod. 

"Stay close," I told her as she nods. She got back on her feet and began to run off with Akari back on the deck. We arrived to see a marine ship. "Marthin?" I said in question as I summon a Tritan. "No, that is a fake marine ship. That is Tim ship!" Akari said as they tried attacking again. I made sure she didn't fall through.

"Tim?" I questioned as she nods. "Marthin gave a ship to Rough, Tim, and well some other 2 guys that way if he wanted them to do something they will do it," Akari said as the tried attacking again. I send my mochi to the cannonball, grabbing it only to throw it back at them. 

"get back in the ship then. I'll handle this no problem," I told her as she nods going back in the ship. "Yes, I got this no problem," I said ready to attack my own.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I kept on running into the ship and towards Katakuri room, only for someone to come up from behind me. They grabbed me but covered my mouth right away. "Shhhh, I am sorry. I don't mean to scare you, but I am a marine," he said as he then let me go. I ran a bit only to turn to look at him. I didn't know him and he was dressed like a marine. Who was he? 

"I wanted to warn you," he said making me confused. "Who are you?" I asked as I looked at him nervously. "My name is not important. What is important is that I know Marthin. I took one of his ships and sailed to you to warn you." 

"To warn me?" I said as he nods. "I know I am disobeying my captain, but when I heard it couldn't help. I saw your picture and felt like your a really nice person to be hurt. I am planning on sailing back to headquarter with the news. Hopefully, we can arrest him, but his plan will still be in motion." 

"What plan?!" I asked him as he took a deep breath. "The other day, a girl name Rina aboard the ship. They plan on having you and your man break up, by having him go to Rina instead of you. Then, when you are broken up. He planned on kidnapping for his needs. All this to avoid war with Big Mama and yet have you," he said as I shook my head no. 

"Katakuri and my love his strength. We wouldn't fall for such a thing. He will pick me over her... Right?" I said feeling unsure at the end. "I'm sorry, but I decided not to risk it," he said as I nod. "At least the break up isn't so horrible that the Marines would do anything, so if you're sure then you will be ok. Just the kidnapping and such is very shame full for a marine," he said as I nod. 

"He behind bars will make me feel more comfortable," I told him as he nods. "I better go before Katakuri blows up my ship," he said as I nod. He runs off with me standing there. I kind of want Rina to come back. Would Katakuri really pick me over her? Who is Rina? What will I do if he picks her over me?

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
The ship soon began to sail away for some odd reason. I have no point chasing after though, so as long it doesn't come back I don't care. I walked to the inside of the ship. More likely she went to my room. I opened the door to see she wasn't around. "Akari!" I said worriedly. "I'm here!" She said in the bathroom. 

"Good I thought you were gone," I said relieved until she opened the door to show me that she was crying. "We're you that scared?" I asked her as I walked to her and wipe her tears away. "Would you pick me over Rina?" Akari said out of the blue. I look at her shocked as she stared at me. 

"Where did this question come from?" I said in shock. "Answer me!" "Of course I will pick you. Why would I pick someone like her over someone I love," I told her making her smile. What was weird is that I began to have a pain in my chest. 

"Breakfast?" I asked as she nods with a beautiful.

 **~Kakoa POV~**  
When we woke up. We went straight to see Big Mama since we were hungry. She got the cooks to feed us, but it wasn't as delicious as mama cooking. Afterward, Big Mama began to show me how to play cards while Katsu and Aki were training to grow up strong. I'm glad I'm a girl and don't really have to do much. 

"Hello!" Someone said coming in. We turned to see Smoothie come. "Big Mama, we seem to have a guest," she said getting everyone's attention. "We will continue in a bit," Big Mama told me as I nod. "Bring the guest in!" Big Mama said as she nods. When she said that though, a girl with long hair and pink eyes came through. 

She was beautiful! In fact, she was the girl in my dreams! I gasped in shock as I tried not to cry. That was the girl of my dreams! From my visions!" "State your name!" Big Mama said making her smile. "The name is Rina! It has been a long time Big Mama."


	32. Chapter 32

**~Kakoa POV~**  
I tried so hard to be strong in brave, but I know that girl! She was from my visions! She hurt mommy by taking Kata. I know though. The future will change. Kata said it will because he loves mommy. I believe he will pick mommy without a thought.

"Rina? It has been forever!" Big Mama said smiling at her. "It really has, but that is because I was on the other side of the grand line. It is hard to sail this way if you're not a pirate!" she said as she smiled at Big Mama. "Why is she here?" I heard Brulee comment. I turned to look at her as she glared at Rina. 

"So what brings you here, Rina?" Big Mama said happily. so many different emotions were in the air. Oven and Daifuku were checking her out, but not as most men do. No one here, but Big Mama was happy to see her. I even noticed Aki glaring at her. he must not get a good feeling about her. 

"I came on a search for Katakuri. I know I been wrong in the past, but I want to change all that. I want to help make him happy again," she said making Brulee growl. "I bet Katakuri would be thrilled to see you again, but sadly he isn't here," Big Mama said making Rina look at her sadly. 

"Oh dear, did I miss him? how long would he be gone? Where did he go?" she asked like she was about to cry. She seems very sweet. Maybe I was wrong about my vision. She doesn't seem like the type of girl who would break up Kata and Mommy. "Katakuri left with my mom!" Katsu spoke up. he was also unhappy. He must have had a bad feeling too, but she seems too sweet. 

"Your mom?" she questioned as she turned to look at him. "Yeah! They went to find us a home. we and Katakuri will be living together," Aki said as Oven placed a hand on Aki's head. "Easy kid," he told him as Aki was trying to calm down. "So he feels in love with a girl with kids?" Rina questioned in shock. 

"That is right," Big Mama said as Rina turned to look at her again. "Her kids and even her are lovely nice people," Big Mama said making me pray now. Please, Big Mama. Ask her to leave! "But you are welcome to stay and see them when they arrive. They should be arriving tomorrow," Big Mama said making me worry. 

"What?!" everyone, but I said. "Brulee, please show her to the guest room," Big Mama told her as Brulee began to do so. They left together as we staid. "Now, let go back to what we were doing! In fact, I'll be back!" Big Mama said getting up and leaving to go to the bathroom. When she left, I fell to my knees and cried. I saw it again. Nothing is changing! 

"Kakoa!" Aki said worried as he began to run to me. he comes to my side and holds me. "What's wrong?" Aki asked me. "That is her. the one from my vision," I cried. "You sure?" Katsu said as I nod to cry harder. I don't want to lose Kata! 

"What is going on here?" Smoothie asked us as they got closer. "Kakoa had a dream a couple of days ago! She can see the future at the time and well she saw Katakuri and Mama break up!" Katsu said surprising them. "He left Mama for her!" Aki said crying to stay calm. "Maybe we can prevent that," Oven said thinking. 

"What do you mean?" Smoothie asked him. "The future has been seen. We can change it. if her purpose is to come here to see Katakuri. What if we got rid of her before he arrives. He doesn't see her than a breakup!" Oven said surprisingly to us. "But how do we get rid of her?" Daifuku asked as they began to think.

"What is going on here?" Cracker said walking in. they explained it to him as he began to think through something was off with him. I can't point out what though. "I got nothing, we will just have to trust on Katakuri," Cracker said, as they shook their heads no. "Fine, then let us find her worst fear and use it!" Cracker said as they nod. 

"Right!" wait?! I got it! isn't Cracker on a mission? Who is this then? he looks and sounds like Cracker. Is he back?

 **~Akari POV~**  
The sail was great getting to the island. Katakuri made me a romantic dinner that night and instead of asking to make love. He even cooked for me when all I did was add a cloud. After we were done eating, he got the blanket from his room and we laid on the deck staring at the stars. We were spending so much time together in the right way. 

How will my life be without him? He makes me feel complete. I smiled as I rest in his arms. Of course the next day we were now busy with our new home and where or how we want it. It was going to take an extra week to make if they use all their men for this project. Of course, Katakuri doesn't care how long it was going to take. 

He just wanted it done. Soon after we sailed home. I can't wait to tell my kids that they finally get to have their room and they can fix it any way they want. Of course, though, they will have to maintain it clear. "I wonder how my kids are doing anyway," I thought out loud as I sat on my side of the bed.

"Akari," Katakuri said getting my attention, but he wasn't looking at me. "You know I love you, right?" Katakuri said as I looked at him with a smile. "Of course I do," I told him as I began to look away while placing my hands on my chest.

"Everyday, you show me how much you love me. Not only to me but to my kids too even if they are not yours," I said feeling my heart race. "That isn't true," he said surprising me. "Those kids are mine if I am with you," he said making me smile more with a tear falling down my face. I was so happy and so lucky to have met him. 

"Thank you, I hope you can see how much I appreciate and love you," I told him as he stood up. "Every second of the day, you prove it to me," he said making me smile even more with more tears of joy falling down my face. 

"I was going to wait longer though," he said getting my attention. I watched him as he walked around to the bed and stay d in front of me. I looked up at him in wonders what he meant to wait longer. "I really don't see myself living without you," he said confusing me. 

"Katakuri, where is this coming from?" I asked him confused as I was hoping this lovely moment wouldn't go south. He then got down on one knee making my eyes go wide. "Please, tell me you're tying your shoes," I told him as he began to look in his coat. "well ugh," he said as he kept on looking for something. His confident face turned to a nervous face. 

"Katakuri?" I said as he stood up again. This made him pat around his body looking for something. "Ummm, yes... I was tying my shoe," he said as he looked around the room. "But you didn't even touch your shoes!" I told him as he walked from me. He grabbed his scarf only to walk out.

"Katakuri!" I said worried as I got up to chase after him. He ran aiming for the top of the deck, so I followed. "Wait! What is going on?!" I called out to him. I then reached the top to see he wasn't around. 

"Katakuri!" I called out for him just to hear nothing. This made me run around looking for him. What was he trying to do? What happens? Why did he stop? What is he looking for? After 30 minutes, I gave up. I couldn't find him. So badly I felt like crying. We were building the best night. What happens for him to leave my side? 

"Oh well, I guess I will just get our room ready for bed," I told myself walking back. The light was on to I guess he was back in the room. I opened the door to see candles everywhere. They were turned on all around and the bed had flowers all over them. I recognized the peddles on the bed. They were the flowers from dinner, but the candles. 

They were different. I walked closer to the bed as I noticed it was saying something. Once I got a view, I covered my mouth while I gasped. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe what it said. Tears escaped my eyes as I read, "Will You Marry Me?" 

"I know it is soon," I heard him say as he closed the door and walk behind me. I looked forward and frozen as he held me from behind only to rise a ring up to my face. "What do you say?" He said as I cried more in joy. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. All I could do was cry. 

"You don't have too. If it feels like I am rushing then I will wait longer," he said as I turned around fast to tackle him. I got him by surprise as he fell back and hit the ground. "Yes!" I said surprising him more. 

"I wouldn't want anything more than to be yours forever!" I told him as he held me close. "Good. That is what I want to hear," he said as we let each other go. I pulled his scarf down only to crash my lips on to his for a kiss. We then broke the kiss for him to place a beautiful large ring on my finger. 

"Is this what you lost?" I asked him as I wiped my tears away. "No, I needed an activity to get you out for a bit and away from me, so the servants could place the candles and place the peddles. I was more afraid of you seeing before done," he said making me giggle. "That means you planned it all." "Actually no," he said confusing me. 

"They got extra candles and flowers so I decided to use them or else it would have been with a marker on the wall," he admitted making me laugh. "Well, either way! I love it!" I told him as he smiled at me more. "Good, I love you Akari," he said as I kissed him again. "And I love you Katakuri."


	33. Chapter 33

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I made love to Akari last night, but this time it felt like our bodies were becoming more and more into one. Maybe since now, she is going to be my wife soon. I just love her so much sadly though, we arrived back to the island. That mini business trip turned out to feel like a mini-vacation. It was great just having her. Maybe one day, she will begin to carry my child. We began to get off the ship with me hold Akari near as we walked to Big Mama. 

"What's wrong?" I asked Akari as she blushes. "I'm still so shy. Not once have I ever expected to get married. It was a dream, but never did I think it would be a reality," she commented making me smile. "I agree, just getting this far in the relationship is a surprise to me," I told her making her blush. I stopped walking to get down on my knees. 

"what you doing?" She asked confused. "Get on my shoulders. I want to carry you," I told her as she giggled. "I'm not a baby," she told me smiling as cute as she is. "Get on anyway," I told her as she shook her head no. "Just get up, you're making me shy," she said, so I did. "Then getting down was a waste," I told her making her giggle more. 

"Come on big boy. I want to see my kids," she said as she began to walk with me following her. I hurried to be by her side and that was when she wrapped her arms around mine. Soon though, we arrived at Big Mama house and began to head towards Big Mama room. 

"Katakuri!" The kids said happily as always as they began to climb and play on me. This just made Akari laugh and giggle. I need to make sure I never see that frown disappear. "Daddy! Mommy!" We heard a familiar voice cry out as we turned. It was Kakoa with Aki and Katsu running towards us. 

"Kids!" Akari said happily as she hugged them once she reached them. Afterward, they came to me and hug me only to join the kids. "Really?!" I said making Akari laugh. "They love you that much," Akari said as I smiled at her. "Come, get off. We have to see Big Mama," I said as they began to do so.

"Katakuri!" We heard someone else say as I turned only to be in shock. It was that girl I saw on the ship! Long blond hair with pink eyes! She was walking towards me in a 2 piece bikini. "Remember me, it's been a long time!" She said as my heart was racing. "Who is this?" Akari asked with wonder. 

"Oh, you must be his girl. Hi, I'm Rina," she said surprising me and Akari more. "Rina?" I said as she turning to look at me. "In the flesh," she said as she walked closer to me. "My look at you. Your body grew just like you," she said as she winked at me. She then placed her hands on my chest making my heart race 

"What are you doing here?" "Looking for you silly," she said as she winked at me. She was getting close that her chest was on mine. I was breathing heavily until I snapped out of it. "Get off me," I told her pushing her off me. 

"You sure you wanted me too? You seem to be getting excited to see me," she said as she pointed down. Akari just starred at me hurt, before walking away. "Akari!" I called her about to go after her until Rina grabbed my arm. "Come on, she will be fine," Rina told me as the kids watched. Kakoa was the one more hurt before running after their mother. 

"Let me go!" I told her as I pulled back my arm to run after Akari. "Akari!" I called out.

 **~Rina POV~**  
I stood there proudly as I saw how easy it was to start a conflict between the 2. I give it a week before they break up. Later on, I'll contact Marthin to let him know how it is going. He might not be able to be on this land, but the rest is ready to take her when she leaves on her own. With that, I began to walk to Big Mama pool where even devil fruit power users can swim. I have to make myself more appealing after all.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I ran to Akari only to catch up with her. "Akari, you saw! Nothing happens!" I told her as I got in front of her to stop her from walking. She looked at me with the worst glare. It made me worry about what she would say or do! I don't want her to leave me! I already proposed to her! 

"Nothing happens? You took forever to push her away! How would you feel if a man was hitting on me and I let him?!" "I would kill the ass hole," I told her as cried more. "You don't get it! You have the muscles and everything to push her away, but you didn't! You even got excited! If I was somewhere else, would you had cheated on me?! Especially with her?!" She asked as I stood there speechless. 

Anything I say right now wouldn't matter. She is to fall into her emotions to believe me. Even though, is her emotions that low that she is questioning my loyalty? "I'll take it as a yes," she said as she walked around me and away from me. I stood there worried and concerned.

Things aren't going to end well with Rina here. What is she doing here anyway? I will let Akari clear her mind out while I go talk to Big Mama.

 **~Smoothie POV~**  
What happened to Akari and Big Brother? I never saw him so worried. Akari was breaking out into tears as if something big happens. What happens? Soon though, she walks around him leaving him and he walks in another direction. I should get to the bottom of this. I chased after Akari and her kids. 

"Hey, Akari!" I called for her while I kept on chasing after her. She stopped walking to wipe her tears away before turning to see me. "Oh, Smoothie," she said as she was surprised to see me. "Everything ok?" I asked her as she began to look away. "That blond girl that came here began to hit on Katakuri and he did nothing!" Katsu said jumping in.

"Oh?" I said as I know who they were talking about in a heartbeat. "I don't understand, but mommy was mad to say the thing that Kata was excited," Kakoa said surprising me. "Oh? Is that so?" I said to understand what happened. "Can we talk, Akari? In private?" I asked her as she began to look at me. 

"I know you might not 100% trust me or whatever, but I really would like to get to the bottom of this. Holding it all to yourself is very unhealthy," I told her as she nods. "Kids, go play. I will see you 3 later," she told them as they shook their heads no. "Your depressed mama! We can't leave you alone!" Aki protested. 

"She won't be. I will be around," I told them as they growled. "Go, kids," Akari said making them sad. "But mama!" "No buts, I will be fine. Go and have fun," she told them while smiling. They took a deep breath before nodding and running off. "You kids are good kids," I told her as she nods.

"You know my brother wouldn't do you any real harm right?" I asked her as she looked down sadly. "You saw her. She is beautiful," Akari said as I began to smile. "I see," I told her as she looked at me. "You feel threaten!" I told her as she looked away again without a word.

"It's normal for a girl to feel such a way and she might be blond and pink eyes, but you have long beautiful black hair with red eyes! Your chest is bigger and your butt is bigger too." "Size doesn't matter when you have confidence!" She told me as she began to cry again. "Rina just walked to Katakuri in full confidence that he will pick her! She was sure that he would get the way he did! I don't have such confidence!" She said surprising me. 

"If my own family didn't even want me, what makes you think Katakuri wouldn't be able to replace me!" She said before covering her face with her hands and falling to her knees. "I'm afraid," she said making me feel bad for her. I got down to my knees to placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I am scared that he will pick her. He was out of breath. He couldn't even move when she was all over him. He looked like he wanted her," she said as I was out of words. "Akari," I said as she cried. "He asked me to marry him, but I don't want to tie him down and make him depressed. If he still carries feeling for her then I want to know," she said as I took another deep breath. 

"Smoothie! Akari!" We heard Over and Daifuku call out for us happily until the noticed that Akari was crying. This made Akari get up fast and runoff. "What happens?" Oven asked as they got closer. "Seems our guest is trying to steal Katakuri," I told them as I looked at them. "How can that happen? Sure they were friends back then, but they lost contact. I don't think he would pick her, because she tries extra to be sexy," Daifuku stated. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oven asked Daifuku as we listened. "Akari is just plain out adorable. She is sweet and loves her kids, but also see what she wears. Due to how her body is, she can make anything she wears to be sexy even if it's not revealing anything. Blond chick, on the other hand, shows off as much skin as possible. Her ass and chest are average. They aren't even big," Daifuku said making Oven cross his arms and smirk. 

"That isn't what you said the other day. You said she was hot and had big everything! What changed your mind?" Oven asked. "We were peeping at her dressing this morning only to find out she stuffs her bras," I told him as he was shocked. "Yeah, it was disappointed," Daifuku said as I laughed. 

"Still though, something about her makes me want to kill her. Like if her act is a fake. Did she come yesterday all sweet only to act as a homewrecker in front of Akari? Something is up," I pointed out as they began to think. "We should tell Mama in private and do what she thinks it best to do," Oven stated. 

"Agree, you know how mama feels when we take action on our own," Oven said as we nod heading towards Big Mama room.


	34. Chapter 34

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I arrived at Mama room with open arms with Brulee right there with her. "So how was the trip?!" Brulee asked happily. "I propose to her," I told them as they began to clap excitedly. "What she say?" Big Mama asked as I looked at her. "She said yes." 

"YES!" They cheered. "I can see a big wedding! The biggest and sweetest wedding!" Big Mama said already imaging. Seeing Akari cry was burning into my mind though. "If I wasn't there, would you have cheated on me?!" I heard Akari asked me again in my head. I wouldn't. I couldn't. After all, we have been through, how could I? 

"Oh, you also have a guest," Big Mama said as I nod. "I saw her. What is Rina doing here?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders. "she said she wanted to see you. That she traveled far for you. Maybe if you sit down with her, you could get rid of her if all she wanted was to see you," Brulee suggested. If I do that, I can see Akari getting hurt by it. 

"I'll see what I can do," I told them as I began to leave. I opened the door to see Smoothie, Oven, and Daifuku. "Hey, Big Bro!" Oven said making me confused, but I just kept on walking. I need to cheer up Akari to feel better.

 **~Smoothie POV~**  
"He just left," Daifuku said as we nod. "What is it?!" Big Mama said getting our attention. "Mama seems like there has been conflicting between Katakuri and Akari," I spoke up as the door closed. 

"Conflict? How? Katakuri said he asked to marry her and she said yes?" Brulee asked since she was also in the room. I explained what Akari told me and what happened. "I don't think we should worry. Katakuri would pick Akari," Big Mama stated. "Hmmm," Brulee said thinking. "Can I talk to her? I am sure I can help," Brulee asked Big Mama. 

"Hmm," Big Mama said thinking. "She doesn't know Katakuri as well as I do. If we let this flow by, she will fall into darkness!" Brulee said proving a point. "That will mean we will lose her!" "What makes you think to talk to her will probably something though?" Big Mama asked her. 

"I couldn't say anything to make Akari feel better," I told Brulee. "Just let me try!" Brulee said as Big Mama nods. "I don't expect it to work, but very well," Big Mama said. "Thank you, Mama. I will go find her now!" Brulee said leaving. Good luck Brulee.

 **~Brulee POV~**  
I ran around asking for Akari and looking for her only to find her in the flower garden. She was crying as she tried hiding. "I can see you," I said as she looked up at me. "Brulee," she said as I smiled. "Let's talk," I told her asking for her hand. She looked away from me and closed her eyes. 

"Please, leave me alone," she told me. "Come on, we are adults. Don't hide away like a lost little girl," I told her as she looked at me only to take my hand. I picked her right up as she began to take the dirt off her. "There is a table over there. Let's talk by there," she said as I nod. We walked over to it only for silence. How do I start this talk? 

"So what's wrong?" I asked her hoping she would tell me. "Nothing," was all she said. Clearly, it was nothing if she was trying to hide while she cried. "No really Akari. What's wrong? Are you really threaten by Rina?" I asked her for making her start shaking.

"So you know?" Was all she said as she began to look down. "You shouldn't be. You should trust Katakuri," I told her as she still looked away. "How? He liked her long ago." "Yeah, that was long ago. You think he still carries feeling for her after she danced on his heart?" I told her, but it still didn't give her comfort. 

"She is beautiful though and I look plain." "Is that the thing, then dresses like her," I told her as she shook her head no. "I don't have the confidence to show so much skin," she said as I took a deep breath. She is being difficult. "look Akari, I mean it. Trust Katakuri. You and his first girl, but more importantly. You are his first best friend," I told her as she looked at me.

"Most of his life he was alone. No one ever wanted to give him the time of day," I told her as I began to remember how to depressed he was back in the day.

"Yes, Katakuri liked her, but only for the reason that she was nice to him. The moment he opened up to her, she showed her true colors. I don't think he would like to lose you for anyone. It would be stupid for him to try to lose you for a girl that might not actually return his feelings." 

"I don't know about that, Katakuri is so handsome. He can steal any girl heart away," she said making me smile. It's nice to know that there is someone sees our big brother like that. "Akari," we heard someone say and turned to see Big Brother. 

"Katakuri," Akari said as I took this chance to leave.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Brulee got up and began to leave. Leaving me with Akari. I walked to her and sat beside her as she looked away. "You mad?" I asked her as she shook her head no. "Just hurt," was all she said. I took a deep breath while looking ahead worried for the worst. 

"I'm sorry though," she said surprising me. "My low self-esteem got the best of me. I was more scared of losing you that I should have realized that I was hurting you," she told me as I grabbed her to pull her closer. 

"I'll keep my distance, believe me. I want you not her. I know I didn't show that, but I was still surprised she even came around. No one, but Brulee knows about her laughing at me," I told Akari as she smiled at me. She then pulled down my scarf a bit only to kiss me.

We kissed a bit before we separate to look at each other. "Katakuri, I love you," she said as I smiled. "When the party for Kakoa is over. We will leave. Just you, me, and the kids," I told her making her smile more. "You know the kids are busy playing," she said with a wink. 

"What we waiting for," I told her picking her up as a bride and running off with Akari after I fixed my scarf.

 **~Rina POV~**  
I stood there with my arms crossed mad. This might be harder than I thought. Or would it? "What are you doing?" I heard someone asked, so I turned to see Cracker. "Oh hey," I said trying to be sweet. 

"I heard what you did. If Katakuri loses Akari, we promise you. We will come after you," he threatens me. "What if he lost her and came with me? That just means he wants to be with me," I asked him as he growled.

"People like you don't last long here," he said as he began to walk away. I had to act quickly on this. The longer I last. The harder it is going to be to split them and if I can't split them then I got to go to plan B.


	35. Chapter 35

**~Rina POV~**  
The next day came and I went to visit Big Mama to spend time with her. The closer I got to her, the more I will be safe. "So how do you like your future daughter in law. I heard Katakuri wants to get married to her," I said as she smiled at me. 

"Yes! I am planning a big wedding for them! With a giant cake!" Big Mama said as I began to act worried. "That sou ds great," I told her as she looked at me concerned now. "What is wrong?" "Nothing, Big Mama! Don't worry about it!" I said while waving my hands back and forth. "Speak!" She said demanding. I took a deep breath and began to fake being nervous.

"It's just I heard she doesn't really love your son," I said surprising her. "What?!" "Yeah, I heard she was only using Katakuri for she doesn't have to worry on supporting her kids. You see she used to own a bakery. Sure she had a good business, but she also slept with a lot of men for money. Marthin the marine is one of them. I won't be hard for her to fake her love to Katakuri if she practices most of her life," I told Big Mama making g her pissed. 

"She isn't like that! Don't be making things up!" She told me as I shook my head. "I'm not! Don't you talk to Marthin? Call him up and ask," I told her as she began to think. "She lied on finding those kids. One of them is Marthin kid," I told her making her extra mad. "I don't want to hear no more!" 

"Yes, Big Mama. I understand," I told her pretending to feel guilty. "Thank you for telling me though. It would explain why he came here once asking for her. Demanding to have her back, but my son loves her," she said as I took a deep breath. "I think he thinks he loves her. Back in the day, he asked me out first. I was just going through so much that I had to reject him. Now that I finished all my problems. I came here ready to prove myself," I told Big Mama as she looked away. 

"I didn't know he asked you out," she said thinking as I nod. "Either way, it's his choice," she said as I nod. The doors then opened to reveal Katakuri walking in. "Hello Katakuri," I said as he blushed a bit. "You called for me?" Katakuri asked Big Mama.

"I want you to check the fields with Cracker. Once your gone, he will be placed in charge," Big Mama said making an idea pop in my head. "Right away," Katakuri said as he began to walk away. "Katakuri! One last thing," Big Mama said making him turn around to look at us. 

"Have you ever asked out Rina back when you were hanging out?" Big Mama asked making me smile. This is her way to confirm that I wasn't lying. "Of course, but she rejected me," he stated a bit surprised that she asked. Big Mama just nods. "Go on then," she said as he began to leave. "I should go to! I might be later tonight, so I want to have as much fun as possible with everyone else!" I said as she nods. I got up and began to leave. If Katakuri is doing that then I can have fun. I use my shape ship devil fruit powers to turn like Katakuri. 

"Peace of cake," I told myself as I even sounded like him. I walked to his room aware that no one noticed me. I opened the door to see Akari cleaning and fixing the room. "Huh?" She said noticing me. "What did Big Mama want?" She asked as she began to smile. "I have to go teach Cracker the fields," I told her as she nods.

"The kids just left to play, so I decided to do some cleaning, maybe even some baking!" "Save it," I told her confusing her. "Katakuri?" She said confused as I walked to her. I rose my hand to slap her hard across the face sending her flying to the ground hard. "Katakuri," she said in tears as she turned to look at me. 

"Why?" She said holding her cheek. "If we are going to get married, remember I can do what I want! For you to start to get used to me, we have to change some things. If not, then I will replace you," I told her surprising her. "Katakuri," she cried as she stared at me hurt. "I make the money, I own the place! You obey!" I told her as she began to stand to glare at me. 

"That doesn't mean you have to hit me!" She said as I slapped her hard again. "Don't raise your voice at me!" I told her as I walked to her. I grabbed her by the neck and rose her up. I watched her struggle to breathe. "Maybe I will get with Rina. She is better looking anyway," I told her as she cried.

"I knew you still carried feeling for her. I just never seen this side of you," she said as I threw her on a table. "Well get used to it if you're going to be my wife," I told her leaving. I changed to normal and began to slip away. So far so good. Most women wouldn't forgive their man for hitting them. Let's see which one she is.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
After teaching Cracker how to check the fields and what to look for. I began to lead him to my room. Maybe it was time we spent some time together. I went into my room to see the table broken. What happen? The room doesn't look like a struggle. 

"KATAKURI!!!" we heard Big Mama shout for me. "Mama doesn't sound to be too happy," Cracker pointed out as we began to run towards the sound. We arrived at the aid room to see Big Mama in rage waiting for me. Behind her was my also pissed off sisters. "Mommy!" I heard Kakoa cry. 

"You get a kick beating on your girl for no reason Big Brother Katakuri!" Amanda told me mad. "What are you talking about?! Katakuri and I were in the fields!" Cracker said stepping in. "I did not raise you to a women beater to the one you love!" Big Mama said making wonder if something happens to Akari. 

"Big Mama," Rina said appearing sadly like she is crying. "It seems that Akari had a miscarriage," Rina said surprising us all. "Akari," I said as my heart dropped. She was pregnant?! "What?!" Big Mama said surprised. "Where is my Akari?!" I asked as they glared at me. Aki then appeared next in rage.

"WHY YOU CARE?! YOU HURT MAMA!" he shouted at me in rage. "Aki," I said hurt. Katsu then came out next crying. "I THOUGHT YOU CAME INTO OUR LIVES TO MAKE THINGS BETTER! NOW YOU KILLED OUR NEW BROTHER OR SISTER!" Katsu said as I was confused. Was I too rough with her last night? 

"Mommy," I heard Kakoa cry, so I began to run past them all to Akari. I enter a room behind them to see Kakoa crying on Akari sleeping body. "Akari," I said concerned. Kakoa rose her head to glare at me. "You were supposed to protect mommy! You were supposed to make her happy! Instead, you hit her! Mommy told us everything before she passed out! You did this to her! I hate you!" Kakoa said making my world fall apart. I hit her?! When?! 

"Akari," I said as I got closer until a hand was on my shoulder. "Katakuri, you shouldn't be here now. She needs to rest. When you through her to the table, she broke a rib. She is in pain emotionally and painfully," Oven said making me mad. "What do you mean?! I didn't do anything!" I said, but they don't believe me. Why would Akari say I hit her?! 

"Akari! Wake up! Tell them, tell them it wasn't me," I said as I looked down. What happens when I left her side? Either way, I had to leave. I wasn't welcome from my own family. "WAIT!" Kakoa shouted after me. I stopped walking and looked back at her. she left Akari side and began to walk my wide.

"Can you get closer?" she told me, so I got down to be face level. She looked into my eyes only to cry. "It wasn't you. I don't see it in your timeline," she said as I was surprised. I forgot she could see the future. "Big Mama, it wasn't Katakuri! I don't see it in his timeline!" Kakoa told her surprising everyone but also confusing them. Only Big Mama knows Kakoa can see the future and the past. 

"But Akari said before resting that it was Katakuri," Smoothie said as Kakoa nod. "Kakoa can see the future and the past in random. It is her gift. You sure you see Katakuri not doing it?" Kakoa said as she nods. That is right, Kakoa could only see at random. She never mastered her abilities. That means Kakoa is lying, but why is she defending me. 

"Maybe Akari confused Katakuri for someone else," Rina said seriously. "But the question is who?" they looked at each other as Big Mama was getting frustrated. "FINE WHO THEN?! SEARCH EVERYWHERE FOR A TRESPASSER!" Big Mama shouted making everyone, but I and the kids leave. Should I go look, but I looked back at Akari worried. 

"I lost a baby," I said hurt as I walked to her. "Katakuri," she said in her sleep as a tear escaped her eye. "I am here," I told her concerned. She then began to open her eyes to look at me in hurt. "Akari I didn't do this to you!" I told her as she closed her eyes. She doesn't believe me. "Daddy," Kakoa said in tears. I turned to look at her surprised as she stood there.

"I believe you because I saw a vision," she said getting our attention. "Kakoa, what you see?" Katsu asked her. "I don't see that future anymore when Katakuri and Mommy had a fight for 2 weeks. Instead, something happens to Katakuri kissing mommy," Kakoa said as we looked at her. "How does that defend Katakuri though?" Aki asked Kakoa. 

"Mommy turned to Rina when mommy caught them kissing. Rina was not supposed to enter into daddy life for daddy to fight with mommy for 2 weeks, but since daddy been overprotective of mommy. Rina entered our lives for some reason. I don't know why, but she did," Kakoa said as I began to think it has to be because of Marthin. Thank the kids, I knew he was no good. Thanks to the kids, I got rid of him. By getting rid of him though, it brought me this outcome. Messing with time can be very confusing. 

"See Rina be mommy made me realize that maybe she turned to Katakuri and hurt mommy," Kakoa said as I smiled at her. She is one smart little girl. "I want you all to stay here with Akari. Don't let anyone lay a hand on her unless they know the magic word," I told them as Kakoa cheered. "Cookie!" She said as they and I nod. 

"Cookie," Akari said smiling weakly. "I'll be back," I told them leaving. So if Rina can transform into anyone. How am I going to find her? "Katakuri!" I heard someone call out for me as I turned only to get shot with a water gun. I glared at her as she was half as happy as ever. "Don't feel bad, Akari would be ok," she said with a smile.

"Why is it that when you appeared, everything was falling apart?" I asked her as I walked to her. "What you talking about?" She said acting innocent. "You hurt Akari!" "I?! Look at me! Do I look like I am strong enough to hurt Akari?" She said as I began to unleash my Triton. 

"You killed my first child!" I told her mad as she began to grin. "You can't be separated no matter what I do. Very well, plan B," she said confusing me though she began to turn into me. "Who is better? The real Katakuri? Or the fake?" She said unleashing a Triton. "I have someone to fight for!" I told her ready to attack. 

"And I want to live," she said as we began to fight. We fought for a while and it seems I was beating her. "Die!" I told her as I was ready to stab her until she turned to Akari. I stopped myself as she looked up at me hurt and in tears. "Don't hurt me," she cried. I knew it was the fake Akari, but I couldn't hurt her. 

"Fool," Rina said as she kicked me on the knee to make me fall. It hurt as she then hit the wall hard for rocks to fall for me. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of Akari," she said proudly as she turned into me with a smirk. Like anyway, she could get a pass without the secret word. 

"I forgot what I heard you and the kids say... Cookie right?" She said proudly as I began I struggle. I haven't been working out, so I been growing week. How can I protect Akari if I don't try to get stronger?! "But before I take care of that," she said as he got my Triton to knock me out.


	36. Chapter 36

**~Rina POV~**  
I walked to the aid room as Katakuri with the kids in defense. "Cookie," I told them making them smile I relief. "Good, it's you Katakuri," the kids said as I nod. "Go get your stuff. We are leaving to take Akari in a safe place," I told them as they nod. They ran off leaving me alone with Akari. 

"Katakuri," Akari said happily as she began to wake up. "We better get you out of here," I told her walking to her and picking her up as a bride. "I am in so much pain," she told me. "Don't worry, you will be ok," I told her as I began to turn around to see Smoothie. "Drop her!" She demands in a fighting pose. I guess leaving here isn't going to be easy.

"I saw it all! You hurt Katakuri by using Akari as a weakness! Tell me! What do you want with Akari?!" She said as I dropped Akari hard on the ground. "Ahhh," Akari said in pain still. Screw this mission now. I have to make it out alive. "Big Mama knows about you! We realized it was all your fault! This was all your doing!" She said as I laughed. 

"Your all stupid for realizing this too late. Either way, I don't care for Akari. In fact, she can die here!" I told them as I stepped on Akari stomach. "Ahhhh!" Akari said in more pain. "Then why do you want to take her?!" 

"Marthin is paying me to have her of course. You weren't giving her up willingly, so I was sent," I told her until a Triton appeared and was shot at me. I dodged it in shock. Smoothie turned around to see Katakuri. "I guess you don't stay out too long," I commented as I took out a knife. 

"Try it and I'll stab Akari!" I threaten until Mochi was thrown at me. It was so quick that I didn't have time to react. "not unless I have something to say about it!" He said throwing me wall to wall. Gosh did those blows hurt? What? Did he get stronger over her? There was so much dust in the air over the walls that I took the opportunity to change into Akari and lay beside her acting hurt. 

"Where are you?!" He said mad as the dust disappeared for him to see us. "Akari," he said confused on which one was the right one. "Katakuri, she is fake," I told him weakly while pointing at Akari. "No, Katakuri! It's me!" She cried as he looked at us both. "Brother, is there any way you can tell which one is Akari?" Smoothie asked Katakuri. Akari covered her face with her hands and cried. Why was she crying?

"Kill me," she said surprising us. "Why should I?" Katakuri asked her. "I deserve it! I was a horrible mother not knowing that I was carrying your baby. I can't live knowing that I lost my baby," she said as she cried hard. Her crying like this. Does it show that this is the real Akari? Katakuri rose the Triton ready to stab me until rolled out the way.

"Huh?" Akari said confused. Me doing that showed I was the fake. "Calm down, we will get through together. In fact, we will make another. We just need to heal together through our loss," Katakuri told her as she cried more. "Katakuri," she cried. "Smoothie! Take Akari somewhere safe!" Katakuri depended on Smoothie.

"Oh what? Are you going to hurt me? You didn't before when I looked like Akari!" I told him proudly. "Hahaha!" I laughed proudly. "That was before, don't compare it to now after how pissed I am," he said ready to attack. Marthin if I get out here alive. You are dead meat! "Come on," Smoothie told Akari as she slowly picks her up. Once she picked up Akari, she began to run off. "Now you can't pretend to be her!" He said ready to kill me. 

"Fine, I surrender," I told him raising my hands. "Look, Marthin wants her. He was going to pay me to bring her in. Trade me my life and I'll give you all the info you need to take him down," I told him as he glared at me.

"How do I trust you?" He asked as I transformed back to me. "I want to live and I have a feeling once I am surrounded by your family, so I can't run. I'll be a dead waste, but I will only give you the info if you let me live," I told him as he growled. I expect him to play along and agree. "You killed my first born!" He said as I forgot. 

"I know but I am handing you the life of 4 men that are still alive and made their way with Akari," I told him making him interested now. "Or you can tell us what you know and we kill you anyway," I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see a pissed off Big Mama. "Well, that isn't fair. I'll take the info to the gave if you don't let me live!" I protested making her madder. What is going to happen? I was acting confidence, so they would see I don't care where I aim for. 

"Katakuri, what would you prefer?" Big Mama asked Katakuri as he glared at me. "Killing Rina won't bring my kid back, but killing them would make sure they don't ever come back for her again," he said making me relieved. "Very well, what do you know?" Big Mama asked me. 

"There is a normal ship at Dock B. That is Marthin ship. There are 3 hotels close to Dock B. Each one has 1 guy. Tim, Steve, and Mon. They are supposed to help me take Akari and her kids on to the ship as I love them there as plan B," I told Big Mama. "Plan B? What was Plan A?" "Break her heart, but stealing Katakuri. That would have caused her to leave with her kids, so it would be open for us to take," I answered her. 

"Hmm," was all she said as she thought to herself. "If we all go, it would make Marthin escape, but there is a way to lose his guard down. I form into Katakuri and take them in," I said seeing a chance to still get my money.

"Or how about you dress like Akari and I take you in. Leaving the kids and my Akari out of it. We can act like I was lore you out for a walk," he suggested. Katakuri isn't stupid. He was going to come up with any way to not involve the real Akari. "Does that mean you have this Katakuri? I want none of them to come out alive!" Big Mama told him as he nods. 

"Very well, the plan is set then," I said turning into Akari.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Smoothie took me to Katakuri room, with my kids. What makes this room safe? Smoothie staid by my side as she tries to attend to me. "I'm not a doctor, but I will try," she said as I shook my head. "I am fine. I just feel sorry," I told her as she looked at me worried. "Katakuri... Where is he?" I asked her worried. 

"He is handling Rina last I know," she said as I took a deep breath. "Why? Doesn't he love her? I am replaceable after all," I told her as she shook her head. "Akari, he didn't hurt you. Rina has shape shift powers. She is the one that hurt you," she said surprising me. "But Katakuri," I said as my eyes began to water.

"And my baby? Is it true I lost him?" I asked her as she bites her lips. I covered my hands and cried. "My baby. I never knew I was until it was gone. What kind of mother am I?!" I cried out. "Mommy," I heard Kakoa crying voice. I turned to see her, Katsu, and Aki crying. "You're the best mom!" They said making me cry even more. They then came to me to hug me as they cried hard. I held them as I cried with them. 

"We love you, mama," Aki said making me smile more. Katakuri, come back to me.


	37. Chapter 37

**~Rina POV~**  
We arrived near the point where the guys have to help me take Akari if I was taking Akari. "So here is the plan. You have to act like me," I told Katakuri as he looked at me seriously with his arms crossed. "Why?" He simply said in a cold voice. 

"Well if we want this plan to work, you have to act like me while I act like Akari," I told him as he looked at me mad. "Forget it," he said as I growled. "They are not going to buy this if you don't play the part!" I told him as he looked away from me. 

"This must mean you don't want their heads," I told him crossing my arms. How does Akari handle him? He is so stubborn. "Ugh, there has to be another way." "This was your plan genius, now stick to the program!" I told him as I took a deep breath. "Forget it," he said as he began to March on ahead while summoning his triton.

"Hold on muscles!" I told him trying to stop him by getting in front of him. "You are going to scare them off!" I told him as he growled. "Then I will kill all who run," he said as I growled next. "How stubborn are you on the head?! Just act like me for a while! Be sarcastic!" I told him as he looked at me madder. 

"I got a new plan. Head towards the dock and get kidnapped to the ship," he said confusing me. "How am I suppose to do that?!" I told him as he then grabbed me. "Katakuri wait!" I told him as he threw me hard. I was flying, but now isn't the time to enjoy it. I have to make sure I land well. She is a cloud devil fruit user! Sadly I can't copy devil fruit.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted as I hit the ground hard. "ASS WHOLE!" I shouted at him as I saw him from miles away. All he did was give me a thumbs up. Seriously, is this how he acts with Akari?

He wasn't acting this way when I would see them around. I got up and began to take a deep breath to act in character.

"Time for me to shine," I told myself as I began to walk. "Katakuri!" I called out acting sad as if I was looking for him. "where you go?!" I called out before asking people. Soon got the attention of someone. I looked over to notice Mon. He talked into a snail, so I am guessing that he calling Steve and Tim. I kept on walking still calling out. What sucks is that I really can't see Katakuri! How far is he that I can't see him?!

"Katakuri," I called out until someone ran to me. He grabbed my arm and began to make me run with him. "hey! Who are you?!" I told him acting like I didn't know who he was. I knew it was Tim though. He then pulled me into an alley to throw me in landing on Steve. This made him grabbed a hold on me.

"Miss us?" they said happily with perverted smiles. "Let me go!" I told them as they laughed. "No, you made a mistake leaving us. Now we have to punish you," Tim told me. "Wait, doesn't she have 3 kids?" Steve questioned. "Leave them out of this!" I told them like if I was defending them. 

"Who cares? We have our girl and let's go. They can be abandoned again, it's ok," Mon commented as they laughed. Sick pigs. "Now behave or we will kill you on the spot," I heard Mon say and he took out a gun aiming at my back.

"Marthin is waiting," Mon said making me take the first steps with a gun on my back. Katakuri, you better be near! You better be watching where I'm going?!

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I was following Rina until I saw a beautiful necklace began to shine from a pawn shop window. I walked over to it and noticed it was a locket. "Kakoa would like that for her birthday present right?" I asked myself as I walk into the pawn shop to buy it. Rina will be fine as I buy it before someone else does.

 **~Rina POV~**  
We were getting closer to the ship, but I got no view of Katakuri. It actually hard to look back and check if he was following since it would make thing obvious. "What about Rina?" Tim asked for me.

"Forget it. We got Akari without her help. I say we leave her and take Akari," Steve said making me mad. Damn asses don't care. I don't really care either, but I wanted my money. "Yeah, she might like it here anyway," Mon said as they laughed. I kept my cool and kept my act as if I was scared. 

"Please, let me go," I said in a begging voice. "Mmm save it for when we are inside. We are going to have plenty of fun now," Mon said licking his lips. Is this what Akari had to deal with? We then walked into the ship only to see Marthin standing there with a big smile.

"my darling! I love to see you again!" He said as I began to think. Would Akari act helpless right now? "Please let me go," I begged to make him laugh. "Let's start sailing and began our fun. we waited far too long," Marthin walking away. "Take her to the room," Marthin demanded. 

"come on!" Steve said pushing me a direction. This is your cue Katakuri! Jump in and attack!

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I walked out of the pawn shop finally with the necklace. I got her matching earring and bracelet. Does Kakoa even have earring holes? I should have checked before buying. Now, where did Rina go? I looked around to see a ship sailing away. "my guess is that she is on that ship," I told myself as I began to run towards it.

 **~Rina POV~**  
They took me into a weird room with chains hanging from the room "I can't wait!" Steve said excitedly. What is taking Katakuri so long?! This isn't funny?! They pushed me to the chains and began to chain my arms. "Do we chain her legs too?" Steve asked Mon. "No, only if she starts kicking," Mon said taking out a knife. 

"Now be a good girl," he told me as he ripped my shirt up to expose my bra. Honestly, I wish I had tits these big and nice. "Gosh, I miss those!" Tim said taking out a camera. Sick bastard! Where the hell is Katakuri?! "Hold on, I have something extra, that way Akari can never run. It will stop her from using her devil fruit powers and it even has a tracking," Marthin said as he walked in with a collar.

"let me go!" I demanded to make them laugh. Crap! If they place that on me, then I'm exposed. They will know that I'm not Akari! "KATAKURI!" I cried out for him. "Yell all you want. No one can hear you," Marthin said as he placed the collar on my neck. Right away, I began to turn back to normal. 

"Rina!" They said in shock. "hehe, hello," I said nervously. "You tricked us!" Mon said pissed. "What is the meaning of this?" Marthin said mad. "You kind of don't want to know, but now you know I am me and not her. Put me down!" I told them as I began to struggle. Instead of getting me down, they began to stare at me. 

"man I was really excited for Akari though I wouldn't mind with Rina," Tim said as he licked his lips. "No, I want my Akari. So I will not be joining you today. Have fun though," he said leaving. "Wait! Let me go!" I said in fear. "I am going to love to take her from behind!" Steve commented excitedly.

"What?! No! Please!" I said until Katakuri broke in by the roof. "What the hell?" They said surprised as he stood there. I saw him surprised as he turned to see me. Without any word, he swings his triton breaking the chains. "What took you so long?!" I told Katakuri as I was relieved he came.

"Hn," was all he said. "I was starting to get scared," I told him still shaking. "Then you got a taste of the position you were getting Akari in!" He said making me feel guilty. "Now imagine it every day, but no one there to save you. That is how Akari felt almost every day!" Katakuri said attacking Tim, Mon, and Steve.

"Where is Marthin?" Katakuri asked as he killed them by dismemberment. "upstairs," I said as he nods walking passed me. "Akari went through this a lot?" I said feeling bad before following Katakuri. Of course though, once we got to the top. Marthin made an escape a long time ago. "so he lives," Katakuri said he was mad. 

"Next time?" I asked him as he walked away. "take the ship back while I make sure everyone on this ship is dead," he said leaving me. "Akari... Forgive me," I said as I couldn't imagine the suffering she went through not to mention with the kids. Her kids must be her greatest support. Though I wonder what they saw.


	38. Chapter 38

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I walked around to look for any living beings. I need to take my rage on someone. I then walked into an office that seemed to be Marthin. "What did that ass whole have here anyway. I looked around to see his books. He had a lot of boring stuff though. Nothing catches my attention. "Ring ring," I heard something go off. I turned around to see a snail ringing.

"Ring Ring," it went again. I walked over to it and answered. "Hello, Katakuri. I had a feeling you were walking around the ship," I heard someone say, but right away I knew who it was. "you took 4 of us down, but they still stand me. I'll come back to my Akari and with more people. You can bet on it. If I have to penetrate Akari with a couple of other people I will. As long as that I am still alive, I am coming after her," he said making me growl.

"You're going to have to kill me first for me to allow it," I told him mad. "Hahaha, I thought so. Therefore I am planning, but I wonder. Why are you so pissed at me when you someone else did more harm to you then I did. I didn't kill your unborn. I didn't beat Akari nor did I demand it. She did it on her own and you know who we are talking about," he said as I felt rage hitting my body.

"I got a gift for you. Open the first door in my desk on the top left," he said as I looked. I reached for the left dresser door and opened it to see pictures of Akari. There were pictures of when they made their way with her and picture that looked like they were spying on her. "Lovely isn't she. I just love the face she makes when she begs for us to stop. Luckily, you got her pregnant and not us. Sadly though, remember what happens to your baby.

" SHUT UP!" I yelled at him as I got the desk and threw it across the room. "Hahahaha! Did I pinch a nerve?" He said as I walked to the snail and picked it up. "You listen to me for I am not going to repeat my self you lousy waste of life! I am going to find you! I am going rip you little by little. I am going to torment you so bad that you will beg for death, but sadly I won't deliver. You hurt my Akari so much that death is too much an easy way out. You're going to live until I get bored with you, that a promise!" I told him as I grabbed the snail throwing it hard against the wall killing it. I won't forgive him. I saw the picture all over the ground just pissing me off.

"Why are you so pissed at me when you someone else did more harm to you then I did. I didn't kill your unborn. I didn't beat Akari nor did I demand it. She did it on her own and you know who we are talking about," I heard Marthin say again. My blood was just boiling as I began to leave the office. I walked to the top of the deck to see her stand there looking ahead. She heard my footsteps, so she turned to look at me.

"Everyone dead?" She asked right away as I walked towards her. "No, just one alive?" I told her as she smiles at me. "What? Can't reach him?" She asked as I reached into my coat to pull out my pistol. Her smile was now gone as her eyes went wide. "Wait! Katakuri! I thought we worked things out!" She said in fear as I stopped walking to point the gun at her.

"I know you want to live, but so did my baby," I told her as she began to cry. "Katakuri, please! I didn't know she was pregnant!" She begged as I pulled the back part of the pistol. "I thought we were fine now?!" "We are that is why I am not killing you like the rest. I am giving you suggestions. Have me shoot you or jump into the ocean."

"But I will die if I jump into the water!" She said as I pulled the back part of the gun ready to shoot. "that's the point," I told her as she got on her knees. "Please Katakuri," she said as I stared at her and kept the gun pointed at her. "Please? Did you enjoy the fear in Akari's eyes when you hit her that you had to throw her on a table?" I asked her as she cried more.

"I'm sorry," she cried to me. "so am I," I told her as I pulled the trigger. Shooting her right on the head killing her instantly. "sorry I ever asked you out all those years ago," I told her as I looked up ahead. I placed the pistol back in my pocket and took out a lighter. Wonder if they have alcohol on board. I looked around the ship for a kitchen, but only to find an alcohol room.

"This works," I told myself as I through the lighter in. I walked right out and began to head out the ship. I made it sail back I to the ocean before jumping off to land. "That ship can burn," I told myself as it finally exploded one part of the ship making it all go into flames.

"Everyone can just die on that ship," I told myself as I began to walk home. It's time to see how my Akari is doing. I arrived home to be greater by my family. "Where is she?" Big Mama said still pissed. She must be talking about Rina. "she died with the ship," I told her making her smile. "Good, she deserved to die after killing my grandchildren," she said as I nod. "And Akari?" I said worriedly.

"In your room," Smoothie said as she approached me. "Doctors did some stuff to her making sure she is ok, so it made her tired. Now she is sleeping with her kids beside her," she said as I nod. Oven placed a hand on my shoulder as he came to me with Daifuku. "We are sorry for your lost," they said as I nod "and for blaming you."

"It doesn't matter now. Right now, all I need is my Akari," I told as I left to go find her. She was sleeping soundlessly with her kids. "I should shower before joining them," I said tiredly before going into the bathroom to shower. I took off my clothes and began to do so. I felt weird showing without my Akari. Of course though, afterwords. I got out to join them. I hope nothing bad happens anymore.

I don't need Akari and the kids to suffer anymore.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Morning came and I began to wake up. My kids were sleeping peacefully, but as I turn. I saw Katakuri also sleeping peacefully. A smile grew on my face as I was surrounded by the ones I love. I wonder what happens to Rina? Where is she sleeping at? I sat up carefully to get out of bed.

"Mommy," Kakoa said waking up, but when I turned to look at her. Katakuri was patting her tummy as a parent would do with a baby. "Shhh go back to sleep," Katakuri told her as she began to do so. I smiled as I looked at him. He really does act like a father to them. He began to get up from bed after Kakoa drifted back to sleep.

"What you doing?" I whispered to him as he walked to me. "Did I wake you?" "No, I have to check the fields," he said as I nod. "How do you feel?" "It hurts to walk," I admitted as tears began to run out of my eyes. "I'm crying?" I said as I tried wiping them away, but I can't.

"Akari lay down," he said as I covered my face. Why was I crying? Actually, I know why. My baby. I lost my first baby, what kind of mother am I? Katakuri picked me up as a bride and began to take me out of the room and to the bathroom. "Akari," he said worried as I cried. "My baby. I lost our baby," I cried to him as he held me.

"It's ok," I told her as she shook her head. "No! I'm a horrible mother! My baby didn't even get the chance to see life," I said as he was out of words.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
"Well we are safe now," I told Akari as she looked up at me. "What? How would you know?" "I killed them all, even Rina," I told her not wanting her to know Marthin got away yet. I need to cheer her up right now instead of making her worry.

"Katakuri," she said as I held her close. "I want us to plan a family. I hate that we lost our baby, yes, but he wouldn't want us to cry too much for him," I told her as she nods. I set her down to make out with her. She made out with me, but only to break it. She needs time to hear emotionally.

"When we leave Akari, things will be better, actually. Mama canceled our home on that island," I told her surprising her. "What?!" "Listen, she just wants us closer, so we are moving to an island an hour away. If anyone comes to us, she wants to make sure anyone can reach us," I told her as she nods.

"How is that island?" She asked as I thought to myself. "We will know later. I don't think I ever been on that island, but big Mama states it's huge," I told her as she nods. "As long that I am with you, then we will be ok," she said making me smile. I crashed my lips onto hers, beginning to make out with her. She pulled the same thing. She broke our kiss sooner than usual.

"I love you Katakuri, but I don't want a sexual relationship for a while," she admitted as I nod. "How long is a while?" I questioned as she giggled. "What? I was serious?! How long is a while?!"


	39. Chapter 39

**~Katakuri POV~**  
It has now been a week since Rina died and Akari told me she needed time to heal. Big Mama, in fact, has been spending more time with Akari. Trying to convince her to try again in for another baby. We will have to calm down on Akari now though. For today is Kakoa birthday. "Daddy," I heard someone say and turned to see Kakoa. 

"What is it Kakoa?" I asked her as I got down to be more leveled with her. "If I blow the candles and make a wish, would it come true?" She asked me sadly. "It makes a wish then blow candles," I told her as she then smacked her forehead. "Of course! No wonder they don't come true!" "What do you wish for?" I asked her as she looked at me sadly. 

"Mommy to be happy. I keep catching her crying in the bathroom at night for my dead brother or sister," she said as I took a deep breath. I didn't want the kids to know, but she does. That means Katsu and Aki are aware of it also. Akari would cry in the bathroom to be alone while she cries about losing our kid. It really drops down her selves esteem, but no matter what I do. I feel like I make it worse trying to calm her down. She could be sensing the pain and guilt that I feel over this. 

"It will take time, but Akari will be fine," I told her as Kakoa looked like she was about to cry. "I want her happy," she said as I nod. "I want her happy too, but we have to be strong. If we began to fall apart. Akari will fall apart even more," I told her as she nods. 

"I will stay strong than for Mommy!" she said now showing a face of determination. Of course, I spilled at her as I petted her head. She then jumped at me and gave me a hug. What am I without them?

Without Aki, Katsu, Kakoa, and my Akari. I placed Kakoa now a bit from me as I began to stand. "Go get ready. I'm going to go find your mother now," I told her as I began to walk away. I kept on walking until I reached. We were supposed to leave already, but we decide to stay on the island while our home as being build. 

"Akari," I said as I walked in to see her on the bed crying. I took a deep breath and walked in. "Oh Katakuri," she said as she began to force herself from crying. "What are you doing here?" she asked me as I walked up to her. "I understand why you cry, but we have to move forward," I told her as I sat beside her. 

"I know, but I can't help it. Every time I sleep, I see our baby. I hear him crying to me that he wanted to live," she said as tears began to fall from her face. "Even if Rina is dead, that doesn't bring my baby back," she said covering her face with her hand as she cried. "It doesn't bring back what we lost!" I began to get closer to her and hold her tightly. 

"Akari," I said not sure what to do, but hold her. "You think it doesn't hurt me," I asked her as she began to look up at me. "It hurts me a lot, but I still have to be strong for I still have 3 kids. They aren't mine, but I consider them mine," I told her as tears fell when she looked at me. 

"You have 3 kids that need their mother. They want their mother. They worry for their mother," I said as I began to wipe her tears away. "I worry about you. Did you know that Kakoa birthday wish is for you to be happy?" I asked her, making her surprised. "Why would Kakoa waste her birthday present for me?" Akari asked concerned. 

"Because she loves her mother," I told her as she was beginning to shake. "Katakuri, I want to get better. I really do, but your mom is having her baby soon and yet I keeping remembering that I lost mine," she said as I nod. "I know Akari, but today is Kakoa day. Let's be good parents and be there for her," I told her making Akari smile at me. Not a fake smile she has been giving me, but her real cute smiles that make my heart skip a beat. 

"Your right. I want to be there for my little girl," Akari said as I asked for her hand. She placed her hand on mine as I got up and pulled her up. "Don't worry so much anymore. Our home is almost fully built. We will leave and I will kill anyone who threatens us. I will keep you and the kids safe," I told her as she pulled down my scarf next. 

"Does that mean I get to see you handsome face some more?" she asked making me smile. I began to lean in and kiss her as we stood there. Once we broke for air, we looked at each other eyes. "Of course, but in our home," I told Akari as she nods. "How did I get so lucky to find a man like you. A man that will love me and my kids," she asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist. 

"Trust me, I ask myself every day on how I am lucky to have you," I told her as I began to spin her around. This made her giggle as I spanned her around a couple of times.

**~Aki POV~**  
I wanted to go to the room, but I knew Mama would be crying. What do I do? I want to see her smile again though I began to hear giggling. "Mama?" I said confused as I opened the door slightly to see Katakuri spinning her around until he stopped. This just made them both just laugh.

"I feel dizzy now," Mama said while smiling at him. Mama is happy! Katakuri is making her smile which makes me smile. Tears feel down my face as I can see my mama getting better. I wiped my tears away as Katakuri and Mama leaned in for a kiss. I closed the door happy to see Mama that way. 

"Keep her happy Katakuri," I said as if he would hear me before leaving to leave them alone. I should join everyone at the party that is about to start. "Aki!" I heard someone cry out and turn to see Kakoa. "Happy birthday! Or well happy found day!" I told her opening my arms as she ran to me and hug me. 

"Another year with you big brother," she said as we tighten our hold. "I'm grateful," she told me as she began to cry. "Whoa whoa whoa! Why you crying?!" I asked her as I got worried. "I feel lucky is all. When no one wanted me, Kakoa, Mommy, and you appeared to want me. Every year I am happy to have you all and now I have a daddy," she said as I smiled. 

"I just want mommy to be happy," she said as I nod. "Trust me, she is happy. She and dad will be joining us soon," I said only to be in shock. She was also in shock. "You called daddy dad!" she said as I blushed a bit. "Let's keep that a secret," I told her as she giggles.

"Ok," she simply said as we began to head back together. Kakoa was wearing a dress Big Mama got her. It makes her look like a princess but in reality. She is a princess in my eyes. I choose not to cry, but I also feel happy. My family is complete!

**~Katakuri POV~**

My Akari is back. She smiles like she always does now. I have to make sure I keep it that way. "Katakuri, I have to shower and get dressed," she said making me let go for her to go to the suitcase. Since we are moving, we have everything ready to just leave. 

"Do I have to wear a suit?" I asked her as she looked at me. "I guess now, I can see why you would get suffocated in it. You're always just wearing that sleeveless coat," she said as I looked down at it. I took a deep breathtaking a couple of steps forward. "If we shower together, then I will wear it," I told her as she pulled out a dress she wants to wear.

"I told you that you don't have too," Akari said again as I grabbed my scarf and through it to the side. "I want to, but I also want a reward," I told Akari as I licked my lips. She blushed as she looked at me get closer. "Katakuri, are you sure?" she asked as she began to take her to the bathroom. 

"I am sure," I told her as I closed the bathroom door.

 **~Big Mama POV~**  
I was sitting there in wonder. Was Akari still crying? I get it. She lost a baby, but she has to be aware that things happen. Soon she will heal. I noticed Katakuri isn't near to giving up on her. Good, because I want grandbabies. I then felt a kick in my stomach as I looked down and placed a hand on it. 

"You ok honey?" my husband asked. "I think we are having 3 kids this time," I told him making his eyes twitch before smiling. "That's great!" he said as I nod. I want Katakuri and Akari to have many kids too, just like me. 


	40. Chapter 40

**~Katakuri POV~**  
It has been a week, so making love to Akari in the shower was amazing. Though even if I wanted more. I had to stop. Kakoa needs us. "Katakuri, this was Kakoa day remember," Akari said out of breath as we were getting out the bathroom "Yes, but I want to be regarded as a great father," I told her with a wink. She blushed like crazy as she looked at me. 

"Ok," she simply said with a smile. "Does that mean it's an every night thing?" She asked as I began to dry myself with her watching. "Of course not, the kids would never like that. It doesn't matter anyway though. I didn't want to be with you for it," I told her as she began to dry herself next.

"Why are you with me? I don't have anything?" She asked me looking down sadly. I walked to her and rose her head up to look at me. "you gave me a lot. It might not be an item, but believe that no one gave me anything like you have given me," I told her as I kissed her again. She blushed as she smiled at me. 

"Come on then more likely Kakoa is waiting for us," she said as I nod. "PUT ME DOWN!" we heard someone yell. "Katsu?" Akari said confused. "Stay here and change," I told her as I wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked outside the bathroom with just a towel to see it was Oven holding Katsu from his shirt. 

"Brother yes! I get it! You have a nice body, but you should wear pants," Oven joked as I looked over at Katsu. "What happens?" I said crossing my arms. "He already tried to eat cake. You know what happens when someone eats cake without mama," he said as I nod. "Just put Katsu down. Leave him here. I'll handle it," I told Oven as he did so. 

"That cake is huge! One little piece won't hurt anyone!" Katsu told me mad. "Enough, we don't need to ruin this day. This day is mainly for your sister. Behave," I told him as he growled at me. "SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" He shouted at me. He must be turning into that rebel age. We don't even know who his real parents are, so it could be finally affecting him. 

"Katsu!" Akari said mad as she got out of the bathroom. All dressed up. "Katakuri, go get dressed. I'll take over," Akari said as I nod and walked into the bathroom.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I waited for Katakuri to close the bathroom door before walking to Katsu. "Katsu, what's wrong?" I asked him as he looked away mad. Of all the years, I never saw him mad. "Who am I?" He asked me. "Katsu," I simply told him. 

"No! Who am I really?!" He said surprisingly to me that this is happening now. "Katsu, you know I don't have the answer to that. All I can say is that I found you and took care of you," I told him as he shook his head in frustration. "No! I want to know who I am! Where do I come from? Why did I lose my eye? Why did they get rid of me? It's not fair that Kakoa gets to know and I can't," he said as he began to cry. 

"Kakoa?" I said confused. "Big Mama present isn't this party. It's that she found her real parents," Katsu said surprising me. "Real parents?" I said shaking. "Yeah, but they will be late. Kakoa won't know who they are until 3 days from now," he told me as I wasn't sure what to do or think. Katakuri then came out of the bathroom all dressed up in a suit. I looked at him as he expected a compliment, but got something else.

"What happens?" He asked seriously. "Your mother present for Kakoa. Do you know it?" I asked him as I then got up. "Expected this party to be her present. White Beard is coming too after all. Mama invited many people," he said as I shook my head no. 

"She went on a search. She found Kakoa blood family," I told him surprising him. "Katakuri, what if I lose my little girl?" I told him as I tried hard not to cry. "Mama, just because we want to know, doesn't mean we want to leave you," Katsu said worriedly. She is already going through a loss. Right now she believes Kakoa is going to pick her blood family over her. 

"I'll talk to Big Mama," Katakuri said walking straight out. "Katakuri, wait!" I called out as I chased after him with Katsu behind me. He didn't stop though. He was lost in thought until he reached Big Mama room. She was putting on her makeup as we walked in. "What?! What is it?! I'm not ready!" She said annoyed before seeing us. 

"What is Kakoa present?!" Katakuri asked her seriously. "Huh?" She said confused before she began to smile. "Oh, so you heard? Well you see, Rina told me that one of those kids belong to Marthin. Turn out to be true," she said surprising me. 

"Marthin?" Katakuri also said shocked. "Yes, it would explain why Marthin wanted Akari so much, but anyway. I thought for her birthday, we brought him back and his wife. Kakoa really mother!" Big Mama said making Akari gasp. 

"Marthin was married?" Akari said as tears escaped her eyes. "But why didn't you talk to us about this before you jump to do this?" Katakuri asked her. "Ask? Why would I ask? Kakoa is growing up. I bet she wants to know where she comes from and who gave life to her," Big Mama said making a point. My kids might grow up feeling incomplete with that information.

"That's her choice! What if she doesn't want to know?" I told Big Mama. "Then why don't we ask her later tonight! If she doesn't want to know, then I will call them to turn back. They are going to be 3 days late anyway. I just found out yesterday," Big Mama said as Katakuri turn to look at me. "Let me do it. Let me ask," I asked Big Mama. 

"Because if we don't for her, then I would like to do it was Aki and Katsu. Katsu already said he wanted to know," I told Big Mama as she nods. "Mama," Katsu said looking at me sadly and worried. "Very well, after the party. Talk to your kids and as for Katsu. I'll have someone look into right away," she said as I nod. Katsu walked to me and hugged me from my legs. I looked hurt and worried though. I couldn't help it. My kids want to know and I am scared that once they know, they will leave me. I looked down at Katsu trying to fight the tears. I smiled at him as I got down and hugged him back. 

"I love you, Mama," he said making me hold tighter. Even if they leave me, I will still love them. I will still remember them. I just want them happy. "I love Katsu," I told him as I began to let him go. "Akari," Katakuri said worried as he looked at me. I smiled as I looked at him. Eventually, everyone leaves, but I hope he doesn't. 

"Thank you Big Mama," I told her as I looked at her. "We will be at the party now," I said I began to simply leave with Katsu following me. I have to be strong. If Kakoa wants to know, then I shouldn't stop her. This is her chance, but would she take it? Would Aki take it? "Akari," Katakuri said getting my attention.

"You ok?" he asked as I took a deep breath. "Yes," I told him as he looked at me worried. "Sure it hurts, but Big Mama has a good point. It is their choice. It is Kakoa choice. No matter what Kakoa does with that choice. I have to be supportive. My babies won't stay forever babies," I told him as he looked at me worried, but it's true. 

Whatever they do, I have to support... Even leaving me.


	41. Chapter 41

**~Akari POV~**  
I tried my best to cheer up while Katakuri and Katsu looked at me worried. "Remember, we have to have a great time!" I said trying to be happy. "Mama, will you be ok? You know is Kakoa leaves?" Katsu asked me as I looked at him.

"Let's not think about it. That is the future, for now, we must think about the present. Let us worry about Kakoa having a great time!" I told them as I felt like I was dying inside. "Katakuri!" We heard someone call out and turn to see Brulee running towards us with flowers. "I got those flowers you requested," she said happily as he took them.

"Whoa, brother!" She said as she looked at Katakuri happily. "This is the first time you are wearing a suit!" Brulee said as I giggled when he began to blush. "It's for my Kakoa," he said as he looked down at the flowers. "Should we continue?" I said as we all began to go to the party. Once there, we saw everyone eating and having a great time.

"Katsu," I told him as he looked like he wanted to cry. "Remember to be strong. Today is for your sister to have a great time!" I told him as he nods. "I'll be strong, for Kakoa," he said before running to play. "So are the flowers for Kakoa?" I asked Katakuri as he nods. He looks around until he finds her.

"Come on," Katakuri said taking me and pulling me to see Kakoa. Once she turns to see us, she gave us a cute smile. "Mommy! Daddy!" She said as Katakuri revealed the flowers to her. "Happy Birthday Kakoa!" I told her as she giggled.

_(I hope the picture came out great. My scanner broke so I did it old school and took a picture of it.)_   
  


"Are the flowers mine?" She asked as Katakuri nods. She walks over to take them as Katakuri hands then to her. "I love them, daddy!" She said making him blush. "I picked them!" Brulee said happily.

"Thank you! I love them!" Kakoa said blushing like crazy even more. "Katakuri," someone said as they walked our way. We looked over to see Oven and Daifuku. "What is it?" Katakuri asked them seriously. "Nothing just wanted to wish the girl a happy birthday!" They said as they rose a hand to Kakoa for her to high five and she did.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Kakoa said happily. "I'm go put these flowers in water," Kakoa told Katakuri after leaving. "So you heard. We just heard," Oven asked us seriously. "about?" I said in the question. "Kakoa parents coming?" Daifuku said making me look down. "I don't like it, but yeah. We know," I replied to him.

"Just because Kakoa sees them, doesn't mean she will leave with them. I don't think Kakoa would like to move away from Akari," he said making me look at him and smile. "Believe me, that's what I am hoping for. I hope for Kakoa to just see them and push them away, but none of us can see the future," I told them as they nod agreeing.

"We should give Kakoa more credit. She is a smart kid. I am sure she is great fun to have her mother and wouldn't leave with someone that abandoned her," Brulee said. "Especially since he has done harm to Akari," Katakuri said surprising Oven and Daifuku. "Marthin hurt Akari?" Oven asked. "Many times," I said sadly.

"Does mama know?" Daifuku asked. "No, I never got around to tell her," Katakuri said as I began to realize something. "Wait! You said you killed them all?! Was that a lie?!" I told him surprising him. "No, he just got away. I didn't want to have you worry, so I didn't tell you," he said as I looked at Katakuri mad.

"Well, now I am worried. What if he hurts Kakoa?! What if he does to her he shouldn't?! Marthin is a sick marine!" I told him making them stay quite. "Excuse me, I need to spend time with my kids!" I told them walking away.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
"Don't worry. I'll fix that later," I told them as they nod. As I watched Akari leave to spend time with Kakoa. "What if he hurts Kakoa?! What if he does to her he shouldn't?!" Akari words repeated in my head.

"You know, Akari has a point. Marthin can hurt Kakoa," Oven told me. "Yeah, but that's only if they offer Kakoa a home and she takes it," Daifuku told Oven. "What kind of harm did he do to Akari anyway?" Brulee asked me worried.

"He made his way with her many times," I simply told them. I know I shouldn't, but I trust them more then Smoothie, Cracker, or any of my other siblings. This got them by surprise and hurt. "Made his way with Akari?! That would explain why Akari isn't happy about this," Oven added in. "I'm surprised you don't want to rip his head right off," Daifuku told me. "Never said I didn't want to," I told them back.

"Looks like you are all having a meeting without your big brother," we heard someone say and turned to see Perospero said as he approached us. "Of course not, just hanging out," Oven said covering up what we were talking about. "You have a lovely girl, by the way, Katakuri. When are you going to marry her? She has the ring, but not the wedding," he said making me nervous. It actually never crossed my mind.

"Easy, maybe he isn't ready or maybe she isn't. I mean look through the shit that happens before with Rina. You expect a wedding after that conflict?" Daifuku told Perospero. "I suppose, I just expect Katakuri to marry before knocking her up with a baby," he said as I looked at him emotionlessly.

"What about you?" I asked him as he looked at me a bit confused. "What about me?" He said as I crossed my arms. "When are you getting married?" I asked him making Brulee, Daifuku, and Oven laugh. "Are you really in a position to tell me what to do with my relationship?"

"Yes, Big Brother. Get a girlfriend before you go around talking," Brulee told him as he growled. "I'm your older brother respect me!" He said mad. "Easy, we are messing with you though Katakuri is right. When will you find someone?" Oven asked him as he looked away. "No girl out they deserve me! Not that I have seen! So excuse me!" He said as he began to leave.

"Poor Perospero," Brulee said as she smiled. "Poor Perospero? Well, I guess so. He is the oldest and yet I bet he hasn't got laid yet," Daifuku said as they laughed with me shaking my head. I shouldn't approve of this action.

"Daddy!" I heard someone call for me. I turned to see Kakoa smiling cutely while waving at me. "Would you dance with me, daddy?!" She said as she looked at her. "Marthin..." I said getting my sibling's attention. "He can come and try to take Kakoa, but Kakoa will always be my little girl," I told them as I walked over to her. They smiled at me as they watched her grab my hand. I picked her up and began to take her where people were dancing. She held me close as I was taking step by step-around.

"I love you, daddy."


	42. Chapter 42

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I held on to Kakoa as if she was my special little girl. "Daddy, thank you for picking Mommy," she said as I smiled holding her. "Don't be thanking me as if it's my day. It's your birthday," I told her as she smiles.

"Daddy, can one day we go camping. Like actual camping?" She asked making me confused. "Actual camping?" I questioned her. "Yeah, like with tents and all that? Last time we went camping it wasn't like that. We just slept outside with a blanket because we were poor and wanted out of being underground," she said making me chuckle. 

"Of course," I told her as she held me again. I then noticed Akari was staring at us with a beautiful big smile on her face. I let one hand go of Kakoa and asked for Akari's hand. She walked up to me and began to dance with me and Kakoa. Kakoa looked at Akari and smiled. "Mommy, go," she said surprising her.

"I want to be alone with Daddy," she said making Akari cross her arms. "Really? You know Katakuri is mine too," she said as Kakoa shook her head no. "If he is, then he is mine more. I want to be daddies little princess," Kakoa said making me smile even more. 

"Trust me Kakoa, you already are," I told Kakoa as I held her close. So badly I wanted to lean in and kiss Akari, but I have to remember my mouth. I don't want anyone else to see it, but Kakoa began to hug me back with so much love and joy while Akari looked at me with love and joy also. 

What else can a man ask for besides someone to love and appreciate him?

 **~Aki POV~**  
I smiled as I watched Mama and Kakoa be happy with Katakuri. That is all I ask for in life. To have a happy family. "Aki," I heard someone call for me and turned to see a crying Katsu. "What's wrong, Katsu?" I asked him worried. 

"I don't want to know anymore. I don't want to see mama cry anymore," he said making me confused as I looked out at mama then back at him. "Mama is happy though," I told him as he looked up to see mama. "But mama is worried." "Worried?" I questioned as he nods then looks at me.

"Mama is going to ask Kakoa if she wants to meet her real parents since that is Big Mama present to Kakoa. Mama scared that Kakoa will say yes and leave," he said making me confused. 

"Why would Kakoa ever say yes? Mama should know we wouldn't want to leave her! Sure they gave us life, but it was the mama who helped us continue to live! Mama suffered for us! We have no right to push her out the way!" I told him hating the idea of one of us leaving mama behind.

~Flashback~ I was sitting down while I was helping Mama take care of baby Kakoa and Baby Katsu in the sewers. "I brought dinner," mama said appearing with a bag of food. I looked at her then back at my siblings.

"Oh they are sleeping," she said as I nod. She then came to my side and sat beside me. "Hungry?" she asked me as I shook my head no. "But you haven't eaten in 2 days," she said worriedly. "And when was the last time you ate?" I asked mama rudely. 

"Aki, you know you kids have to eat first. I would buy us more food, but we need to save. My job isn't the most fun job you know," she said as I looked down. "I'm sorry, I feel like I can do better!" "But your 7, keeping an eye on Katsu and Kakoa is a lot of help to me and to them," she said as I took a deep breath. 

"I know mama," I said looking down before she hugged me. I was in shock as I felt tears wanted to fall. "I know it's hard. I want to give you a better life then what I had," Mama said trying hard not to cry. 

"But believe me that I am trying. Soon we will have a big home with all the food on the table that we can eat. We will be having good money that we will be able to travel to beautiful places and then back to our homes. I can't promise you when or it's true, but I can promise that I will try. The moment you had enough though Aki, and you want to leave. Let me know... please," she said as she cried hard. This was when I began to broke out into tears. 

"Mama," I said crying as I began to hold her back. "I never want to leave. I don't even care about who gave life to me. Why would I care for people that never wanted me over the one that does? I love you, Mama." ~End Of Flashback~

Katsu and Kakoa don't think like me. They didn't see what mama would do for us. "Don't worry Katsu, we must have faith. Kakoa will pick mama or them if Kakoa says yes!" I told him as he looked at me worried. "You sure?" he asked as I nod.

"We will all continue to be happy!" I told him only to be surprised by Kakoa running towards us and hugs us. "Katsu! Aki!" she said happily until she realized Katsu was crying. "Why you crying big brother?" she asked worried before he chuckled.

"Nothing, happy birthday sister," she said before hugging her. I turned to look over to see Katakuri and Akari beginning to head towards where all the adults were at. What would Kakoa tell Mama? Kakoa is still young. I won't be surprised if she is still wondering where she came from. ~Katakuri POV~

I took Akari to sit with the other family since most of my siblings still need a chance to know her. "Katakuri!" Big Mama called for me. I turn around to see her sitting next to White Beard. "Seem he has an arrived," I told Akari as she looked back. "Oh, I know him. He is White Beard. He was in the newspaper the other day," she said as I nod. 

"If Big Mama is calling me, it's for something," I told Akari. "Then let's go," she said as she grabbed my arm. I looked at her and nod before walking over. "Oh White Beard, this is my second son, but third child Katakuri!" Big Mama said introducing me. "Ahhhh yes, he does look powerful as you say, Big Mama," White Beard said happily, even though Big Mama spoke to White Beard for a while. This is the first time I got the chance to talk to him face to face. 

"But who is the lovely lady?" "White Beard, this is my soon to be daughter in law, Akari. She also has 3 beautiful kids that she adopted," Mama told him as she nods. "You?!" we heard someone say and it was Marco. White Beard first mate. 

"Marco!" Akari said surprised. This just made my heart race as I felt jealousy for some odd reason. How does she know him?! "Hey, it's been a while?" he told her happily. "A while? No, a while was when I left the island. It was 6 months since I have seen you before I left the island!" she told him crossing her arms.

"Marco, is this the Akari you were telling me about?" White Beard asked Marco. "Yes," Marco replied to him. "Akari this is Edward Newgate," Marco said surprising and making her gasp. "Oh snap, I didn't know that," she said nervously. "Haha, it's ok. It's very nice to meet you Akari," White Beard said offering to shake her hand, so she took it and shook his hand. 

WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?! 


	43. Chapter 43

**~Katakuri POV~**  
"Akari, Katakuri! Take a seat!" White Beard said as I felt like I wanted to leave. "Umm ok," she said feeling honored. Marco then pulled out a seat for her to take. She took the seat as he took the one next to her until I picked her up with the chair.

"Katakuri!" She said surprised as I set her back down away from him. I then grabbed a chair to sit in the middle of them. "Oh ugh well this is fine too," Marco said as I crossed my arms dead serious. "Is something wrong, Katakuri?" Akari asked worried, but I said not a word.

"Don't worry Akari," be told Akari. "Don't worry Katakuri. I respect your relationship with Akari," he told me next, but I don't care. I don't trust him. "So ugh anyway Akari. When I went back. I noticed your shop burned down?" Marco asked Akari with me still in the middle. "Well, it happens when Katakuri came around. An accident happens and well yeah. I lost it all," Akari told Marco. 

"Oh I'm sorry," he told her as she shook her head no. "I might have lost my shop, but I gain more back. I gain a man that loves me and my kids," Akari said happily. "Katakuri supports us greatly. Not only in money, but in everything." "I could of too," Marco mumbled sadly as I growled. I can see now that he has a thing for Akari.

"So? When is the wedding?" White Beard asked getting all our attention. "Hmmm, I don't think we ever discussed a day," Akari said before looking at me. "Soon," was all I answered. It will be tomorrow if Marco keeps on hitting on her! I didn't think I needed to be rushed. "They will be married soon! First then need to settle down in their homes before planning on a marriage," Big Mama told White Beard. 

"You know, Marco told me a lot about you. Clouds into food. That is amazing!" White Beard said as she smiled at him. I could help, but growl at how I really believe Marco likes Akari. "He talks so much about me?" Akari said blushing. I couldn't help, but turn my hands into tight fists. "But Marco and I couldn't be anything," Akari said surprising White Beard and Marco. Hell, even I was in shock.

"With all due respect, Marco is smaller than me. I don't know if I would be able to date someone smaller than me," Akari said making me chill and smile at her. Right away, Marco faces smashing onto the table. "Hahaha! I see, then you found a man perfect for you," White Beard said as she got closer to me.

"I did," she said as I placed an arm around d her waist. "I already feel married to Katakuri. Maybe that is why I don't care when I get officially married," Akari said making my heart skip a beat. I pulled her closer by the waist. 

"You have such a wonderful Daughter in Law Big Mama," White Beard told her as she blushes for the compliment while Marco was in tears. He lucky he is alive. If he turned out to be my competition, I would have eliminated him. She is mine. That bastard can't have her. "And who is this?" White Beard asked as we turned around to see Aki. 

"This is Aki, my first son," Akari told White Beard as Aki got closer to Akari. "Mama," he said as she nods. "Yes, Aki?" Akari said as he began to whisper in her ear. "Of course," she said getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked concerned. "Kakoa needs me," she said leaving, but this made me get up and follow her. 

"What is wrong with Kakoa?" I asked Akari as we walked away. "She knows about Big Mama present. It seems like one of your siblings heard and told her," Aki told me as we walked. "I tried to calm down, but she doesn't want to," Aki said as Akari began to get scared and worried. I reached in and grabbed Akari's hand showing her that she will be going in with me and not alone. He leads us away from the party and towards our normal room. 

"We got this Aki," I told Aki as he nods. Aki then knocked on the door before walking in. "Kakoa?" Akari said concerned as she opened the door and walked in. "Please mommy, leave me alone," Kakoa said somewhere in the room. I walked in as Akari closed the door. I got next to the bed and got down to my knees to check under the bed.

"Please, Daddy. Leave me alone," she said sadly as she tried to hide under the bed. "Come on," I told her grabbing her and pulling her toward me. I picked her up slowly and placed her on the bed with Akari slowly walking toward us. "Kakoa," Akari said, but Kakoa doesn't want to look at Akari, even after Akari sat beside Kakoa.

"Kakoa, you know you don't have to," Akari spoke out first before Kakoa began to cry. "But I want to meet them. I want to know who my real mommy and daddy are," she said as Akari looked at her sadly. Of course, this made Akari's heart drop. "But what if real mommy and real daddy don't want me? They left me, why would they want to know me?" Kakoa said in tears. 

"Then who cares," I told Kakoa as I began to remove my scarf. I need a break from my scarf anyway. "But I care, daddy," she said before Akari began to hug her. "If they don't want you then I don't want you to worry, because we want you," Akari said making Kakoa cry even more. I then reached into my coat to take out the jewelry box. 

"Huh?" Kakoa said surprised. "this is your birthday present," I told Kakoa. "Birthday?" Kakoa said as she grabbed the box. She then opened it to see the locket and earrings. "A locket!" Kakoa said happily. "Open it," Akari told her as she helped her open in it. It was the picture we took a couple of days ago. "A picture of us," she said happily as I smiled at her. 

"That way no matter where we are, or where we go. You know you have us," Akari said making Kakoa smiled with so much joy. "Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!" she said hugging us before putting them on and began to run off. "I think she likes it," Akari said as I nod. "I think so too," I told her as we leaned in for a kiss. I think I waited too long to kiss my Akari. 

"We are alone," I told Akari as she giggled. "Very quick," she said as I kissed her again and pushed her slowly back on the bed.


	44. Chapter 44

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I lay Akari down and made out with her while beginning to rub her leg until she pushed me a bit. "What's wrong?" I asked her confused for I thought I was going to get another round. "I can't get myself in the mood," she said sadly. 

"Plus you already got some in the shower." "It's called round 2," I told her making her giggle. "Is Kakoa really making you worry this much?" I asked her as she looks away sadly. "You heard her Katakuri. She even asked what if they don't want her? That means she is having thoughts on leaving with them," she said as I took a deep breath. 

"Akari," I said as I got off her only to pull her to me and hold her. "I know you don't want Kakoa to leave, but almost every kid's dream is to be happy with their mother and father," she said as a tear escaped her eyes. "It was my dream after all," she said as I took a deep breath. "well all think differently. I would want my father around," I told Akari as she looked at me.

"He left my mother crying. She was crying countless times for him, but he never returned. Then, of course, my next stepdad came in to make her happy. I can't forgive him for leaving us," I told her surprising Akari. "Katakuri, has Kakoa never told you?" She said still surprised. "Told me?" I said looked at her in wonder. 

"Your father was eaten by Big Mama. It was an accidental, but it happened," Akari said surprising me. "What?!" "Not saying we should tell Big Mama, but she did and he wasn't the only one. Her adopted mother was the first person she accidentally ate," she told me surprised me even more. 

"I'm sorry if you didn't know. I told Kakoa to tell you, but she was too shy and scared," she said as I was lost in words. "I don't know if it was a good thing telling you either," she said as I pushed it to the side. "I don't care anymore. Sure all I thought was a lie, but I know that he made no change in my life," I told her as I looked at her. 

"No one has, but you," I told her making her blush and smile. "Even if Kakoa chooses to leave. I know we will be there for her. Who knows, she will more likely run back. I know I would," he said making me smile more. "Oh, Katakuri!" Akari said happily. 

"Come on, let's join everyone at the party," I told her getting up and helping her up. I grabbed my scarf and placed it back on me. Before I covered my mouth, Akari grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed her right back as I wrapped my arms around you and her waist. 

She changed my life for the better. I can't wait to move to that island and live alone with her and the kids, but sadly that isn't what happens. We have a great rest of the night though. Ate dinner and cake. Then they began to open presents. It was all great until the day ended. We staid on Big Mama island until the day they came. When they were gone, we were going to leave. It was hard for me to sleep knowing that I should be worried also about Kakoa leaving us. I have to stay strong, for Akari. 

Now it was time, Marthin and his ship began to arrive at the docks while Akari got Akari all dressed up. She had Akari dressed nicely, especially since she is going to know her real family. "Mommy, stay by my side," Kakoa begged Akari. "Kakoa," Akari said as she gave her a smile. "I won't leave your side at all," Akari said as Kakoa nods. 

"Neither will I," I told Kakoa making her smile more. "Mama, can we follow?" Aki asked seriously and Katsu staid beside him. "I guess not. Just remember to behave," Kakoa told them which made Aki growl. He isn't thrilled about all this. Since the party, he has been keeping himself distance even though he was in full defense mode for Kakoa. He knows what is happening. He isn't stupid and won't hide that he doesn't like it. A knock began to happen at the door making Kakoa hold on to Akari. 

"Who is it?" I asked before I opened the door to see Smoothie. "They are here," Smoothie told me making Kakoa and Akari. "Come on," I told Kakoa as I offered her for my hand. She ran to me and took my hand right away with everyone following close behind me. 

"Daddy, is it normal to be nervous?" Kakoa asked as I nod. We kept on walking until we got to Big Mama. There they were now. Marthin and a female that actually looked like an older Kakoa. "Nina?" The lady said happily. 

"Mommy called me Kakoa, so my name is Kakoa," Kakoa told her not leaving my side with everyone else behind me. The moment Akari walked into the room though. Marthin began to check out Akari from top to bottom after licking his lips. So badly I wanted to kill him. "Well Kakoa, come here. I wasn't to see you even closer," the lady said. Kakoa stood by my side for a while before letting my hand go and walking to them. She stopped a couple of feet to look at Marthin.

"You're my dad?" She asked him as he nods. "Then why didn't you tell me before?" Kakoa asked him. "Well, it wasn't the right moment," he said nervously as the girl turned to look at him with her arms crossed. "Before? You seen Nina I mean Kakoa before and not told me!" The lady told Marthin while crossing her arms. 

"It was so I can protect her without her knowing that I was her father," he told the lady. "But you always tried to date mommy," Kakoa said making the lady glared at Marthin. "That's enough Kakoa," Marthin said as I summon my staff.

"Katakuri," Akari said worried as she came to my side. "come on Kakoa. Let us get to know each other. Eat ice cream or something. You know you have 2 other brothers," the lady told Kakoa. "I know, they are over there," Kakoa said pointing at Aki and Katsu. "No, I mean related brother," the lady said as she reached into her purse to show her the picture of 2 little boys. 

"One is named Don and the other Eddy," the lady said as Kakoa looked at the picture, but then back at us. Kakoa began to walk back to us as we stared at her. "Mommy, I go to eat ice cream with them. I want to know about my other brothers," Kakoa said as Akari nods shaking. 

"I can not let you leave these walls with Kakoa!" Big Mama spoke up to the other parents. "Why not? She is my daughter!" "But she is also Akari daughter! I will host a room where you can spend alone time with Kakoa," Big Mama said clapping her hands and sending people to do so. 

"Akari daughter?! I gave birth to her!" "You got rid of her!" Akari spoke out to the lady. "What kind of mother will throw away her own children?!" Aki spoke out next. "Easy you too," I told Aki and Akari. "The room will be accepted," Marthin to Big Mama. 

"Right this way," a guy said coming back. They began to leave with Kakoa following them. "Kakoa," Akari said as she broke out in tears. She covered her face with her hands and fell to her knees. "Mama!" Katsu said worried as I got down to check on her. 

"I'm scared. I'm scared," was all Akari said as she cried. Does she actually think Kakoa would leave her?


	45. Chapter 45

**~Kakoa POV~**  
We walked in silence to the room that the guy was leading us too. Was this really my mama? Do I call her mama? I only like calling Akari by mommy. Marthin on the other hand. He is my dad, but I only like calling Katakuri daddy. We finally reached a room and walked in. There was much good and ice cream already on the table. 

"Oh, how lovely! Come, darling, let's get to know each other," my mama told me. "what's your name?" I asked her as she went to sit down. "Sue," she said sitting down. Marthin sat beside her, so for my safety, I sat across from them. I feel weird. I feel like I'm with strangers. I got a bit of ice cream and began to eat some.

"So why you abandoned me?" I asked right away. "Huh?" They said a bit confused. "Why did you leave me behind?" I asked them again trying hard not to cry. "What you mean Kakoa? We never left you. Someone took you from us," Sue told me.

"Took me?" "In revenge on your father, someone took you when we were at a park. We never wanted to lose you," she said as I placed the ice cream down on the table. "We all had a happy life. We had a home and I was turning to a captain. We just want the best for you, that is why I never told you who I was," Marthin told me until I couldn't hold it anymore. I placed my hands on my face and began to cry. 

"But why?! Why couldn't you find me?! Did you even try?!" I cried hard. Sue got up fast and began to run to me and hold me. "Of course we did, but it's a big world. We were sure where to find you," Sue told me as I let her hold me. 

"Shhhh it's ok my dear. You can cry because I'm here. Mommy is here to make it all better," she told me made me cry more. Marthin then got up with a piece of cake. He took something I couldn't tell from his pocket and sprinkled it on the cake. "Here Kakoa, have some cake," he told me placing the cake in front of me. 

"I added extra sugar to make it sweeter as you," he said with mama still holding me. "Yes, eat it. You will feel better and then we can talk more," Mama Sue told me, so I did.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I was able to calm down Akari as she felt afraid of losing Kakoa. "Katakuri, what is the whole point of having a family when everyone wants to leave me," Akari asked me. "No one wants to leave you," I told her still holding her as she ran out of tears to cry. 

"Don't lie to cheer me up," she said as I shook my head. "Mama," Katsu said coming to his mother. "I don't want to leave you," Katsu told her making her smile. "Either way, they aren't leaving this island with Kakoa unless Kakoa says so," Big Mama told us. 

"So my daughter can leave me?" Akari said crying so much. I noticed from the corner of my eyes. Aki was in a rage. His hands were in fists and were dripping blood. I bet he hates seeing his mother cry. When I was going to say something though, the door. We looked over to see Kakoa mother walkthrough. Akari whipped her tears away and got up. 

"You did a lovely job raising my daughter," the lady told Akari as she walked closer to Akari. I got up and stood beside Akari just in case something happens. "You mean my daughter!" Akari told her as the lady shook her head no. "Kakoa wants to come home with me," she said making Akari unsure what to do.

"where is Kakoa?" I asked dead serious. "Right here," a little girl said walking into the room. "Kakoa," Akari said happily to see Kakoa. "Tell her your stay with me, your mommy," Akari told her as Kakoa walked beside the lady and held her hand. "But she is my mommy," Kakoa said breaking Akari's heart. 

"I thank you for taking care of me, but now... I should go home," he said surprising us all. "Kakoa, you sure you want this?" Big Mama asked Kakoa. Kakoa looks at her and nods. "Would you be happy being away from your daughters? My mommy was gone too long from me," Kakoa said heart shatter.

"Kakoa," Akari said as I began to hold her for comfort. "I'll go pack. We are leaving tonight," Kakoa said leaving. "Kakoa," Akari cried as she fell to her knees. I got down and held to Akari letting her cry hard on my chest.

 **~Aki POV~**  
I saw my mother cry her heart out as Kakoa walked away from her. She is leaving?! I walked after my sister or well Kakoa until we reached the room where she was staying at. "At least my stuff is packed," she said not noticing me until I shut the door hard. She turned around fast to look at me. 

"Aki!" She said surprised. "Your leaving?! What the hell?!" I told her as she looked at me then away. "I have to," she said making even madder. "NO YOU DON'T! I THOUGHT WE WERE FAMILY!" I shouted at Kakoa. She isn't even acting like my sister. She looks at me sadly and then looks away.

"I thought so to, but my real family came for me," she said making me want to lose my mind. "Why?! Kakoa!" I told her as I held my head. I was trying my best not to cry. "Why are you doing this?" I asked her as she got her bag. 

"Because we all have to open our eyes and see where we belong," she told me walking passed me. Once she opened the door and closed it tears began to fall. "That isn't my sister," I told myself as I felt like a piece of me was ripped off.

~Flashback~ I was playing only to be bullied from tge kids for being poor. They had no idea that mama wasn't my mama. "Big brother," I heard Kakoa cry for me. She was only 5. I have to protect her and Katsu. I got up fast and ran to her. 

"What are you doing here?! I told you to go home!" I hold her making her cry more. I took a deep breath to relax as I hugged her. "There, calm down," I told her as she held me back. "You are hurt," she told me as I shook my head no. "Believe me, I am fine." ~End Of Flashback~

More tears fell as I felt like I fail. I fail to make my sister happy. I fail to keep my baby sister. I fail as her brother. Is this how I feel, then how does mama feel? Mama sacrificed her pride and body for us. I saw them and did nothing because I knew she did it to make us safe and have food. Why can't Kakoa be great fun? 

"Mama," I cried as I felt like I was falling apart. "Kakoa, don't go."

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Akari was still crying while I was still holding her and even Katsu was trying to calm down Akari. "You sure you want to take Kakoa?" Big Mama asked Marthin and Sue. "But of course, she is my daughter," Sue told Big Mama as Marthin was silently enjoying watching Akari cry. "Katsu," I called him. 

"Huh?" He said a bit confused. "Keep holding your mother and take care of her. I have to do something," I told him as he nods. Akari didn't even care if I left her side. She was to busy crying. I got up and walked out of the room. I walked to a closet next to big Mama room to get a pair of snails. That's whole I turned around to see Akari with a suitcase of hers. 

"Kakoa," I said getting her attention. She looked at me as I closed the closet and began to walk to her. I then got down on my knees to place a snail on her hand. "What is this?" She asked me confused. "if anything were to happen. If you don't like it there. If you need anything or feel scared, call me. I don't want them to take it away from you," I told her. 

"So like our secret?" She asked and I nod. She then began to place it in her suitcase. "I won't tell them," she said as I nod. She then gave me one last hug before walking into the room where everyone was at. Even my heart felt shattered. I then walked into the room to see Kakoa, Marthin, and Sue leave.

"Kakoa," Akari cried. I walked back to my Akari and tried to calm her down. "Katakuri, take her to the room," Big Mama said as I nod. I got down and picked her up taking her to the room with Katsu following us. 


	46. Chapter 46

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I took Akari to the room only to see Aki also crying. "Aki," I said as he turned to look at me in tears. He then got up to run to me and hug my leg. "Come on," I told him as he let me go. I took Akari to the bed and set her down.

"Mama," Katsu said as she looked at them. "Come here Katsu and Aki," she said opening her arms. They ran to the bed and began to hug Akari as they all began to cry. I got up and walked to the door and closed it with the lock. "I love you, Mama," Aki and Katsu told her. I began to remove my scarf and looked back at them. 

"I love you both. I'm sorry if I am a horrible mother," Akari cried. "No mama!" They cried as they held her tighter. I walked towards them as they began to look at me."Katakuri," Katsu cried as I got in bed with them and began to hold them. "It's ok, cry it out," I told them as they began to do so. 

"I'm here," I said as they kept on crying until they passed out. It hurts me too. I saw Kakoa as my little girl. What made her say yes on leaving Akari though? Is it really because that was her blood family or want their more?

 **~Kakoa POV~**  
Someone?! Mommy! Daddy! Help me! I cried out in my head since my body was only doing what it was told. Big brother! I don't want to go! "So we sail now with her?" Mama Sue asked Papa Marthin seriously with an attitude as she crossed her arms. 

"I guess so, didn't you see how hurt Akari was? That what she gets for leaving me!" Marthin said crossing his arms. "Leaving you?! Hell, I am glad we aren't together anymore! You rather get with a girl that just took care of your waste of sperm then the one that gave birth to 3 of your sperm!" Mama Sue told him. So it was a lie?! They not even acting like they were back at Big Mama home. 

"That is because your a waste of life," Marthin told Sue. "If you didn't give birth to my daughter and 2 sons, I would have left you to die!" Marthin told her surprising me. "Kakoa! Go make yourself useful and find a place to sleep at," Mama Sue told me seriously. "Where is the girl going to sleep?! We are on a small ship!" Marthin told Sue. 

"I don't know and I don't care. She can sleep in the storage for all I care. Actually, I have a better idea! Have Akari worry about it!" Sue said walking away. "If she was here than she would be!" Marthin told her as he began to walk away. From what I understand is that I sleep in storage. 

I felt to go find one and I did. There wasn't much room, but it was now my sleeping room. I want to go back home. I would try swimming back, but the thing I ate hasn't gone away. Therefore, I have to stay and obey. Why didn't they notice I wasn't acting like me?

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Days passed since Kakoa left. We should have left for our new home though, but Kakoa been sitting on the window of the room just looking out. She hasn't eaten and barely slept. Kakoa not once has called me, so I am not sure if that was a good thing or bad. Though, the kids and I felt like Akari is our main concern right now. 

"Mama doesn't want to eat again," Brulee said coming back with a tray of cold food. I was a couple of feet away from the room anyway. "Maybe it's time we just left for our new home," I told Brulee. "Should I tell Big Mama and help prepare the ship?" She asked as I stared at the door. 

"Yeah," I told Brulee as she nods. A maid came by to take the tray from Brulee as she went to talk to Big Mama for me. I made my way, not to the room, and opened it to see Akari still sitting there. "Akari, you know you have to eat," I told her as she looks out. "I'm not hungry," she said sadly. "You haven't eaten in a couple of days."

"It's been 5," she told me. "What?" I said confused. "It's been 5 days since she been gone," she said until she began to cry again. "Why am I a horrible mother?! Death took my baby and they took my other baby," she said as I shook my head. I walked to her to pick her up. She has gotten very light. "please Katakuri, place me back," she said as I began to take her back to the bed. 

"You been there long enough," I said setting her down gently. I began to sit beside her and hold her. "Akari, remember you have 2 boys," I told her. "Yeah, I know, but I also had a little girl," she said crying again. I shook my head as I held her. "We are leaving today," I told her as she looked up at me surprised.

"What you mean?" She asked me. "Our new home is ready and waiting. We are leaving. Hopefully, it will cheer you up," I told her as she looked away. "I'm not sure if I want to leave without Kakoa," she said as I kiss her head. "Oh well, I wasn't asking you," I told her as Katsu and Aki walked into the room.

"Big Mama said to start taking the bags to the ship?" They asked as I nod. "You can stay on the window until we are done," I told her getting up to help them. All she did was mainly sit there and watch me do what I had to do. "Katakuri," Akari said as she watched me head towards the door. "What?" I asked as I turned to see her. 

"You think Kakoa is happy?" she asked as I wasn't sure how to answer. "If you won't be, then she might never be," I told her before leaving. "But I want her happy," was the last thing I heard as I left.

**~Kakoa POV~**  
I tried getting to my suitcase, but Mama Sue wouldn't let me until we finally arrived. I was stuck in the storage until we arrived because Mama Sue didn't even want to see me. "So we are here," Marthin said as we parked the ship on the dock. 

"My money?" Sue told him seriously. "I'll give it to you inside," he told her as they began to go towards home. 2 boys were outside playing ball. "Welcome home mommy!" the boys said happily as they saw her and hugged her. She hugged them back with joy. "My little angels," she said as I stood there until they noticed me. 

"This is your sister," Martin told them. "We had a sister?" one of them said. "Yes, but no need to treat her any special," Sue said going inside. "She is still your daughter!" Marthin told her going after her. "Hear that brother, she isn't special," the other said crossing his arms. "Yeah that means we don't have to share rooms with her," the first one said. 

"Then where would I be sleeping?" I asked sadly until they began to smile. "Follow me," they said as they began to lead me into the house. "We will sell her then!" I heard Marthin say in the living room. 

"Sell her? Who would want her if even I don't want her?" Sue told me. I then began to get visions of my brothers throwing me in the basement where it was dark. "I don't want to go into the basement!" I cried to my brothers. They stopped to look at me surprised. "How did she know?" they said in question as I began to see a fire in the kitchen. 

"Mama Sue!" I said as she glared at me. "What annoying brat?!" "There is going to be a fire in the kitchen!" I warned her, but it made her confused. "CRAP! THE RICE!" the boys shouted as they ran to the kitchen. This surprised Mama Sue and Father Marthin. 

"She has Haki?" my father questioned. "Or can she just see into the future?" Mama Sue said making me regret. "If that is the case, then I want her," my father said smiling evilly. "Who knew this child was gifted," Mama Sue said also smirking as they approached me. 

"Mama, Papa," I said in fear. I wasn't sure what to do, but before I could run. My father grabbed me by my shirt, so I wouldn't run. "Please papa," I said scared. "I know someone that knows how to remove this gift she has and transfer it into someone else. If I can bring him here. I can have the ability," my father said scaring me more. 

"Well if she is going to stay here, I will have to charge you," Mama Sue said proudly. "Consider it done, but you have to keep her alive," my father said as she nods. She then walked to me and took me from the shirt. "Please, no mama!" I said as she began to drag me. She opened the basement door and threw me in there. I rolled down the stairs until I hit the bottom. 

"Behave yourself, this is your room now," Mama Sue said closing the door and locking it. I was scared of the dark. I couldn't handle the dark. I ran upstairs and began to bang on the door. "Please let me out!" I cried out as I began to imagine voices calling for me deep in the basement. 

"PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" I cried out more as tears poured down my face. "Remember, I want her alive," father said as he left. I was being ignored. I looked around for a light switch, but I couldn't feel for one and ended up slipping. I rolled down the stairs again, but this time it hurt more. 

"Mommy... Daddy," I cried as I lay on the ground. I want Mommy Akari and Daddy Katakuri to save me, but after what happened. They aren't coming for me unless I get my snail, so I cried. My snail was in my suitcase upstairs. What am I going to do now?


	47. Chapter 47

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I arrived back to the room to see that Akari just came out of the shower. Seeing her away from the window is an improvement. "I don't want Kakoa to suffer because of me," Akari said as I walked to her. I pulled down my scarf to kiss her. Slowly I'll have my happy spirit Akari back. 

"Katakuri," Akari said after we broke the kiss. "I'm hungry," she said making me smile. "Good, that's what I want to hear," I told her as I placed my scarf back before taking her to grab something to eat.

 **~Kakoa POV~**  
I sat there in tears just waiting for someone to save me, but no one was coming. I got up in pain and began to wonder in the dark until I found the light. I found a flashlight with low batteries. I used what was left though to look around for a switch. I found one in the middle of the room on a pill. I turned it on and one small light turned on. I looked around as I felt a bit better. Growl my stomach went. I was hungry. I would like one of my mommy's cooking. I walked to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door. 

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said hoping to get an answer. The door began to unlock to reveal my mama, Sue. "Hurry up. I don't need you peeing down theirs. While you are in the bathroom, shower. You stick!" She said as I nod. I went to my suitcase and began to run to the bathroom. Though I don't know that place, so it took me a while to find it. 

Should I call daddy? I popped out of the snail and began to think until a vision happen. Mama Sue finds me on the snail and destroys it before I could even tell Daddy where I'm at. I'll wait until they are sleeping. I place the snail down as I showered. Once I got ready. Just in case, I placed the snail in my pocket. I got out of the bathroom when I was done to smell delicious food. It wasn't mommy cooking, but it was something. I followed the smell to see Mama Sue preparing the table. Would I get to eat? 

"Mama," I said getting her attention. "I'm hungry," I told her with the hope to get food. She looks around until she throws me a potato. "There, dinner is served! Now go back to your room!" She said I felt like crying. Was this my dinner? "Can I have something to drink?" I asked to at least have some water. Mama Sue grabs a cup and gives me sink water. 

"Can I this?! Can I that?! Can you just shut up?!" Mama Sue told me about giving the cup. She then turned me around and began to push me to the basement making me leave my suitcase behind. 

"And make sure you turn off the light! The last thing I want is a high power bill!" She told me closing the door and locking it behind her. I began to walk downstairs only to get far into the basement to hide in a corner. Tears feel down my eyes as I took a bite of the noncook potatoes. At least I got something to eat, but why is she so mean to me. I can't wait. I have to call daddy.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Akari was eating, but not much. I can tell she was still being bothered by something. More likely still being Kakoa being gone. "Ring ring," my snail said surprising me. "Kakoa," I said getting up and walking away. 

"Katakuri?" Akari said as I got far. She is already worried. If something is wrong, I don't want her to know. I ran across the hallway and entered the nearest empty room. I locked it behind me an answer. "Kakoa?!" "Daddy," she said, but from the sound of her voice. She was crying. "Kakoa, what's wrong?" I asked her with my heart racing. 

"I'm hungry, cold, and all I have to drink is a cup of sink water. She trapped me in her basement and my body hurts. I fell down the stairs 2 times. I want to go home," she cried to me. I felt worried about Kakoa as I felt my heart racing. "Kakoa, where are you?" I asked her as she cried. "shhhh," she told me. 

"Stay silent daddy," she said, so I covered the place to speak. Making sure it stayed silent in my end. "Damn brat! Since you need the bathroom once in a while! Here is a bucket!" I heard the lady voice that told Akari she was taking Kakoa. "A bucket?" Kakoa said confused. "What did I tell you about this light?!" 

"But I'm scared of the dark," Kakoa told her. "And I'm scared of my power bill!" She told her. "No please, I want the light! It's dark and I can't see!" Kakoa cried in fear. "Grow up you baby!" The lady said as I heard her taking footsteps. A door then shuts hard with Kakoa crying. Can I talk now? I removed my hand and spoke anyway, "Kakoa?"

"Hold on, I'm trying to find the snail," she said as I heard her hitting it a bit. Was she stuck in a place that dark? "How dark is it?" I asked her. "I can't even see my hand on my face," she said making my heart race. 

"Where are you Kakoa?" I asked her as she finally found the snail. "I don't know. I just got here today. We didn't do any stops and there is a light pole near the beach," she said as I began to think. 5 days away? Light post? It has to be Richmond Island. Big Mama should know for sure, but I don't have time to ask. 

"Daddy, please take me home," Kakoa cry. "I'm coming to Kakoa. I am on way. Before you sleep and you're trying to sleep. Call me. I'll talk to you until you sleep my Kakoa, but I will have to let you got for now so I can start coming to you. Understand?" I asked her. "Yes daddy," she said trying to calm down. 

"Be brave Kakoa. I'll be their soon," I said as we then hanged up. I then dashed out of the room to see Brulee. "The ship is ready," she said as I shook my head no. "Keep Kakoa here. I'll explain later, just tell Akari and Big Mama I went on an important mission," I told her as she nods. With that, I began to run off.

"Big Brother!" Smoothie said coming to me. "I stopped running and looked at her. "What?!" I said in a hurry. "Where are you going?" "I'm going on a mission," I told her as she claps in joy. "can I go?!" 

"Fine, I don't care! I'm in a hurry!" I said being to run and she began to run after me. Once we got on the fastest ship, we jumped on and took off not even sure if we were ready or even caring. I have to reach Kakoa! I'm coming, my little girl. "Brother, for how many days are we sailing? Where are we heading too?" Smoothie asked me. As I was in the navigation room. Since I left in a hurry, I was glad to have the ship person that sails the ship be aboard. Sadly, we will have to cook. 

"It is a 5-day sail, but with this ship. We will be there in 3 days. We are heading towards Richmond Island," I told her as I point the location on the map. "Richmond island? Why there? That isn't one of our lands," we heard someone else say and began to look around. "Someone else came aboard," Smoothie said also looking around. I then began to see something out of the unusual and walked over to see Cracker.

"Hello," he said acting innocent. "What are you doing here?" I asked him seriously as I crossed my arms. "I saw you both in a hurry, so I come on board," he told me as I just took a deep breath. "Brother Katakuri, why are we heading there anyway?" Smoothie said now interested. 

"Kakoa, she called me. She is on that island. She needs my help," I told them surprising them. "But she wanted to leave," Cracker told me as I shook my head. "Seems like Marthin must have given her something to control her, but I don't like the pain he did to Akari for Kakoa." "So the plan is, arrive. Find them, then kill them, and end the day by coming home with Kakoa?" Cracker said as I nod. 

"Sir Katakuri," the navigator said trying to get my attention. "We left without a cook crew. What is it that we plan to do on that?" he asked making Smoothie and Cracker panic. "No! Cook!" Cracker said as I looked at him and Smoothie. 

"You can cook Smoothie," I told her making her mad. "ME?! I might be a girl, but I can't cook!" she said in defense. "Well I can't cook either," Cracker complained. "I saw Akari cook. Maybe I can try then," I said not sure if I should feel confident. Akari cooks all the time before Kakoa left. I also have come from behind her to hold her and try the food. It can't be that hard. Sadly though, it was. Later that day, I cooked. Once it was done, Smoothie and Cracker walked in to eat.

"What you make?" Smoothie asked me. "Not sure. I just remember what Akari cooked the other day and decided to try and make that. Smoothie and Cracker stared at the floor to scared to eat it," I told them making them excited.

"But I never really seen her cook the full meal. Doesn't hurt to try it," I told them as I began to look at them dead serious while they looked at it in fear. "So try it!"

"We are going to die," they mumbled.


	48. Chapter 48

**~Katakuri POV~**  
Nighttime came around and Kakoa hasn't called me. It made me worry. I was beginning to wonder if something bad happens or if they found the snail and took it from her until I began to ring. I answered it right away hoping to hear her voice.

"Daddy," she said in tears. "Kakoa, what's wrong?" "I don't know it night or day, but I am tired. I'm just scared daddy to sleep, daddy," she said as she cried. "SHUT UP!" I heard the lady yell at Kakoa. Kakoa must have been crying all day annoying Kakoa.

"Lay down," I told Kakoa hearing that she was. "Get comfortable and close your eyes Kakoa. The dark will help you use your imagination," I told her as I began to get ready for bed myself. I really do miss Akari already though. "Pretending that mommy is there holding you as you tried to sleep," I told her as I got in bed only to be disappointed that Akari isn't actually here.

"I'll pretend you and mommy and are," she said after she let out a big yawn. I smiled as I tried closing my eyes. "Good, now sleep my Kakoa. No one is going to hurt you," I told her until I began to hear her little snore. I smiled before hanging up and sleeping myself.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I was on the bed not being able to sleep. We were supposed to sail to our new home. What was so important that Katakuri left without telling me anything, even Big Mama had no clue. Though, he did leave with Cracker and Smoothie. It has to be something big, but no one knows what it is.

"Mama," Kakoa said coming to my side. "Katakuri isn't here to give you company. Can I sleep with you?" He asked making me smile. "Yes," I told him as he got in my bed. It's weird though, Aki has been making himself distance. Kakoa leaving must have really hurt him. Should I call him over to sleep?

No, I should give him his time. I have been so busy with how I feel about Kakoa leaving that I didn't realize that my kids were hurting too. Katakuri, come home soon.

 **~Kakoa POV~**  
It has been 3 days since daddy set sail, but it felt like a week already. I wanted to come out of the basement already. Mama Sue hasn't even fed me in 2 days. Just that potatoes from 2 days ago or 3 days ago. I have also been holding my bathroom business since they won't let me out. I hope daddy get's here soon. Next thing I knew, a light began to shine down into the basement.

"Daddy?" I said with hope as someone began to walk down the steps. I didn't hear the chairs on daddy's shoes as the person walking down the steps. "Daddy is here," I said seeing Marthin. "Were you in the dark this whole time?" he asked as I nod.

"YOU CRAZY WHORE! YOU LET HER BE DOWN HERE IN THE DARK!" Marthin yelled up at Sue. "WERE YOU GOING TO PAY THE POWER BILL?!" "I WAS GOING TO PAY YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF KAKOA, BUT SEEMS LIKE YOUR NOT! YOU DON'T EVEN GET HALF NOW!" he shouted at her. They fight so much.

"SCREW YOU! YOURS PAYING ME!" she yelled back as he shook his head. "Come on, Kakoa. There are people who want to meet you," he said as I got up and began to walk to him, but the snail. What do I do? I placed the snail in my pocket and followed him. "Can I go to the bathroom? I have been holding it for 2 days," I told him surprising him.

"Yeah, go," he told me as I did so. "YOU ARE THE WORST GIRL I EVER DID END UP WITH!" Marthin shouted at Sue. "SHUT UP! I AM THE BEST!" she yelled back. Once I came out of the bathroom, Marthin looked at me trying to relax. "Have you eaten?" He asked me as I shook my head no. "No?" He said no longer be surprised. He knows Sue isn't a good mother.

"Come on, I'll take you so you can eat," he said asking for my hand. I took his hand not sure if I should actually listen. Well at least he isn't like Mama Sue, but also he wasn't this nice until he found out about my gift. As we head towards the door, I began to get random visions again. I was being strapped to a machine being hurt. I was now in fear and pulled back my hand. What does he plan to do with me?

"I don't want to be on a machine," I told Marthin which was now surprised. "But I want to see in the future!" He said as I took a step back. "But if you take it from me, what will happen to me?" I asked him in fear.

"Nothing, you will be ok," he said as he took a step closer. This is why mama Akari never wanted me to use my powers or tell anyone we don't know. They will try to use me or take me for it. Though, what do I do now? Should I try? I began to try to find out papa Marthin had candy in his pocket that he would give me. The candy would make me transfer my future telling to him or by the looks of it.

I would be able to transfer it to anyone I choose to kiss. On the lips?! Ewww! Thought after all that Marthin takes out a gun and aims it at me. Once he gets what he wants, he is going to kill me. I stopped using my powers with Marthin still looking at me. I noticed that the future in just a second. Should I say what I saw? What should I do?

"Believe me Kakoa," he said as I nod. "Just lead the way out and I will follow," I told Papa Marthin. He took his hand back and nods. "You sure you don't want to hold my hand?" He asked me as I shook my head no. "I still need time to stop shaking since I'm nervous. I don't want to annoy you with my shaking," I lied. He nods only to look back at Sue.

"We are leaving now," he said heading towards the door. I followed close behind him as Mama Sue said nothing. She just shut the door behind us. "I swear, your mama wasn't always like that," Marthin said as I followed him. "Mama Sue?" I questioned as he nods. "What happens to make her mean?"

"Her mother died," he answered me making me in shock. So mama Sue is just hurting? "Don't worry Sue. I have researched people like you who are gifted," he said confusing me. "Gifted?" I asked him as he nods. "Some kids just have a certain type of Haki without even training for it. You, my Kakoa are gifted," he said surprising me. "So I have Haki?" I asked him as he nods.

~Flashback~ "Why? Why would you hurt mommy," I cried to daddy. "I'll get to the bottom of this. No one is hurting Akari," he told me as he then kissed my forehead. Should I believe him? I saw in my dream which was a vision that he hurt mommy. Deep in my heart though. I know I can believe him. "My job is to make sure your all safe," he told me as I nod understanding.

"One question though," he told me gaining my full attention. "There is something called Kenbunshoku Haki. It grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. Users can hone their skills to such a degree that they can seemingly predict the future. Just like you do sometimes. I want to know if you can teach me," he told me as I began to think. Can I teach him? Maybe it won't be hard since I can see myself in the future myself.

"Teach you to see into the future? It won't be easy, but I can," I said accepting the challenge as he nods. "When we move to our new home, we can start then. For now, if you see anymore. Tell me, I don't want to lose your mother." ~End Of Flashback~

Daddy doesn't want to lose mommy. Daddy wants to protect us because daddy loves us! "What happens if you take my Haki?! Do you see what I saw?" I asked him as he began to think. "I don't know. I guess we will have to wait to see, but gaining it will save me many years of training it at least," he said as I felt my heart racing. I want candy.

"In a vision. I saw you give me candy. Can I have one?" I asked him as he looked at me with a smile. "You have to have a full tummy first," he told me made my heart race. What should I do? I have 2 things GS going through my head. 1st of all I should run, but how fast is he? Then 2nd takes the candy and THEN RUN!

How fast can I run with an empty stomach anyway? Or should I just follow him and rely on daddy to come for me. What is that machine for anyway? What am I going to do?! 


	49. Chapter 49

**~Kakoa POV~**  
We got close to a town as we walked. What do I do? "Kakoa, I swear you are the best daughter," he told me. "That makes me happy to hear papa," I told him before making a run for it. That was my chance for him to hear an answer. He has been too excited to get my Haki that not once he looked back at me like if my voice was enough for him to know I was there. Soon though, I ran through the town just turning corners. The more corners I take, the faster I can lose him.

"KAKOA!!!" I heard him shout my name. He just noticed I was gone. With that thought in my head. I fell. My stomach hurt so much! I was hungry! This place was huge though. This town had built so big. Are giants common? Maybe just the places I been to, but either way. I have to keep moving. I have to go somewhere safe.

I then saw a tower with an open door. I got off the ground to speed walk to it. I had no energy to run. I can't run anymore. With my body hurting when I fell down the stairs and now. I need to go somewhere safe. I entered the tower and closed the door behind me. It was abandoned. No one was in here, but why was the door open. I pulled out my snail from my pocket before walking in more. I called Katakuri right away once I found the stairs.

"Kakoa?" He said making sure it was me. "Daddy, where are you? Are you near? I'm hurting," I told him as I walked. "Where are you Kakoa?! I just arrived at the island," he told me as I kept on walking. "I followed Marthin until I found a way to run. I ran into a large town and in the town. Was an abandoned tower. I don't know how I got here. I was just running," I told him as I looked back to see no one. It was dark though. It was more light as I went up.

"I'll find you Kakoa. Stay in that tower," he said as I nod. "Climb to the top Kakoa. That way if Marthin finds that tower. He won't find you right away," I heard someone else say. It wasn't mommy though. "Smoothie?" I said in the question. "I'm here too, Kakoa. Don't worry. We will find you," someone else said sounding like Cracker. I was so happy.

"Ok, I'm going to the very top," I told them as I kept on walking. "KAKOA!!!" someone shouted for me inside the tower. He found me quick! "Kakoa hurry up! I'm coming. Keep the snail on. Smoothie, keep listening," daddy said. "Right! Go on Kakoa," Smoothie said as I tried to go faster. 

"I KNOW YOURS IN HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?! I TRIED THE EASY WAY! NOW YOU'RE GIVING ME THAT HAKI THE HARD WAY!" he shouted for me, but it was far. He much is searching for me still lower down. I kept on speed walking until I reached the roof. "I'm at the roof," I said closing the door, but there was nowhere to hide.

"KATAKURI! KAKOA IS ON A ROOF!" Smoothie shouted. "KAKOA!" Marthin shouted hearing Smoothie yell. I looked around the roof for daddy, Smoothie, or Cracker. "Kakoa, get near an edge so we can see you," Smoothie said as I did so. "just don't get too close," she said as I nod. The door then suddenly smashes open. I looked back to see Marthin in rage.

"You been a bad girl," he told me as he walked towards me. I felt so much fear hit me that tears began to fall. "Please, leave me alone," I begged to hold the snail closer. "You called for help? Where did you even get the snail?" he asked, but I gave him no answer. "No matter, I am going to take you away!" He said as he walked towards me. This was when I began to walk back until I felt the edge. I looked back and down to see I was about 13 floors high. They won't reach me in time! 

"I want that power!" He said making me forget that i was on the edge. I took a step back only to began to fall. "Kakoa!" He said in shock as he ran to me. He couldn't reach me though. I began to fall and fast! I was in shock and in fear as I let the snail go. I don't want to die? My vision isn't working. Does that mean that it ends here?

"DADDY!!!" I cried out as I fell into tears. Flashback of Mommy Akari, Daddy Katakuri, Brother Aki, and Brother Katsu began to run through my mind. I want to go home! I cried just waiting to die. "KAKOA!!!" I heard someone yell at me. It wasn't Marthin. I looked over to see Daddy! He stretched his mochi hand at me as fast as he could as I fell.

"Daddy," I said in surprise as he caught me only to pull me to him fast. Once I reached him, he held me. "Daddy!" I said in tears while I was still shaking in fear as he held me. My heart was racing. I thought I was going to die! "I got you," he said as he held me tighter.

"I wanna go home! Please!" I begged as he began to look up. I took a peek to see him glaring at Marthin, who was still on the roof. I noticed though that daddy was full of hatred while glaring at Marthin. He looked like he would kill a whole town just to get to him. "We caught up," Cracker said hopping on the roof with Smoothie. They noticed the stare down daddy had as daddy set me down to keep his guard up.

"Go to Smoothie," Katakuri told me. "Daddy?" I said worriedly. Smoothie came to me and took me from him. "Daddy no!" I said before Katakuri took off.

"DADDY!" I cried for him as Smoothie held me. She was making sure I didn't run after him. "Should we help?" Cracker asked. "No, we will just get in the way," Smoothie replied to him.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I dashed towards the building in pure rage. He almost killed Kakoa! I'll make him pay dearly. I dashed to the building and began to summon 15 mochi hands to sock the bottom of the building like crazy trying to bring it down.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?! PEOPLE COULD BE IN HERE!" he told me, but I didn't care. One last punch made the building break, so it began to fall. "Crap!" he said shocked as I began to run up the building as it was falling while summoning my Triton. "Fine then," Marthin said seriously as he began to run towards me. He dodged all my attacks and I dodged his. "I want Kakoa!" He told me as we fought.

"You will have to kill me for her," I told him as I was able to grab a grip on his neck to smash him into the building while the building hit the ground. "DADDY!!" Kakoa cried out to me in worry. I was fine though. There was just dust everywhere. I then looked down for Marthin and nothing. He was gone. I looked around for him until is reappeared behind me before hitting me. Of course, it did nothing to me. His hit just went through me because of my mochi. He was surprised before I socked him hard on the face.

"You won't win. You can't win," I told him as he tried attacking back, but it was all just fail attacks. "Your starting to bore me," I told Marthin until I found an opening. This was when I began to grab my Triton and stab him in the stomach. He was in shock as I then threw him back and smashed him on the ground hard just stabbing him on the ground.

"Akari was mine first," he said as he tried to remove the Triton weakly. "No, she never belongs to you," I told him pushing the Triton in him more as he began to struggle in pain. "You made my family suffer long enough," I told him as I pushed it all in. This killed him after all his pain and struggles. I then removed my Triton and placed it away before walking back to Smoothie, Cracker, and Kakoa. Smoothie let Kakoa go for her to run to me.

"Daddy," she said in tears. "That was amazing!" Cracker said with so much joy. I got down and picked up Kakoa as she ran to me and held her. "I was scared, daddy. Did you get hurt?" she asked as I held her tighter. "No, I am fine," I told her as Smoothie clapped happily. "Man, I did expect more of a long fight though," Cracker said as Smoothie nods.

"What did you expect though from our great big brother! He does not once have ever fallen!" Smoothie said Kakoa began to calm down. "Feeling better?" I asked her as she nods. "I'm hungry though. I haven't eaten in 2 days or was it 3?" she said before all our stomachs began to growl. "Yeah, us too," Cracker said embarrassed.

"Let us grab food to eat for now and the road," Smoothie said as I nod. "Oh!" Kakoa said wanting me to place her down, so I did. She just right away began to run to Marthin dead body. "What is she doing?" Cracker commented as I began to walk after her. "Maybe to see him one last time?" Smoothie questioned. She then began to look through Marthin pockets.

"What you looking for?" I asked her until she took out a piece of candy. "Oh, candy! Is there more?!" Cracker said making her hold it tight. "No! he only had one!" she told us making him place his head down. She then placed it in her pocket and walked to me. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Can we eat now? I'll eat it after we eat!" she said as I nod. With that, we began to leave. Not even carrying if people got hurt.


	50. Chapter 50

**~Katakuri POV~**  
We went to eat on the ship with Smoothie and Cracker eating sweets while Kakoa and I ate rice with chicken. Of course, though, I was having a hard time. Chopsticks are so hard to eat with. "Daddy," Kakoa said happily as she rose which rice to me. I leaned in to take a bite. This just made her giggle with a cute smile.

"Daddy, why don't you eat with a spoon?" She asked me as I shook my head no. "Your mama makes delicious food. Sometimes it doesn't go write with a spoon," I told her as she smiles. "Besides, she laughed at me enough," I told her as I began to remember.

~Flashback~ After Akari and the kids saw my mouth, they began to get closer to me and eat. "Akari," I said nervously as she served us meals. "Yes?" She said as she was near done. "Chopsticks, is there an easier way to eat it?" I asked her since the kids were not around. They went to wash their hands. 

"What do you mean Katakuri? I am sure you ate with chopsticks before right?" She asked surprised and confused. "I always ate donuts," I told her making her surprised. "But that meal I made you for you, did you not eat it?" She said concerned. "Should I make your donuts?" She asked in a panic. I walked to her and got her hands to relax her. 

"easy, I did eat it and I loved it. I was having a hard time though," I told her as she looked at me unsure. "I can make your donuts though," she said as I shook my head no. "I want to eat your cooking. I want to eat everything you make," I told her making her smile. "Then let me show you," she said as I nod.

"And every day, I will make your donuts for dinner," she said as I nod. We went over to a plate as she began to help me. I got a hard time, but she helped me while giggling. "I can see if I can just get you a spoon," she said as I shook my head. "It won't make you any less than what you already are," she said as I growled.

"Now I feel less than a man if I can't use chopsticks. I will learn through and soon it will be like I can eat it with anything," I told her as she kissed me. "Of course." ~End Of Flashback~

I worked for my chopsticks and took a bite of rice. I'll get a hang of this. Someday. Kakoa and I just kept on eating a bit until we were done. "Kakoa, about the candy. Why do you want it? I could get you more that didn't come from a dead body," I told her as she shook her head. She then reached into her pocket to take out the candy. 

"It's a special type of candy. It turns out that I don't have a gift, but Haki. I was born knowing it so I didn't have to train. With this candy though, I might be able to transfer it to you now so you can see the future," she said surprising me. Was that even possible? "But I don't know what will happen to me," she said sadly. I then reached for the candy, but she didn't give it to me. 

"No, I told you I will help you get haki!" she said seriously. "Yes, by my learning. Not by you giving it to me," I told her as she looked at the candy. "Kakoa, we shouldn't risk it," I told her, but she ate it anyway. "Kakoa!" I said worriedly, I got up fast to make her spit it out, but she swallowed it. 

"Throw it out!" I told her as she shook her head. Soon though, her stomach began to glow, and then she began to glow. What was going on? "Kakoa?" I said as she smiled at me. "I don't feel anything," she said as I looked at her worried.

"Get closer daddy," she said as I got down to lean closer to her. Once I was close enough, she kissed my forehead. When she did that, she was no longer glowing. "How do you feel daddy?" she asked as I felt nothing. "How do you feel?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Nothing really," she said as I wasn't sure what to do. "Now focus daddy, how far in the future can you see?" she asked as I began to wonder how I do that. So I tried it to see if I should focus on my eyes or something only to see Kakoa sneeze. That was all I was able to see through. I looked at Kakoa and gave her a minute to sneeze, but sadly it only took 10 seconds for her to sneeze.

"10 seconds," I told her as she looked at me sadly. "10 seconds?" she questioned as I nod. "Maybe the more you use it and train with it. The better you can get!" she said as I nod. I then placed a hand on her head and smiled at her. "Thank you Kakoa," I told her making her smile with so much joy. 

"Your welcome daddy," she said as she jumped to me and hug me. as I hugged her. I began to try on using it. One thing I know for sure though, it hurts my eyes. 

**~Akari POV~**  
Days without hearing a word about Katakuri was making my heart hurt. Of course, I focused on Katsu and Aki since I was growing worried about losing them. Big Mama also gave birth. I forgot she was pregnant. She gave birth to a little girl with a 3rd eye and called her Pudding.

It makes me think how mainly everyone in Big Mama's family has something to do with food. Like Katakuri is Mochi and Mochi goes in ice cream. I find it cute, but holding pudding in my makes me wanna cry. I want my baby. I need my baby, but sadly I lost my baby. I lost 2 of my baby's. I am a horrible mother. 

"You did a great job, Big Mama," I told her while smiling at her. "You think so? She came out with a weird 3rd eye, just like Katakuri with his freakish teeth," she said as I shook my head no. "It might be a gift Big Mama. Either way, I think she is beautiful. Beside Big Mama, I do believe that Katakuri's teeth make him handsome. When he smiles, it makes my heart skip a beat," I told her as I remembered his smile.

  
"Just remembering his smile makes my heart skip a beat," I told her as she looked at me with a smile. "Has Katakuri ever shown you his kid pictures?" She asked me as I shook my head no. "He uses to be a freakish child. He would always cry coming home because he wouldn't make a friend. In fact, when they would try and bully him. He would beat them up and then cry until Daifuku gave him a scarf to hid his mouth."

"Even babies would cry when they looked at him. People would walk away leaving him behind and alone. Katakuri has gone through a lot, but the family was always important to him. If you go to the book shelve. You can see how freakish Katakuri looks. Who knows. Maybe your kids will gain your teeth," she told me as I began to go to the book shelve while still carrying Pudding.

"It is the big black folder," she said as I found it. I grabbed it and began to set it down on the table to make sure I can see without dropping Katakuri. I turned to look at the front page to see Katakuri Big brother, but the next one was cute. It was a thin tall girl holding a baby that looked so cute with the same mouth as Katakuri.

"That is me," Big Mama said surprising me as I looked at her. "The baby is Katakuri," she said as I looked back at the picture with a smile. "Oh Big Mama, I can tell. He looks so cute," I told her as I smiled at the picture. My heart was racing so happily as I smiled at the pictures. I then flipped the pages to see more.

"Big Mama, I don't see all that you say," I told her as I kept on looking at the pictures. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Katakuri still looks so adorable to me. If my kid comes out looking like Katakuri. I know, he will come out as handsome as him," I told her making her smile. "You must really love my son," she told me making me blush. 

"With all my heart. I just hope he knows that."


	51. Chapter 51

**~Katakuri POV~**  
As we set sail. Kakoa was helping me with basic training for my eyes. I can see if I can look into the future just a bit more. Of course, though, I still couldn't. Only 10 seconds ahead, but at least a lot more often. Though, as I researched the Haki. I realized that it's normal if I can spot just a bit at first.

If I use it more or try in more during a battle then I can see farther. Kakoa was gifted and got it. She didn't know how to use it, but she already would have mastered it if she had never given it to me. Can she relearn to use Haki? Or is it forever gone? Either way, it does matter. Her Haki is mine rather I wanted to or not. She made the choice even after I told her that I wasn't going to risk it. 

"Daddy," Kakoa said interfering with my thoughts. "what is it Kakoa?" I questioned her as she came to my side. "Do you think they hate me? I mean Mommy and Big Brothers that is," she said as I looked at her. "What? Them hating you? Nah, they will understand," Smoothie said as she walked in with Cracker. 

"You know brother, we know about your mouth. You don't need the scarf," Cracker told me. "You never know what will happen," I told him seriously. Kakoa then got closer. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, so she could sit. "So how close are we?" I asked my siblings. "We will finally be arriving in 2 hours," she said as I nod. 

"Sucks that they forgot our snails. We could have called to prepare a feast!" Cracker said hungrily. "What about you? Are you hungry?" I asked Kakoa. Of course, she is hungry. We didn't buy enough food for the trip. Kakoa last meal was last night. "Yes, daddy, but I am more excited about eating mommy food!" She said making me smile. 

"So am I," I told them. "So brother, how does it feel to eat regular food?" Cracker asked me. "Don't you miss just eating donuts?" Smoothie asked me. "Akari still gives me donuts, but I feel like I am developing more strength by just eating different foods," I told them making them surprised but said nothing afterward. "Kakoa," I said getting her attention. 

"go to the room. Under the lamp is a donut," I told her as she looked at me with wonder. "want me to bring it for you?" "No, I want you to eat it and to control your hunger," I told her as she nods. She jumped off my lap to run off. "Hiding a donut I see?" Smoothie said as I shook my head no. "Just trying to have it last," I replied. 

"Now we wait," Cracker said as I nod.

 **~Akari POV~**  
"Mama!" Katsu and Aki said running into the office. I was with Big Mama again. Since Katakuri been gone. I have been helping Big Mama on taking care of Pudding. "Yes?" I said concerned as they were out of breath. "Papa Katakuri is returning!" They said at the same time. "It's about time. We can now know what the mission is about," Big Mama said as I nod. "But he might also come hungry. I'll start his meal and donuts," I told Big Mama as I set down Pudding in her crib before running out to the kitchen. What should I cook for him? I would see how hungry he is? I will make him a feast! I summon my clouds to begin cooking as I helped. I should cook for my in-laws also.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
We finally arrived to see land. We got off like normal and began to head to Big Mama castle with Kakoa holding my hand. "Daddy, when are we leaving?" Kakoa asked me. "we just got here and now you want to leave?" Cracker said giving her a hard time. 

"Tomorrow, we have a home to go to and it's about time we arrive at it," I told her making her smile. "You know you get your room though," I told her making her nervous. "But daddy, I never slept alone before! I'm scared of the dark! Or well I did sleep alone for 2 or 3 days," she said as I shook my head.

"We will buy you a night light, so you are never in the dark," I told Kakoa making her smile. "It will take you a while to get used to sleeping alone though. All we can do is try," I told her as she nods.

"look at you, father of the year," Smoothie said proudly which made me blush. I have to be a good father if I want to stay with a girl that has kids, especially if I want her to also have my kids. The moment though we got home. We began to be greeted by the whole family. I looked around and didn't see Akari. Is she mad for me just leaving? "Come on Kakoa. Let see if we can find, Akari," I told Kakoa. 

"Akari is in the kitchen," Oven said as he walked to us. He was happy to see Kakoa back. "I bet she will be very happy to see you," he said making Kakoa smile. "Come on," I told Kakoa as I began to take her to the kitchen. "Wait, is she cooking?" Cracker said as he began to follow with Smoothie. "Why else is she in the kitchen," Smoothie told him. Soon we arrived at the kitchen to see Kakoa finishing up. She made so much that it looked like a feast. 

"Shhh," I told Kakoa as I let her hand go and walked up to Akari. I wrapped my arms around her waist surprising her. She turned to look at me right away as I looked at her. Her surprised face turned to her beautiful big smile. "Katakuri! Your back!" she said turning around to hug me only to see Smoothie, Cracker, and Kakoa. She let me go to stare at Kakoa in shock. I moved out the way as Kakoa took a step forward in tears.

"Mommy," she said as Akari's eyes also began to water. "Kakoa?" "I'm home," she said making Akari run to Kakoa. Kakoa ran to Akari, so when they reached each other, they began to hold each other happily. "Mommy," Kakoa cried to Akari. "I don't want to go anywhere. They made me eat potatoes for dinner! They threw in the basement and took away my light! It was dark!" Kakoa cried. 

"What?!" Akari said surprised. "I didn't tell you, but that is why I left. I gave a snail to Kakoa to call me if she wanted to come home. Seems Marthin had her in a spell or something, so she would obey," I explained as Kakoa cried. "Katakuri killed Marthin like nothing! He even brought down a building to get to Marthin!" Cracker said making Akari hold Kakoa tighter. 

"My baby, I'm sorry," Akari cried holding Kakoa. "Mommy," Kakoa said getting Akari full attention. "I'm hungry," Kakoa said as Akari smiled at her. "We all are actually. We didn't have enough food. Our last meal was last night. Kakoa only had a donut this morning," Smoothie told Akari.

"Right away, food is ready anyway," Akari said as she summons clouds to pick up the food. "Go sit down and just get ready to eat," Akari said letting Kakoa do so. I stood there as Cracker and Smoothie left with Kakoa. "That is why you left, but why didn't you tell me about the snail?" Akari asked me as she turned to look back at me. 

"Because I know you. You would just call Kakoa wanting to know how she is when the point of it. I didn't want them to know she had it or they would have taken it from her. Then how would I know when to get her?" I asked Akari as she looked down. "It's cause she is my baby," Akari said as I walked to her and held her. 

"And you belong to me making her my baby too," I told her as she looked up at me surprised. "I love you Akari. I want to help you protect what you love," I told her as Akari smiled at me. She then pulled my scarf down a bit, so I can lean down and kiss her. My Akari. All I want is to make you happy. All her kisses, always make my heart explode. Wonder if she feels the same?

That is until my stomach began to growl. We broke the kiss only for her to giggle. "Go to the table. I will be right there in a bit to take the drink," she said as I nod. I placed my scarf back up before walk out of the kitchen.

**~Kakoa POV~**

I walked down the hall with Cracker and Smoothie only to see Katsu running towards me. "KAKOA!" he cried out to me. "KATSU!" I said happily as I began to run to him. He hugged me right away and cried. "I missed you! Why you leave us?" he cried. "I wasn't trying I swear!" I told him as we hugged. 

"it is a long story and I will tell you and Aki everything!" I said but realized Aki wasn't with him. Where was Aki? "Katsu, where is Aki?" I asked him worried until my stomach growled. "Don't mind him right now. Let us get you something to eat," he said nervously. Why though? Where is my big brother?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry if I don't draw often, but I still hope you still like the pictures I'm actually able to draw. 


	52. Chapter 52

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I walked into where we were going to see Katsu with Kakao. Where was Aki? I expected him to be the one to greet Kakoa more then Katsu. Then again...

~Flashback~ "what's wrong? Your mother tells me that you're not listening anymore," I told him seriously as he ignores me. "Aki!" "I hear you!" He told me still not looking at me "then why don't you answer?"

"Because I don't care to. Your no one to tell me what to do nor do I have to!" He said making my right eye twitch. Lousy brat! "Just because you sleep with Mama, doesn't mean your anything. Many guys have slept with mama and I never listened to them!" He said making my blood boil. I reached and grabbed him from his shirt.

"You know very well your mother didn't choose that life, so don't make your mother sound like a whore!" I told him before roughly let him go. He looked at me mad as I glared at him.

"You know your mother tries really hard every day just to make sure your kids have what you need," I told him even though that it is me who brings home the berries now.

"I know," he said sadly. "It's just it hurts. I feel betrayed," he said as I placed a hand on his head. "Because of Kakoa?" I asked as tears fell down his face. "Yeah, how could she just leave?! Why did mama let her walk away?!"

"It was her choice, Aki and as her family. We have to respect it and be supportive," I told him as he began to look down as I removed my hand from his head. "Would I ever see her again?" He asked as I took a deep breath. "I hope so. We all miss her," I told him as he broke out in tears.

"I failed at her brother!" He cried out his pain before I got down to hold him and comfort him. "It hurts, Katakuri! It really does!" ~End Of Flashback~

Aki might still be in pain even though his sister is back. "Daddy! Sit beside me!" Kakoa said happily. "I'll be back. Your mother was right behind me, so she shod be near. Tell her that I'll be back," I told Kakoa before leaving to find Aki. I had an idea when he could be and I was right.

Lately, he has been hiding on the roof of Big Mama. Wanting no one to be able to find him, but I always have and so have Katsu. "What do you want?" He said as I arrived. "Good way to greet me," I told him sarcastically.

"Yeah... Sorry... I just realized that she is back..." He said looking down. I walked over to him and looked down at him. "You don't want to see her?" I asked him. "Of course I do, but what do I say? Last time we talked, I told her that I thought we were family. She replied to me with I thought so too, but my real family came for me. If her family was so great, then why is she back?" He said crying again.

"Why is she back if they are great?!" "Because they weren't great. They hurt your sister. They drugged your sister to obey also. You know if your sister really wanted to leave, she would have left with a smile on her face," I told him as he looked at me.

"Come on, your sister needs her brother," I told him as he began to wipe his tears away. Before following me. He followed me in silence as he was lost in thought. Once we got to where we were eating. Seems like Cracker and Smoothie were done eating and left. Kakoa was sitting there waiting for me and was surprised to see Aki.

"Aki," she said as he walked to her. She looked at him as he stared at her. Her eyes then began to water as she looked at him. "Big Brother," she said about to cry. He hugged her right away and cried with her. "Kakoa, don't ever leave again," he told her as Aki walked I to the dining room. She smiled to see Aki and Kakoa holding each other.

"Our family is complete," she said as I nod. I then placed a hand on Akari waist to pull her closer until my stomach began to growl for attention. This just made Akari start giggling. "Come on, Kakoa was waiting for you to eat. How about you both start eating," she said as I nod. I went over to sit down as Akari began to serve us.

"Can we eat at mama?" Katsu said looking at the food. "There is plenty," I said as I got up and moved away from Kakoa. I let her brothers sit beside her as Akari sat beside me after she went to lock the door.

"Just in case," she said as she remembers how I don't like anyone to see me eat. Im bearly was comfortable letting them see me eat. "I want to eat with a crappy spoon this time," I tell Akari. "Good because you need a spoon," she said as she gave me a new food I never have seen before. It's like soup, but with steak.

"It's a new recipe," she told me as she began to place white rice beside it with break and more other stuff. I dug in and began to eat along with everyone else. Akari was only eating a small plate of rice. She must have already eaten and at the end. All the food was gone.

"Dessert?" she asked as she got up. I licked my lips as I saw her open the door to reveal cloud people coming in with donuts, muffins, and cookies. I licked my lips as Akari clocked the door and locked it again. "YUMMY!" Kakoa said as the clouds placed them on the table. The donuts though were for me only. I licked my lips as I began to eat them. I miss Akari donuts so much! Akari even beginning to give the kids milk while she made me coffee. I don't ea milk just like that.

"Katakuri, I should probably tell you," Akari said sitting beside me as I ate. "About?" "Your sister was born while you were gone," Akari said surprising me. "Big Mama had another baby?!" Kakoa said surprised as Akari nods. "she also has a third eye!" Katsu told Kakoa.

"I will go see her when I am done eating," I told Akari as I continued to eat. She giggled while she nods at me. "Of course, we can all go together," Akari said as I nod. Once we were done eating. I fixed my scarf before we began to head out. We will have the maid clean the dishes. That is something I do want for our home though. That way all Akari has to worry about is feeding us, especially since Aki and Katsu training will soon begin.

"Mommy, when we go to our new home. Can we go to the beach?" Kakoa asked Akari. "I don't know. Asked Katakuri," Akari said giving the kids my attention. "As long as you behave," I told the kids. They nod. Akari was smiling so happily before she grabbed my arm. I wonder how my sister looks or how Big Mama named her? We now arrived at Big Mama's office to see that she been waiting for me.

"Kakoa!" Brulee said happily as she was also here. "Brulee!" Kakoa said running to her and hugged her. "So Kakoa was your mission?" Big Mama asked me as I nod. "I know you don't like it when we act on our own, but she was important," I explained to Big Mama. She nods. She doesn't ask any more questions than that.

"The good thing is that Kakoa is back," Big Mama said as I nod. "Tomorrow, we will be leaving though. It is about time we got to the new home we haven't seen," I told Big Mama as she nods. "Daddy said we get our own rooms," Kakoa said making Aki and Katsu excited.

"Cool!" Katsu said as Akari looks at me worried. "Can we afford that?" she asked me as I looked at her happily. "Must you really ask?" I told her as she blushed embarrassed. "The kids are growing. They need their privacy after all. Just like I will be expecting grandkids," Big Mama told us. "And my sister?" I asked Big Mama. "She is resting. Let her sleep. I called her Pudding," she said making me smile, but if I am going to wait then I am going to kill time.

"Would you keep an eye on the kids, then?" I asked Big Mama as she nods. I then grabbed Akari's hand to pull her away. "Katakuri, where you taking me?" Akari said confused that I was pulling her. "I think we should celebrate Kakoa return with just you and me, don't you think," I told her giving her a hint. This made her face turn so red as she realized what I was saying.

"Very well," she said not fighting back, but she did give me a smile. We finally arrived at the room where I picked her up and locked the door. "Hahaha, Katakuri," Akari said happily as I then dropped her on the bed. I crawled on top of her while removing my scarf. "Katakuri," she said happily as I got down to suck and lick her neck.

"I missed you," I told her opening her legs. "I miss this," I told her making her breath heavily. "Katakuri, please don't tease me," she said removing my coat. "Believe me, I won't," I told her as I began to make out with her. "Just prepare yourself. I'm not holding back," I told her smirking. 


	53. Chapter 53

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I was playing with Kakoa, Aki, and Katsu only to hear Aki giggling and laughing. "Mama is laughing?" Katsu questioned. "With who?" Aki said confused. "Gosh I love your eye," I heard a guy said. Hearing this just made my blood boil. Who is she with?! I walked over towards the voices just ready to kill someone. Once I got to where I heard and saw Akari giggling. I saw her with another man.

"I swear you're making things up," she said blushing. "You know all I tell you is true," he told her making her smile and blush. Her smile wasn't a normal smile either, but the smile she usually gives me! "What is going on here?" I said getting closer to them.

"Katakuri, welcome," Akari said treating me differently. "How the kids?" Akari asked as if I just brought them from some where. "It was a great mama," Katsu said as they walked passed me with Aki. They were both carrying bags. Did they always have bags? "Thank you, daddy," Kakoa said running after her brother's. "This is Katakuri? Your ex?" The man said surprising me. "Ex?!"

"Don't act surprised or like you forgot," Akari said crossing her arms. "When did we break up?" I asked her as she looked at me seriously. "You're really going to act like this again? We have been over for 2 years now!" She said leaving me speechless.

"Your mother wasn't happy that I haven't given you a baby, so she got you married to someone else. You left me to listen to your mother. It was all up to you anyway and you did it," she said looking away from me. "You just love having me remember that day," she said making my chest hurt.

"Akari, you know that can't be true! I asked you to marry me!" I told her as she began to glare at me. "Are you seriously going to act like this again! You took the ring back! You left me to cry for days! Before and after your wedding! Move on, because better believe that I did," she said leaving me speechless.

"Excuse me," Akari said getting up to walk away. "Akari," I said reaching for her, but she just kept on walking. "it's good to meet you," the guy said before going after Akari. Did we break up? Where did 2 years ago? Who did I marry? I turned around to see a women carrying 2 babies.

"What did I tell you about being here?! I told you that I don't like you here, so you better not come here again!" She told me about making me mad. I looked down at the babies to see them looking like me. I want Akari! "Don't make me tell your mother that you're being a horrible father!" She said as I looked down to see 2 babies. Not to mention she was wearing the ring I gave to Akari for marriage. What was going on?! I now began to run after Akari to talk to her without talking to my wife, but once I reached her. I saw her making out with another man. It was the man she was outside with.

"You're going to make me the happiest man in the world," he told her as he placed a ring on her finger. Now he proposed to her! "AKARI!" I shouted in horror only to actually open my eyes and sit up. I was breathing heavily before looking around. "It was a dream?" I said in the question. "Is something wrong?" Akari said waking up beside me. It was a nightmare. I still have my Akari.

"Akari, tell me we are still together!" I asked her for confusing her. "Of course we are," she said as I took a deep breath to relax before I looked around to see the kids sleeping on the other bed. "Is something wrong Katakuri?" Akari asked worriedly. "Akari, I had a dream that we broke up," I told her as I still felt broken.

"Broke up?" She said confused. "Why?" She asked worriedly. "Do you want to?" "You know what, I don't think it was clear why," I told her as she looked away from me before I realized what she said. "No Akari! I don't want to break up!" I told her in panic.

"But...," She said covering her face to cry before I held her. "No, it was a nightmare. It's not what I want at all. I need you Akari," I told her she began to look at me. From there, she leaned in and kissed me back. "The worst part of that nightmare was that you were going to marry another man," I told her as she shook her head.

"Katakuri, I love you too much to leave you. The only way that is even possible is if you leave me," she said as I nod. "I don't think I ever want to let you go," I told her kissing her again, even though I know Big Mama wouldn't actually care about is having a grandkid or not. She loves Akari way too much than to make me leave her and I love Akari way too much then for me to pick Big Mama over Akari. That dream was not right though. I'll never leave my Akari. She is the first to make me happy.

"Come on now, we have a long day. Let's get some rest," she said getting tucked in. I also got tucked into bed to pull her close to me. "This is Katakuri? Your ex?" I heard that man say from my dream. I never want to be her ex. I want to stay as her future. I held Akari closer as we slowly began to drift back to sleep. This time though, I woke up with no memory of a dream besides my nightmare. I looked to my side to see she was gone.

"Akari?" I questioned nervously. I sat up right away and began to look around d the room. Did she leave me? "Yes, Katakuri?" Akari said coming out of the bathroom. "Good morning," she said happily. I looked at her and smiled. I guess because of that nightmare, I am more worried that she will leave me.

"The kids already went to eat. I was waiting for you by getting ready," she said as I nod. I got up to begin getting ready myself. The thought of me losing Akari fears me. I shouldn't let it affect me, but it does. I don't want to lose her. I refuse.

"Katakuri?" Akari said walking into the bathroom with my scarf. "When will you stop wearing this?" She asked me sadly. "I don't want to, but I rather have people take me serious than to make fun of me," I told Akari as I took the scarf from her. "Why do you care? Why would people laugh?" She asked as I began to place on my scarf. "You will be surprised," I told her as she took a deep breath.

"But one day, the day will come that people will see how I really look like and their will be no point for the scarf," I told her covering my mouth. "I'm waiting for that day to come," she said sadly. Do I lose Akari because of my scarf?! Maybe I should ditch it! "Akari," I said getting her attention.

"You know I love you right? This scarf doesn't change that," I told her as she smiles sadly at me. "I know, but I like to see your full face. I miss it when you place that scarf on," she told me as I pulled down my scarf to crash my lips on to hers. She wrapped her arms around my head to pull my face closer. I then placed my hands on her waist to make the kiss more passionate. I love Akari and I know she loves me!

Once we broke for air, I began to stare into her eyes. "Once we get to our new home. I want us to plan our marriage. What would you like to eat? The main colors? I want to plan it all. I want to claim you more. I want a family. I want it all with you," I told her making her smile.

"And so do I. I love you Katakuri," she said as we began to make out again until we heard a knock on the door. "Big Brother! Akari!" Someone said. "Yes Brulee?" Akari said as we stood looking at the door. "The ship it ready for sail. We are all waiting by the ship to tell you all bye even though we know you will return and you are only 3 hours away," she said making Akari giggle.

"They are going to miss you," Akari told me. "Yeah, but I have a family now. I have to grow up," I told her making her smile more. "Thank you Brulee. We will be their shortly," I told her not sure if she left. "When we get to our new home. Let us relax and go the beach. We can unpack the next day," I told her as she nods. I kissed her one last time before placing my scarf back.

"I was bless to have met you," I told her as he nods. "Come on, they are waiting," I told her grabbing her hand and walking out with her. A wedding with my Akari. I wish I met her growing up. Maybe life would be better growing up.


	54. Chapter 54

**~Akari POV~**  
We set sail after saying goodbye. It felt weird, but as I turn around, I saw Katakuri place Kakoa on his shoulders so she can keep waving bye while Katsu climb on his arm to also wave bye. Aki felt and acted like he was growing up to do all that.

Soon he will learn how to have fun and that it's ok to have fun even if he is growing up. We sailed for a bit longer as I began to cook of breakfast. We could have eaten back with Big Mama, but I prefer to cook for my family, especially since I love Katakuri comes from behind me while I am cooking and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Really? Katakuri?" I said blushing as rests his head on mine. "I want some donuts," he said as I shook my head. Like if I didn't know that. "They are not ready yet," I told him as he growled. Sounds like he didn't like the sound of that, because he will have to wait. "No problem, I'll just eat you to control my hunger then," he said confusing me until he smacks my butt.

"Katakuri," I said blushing. Even if he had his scarf, I knew he was smirking. He then began to place on my back rubbing it as he went back down to my butt until Katsu came in. "Mama?" Katsu said making Katakuri remove his hand from me. My face was so red and I was out of breath. 

"Is food ready yet?" He asked hungrily. I guess that is one bad thing about having kids. I have to be careful with what they see. That means Katakuri will have to censor himself. "Yes, prepare the tables," I told him as he nods. He runs off to do so. "You lied to me?" Katakuri said as I blushed. "Of course I didn't," I told her as he wrapped his arms around my waist again only try to get me to turn on. 

"Katakuri, calm down," I said out of breath. "You got some last night," I told him as he pulled down his scarf. "Yes, but doesn't mean I don't want anymore," he said smirking evilly. What do I do? My body says yes, but my mind says no as he leaned down to bite my ear.

"Katakuri," I moaned as I was out of breath. My mind is starting to get cloudy. What's was going on? Katakuri never act like this before! He never tried hard to get me turned on like this. "Are you still fighting it?" Katakuri whispered in my ear. 

"don't tease me," I told him as I was out of breath. "Of course not," he told turning me around to smash my lips on to his. He then broke the kiss to trail down to my neck. "Ahhh," I said as I gave in. I surrender myself to him and let him do what he wanted. He grabbed my butt to place me on the counter. "I'm taking you here," he told me as I tried removing his coat. 

"Mommy?" We heard Kakoa say making Katakuri let me go right away. We looked back afraid of what she might have seen which I am sure it was a lot. "The dining room is ready," she said smiling. She doesn't know what is happening. Bless her innocent mind. "Good, we will be there soon," I replied to her. "Is something wrong? Why are you out of breath?" Kakoa asked worried now. 

"She hurt her ankle, so I placed her here," Katakuri said also nervous. That wasn't what she was asking about. "Oh ok, should I help?" She asked now worried. "No! Go and we will be their soon," I told her as Katauri was now thinking. "In fact, Kakoa. I need to talk to you," he said letting me go to leave with her. 

"Katakuri," I said sadly as I was going to take this to the closet or something, but oh well. I should start placing the food on the table.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I didn't take Kakoa far to have the private talk, but it was far enough for no one to hear. "How can you separate dream and vision?" I asked her concerned. "You mean when you are sleeping?" She asked I nod. "Have you ever have dreams before?" She asked as I nod. "Then you can't know. Unless you cant have dreams, but then you have a dream out of nowhere now then you will know that it was a vision," she explained.

"Why? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked as I nod. "Tell me. Maybe I had it too," she said as I nod. "I had a dream that I was married to another woman and had 2 babies." "Why you leave mommy?" She asked me as I looked down. "Because Akari couldn't give me a baby, but I don't know why that would be a reason I would actually leave her," I told Kakoa as she began to think. 

"Then have a baby. That way it was just a bad dream. If mommy gets pregnant, then that will never happen," she said as I nod. That is why I was trying to get Akari turned on. I want to make love to her every second I can so I can increase my chances of having a baby. If I don't then that might happen, but Akari also did say that I willing to leaving her. That I was given a choice and I took it because Big Mama said so. Would I actually do a thing?

"Breakfast is ready! Time to eat!" Aki shouted loudly hopping we heard from the dining room which we did. "Let us go eat," I told Kakoa something before walking away. "Daddy," Kakoa said making me stop and look back at her. 

"Can we still go to the beach? You and mommy might not. Be able to get in the water, but you can work on having a baby there!" She said making me blush. I don't think she knows how making a baby works! "We will go to the beach, just more likely we can't have a baby there," I told her confusing her before walking away. I wouldn't mind making love to Akari on the sand. I just can't do it in front of the kids. That will be weird. We arrived at the dining room to see Akari serving everyone. Fresh donuts on the table made my mouth water. 

"Come and watch Katakuri," Akari said as Kakoa walked in to close and lock the door. Just because we are sailing, doesn't me we are alone on the ship. I still have workers to deal with what I don't want to and people to watch for anything or anyone heading towards us. I remove my scarf to place it to the side to get ready to eat. I looked at the food as it all made my mouth water.

"You have outdone yourself again, Akari," I told her as we began to dig in. Akari cooking was always a piece of perfection. "So are we going to the beach?" Katsu asked. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Aki told him annoyed as he ate. 

"Sorry," Katsu said as he kept on eating. "Yes, we will unpack later. We should get to know our home anyway," I told them as they nod. Akari smiled at me as she continued to eat. Would Akari be wearing the same thing she wore last time? Gosh, her body was so beautiful. In fact, I think her body got even more beautiful. Just thinking about it makes we want to get up and take her to the room, but I should control myself. 

"Ring ring," the snail went. Akari got up to walk to it. One of the kids must have brought it I told the dining room. "Hello?" Akari answered. It was Oven snail. Did I forget something? "Hey, Akari. What you doing?!" He said as Akari looked back at me. "We are eating," she said as if she was looking at me just in case she said the wrong thing I should let her know. I didn't care though, so I continued to eat. 

"Great! What we doing when we land!" "When we land?" Akari said confused. I then got up and walked to the snail. "What you mean?" I asked him. "Ohhhh, Katakuri!" He said happily. "And yeah, when we get there. We are on a ship behind you. We want to know since we will be arriving in 30 minutes," he said as I looked at Akari.

"Well we are going to the beach," I told them "great! See you soon," he said hanging up. "A ship behind us?" I questioned as I fixed my scarf and opened the back window to see Oven ship. Akari walked to me to check with me. "Why is he coming with?" Akari asked confused. "Who knows. Let's eat," I told her walking back to the table to eat.


	55. Chapter 55

**~Katakuri POV~**  
We landed only to wait for Oven to land. What was he doing following us anyway? Akari staid by my side as I crossed my arms. "You know, I just remembered," Akari said as she looked at me. "What?" I asked her. 

"Why do your siblings say you never lay down? You hold me every night," She asked making the kids wonder. "You mean he just bends his legs and never lays down only to be able to sleep holding mommy?!" Kakoa said in shock. "It was something mother always told everyone. I just never corrected them. They also said I have never fallen," I told Akari as I began to remember when Rina uses her ability to look and turn to Akari as her advantage.

"Just once," I told Akari as she grabbed my arm. "Katakuri, I love you," I told him getting his attention. "I really do, but you haven't fallen," she told me as I looked at him. "When you fell is because you couldn't keep fighting. I am pretty sure you kept on the fight until the end," she said making me smile. She knows how to say the right things to me. 

"Hey, we are here!" Oven said happily as he grabbed our attention. It was not only him though. It was Daifuku, Cracker, Smoothie, and Brulee. "What are you doing here?" I asked them seriously.

"We wanted a vacation, brother Katakuri," Brulee said happily. "Vacation?" I questioned with my eye twitching. "Yay! Vacation!" Kakoa said happily. Akari smiles at her as she began to smile at me. "And where do you plan on staying?" I asked them seriously. "With you, silly!" They said making me feel more annoyed. I wanted to be alone with Akari and test the soundproof walls. Well, I guess I still can.

"Fine, let's just start going," I said as I began to walk away with Akari holding my arm. "When Katakuri family is around, Katakuri is more serious," Katsu whispered to Aki.

"Shhhh leave him alone!" Kakoa whispered to Katsu seriously. I have to be the big brother the look up to though. After what happen with Brulee, I have to be taken seriously. We walked happily together until we reached a big house that looks like a mini-mansion.

"Oh my! It's huge!" Akari said in shock. "It's huge? Big Mama home is 9x times bigger than this!" Smoothie told her.

"Yeah, but that is because she has many kids. I only have 3," Akari said as I looked at her. Was she uncomfortable with this? "I guess, but this just means, you have to work harder on having kids," Daifuku said making us blush. "I don't see why Big brother would mind that. Sounds like it can be fun!" Cracker said as they chuckled.

"Mama, what are they talking about?" Katsu said asking her panic. "Nothing! How about we go inside and see our new home and check which ones are your rooms," Akari told them as they began to walk towards the house. This was my chance to look at them seriously.

"So what is the real reason you are here?" I asked them seriously. "Big Mama wanted us to make sure you have time to do it with Akari, but having us distract the kids," Daifuku told me right away. "She really wants a grandchild," Brulee added in. "I don't need help. I just need it to be night time," I told them seriously. "But why does it take all of you?"

"We wanted to tag alone," Smoothie said acting innocent. "We are going to miss living with our big brother after all," Daifuku added. I took a deep breath before walking away. "Do what you want," I told them as Akari reached the door. She opened it and walked in with the kids. I got near them as they stood at the entrance. "What is wrong?" I asked Akari. "It's huge. I don't know where to begin," Akari said worriedly.

"Come on," I said leading the way. "I already had your rooms set for you," I told them as the kids looked at me now excited. We went to the stairs and to our right until we reached the first room. "I didn't know you been here daddy?" Kakoa said excitedly. "I designed it," I told them making them more excited. I then opened the first room to reveal Aki room.

"here you go Aki," I said letting him walk in and look at it.  
  


"Whoa! You sure this is mine?" Aki said surprised. "Of course, your growing up and your the oldest. You need a room to yourself and with plenty of space," I told him making him excited. "My room next!" Katsu said excitedly. "Want to stay or come along to see where the other rooms are gonna be?" Akari asked Aki.

"I'm coming!" He said following as I began to walk. Kakoa seemed nervous. I know she never slept along. But she has to learn. We then reached the next room to reveal Katsu room.  
  


"Woah! Hell yeah!" He said excitedly. "I can act like a captain on my own ship!" Katsu said running into his room and getting on his bed. "I will sail the seas!"

"Can I join?" Kakoa asked him as she was happy for him. "Of course! You can be my first mate and together we will take down Katakuri!" Katsu said making me question. "Take me down?" "Yeah! That way I am the main man of the house " he said making Akari giggle.

"Kakoa," I said as she turned to look at me nervously. "Your room is next," I told her asking for her hand. She looked at me scared, but walked to take my hand. Just like Aki. He followed close behind me.

"I made your room extra special. I know you are scared of the dark, so your room can never go dark," I told her as we finally reached her room. I opened the door and made sure that the sights were off and curtains were closed, so it could be as dark as possible, so she can see how light it will get at night.  
  


Kakoa walked in to look around amazed. "This is my room"? She asked as I nod. "The stars will keep your room bright at night, but for now. We can open the window," I told her as Akari walked in to open the curtains. This made Kakoa run to me and hug me.

"Thank you daddy. I love it," Kakoa said happily. "Brother Katakuri!" We heard them shout as they walked into the mansion. "Go get ready for the beach," I told the kids. This made them go get their clothing right away. "Katakuri, what about our room?" Akari asked me. "It's on the other side. Come on," I told her taking her back. Once we reached the stairs. I looked down to see my siblings.

"Where are we going to to the beach?!" Brulee asked excited. "Get ready. We are going to g to start going," I told them and began to head towards Akari and my room. We arrived to our door and opened it.   
"Such long hallways," Akari said as she looked down the hallway before looking in. Once she did, she was amazed.

"It isn't too fancy, but if I know you well. I know that you love a good view," I told her as she walked more in. "I don't care if it's fancy. I'm not use to fancy," she said as she turned to look at me.

"In fact, I'm not use to a mansion. I was actually expecting a small home for just the 5 of us," she said as walked to her closing the door behind me. "I was thinking the same thing, but then realized that we will soon need space," I told her as she began to look at me confused. "I don't know about you, but I want a big family," I told her making her smile.

"Katakuri, if I can give you the world then I would," she said as she began to pull my scarf down. "Because you really have given me more than what I actually deserve," she said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"That is what I feel when I am with you. I never had anyone in my life that I care so much that isn't family," I told her kissing her again. We kept on making out until I gently began to push her back. I was leading Akari to the bed while still making out with her. I then used my Haki to see her fall on the bed breaking the kiss. I don't want to break the kiss though, so when she was going to call back. I quickly grabbed her with an arm around her waist while slowly placing her on the bed. We kept on making out as I got on top of her.

"Katakuri," she said heated up as I began to kiss her jaw to her neck. "Mmmm," she said as I began to suck her neck. "Katakuri," she moaned until we heard a door knock. I growled as I began to get off her. She laid there though, looking at me with wanting eyes.

"We have to come down. We have gust," I told Akari as I tried fixing myself. "Right," she said smiling at me before getting up to get ready. "Big Brother Katakuri," I heard them call me. "I'm coming," I told them as I walked toward the door while fixing my scarf. I then opened the door to glare at them.

"Did we stop something?" Brulee asked nervously while closing the door behind me. "Forget out it. Let us get ready for the beach," I said walking away. This is like when Akari and I first wanted to do it. They won't leave us alone to do so!


	56. Chapter 56

**~Katakuri POV~**  
The girls and the kids began to get ready while Oven, Daifuku, and I got a grill ready and a giant umbrella for shade. "I swear brother, this is beautiful!" Oven said as he looked around. "You tell me, the water is so clear that you can see through it!" Daifuku said as I got the giant umbrella placed right on the ground so it is all set with a blanket on the bottom

"Too bad we have devil fruit powers," Oven said as I began to sit. "What's wrong brother? Not wondering how Akari looks until a bikini?" Oven asked me. "I saw her in a bikini," I told my siblings as I began to look at them. "Yeah?! When?!" They said excitedly. "when we met. I believe it was the second day," I told them as they placed their heads down. 

"Brother, at that time you were single. You don't check out any girl. You were never the type to look at a sexy lady and call her sexy. You have always been serious. Now that you have a girl, the matter should be different, because that is your girl! You will be checking her out, wanting her as another man look at her also wanting her!" They said rolling my eyes.

"It's not like Akari will wear something so revealing," I told them as we heard giggling. We looked over to see a bunch of girls in bikini. Yeah, I still don't get it while Oven and Daifuku were checking out on the girls. "Damn," they said to like there were hungry wolf's ready to eat their prey. Those girls were wearing such slutty outfits though. They wear bearly leaving anything for the imagination. 

"Hey, brother!" They said getting my attention. "Give us an advice on how to get a girl! Tell us how you got Akari!" They said as I began to think.

~Flashback~ As he said until I began to reach a weird looking flowery store with the name, "Lil Bakery." I walked to it and saw they were open. Once I opened the door, 3 kids pushed me as they ran out.

"Sorry, Mr!" They told me as they ran plays. Damn kids. I thought to myself as a delicious smell decided to sneak by me. I looked at the bakery and smelt it coming from inside. It was actually making me drool. I opened the door and walked in to smell it even stronger. It made my heart race as I wanted to eat everything that smelt delicious.

"Welcome," I heard someone say. I turned to see a beautiful woman with big red eyes and long black hair come from the back with a tray of bread. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" She asked as I smelt the bread. Even the bread was plain out delicious. "Just visiting," I told her as she nods. She then walks over to a table that I looked over to see more bread with prices at the bottom. I wanted to eat them.

"Since your new, I am betting you haven't tasted my bread. Would you like a try?" She asked me as she turned to give me a cute smile. She wasn't afraid. She didn't insult me. She was treated me nicely. She has some nice customer services. "I'll take it to go," I told her surprising her. "To go?" She said as I gave her a questionable look before she began to smile. "That's a first. No problem, I'll get it ready for you. Is there something that catches your interest?" She asked as I began to walk around only to stop at donuts.

"I'll take 3 different donuts," I told her since the donuts weren't just small donuts like human donuts. In fact, they are just the perfect size for me. maybe because she was one or two feet less than me. it's easier for her to bake the right size for me. "Very well," she told me as she went to grab a bag and made her way to the donuts. I watched her carefully as she grabbed them and placed them in the bag. I even saw her get a 4th.

"I added an extra one, just in case you didn't like the others," she told me as she began to walk to me. I took the bag from her hands as she gentle handed them to me. "I was also told you can help me find another bakery here," I told her as she nods. She went over to the register to get a paper and pen. When she came back to me, she showed me the paper was actually a map.

"We are here. Just go down to the market and turn right. once there turn left at the pawn shop and it will be right behind it," she told me as she marked it on the map. I took it from her and looked at it. "Anything else?" she asked me still smiling. I questioning if she is this nice or if this is all just an act.

"Mom!" we heard someone say and turned to see the 3 kids come in with ice cream. "Mom?" I questioned as they came to her. I noticed though. 1 was wearing an eye patch. "Yes?" the girl said happily. she the mother? How old is she? I thought she was younger than me? "Mr. Tim said Hi!" they told her happily as she began to look at them annoyed, but with a smile still. 

"Oh did he?" she questioned not pleased as they began to run off. What was that all about? Either way, I didn't care enough to stay and find out.

"Thank you for the donuts. If I like them, I will return," I told her as she nods. With that, I headed out. I followed the map to the next bakery ~End Of Flashback~

"Well she owned a bakery, so it was easy for me to talk to her," I told them as they looked at me mad. "NOT A BUSINESS TALK! WE MEANT LIKE WHEN YOU WERE PULLING HER IN FOR A RELATIONSHIP!!!!" they shout at me as I began to think again. "I don't know, it just happened," I told them making them growl at me. 

"THAT ISN'T HELPING!!!!" they yelled as at the same time. What do they expect from me? "Fine, but maybe you should go up to one of them and ask them out," Daifuku told Oven. "Me?! I never even asked a girl out!" Oven said in a panic. "Well I did it last time, now it's your turn," Daifuku said making Oven take a deep breath

. "Very well," Oven said taking the step forward to the other girls. I then got up to walk beside Daifuku side. "You think he will be successful?" I asked Daifuku. "Beats me. I will be jealous if he does though," Daifuku said as we saw the girls giggling. 

"They are giggling?!" Daifuku said as it seemed like Oven was being successful. They then shook their head no before walking away leaving Oven in tears. "Damn, seems like they weren't interested," Daifuku commented. "Better luck next time," I added as Oven looked depressed.

"What is going on?" we heard someone say and turned around to see Akari arriving with the kids, Smoothie, and Brulee. Thank goodness Akari was wearing a long shirt ontop of her bikini. I don't want ther men to check her out. "Nothing, Oven went to ask a girl out," Daifuku told Akari making her clap her hands happily. 

"How exciting!" Akari said as Oven began to come back. "So what happen brother?" Brulee said as we all waited for him to answer. "I got rejected," he said disappointing them. "Again?" Brulee said sadly as he nods. "Again? What kind of girl you asked out?" Akari asked in confusion. "Those type," I told her pointing at the girls. Akari looked over only shake her head.

"Those type of girls are not good girls. The only way for them to give you attention is if you throw money at them. You don't need that," she said as she began to look around. "Then what kind of girl, do I have a chance with?" Oven asked Akari. Akari then gave me the towels she was carrying. "I'll be back," she said leaving.

"Where she going?" Brulee asked as I kept my eyes on her. She arrived at a girl sitting in the shade with a book. Akari talked to the girl while the girl began to blush and get nervous. "What she doing?" Oven asked as the girl got up and began to walk back with Akari. "Everyone, this is Kelly," Akari said introducing us to the girl. The girl was blushing like crazy as she was nervous. 

"Kelly, this is Katakuri. My fiancé. His sister Brulee and 2 brothers Oven and Daifuku," Akari said as the girl's bows. "It's nice to meet you," the girl said shyly. "Kelly, why are you wearing such clothing to the beach? Don't you want to wear a bikini?" Smoothie asked her. "Well, I don't really like showing my body. I am actually very nervous with it in fact," Kelly answers while blushing. What was the point bring Kelly? 

"Kelly will be hanging out with us today by the way," Akari said making Kelly blush more. "In fact, I just remember," Akari said walking to a bag and began to look in it. "What is wrong?" Daifuku asked Akari. "I made sodas, but I forgot cups. Oven and Kelly. Would you do me the honors on getting me the cups?" Akari asked them as they both began to blush. 

"Sure!" Kelly said as Oven nods. "Shall we?" Oven said leaving with her. "I see what you are doing," I told Akari. This just made her smile. "It's that easy. You guys are just so picky," Akari said as I set the towels down. "My turn!" Daifuku said also wanting someone. 


	57. Chapter 57

**~Oven POV~**  
My heart was running as Kelly and I walked to the gift shop. "So? You like books?" I asked her nervously. I never really did talk to a girl before. "Oh me?! Yeah! I love books!" She said also nervous. My heart was racing so bad though that my heart wanted to go for a run.

"That's good," was all I had to say. We arrived at the shop and I let her walk in first. "You think they have cups?" She asked as she looked around. "Never been here," I told her also looking around until I heard her gasp. "What? What is it?" I asked her as she began to read a book.

"Kelly?" I said wondering as I placed a hand on her shoulder. This startled Kelly but began to look at me with her big beautiful eyes. It made me blush with my heart racing. Her eyes made me feel weird. I didn't want to look away though!  
  


"I'm so sorry. This is book 5 of my favorite manga series! I guess I just got overexcited," she said embarrassed. It was cute until I realized what she said. "You like manga?" I asked as she slowly nods her head.

"That's crazy! Because I like manga!" I told her making her eyes shine. "You do!" She said happily. "Yeah, but my brother always looked at me weird. They don't understand," I told her as she nods. "I agree... My family has never accepted manga nor do they want to give it a chance," she said as I nod.

"How about I buy you that book?" I offered as I asked to take it from her. "Oh no! I have money! I'll buy it!" She said blushing like crazy before I slowly took it. "It's alright, I got this. My gift to you," I told her before walking to find the cups. She stared at me in shock but cutely smiled at the end.

It was not a smile that I got from my sisters. It was more of a smile that Akari gives to Katakuri. I wonder if it feels the same way too. I'll ask home later.

 **~Akari POV~**  
The kids were playing in the water as I was sitting under the umbrella with Katakuri. I was being as close as possible as he relaxed. "Want to lay on my lap?" I asked him as he nods. Katakuri got down and played his head on my legs. He can be so cute. He crossed his arms and lay on my legs relaxing as I began to stroke his hair. He closes his eyes even more relaxed.

"mmmm," he said as I can since he was smiling under the scarf. I swear I got so lucky to get a man like Katakuri. "What is taking so long?! I want to try the homemade soda!" Daifuku said annoyed. "We are here," we heard Oven say as he arrived back with Kelly right by his side.

"We bought cups," Oven said raising it a bit to show us the cups. "Give me that!" Daifuku said taking it away to go drink soda. "I would like some homemade soda," Kelly said shyly. "Let me get you a cup then," Oven told her before going to get her a cup. "Seems like they are liking each other on their own," I told Katakuri as he opened his eyes to look over.

"If I can at least find someone. I am sure they can too," he said making me smile. "Katakuri, you say it like if you were ugly or something. I truly believe you are the most handsome man ever," I told Katakuri as he began to blush. "Mommy! Daddy!" Kakoa said running to us.

"Yes?" I said giving her attention. Katakuri even began to get up to also give her attention. "Look what I found!" She said rising a shell. "Awwww, how cute!" I said as she blushes. "AHHHHH!" People shouted when they got out of the water running. This made Katakuri stand to be in defense mode.

"What is going on?" Kelly asked as I began to stand. "Katakuri!" Aki said coming to his side. "What is going on?" Katakuri asked him. "I need your Tritan!" He said surprising me. "Why do you need that?" I asked Aki worried. "There is a shark in the water and he almost bit Kakoa when she was getting out the water!" Katsu said nervously. Katakuri stared at Aki.

"What?! I could have got eaten?!" Kakoa said in shock and fear before Katakuri releasing and giving Aki the Tritan. "Aki, you not getting in the water!" I told Aki worried. We then saw people dashing to the water to fight the shark.

"See, they got it," I said only for the people to start getting eaten. I looked at them in horror before looking back at Aki and Katakuri.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I stared at Aki as I felt like I know he can handle it. Like I know he can go to those waters to kill that shark. "If you struggle. I'll pull you out, but you better bring me that shark dead. We can eat him for dinner," I told Aki.

"Wait? Eat shark?" Oven, Daifuku, and Brulee said. They are used to eating sweets. Not food. Either way, I want to try the shark. "Alright!" Aki said talking my titan to the shark. "Aki!" Akari said worriedly as she began to run after Aki. I grabbed Akari's hand holding her back. "Let me go, Katakuri," Akari told me in tears.

"Aki isn't a baby anymore. Aki is growing. Remember that our training starts soon. Let me see what he got for now," I told her as she was shaking. Aki then did a high jump with a smile on his face. "No blind spots! I'll show you truly, perfect terror!" Aki yelled as he jumped down on the shark to stab him right away.

He reminded me of when I was small. When I got pissed when the bullies hurt Brulee.

Aki will grow up strong and powerful. I look at him more like my kid now even if he isn't. "I want to know who is Aki real parents," I told Akari. Right away she glared at me.

"I'm not going through losing Aki like I almost lost Kakoa!" Akari told me. I shook my head no while looking at her. "I want to know who is he more like his mother and father. Aki is strong, so I just want to know. He doesn't have to meet them or know," I told Akari as she looked away mad. Was Akari mad?! She pulled back her hand forcefully and looked away.

"Do what you want," she told me as we saw him dragging out a shark from the water. "Mama! Look!" Aki called out to us proudly. "Nice, you did it!" Smoothie said as he dragged the shark. I walked to Akari as she was also amazed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Don't be mad. I want to know because I want to see who his father is. I see a bit of me in Aki," I told her as she looked at me. "You don't think you both have the same father?" Akari asked as I shook my head no.

"Big Mama killed my father when he tried abandoned us long ago, but there could be a connection in our timeline. My father did have brothers, so maybe," I told her as she nods. "I give you permission," she said as I nod. "So are you going to be like your mom?" Akari asked me making me wonder.

"What?" "Would you leave me or kill me when you are tired of me?" She asked as I shook my head and held her closer. "I don't think I can see my life with anyone else. I just want you and only you for the rest of my life," I told her making her smile. Aki was then getting compliments from everyone as he dragged the shark with people running back in the water to play.

"Are you proud of me mama?" Aki said as she smiled at him. "Always," she told Aki as I nod too. This just made him smile big.


	58. Chapter 58

**~Akari POV~**  
The day was going great with everyone having a good time on the beach. Of course, though, only the kids were able to go to the beach. What had me in shock is that Katakuri was the one grilling. He cut the shark and began to grill it on the grill. 

Of course, his siblings didn't want to eat any. They just wanted to eat sweets. It didn't bother me either way. At least there was plenty of food for everyone, though when the night began to end. We cleaned up everything and began to head home with Kelly needing to go home. What was sweet was Oven walking Kelly home. Making sure she got their safe.

"Akari," Katakuri said grabbing my attention. I was in the kitchen washing dishes as he came in. "What you doing?" He asked me as I looked at him cluelessly. "Washing dishes that I used making the sodas and pastries," I told Katakuri. He walked over to me and turned off the sink. "I hired maids. I know you like to cook a create, so I won't hire a chief," Katakuri said surprising me. 

"But a wife is supposed to cook for you and clean for you!" I protested. He shook his head as he looked at me. "If you are too busy cleaning and cooking, then that means I have less time to spend time with you," he said making me blush. I just love how he can still make me blush, no matter how long we have together. "Ok, Katakuri," I told him as I washed my hands and dried them.

"So how about a bath?" Katakuri said as he winked at me. I blushed like crazy as I looked at him. "You sure you want to bath with me?" I said acting innocent. "I am sure. I want to have a great time," he said as he got his arms around me and grabbed my butt. "Hey, what's going on here?" Daifuku said walking in with Oven. 

"Huh?" Katakuri said seriously as he let me go. "We were thinking about spending some time alone. You know, just guys, so let's take a bath together," Oven said making Katakuri eye twitch. "I'll start the bath for you 3 then," I told them before walking away.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
When Akari left, I began to glare at Oven and Daifuku. "What is it?" Oven said cluelessly. "You are trying to prevent me from having it with Akari?! Or what?!" I told them all. "Sorry, we were just trying to spend time without big brother," Oven said making me take a deep breath. 

"AKARI!" I screamed out for her making her run back to me. "Yes, Katakuri?" She asked in wonder. "Don't start the bath, we might as well go to the hot springs," I said making her excited. "Very well, I get everyone ready," she said running off. "You spoil her you know that," Daifuku told me as I smirked under my scarf. 

"She is mine. I have to make her happy, so she doesn't leave," I replied to Daifuku. "Just marry her! You proposed to her! To finish the job! Marry her! That way you never have to worry about her leaving!" Oven told me as I looked away. I already feel married to her, but wouldn't be bad to make it official. I would love to see her in the white dress. "In a way though, she can still leave if she married Katakuri and not happy," Daifuku told Oven. "Really?" "We are pirates, it doesn't stop us from leaving." 

"Akari, won't leave me," I told Oven and Daifuku. "There will be a wedding, but in our own time," I told them as they nod. "Daddy!" Kakoa said running into the kitchen. "Daddy?" Oven and Daifuku questioned. I guess they never noticed that she started calling me Daddy. "What is it, Kakoa?" I asked her as i walked to her.

"There is a man at the door talking to mommy," she said making g I walk to the front door with my brothers behind me. I got to the living room to see a man in a tux talking to Akari. He was as tall as i was. I prefer being closer to smaller people since I know she doesn't like guys smaller than her. Not to mention, I don't think there are many of us besides giants. Here on this island should be mainly small people, but since this is a big mama island. Many try to make sure their place is big enough for Big Mama to fit in.

"So yes, I am the millionaire next door coming to say hi," he told Akari proudly. He then grabbed Akari's hand from her and kissed it before spotting the ring. "And I see you are engaged?" He said as she nods. "What is going on here?" I said startling him. He turned to look at me and my brother in shock. 

"I live next to pirates! Not just any pirates, but Big Mama Family! Welcome!" He said walking to me and began to shake my hand. I shook his hand back and tighten my trip almost breaking his hand. "Ok, you have a stronghold! It's hurting," he said as I glared at him. "Enough!" Akari said coming between us and making me let go. "I am guessing this your future husband," he said trying to play off the pain.

"Big man! And what I mean by your fat because your not. You have a good pack it's just that you very muscular!" He said nervously. I growled as I turned my hands into fists. So badly I wanted to beat him. 

"Katakuri," Akari said noticing that I was mad at the guy. He just coming to say hi and yet I will rip his insides out. Why?! Who was this guy?!

~Flashback Dream~ "Gosh I love your eye," I heard a guy said. Hearing this just made my blood boil. Who is she with?! I walked over towards the voices just ready to kill someone. Once I got to where I heard and saw Akari giggling. I saw her with another man.

"I swear you're making things up," she said blushing. "You know all I tell you is true," he told her making her smile and blush. Her smile wasn't a normal smile either, but the smile she usually gives me! ~End Of Flashback Dream~

That is the guy that was in my dream! It can't be a dream, but a vision! This made my blood boil so badly. I was in rage and fear. I don't want to lose Akari, but remembering that he probably to Akari and kissed her made me lose it. I got in front of Akari to sock him so hard on the fact that it sent him flying.

"KATAKURI!" Akari shouted in shock as he broke through our wall. I want him dead! I want his blood all over the ground. My mind was now list. I summon my Tritan and got ready to kill him as he tried to stand. 

"Katakuri!" Akari said as I walked towards the guy now. "Big brother Katakuri!" Oven and Daifuku said worriedly as they grabbed me and began to hold me back. I then saw Akari run pass me to check on the status guy. My eyes went wide as she helped him up. He then held his side like if he was in pain with her helping him.

"It's already happening!" I said as Oven And Daifuku looked at see Akari worried for the guy. They don't see what I see though, because they didn't see that vision. "Brother, she is just checking on him," Daifuku told me as I was trying not to push him and kill him. "Akari," I said sadly. He then began to walk away back home with Akari helping him.

"Brother Katakuri?" Oven said worriedly. "AHHHH!" Akari shouted when she was out of my sights. "AKARI!" we shouted and began to run towards the yell to see them on the ground with him on top. His face was even on her chest. "Your chest broke my fall. Very nice and soft," he said making us madder. 

"Get off me!" Akari said not trying to push him off. This pissed Daifuku, Oven, and me off, so when he was off. He looked at us in horror. "You know that wasn't smart," Daifuku told him dead serious. "But I didn't mean to fall on her chest!" The guy said in fear. "We don't care that you didn't mean to. The fact is that you did!" Oven told him also in rage. 

"I'm sorry!" "I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY!!!" I shouted at the man in a rage.

"Stop it!" Akari said getting up and coming between us with her arms wide open. "I was helping him home and I tripped. Since I was helping him, I pulled him down when I fell! It isn't his fault!" She said as we didn't care. We still wanted to kill him, but mainly me. That man is from the vision I had.

"Very well, then I'll take him home. You don't have to escort him!" Daifuku said walking closer to the guy. "No, it's ok. I am ok now," the guy said as Daifuku grabbed my shirt and picked him up. "Let us go and I'll escort you," Daifuku told him making him walk off together. He better be lucky that he is still alive.

"Katakuri?" Akari said getting my attention. "What is wrong with you?" She asked, but I just walked away. Without a word, I went back inside.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I watched Katakuri walk into the house without a word. Oven was even starting to calm down. "Are you ok?" He asked me. "What is wrong with Katakuri?!" I asked Oven right away hoping he had the answers. 

"I don't know, but we all did get me seeing that guy on top of you!" Oven said as I shook my head. "Before that! All Katakuri did be see him, but then sock the guy on the face. He was just a neighbor saying hi! Since we are tall, he must be wanting to be friends. Who knows how many tall people are on this island!" I told Oven as he stayed silent. I got frustrated and began to run after Katakuri. More likely, he went to our room.

"Mama?" My kids questioned as I went up the stairs. Once I got to my room, I opened the door and closed it behind me. Katakuri was standing at the window just staring. "Katakuri, what is wrong with you?" I asked, but no answer. 

"He did nothing," I protested. "He was hitting on you!" Katakuri told me seriously as mad as he turned to look at me. "No, he wasn't. He came to say hi! Since we are tall, he must be wanting to be friends. Who knows how many tall people are on this island!" I told him as he looked back outside. "I don't care! You are not allowed to see him again!"

"Katakuri, he is our neighbor. You can't expect me not to see him again if he is right next door!" I told Katakuri as he growled. "Then we will move again!" He said making me mad. "No moving! You worked so hard on this home to just throw it away and besides. This home must have cost a lot of berries!" I said as he growled.

"I don't care! I have more! So we are moving!" He said as I crossed my arms. "We are not moving. We haven't been here for a day. We should enjoy our new home," I told him as he growled and looked away. I took a step closer worried. "What are you afraid of?" I asked him as he stayed silent. 

"Katakuri," I whispered sadly. He doesn't turn to look at me or even say a word. "Fine, we will move," I said sadly giving in as I began to walk to the door. "But don't you dare believe I'm going to be happy about it," I told him opening the door and closing it behind me as I left.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I watched as Daifuku took the guy home and began to walk back. "What are you afraid of?" Losing you. That is what I'm afraid of is what I wanted to say, but instead. I stayed silent. "Fine, we will move," she said making g I relax, but I know this isn't right. I was right. She began to walk away from me sadly. "But don't you dare believe I'm going to be happy about it," she said as she left the room. I looked back at the door worried.

~Flashback Dream Vision~ "This is Katakuri? Your ex?" The man said surprising me. "Ex?!" "Don't act surprised or as you forgot," Akari said crossing her arms. "When did we break up?" I asked her as she looked at me seriously. "You're going to act like this again? We have been over for 2 years now!" She said leaving me speechless.

"Your mother wasn't happy that I haven't given you a baby, so she got you married to someone else. You left me to listen to your mother. It was all up to you anyway and you did it," she said looking away from me. "You just love having me remember that day," she said making my chest hurt.

"Akari, you know that can't be true! I asked you to marry me!" I told her as she began to glare at me. "Are you seriously going to act like this again! You took the ring back! You left me to cry for days! Before and after your wedding! Move on, because better believe that I did," she said leaving me speechless.

"Excuse me," Akari said getting up to walk away. "Akari," I said reaching for her, but she just kept on walking. ~End Of Dream Vision~

"But I don't want you unhappy," I said sadly as if she heard me. I don't want her to leave me, but if I remember clearly. I left her first. That won't happen. If I don't leave her then that will never happen.


	59. Chapter 59

**~Katakuri POV~**  
It was a while since Akari left the room and never came back. I guess we aren't going to the hot springs or for what I thought until the door open. I looked over right away hoping to see Akari, but instead, it was Oven and Daifuku. 

"Hey Bro, don't you think you been locked up long enough?" Daifuku asked, but I wasn't sure how to answer. Yes, but I wanted Akari to come to get me or even tell me. Either way, I wanted Akari. "Come on bro, let's go the springs. The kids are waiting for us with Akari and Brulee," they said as I began to follow behind them. We walked to the stairs and began to walk down to see Akari and Brulee making sure the kids were ready. 

"We are ready!" Daifuku said as Akari was giving her a friendly fake smile. Not once she turned to look at me. I guess I really screwed up. "Let's go," Oven said as they lead the way. The kids and Akari followed as I followed Akari. My Akari wouldn't notice me now. Is she really that upset? Is she mad at me for punching him in the face? 

Well, I guess I never actually told her why. On our way there, she ignored me. She talked to Oven, Brulee, and Daifuku no problem, but acted like I wasn't here. Oven and Daifuku noticed that it bothered me. I don't want to be ignored by her. I love her. We walked into the springs only to be greeted by a girl at the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the springs. I recognize 3 of you! Your big Mama sons and daughter! Please come in!" The lady said happily, but she was small. I looked at Akari as she looked around amazed at the kids until Aki realized something wasn't right. What was it though? If she doesn't tell me then there isn't anything I can do. 

"Yes, so we want 2 spa bathrooms with alcohol!" Oven told her as she nods. "If you 3 men follow me to the right, I can show you where to go," she said as Oven and Daifuku nodded. No! I wanted to be with Akari! "As for children, they will have to bath with you. Is that ok?" The lady asked Akari as she nods.

"I'll be joining Akari," Brulee told the lady as she nods. "I'll be right back to take you all," she said as she began to walk right. Oven and Daifuku followed. I turned to look at Akari, who was just looking away. I took a deep breath and began to follow Daifuku and Oven. I'm losing her! She won't even look at me for a second! My chest is killing me. We then arrived at the shower room only to walk in first. It was huge as giant land or other springs I been to.

"Ok, I'll go and bring some people for the alcohol," she said leaving. She didn't ask if we like this spring room. It's like we were all just going into a hot tub. It isn't big enough! "I guess we should try to enjoy ourselves," Daifuku said as they began to remove their clothing. They then placed a towel around their waist before entering the hot water. I then began to take off my pants and place a towel to join them. 

"You don't have to wear your scarf brother. Enjoy yourself!" Oven told me. "I'll wait until they bring the alcohol before removing," I told them as I got in the water. I wonder how Akari is doing? I wonder what she is doing?

 **~Akari POV~**  
They lead us to a room that was huge! "This is Big Mama springs, please enjoy yourself and contact us if you need anything," the lady said leaving. "Ummm," I said nervously before seeing the kids undressing themselves. It then hit me! 

"No, wait!" I told them as they looked at me confused. "We are wearing our bathing suits!" I told them making them look at me weird. "why?" Katsu asked. "Because I am a girl and you both our boys! We can be showing our parts to each other!" Kakoa told them. 

"Making sense," Aki said as Brulee began to go into the bag to get their suits. She hands them their suits as she and I began to place one on too. "Thanks, Brulee," I told her happily. "No problem! I come prepared!" She said proudly. The kids placed the suits on before jumping into the water already having fun. Katakuri must really hate me for using my feelings against him, but I really don't want to move again. I hope he is having a great bath though. 

"Akari," Brulee said getting my attention. "You ok?" She asked. "Of course," was all I could tell her. I don't want to ruin all of this.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I wasn't wearing my scarf anymore as we were drinking. I think I had enough. I don't know how Akari would react with a drunk person, so I shouldn't get to waisted. I don't need her madder at me. "Damn it!" Daifuku cried out. "How did you both drink more than me?" 

"I believe Big brother Katakuri drank more than both of us, something must really be bothering you," Oven told me.

"Ugh, nothing you be bothering you both! Katakuri has a girl. Oven had a date and I got nothing!" Daifuku cried. "I never had a date, we just hung out, but now I'm going back! I might be able to see her again!" Oven cried. "Unless I move in!" 

"You can visit, but you can't move in. The point of moving out is getting a home set for my new family," I told him as they cried. I then realized what I said. Akari was excited to live here because it's our home and yet I'm giving it up for a nobody. I took a deep breath before getting up. "Where are you going?" Oven asked me. 

"I'm heading to my Akari," I told them while I grabbed my actual scarf and placed it on. Then carried my clothing with a towel wrapped around my waist. I walked out to the girl at the front desk as she was startled to see me. "Can I help you, sir?" "Take me to my wife and kids," I told the lady even though I'm not married yet. She nods and gets up. 

"Follow me," she said walking away. I followed close behind her as she was nervous. I felt dizzy, but then again. I did drink a lot. She then opened a door and I walked in. I saw the kids playing with Akari happily talking to Brulee. I placed my clothing down and began to walk to Akari. Brulee notices me as I get in the water and walked to Akari. She wasn't naked as I would have hoped, but she is still hot. More likely because of the kids. That is why she isn't nude. 

"Daddy is joining us!" Kakoa said happily. This made Akari turn to look at me. "Katakuri?" She said surprised. I then sat beside her and pulled her to me. This made ber reject my hold and push herself off me. "Katakuri, your drunk!" She told me as I growled.

"I'm not drunk!" I told Akari. "That is what every drunk person says and you smell full of alcohol," Brulee said as Akari escaped out of my arms to hide behind Brulee. I was now getting frustrated and pissed. She stopped talking to me! She won't look at me! Now that I'm trying to get closer to her and fix this she pushes me away!

I got up and got out of the water. I'm done! I got out of the hot springs to leave without realizing that I dropped my towel on my way out.

 **~Akari POV~**  
"Katakuri," I said sadly as the kids cover their eyes. "Must he drink? Was he that mad?" "Mad? Of course not. Katakuri, Oven, and Daifuku have a history of drinking. They drink and then they stop thinking that they are not drunk when in reality they are. Since they don't drink often. They don't know how much they can stand when they drink," Brulee said making me feel unsure. 

"Then what do we do? We don't live next door you know," I asked Brulee. "Big Mama has a room here. They can stay here while we go home," Brulee said as I took a deep breath. "Would that be a good idea?" I asked Brulee as she nods. "Unless you want to take the drunkies home some way," she said as I looked at my kid's play. I shouldn't have to worry about Katakuri, but I do.

"He is already mad. I guess that would be a good idea," I told her as she nods.


	60. Chapter 60

**~Brulee POV~**  
We got the boys ready for bed. Of course, when Katakuri went back, they drank more. This better not be an often thing. They stink when they drink! I smell like this showered in it, but of course. Afterward, we began to head home. Akari was lost in thought as we walked. Something has been bothering her all day, but what? Should I ask?

"Why do they drink? Is Katakuri not happy?" Akari asked while looking at the ground. "For fun. They rarely drink stressed," I told her, but it didn't comfort her. It was like she didn't believe me. We then got home with the kids yawning big.

"Can you tuck me in mommy?" Kakoa asked Akari. "Sure," she said as she began to take Kakoa to her room. I stood there just watching her. Did Katakuri and Akari get into an argument? She is usually more joyful than this. Oh! I got an idea! A sleepover! I'll go get the bed ready! I ran up to the big brother Katakuri's room only to see how beautiful it is.

"Katakuri just wants to make it romantic every time he is alone with her," I said as I looked all around. He must really love her, but yet they have been acting weird.

 **~Akari POV~**  
"Mommy, are you and daddy breaking up?" Kakoa asked me worried as I tucked her in. I smiled at her and shook her head. "Adults always argue. It's normal. Everything will be fine," I told her as she nods. I then lean in and kissed her before leaving my room. When I got to my room, I saw Brulee getting the bed ready.

"Are we sleeping together?" I asked surprised. "Well it's rather that or we can sleep alone," she said as I smiled softly. I was planning on crying myself to sleep, but now I can't. "Sure," I told her as we got it all ready. I wonder how Katakuri is sleeping? The first night sleeping in this house and I'm not sleeping with him. My chest hurts.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Morning came and my head was hurting as I woke up, but seems like Oven and Daifuku slept with me too. Wait? Where is Akari? I looked around to see where I was at. It seems I'm still at the Hot Spring place still. Did Akari go home?

"Oh gosh my head," Daifuku said also getting a hangover. "I guess we still don't know when it is ok to stop," Oven also said in pain. I got up though and began to place my shoes and grab my stuff. "Brother Katakuri, where you going?" They asked me.

"To find Akari!" I told them as I began to head out with everything. I arrived at the front desk to see another lady. Not from the one of last night. "Oh hello, Katakuri," she said happily. "My wife and kids," I told her straight to the point. "Oh yes, Minnie left a note for me to tell you that they went home and that you paid everything last night," she said surprising me. Did I pay? I was that waisted that I forgot.

"Alright!" I said heading to run home. Don't hate me! Please don't hate me! I arrived at my home finally just nervous to go in until the door open. "Daddy!" Kakoa said happily. "Kakoa!" I said shocked. "Did you have a vision?" I asked her as she shook her head. "I gave that to you remember?"

"Oh, then how did you know?" I asked as she then took a step out to point at her bedroom window. "I was watching until I saw you. Mommy has been very depressed lately. She didn't even eat breakfast," Kakoa said sadly. This made me worry. "Where is she now?" I asked her.

"In the kitchen with a Brulee," Kakoa said making my way in and now heading to the kitchen. When I walked in I saw them both preparing something. "You should eat Akari," Brulee told her worried.

"No, I'm not hungry," Akari said noticing me. I walked in closer to her with Brulee noticing me. She staid quite as she made her way out for us to be alone. Akari just continues to prepare. What do I tell her? I'm sorry? I was now standing right behind her as I waited to be noticed. She didn't notice me, but I began to notice her cry. Akari! She wiped her tears away and just continued. Akari isn't happy! I began to wrap my arms around her waist surprising her as I held her close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mad and I didn't mean to make you cry," I told her as tears began to break out of her eyes. "I love you my Akari and all I really want is to see you smile," I told her as she began to turn around to look at me. "You're not mad at me?" She asked as I shook my head. 

"You were drinking so much last night. I was thinking that you hated me," she told me as she broke out into tears more. "Akari no," I told her as I began to hold her. "I was more afraid of you hating me. You see, the reason I don't like him and the reason I socked him is that I had a vision we broke up and you married him. I just wanted to get far from him possible," I told her as she looked up at me.

"I would never leave you Katakuri. Only if you left me!" She said as I leaned in. "Then we are never breaking up because I never want to leave you," I told her making her smile. She pulled down my scarf to see my full face as I wipe her tears away only to crash lips. I miss her lips, so much. I swear I can feel fireworks just shooting off behind me.

I love my Akari and I love knowing my Akari loves me. I held her close as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We made out more getting even more heated. I love how she does this. I got her from the butt and picked her up making her wrap her legs around my waist.

"I am going to take you right here in the kitchen," I told Akari while smirking. She was breathing heavily as she nods. I then placed her on the counter just making out again. "HEY!!! MOM PREPARE FOOD ON THOSE COUNTERS!!!" Aki shouted making us stopped to look back at him nervously.

"Placing mom's butt to kiss her theirs! How disgusting," he said leaving. I don't miss being interrupted, but this made Akari giggle. "I was afraid that he realized what we were actually doing," Akari said as I kissed her again before helping her off the counter.

"Can we shower together today? I missed out on showering with you yesterday," She asked as I nod, but then smirked. "I'll give you more than a shower if you let me," I told her as she giggled. "Sure, but after you eat. You got 30 mins to get your brothers and meet me at the table," she said snapping her fingers to make clouds so they can start cooking.

"Fine, but that means you are joining us. I want you to eat, especially if," I told her before placing a hand on her stomach. "We are going to have a baby," I said making her blush and smile. Her face just lightens up so beautifully. "Alright," she said as I nod. I then lean in and kiss her one last time before leaving and fixing my scarf.

"Katakuri," Akari said sadly before I left. So I stopped and looked back at her. "Yes?" "When will you leave the scarf? I want to be able to see and kiss anytime I want," she said as I turn to look at her. I want to walk around without worry and no scarf, but who will take me seriously. People will just laugh at me. Kids would be beginning to bullying my kids, because of my face. I want no one to see my face and let that happen. I want to keep my family safe forever.

"Soon," I lied to her before walking away to find my siblings.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I felt an arrow go through my heart as he told me _Soon_. Soon? Is it really soon, or is it a way to sugar code the word never? My heart told me that he just lied to my face.

I don't want a wedding picture of him wearing his scarf. I want a beautiful picture of us without his scarf. A tear escaped my eye as I kept on staring at the door he left. Marriage...

~Flashback~ "Akari," Katakuri said getting my attention, but he wasn't looking at me. "You know I love you, right?" Katakuri said as I looked at him with a smile. "Of course I do," I told him as I began to look away while placing my hands on my chest.

"Every day, you show me how much you love me. Not only to me but to my kids too even if they are not yours," I said feeling my heart race. "That isn't true," he said surprising me. "Those kids are mine if I am with you," he said making me smile more with a tear falling down my face. I was so happy and so lucky to have met him. 

"Thank you, I hope you can see how much I appreciate and love you," I told him as he stood up. "Every second of the day, you prove it to me," he said making me smile even more with more tears of joy falling down my face. 

"I was going to wait longer though," he said getting my attention. I watched him as he walked around to the bed and stay d in front of me. I looked up at him in wonders what he meant to wait longer. "I really don't see myself living without you," he said confusing me. 

"Katakuri, where is this coming from?" I asked him confused as I was hoping this lovely moment wouldn't go south. He then got down on one knee making my eyes go wide. "Please, tell me you're tying your shoes," I told him as he began to look in his coat. "well ugh," he said as he kept on looking for something. His confident face turned to a nervous face. 

"Katakuri?" I said as he stood up again. This made him pat around his body looking for something. "Ummm, yes... I was tying my shoe," he said as he looked around the room. "But you didn't even touch your shoes!" I told him as he walked from me. He grabbed his scarf only to walk out.

"Katakuri!" I said worried as I got up to chase after him. He ran aiming for the top of the deck, so I followed. "Wait! What is going on?!" I called out to him. I then reached the top to see he wasn't around. 

"Katakuri!" I called out for him just to hear nothing. This made me run around looking for him. What was he trying to do? What happens? Why did he stop? What is he looking for? After 30 minutes, I gave up. I couldn't find him. So badly I felt like crying. We were building the best night. What happens for him to leave my side? 

"Oh well, I guess I will just get our room ready for bed," I told myself walking back. The light was on to I guess he was back in the room. I opened the door to see candles everywhere. They were turned on all around and the bed had flowers all over them. I recognized the peddles on the bed. They were the flowers from dinner, but the candles. 

They were different. I walked closer to the bed as I noticed it was saying something. Once I got a view, I covered my mouth while I gasped. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe what it said. Tears escaped my eyes as I read, "Will You Marry Me?" 

"I know it is soon," I heard him say as he closed the door and walk behind me. I looked forward and frozen as he held me from behind only to rise a ring up to my face. "What do you say?" He said as I cried more in joy. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. All I could do was cry. 

"You don't have too. If it feels like I am rushing then I will wait longer," he said as I turned around fast to tackle him. I got him by surprise as he fell back and hit the ground. "Yes!" I said surprising him more. 

"I wouldn't want anything more than to be yours forever!" I told him as he held me close. "Good. That is what I want to hear," he said as we let each other go. I pulled his scarf down only to crash my lips on to his for a kiss. We then broke the kiss for him to place a beautiful large ring on my finger. ~End Of Flashback~

That was months ago. Does he even want to marry me or does he believe we won't be forever?


	61. Chapter 61

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I left to find my brother while Akari was cooking. Maybe I should start planning the wedding? Or maybe the wedding should be a surprise? I can find a wedding planner and do everything with her. Then act like I'm taking Akari to date, but in reality, it's our wedding! It's full proof! 

"Brother!" I heard someone else call for me. I looked up to see I was mid Town and Oven and Daifuku were already coming home. "I see you were coming," I simply told them. "Yeah, why you leave in a hurry anyway?" Daifuku asked. 

"No real reason," I told them not wanting to get into details. "Well let's get home then. I'm starving," Oven said as we began to walk. I then saw a girl walking by with another girl. I wasn't checking them out, but I heard something that caught my interest.

"Yes, we already order your cake and flowers. Your wedding will be beautiful! For more information about your wedding. Let's go to my office," one of them said. Bingo! They were tinny human girls, so I hope I don't scare her away. I walked over to the girl and got down. She noticed me right away and looked at me with a hint of fear.

"You plan weddings?" I asked making her fear go away. "Yes!" She said happily. "It's my passion!" "Where is your office? I want to plan a surprise wedding," I told her making her clap her hands excitedly. She then took out a card and gave it to me. "Call me when you're ready," she said as I nod. With that, she began to leave. 

"Brother!" Oven called out to me. I got back up and began to leave with them. "What was that all about?" Oven asked me, but I have no answer. Maybe it is time I see you in white, Akari. 

**~??? POV~**  
I saw Katakuri get a number from a girl. Everyone knows who she is on this island since she is the only wedding planner, but I don't think Akari knows. I can use this to my advantage if he comes around to see her again.

 **~Akari POV~**  
The food was ready as I got it all set on the tables. How does Katakuri see me? As his wife? But he placed a ring on me and ended it there. He did not once want to plan our wedding! Does he see me as the girl he wants to marry? It bothers me so much! How does he see me?! 

"Mama, "I heard someone say and turned to see Aki. "Aki, what's wrong?" I asked him as he walked to me. "You ok?" he asked as smiled and nod. I shouldn't forget I have kids to worry about. I was so caught up on Katakuri that I haven't been giving them so much attention. "Of course I am, why? Did you need something Aki?" I asked him as I shook he shook his head. 

"I want to start my training, but Katakuri hasn't spoken about it since we moved here!" Aki said surprising me. Not even that Katakuri was doing? Then what is he doing? "He is lagging on training with me and Katsu," he said as I nod. 

"Well it is our second day in this home and we still need to unpack. I'm sure he is just very busy making sure we are settled," I told him as he nods. I hope that is the case. We then heard a door knock. Who can it be? I walked out of the dining room and into the lobby. I was heading towards the door now and opened it to see who it was. Right away, flowers were placed on my face. 

"Sorry, to forward," my neighbor said as he took back the flowers, but made sure I grabbed them too. "Oh it's you again," I told him concerned. I don't want Katakuri to act as he did. "In the flesh!" he said proudly. "I am sorry Katakuri socked you through the building," I told him noticing that the hole is still there. I should probably fix that.

"no, it's ok. He loves and wants to protect you. I understand!" he said making me smile. He then clapped making a bunch of men come and fix the hole. "I'll get that fixed in no time," our neighbor said as I nod with a smile. "Mind if I come in. I wish to apologize to your future husband Katakuri," he said until he noticed Aki.

"Who is this young boy?" he said as he went to Aki. "What happens to your eye?" "What happens to your face?!" Aki said before walking away. What was wrong with Aki? "That boy is something else," he said. "He is my son. Sorry, I never got your name," I told him as he nods. "Yuri!" he said proudly. "And I never got your name," he said grabbing my hand to kiss it.

"Akari," I told him. "Akari? Well, you do shine the day very nicely," he said making me blush. I get it. It's because my name stands for brightness. "Well, Katakuri isn't here. Would you like some tea as we wait?" I asked as he began to smell the air.

"What is that delicious smell," he said following it to the dining room. I wasn't inviting him to eat though! I walked after him not sure what to say until he opened the dining room. "What is going on?" Brulee asked me as she walked to me, even Smoothie appeared. "Smoothie! I forgot you were here. Where were you yesterday when we went to the spa?" I questioned in shock.

"I found the Katakuri alcohol room and decided to help myself! It's ok. I am used to be forgotten. It is what happens when you have so many siblings," Smoothie said making me feel bad. "Mmm," I heard Yuri say. I turned to look at me getting to Katakuri's plate! "No, that is Katakuri food!" I told him as he then looked at me. "So much?" He said as I nod. 

"I would like to try your food," he said making me worry. We then heard the front door open. "It's big brother Katakuri!" Brulee said making scared. What do I do? Before I did anything. He arrived at me with Over and Daifuku.

"Hey, welcome home," I said nervously. He catches on quickly when he heard someone in the dining room behind me. "Who is here?" Katakuri said walking towards me. "Hey!" Yuri said coming from behind me to wave at Katakuri. This made Katakuri, Oven, and Daifuku glare at him right away. They wanted to kill him on the spot. I was scared of what was going to happen, so I tried holding back Katakuri while placing my hands on his chest.

"What is he doing here?" Katakuri said as Yuri walked closer to Katakuri. "I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I don't have any interest in stealing your girl. I just want to be friends with my neighbors. After all, we live next to each other," Yuri said reaching out for Katakuri's hand. Katakuri reached for Yuri's hand, but instead of wanting to shake it. I can tell Katakuri was trying to crush it.

"Get out," Katakuri told him before letting him go. "No problem," Yuri said in the pain of his hand and began to run out. "You can be rude!" I told Katakuri. "Me?!" Katakuri said in shock as he looked at me. 

"Fine! Go after him! Hang out with him!" He said as I felt like I wanted to cry. Does he think I like Yuri? Yuri was acting very nice. What is the Katakuri problem?! Without a word, I walked passed Katakuri and to my room. Screw eating now. I'm not even near hungry now. I got to my room and threw myself on the bed like a child while I began to cry. I hope the kids didn't see.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
What is wrong with me? I'm letting some lousy vision or dream get the best of me. I'm starting to snap and argue with Akari because of that man. "Big brother Katakuri?" Oven said concerned as he looked at me. I wasn't hungry now. "I'll go check on Akari," Brulee said leaving. I had my back facing them all. Akari is crying and I made her cry. 

"What's wrong Big Brother?" Smoothie said also concerned. "I get it that we don't like the neighbor, but must you release anger to Akari?" Daifuku asked me. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure what was wrong. 

"Big Brother Katakuri, we need to work on your temper. We know that once you're mad you can take it on anyone or anything, but if you start releasing on Akari. You could end up hurting her or even end up losing her," Oven told me which I already knew. I can feel my relationship with Akari screwing over, which is why I want to surprise marry her. Without a word, I walked away. I didn't want to hear any more. I know I was doing wrong.

 **~Brulee POV~**  
I walked up the stairs to see a pissed off Aki before he ran off. He saw everything. He heard everything. He knows everything that is happening. I took a deep breath while heading to the Akari room. I tried opening the door to check on her, but it was locked. I placed my ear on the door to hear her cry loudly. She was hurting. 

"Akari," I said as I placed a hand on the door. I don't want to lose Akari as my sister in law. Big brother Katakuri finally found someone to love him and accept him. He would be broken if she decides to leave him. What would he do? I see he treats the kids as if he was the father, but his anger could get the best of him. 

He never showed Akari his anger problem which I was sure he was able to control. Maybe he wouldn't control it this time because it was anger towards the man and fear of losing Akari. Either way, Akari wasn't answering me. If I can reach a mirror then I can see. In fact, I would be able to enter the room.

That is when it hit me! I ran to the bathroom and made my way through. Which was their mirror for their room or bathroom? Eventually, I found it and walked through. I walked into the room to see Akari now far passed out. She cried herself to sleep. Poor Akari and yet she still hasn't eaten. Kakoa can see the future right?

I made my way out the front door of the room instead of the mirror and made my way off to see Kakoa. I arrived at her room and knocked on the door. I then opened the door to see her drawing. "Kakoa," I said while she looked up at me. 

"Hey, everything ok?" I asked her as she went back to coloring. The poor girl looked like she was crying. "I was hoping it wouldn't happen. I was hoping it would have passed, but I was wrong," she said confusing me. I walked into her room and closed the door. I walked over to her to see a picture of 2 girls and 2 boys holding hands. At the very back was a sad boy alone. 

"I told mommy and daddy before that I had a vision of them fighting ever since a girl enters our lives. I thought that was Rina, but I was wrong. That girl has yet to arrive," she said surprising me. "Mommy and Daddy are now having small fights that would lead to big fights. Once it gets big, mommy and us will leave daddy behind," Kakoa said as she began to cry. I felt bad for the poor girl. 

"I want to be happy with Daddy," she cried. I want us all to be happy, but I don't know what to do," she cried I went to her side and held her. Aki pissed, while Kakoa is crying. How is Katsu? 

"Don't worry, I am sure this will all end good," I told her before letting go and walking out. I began to walk to the Katsu room. I opened the door to see him sitting on the ground staring at the wall in rage like if did something. 

"Katsu?" "Leave me alone!" Katsu said mad. I didn't do anything to him though. I didn't want to argue with him though, so I began to walk away. I think I am going to pray for their relationship.


	62. Chapter 62

**~Katakuri POV~**  
Night came and my siblings began to set sail. They didn't want to, but Big Mama was calling for them. I was nervous and worried. Akari didn't come down to say goodbye. She also came down to feed them and the kids.

I would say to me too, but she didn't even look at me. Akari wasn't going to let anything affect her from not feeding her family. My heart was hurting as she ignored me. Even when it was time for bed. She laid down far from me as possible with her back facing me. I want to talk to her, but as I open my mouth. 

No word escapes. I want to apologize, but nothing. I took a deep breath and tried my best to sleep. I better work on a surprise wedding as soon as possible.

 **~Akari POV~**  
Morning came and I got out of bed. I got ready and began to cook. I have a family to feed after all rather Katakuri still mad or not. "Mama," I heard someone say and turned to see Katsu. "Katsu?" I said surprised that he was out of bed early. I let my clouds take over the cooking as I walked to him. "Is something wrong?"

"If you're not happy with him, then let's leave!" He said surprising me. His eyes were now getting watery. "I want you, happy mama! I rather live underground again and see you happy to be in a huge house and see you sad!" He said. I got down and hugged me. "Katsu, it's ok. Adults fight all the time. I am sure if Katakuri and I stay strong. This family will be strong too," I told him before letting go. 

"You sure?" He asked as I nod with a smile. I wiped his tears away before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Now get ready if you are awake now," I told him as he nods. With that, he ran off. I hope Katakuri and I can stay strong. With that, I continued to cook. Soo. Though, I heard the front door open hard and shut. What's was that? I went to the front door to see Kakoa starting at it.

"What's wrong, Kakoa?" I asked her concerned. "Daddy left," she said surprising me. He didn't leave forever... Right? 

**~Yuri POV~**

I saw Katakuri just run out of his own home. I remember hearing him yell at her yesterday before I was out of their home. His siblings are also gone, so many ideas ran through my head, but one idea was my favorite. I picked up my snail and began to call someone. 

"Ring ring," the snail went until they answered. "Yes, boss?" "Katakuri, he left in a hurry. Find out where he is going. Take pictures and if he is with a woman. Take many pictures that look like he is flirting or having a thing. I can use all that," I told my man.

"On it boss," he said. "And when he is heading home, let me know just in case," I told him before clicking. I placed the snail in my pocket before making my way over. While he is gone, I am going to spend as much time as I can with Akari. That way I can earn her trust. Things would run easier that way. I went my way to Akari and began to think of what to say or do. I knocked on the door knowing it will take some time for her to answer. When she did, I began to smile. "Oh Yuri!" she said surprised to see me. 

"Hi Akari, I heard how he yelled at you and made sure he didn't hurt you. He looks like a man that would hit you after all," I told her making her feel unsure. "I know anymore because he never spoke to me like that," she said. I looked at her sadly and worried when deep down I was smiling evilly. This will be easier than I thought. 

"So you were planning on marrying a man you don't know much about? Don't you think your jumping in front of a gun for doing this? If his temper is that bad, he can hurt you and the kids. In fact, it's called abuse!" I told her making her worry.

"I don't think he would hurt us," she answered. "You think or you know. They are 2 different things after all," I told her as she began to look away. She wasn't sure what to say or do. I should leave since I am not sure if I passed myself for a start, but now I couldn't. Akari covered her face before breaking out into tears. 

"I love him!" she told me. "But I am scared that I might not know him!" she said as she cried. "I don't know what is wrong or what he is thinking. He hasn't even spoken to me, but I am not any better because I don't try to talk back," she cried. She was crying hard as I looked at her. 

"Akari," I said as she continued to cry. She was storing all these tears. I then grabbed her and began to hold her. I comfort her, trying to relax her. She cried a bit before calming down. "Sorry," she told me as I smiled at her. "Would you like to come in for breakfast? I made so much and Katakuri just left," Akari said as I nod. 

"Of course," I told her. This is going to be easier than I thought.

**~Katakuri POV~**

My chest was hurting. I have to make it up to Akari. Waking up with her gone was the worst thing ever. The faster I make this surprise wedding. The better Akari and I will be, or well I hope this will save our relationship. I arrived at the girl's office that I found on the card and walked in. right away, I saw her on the desk doing paperwork before looking up at me. I wouldn't have fit if Big Mama didn't own this island. 

"Hello," she said greeting me. I looked down at her as she looked up at me. "I want to plan a surprise wedding," I told her. "A surprise wedding?" she questioned confused before I nod. "My fiance and I have been having problems, but I want to surprise her by giving her a wedding she had no idea that was actually going to happen," I told the lady. 

"Oh my, how sweet! Very well, then let us start planning. Do you know what kind of wedding you want?" she asked before I shook my head no. "Oh my, very well. Let us visit some store and see if we can come up with something," she said as I nod. I just hope Akari doesn't go out and see me. Then everything will be ruined. 

**~Akari POV~**

I served Yuri a plate before sitting down eating with the kids. "This is delicious!" Yuri said making me smile. "Yes, mama is a good cook!" Katsu told Yuri as he ate. "She has year cooking," Aki said as he kept on eating. 

"Well, either way, I never tasted anything like it. Thank you Akari," he said as he continued to eat. Katakuri never gave my comments like he just did. I knew Katakuri liked my food, but he never said they were the best. Once we were done eating. I summon clouds to wash the dishes. "Katakuri is lucky to have a family like this," Yuri said as the kids got up. 

"I'm going to bathroom mommy," Kakoa told me as I nod. "We will be in our rooms," Aki told me as I nod to them both. "I love them all to death," I told him as he nods. "I bet, but I am sorry again about Katakuri," he said as I shook my head. 

"It's ok. It's not your fault," I said as he shook his head. "I really do feel like it is. Things got worse since I came around right?" he asked as I shook my head. "Forget about it," was all I told him. We continued talking and spending time though. He told me how he said his money and how he was never married, while I told him about how I use to make a living doing the bakery.

I didn't tell him the other stuff he didn't need to know about. Moments like this through, made me wish I was like this with Katakuri. I wonder what he is doing right now anyway? "Ring ring," I heard him go off. 

"Sorry, my snail," he said getting up and walking off. I was confused about what he was doing, but he is very nice. He came here just to check up on me. How sweet. Once he hangs up, he began to walk back. "I got to go, but please. If you need anything. I am right next door," he said as I nod. 

"Let me walk you out," I told him showing him out. Once he was gone, I left to see what I was going to make for dinner.


	63. Chapter 63

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I arrived home to see everything in the normal. I opened the door to see Kakoa run down the stairs and hugs me. I got down to hold her back. "Daddy, where you go? I was scared!" She said shaking. What happens while I was gone. I picked her up still holding on to her as I got up. 

"Of course I was coming back. I just had the stuff to do," I told her carrying her to see Akari. By the smell of it, she was cooking. "I was scared that Yuri was going to be my new Daddy," Kakoa said making me look at her dead serious.

"New? Daddy? Who is this Yuri?" "The guy next door. He was here the whole time you were gone," she said making me mad. He was here?! And when I was gone?! I took a deep breath trying to relax. I set down Kakoa before patting her head. "Go off, I will come to get you later," I told Kakoa as she nods before running off. I approached the kitchen to see Akari finishing up. She was even making my donuts, but for some reason. I was pissed.

"He was here?!" Was all I said grabbing her attention. "Huh? Oh hey Katakuri," she said as she turned to look at me. I felt my blood boil as I walked closer to her. "He was here?!" I asked again since she was now paying attention.

"Who was here?" "The ass whole next door!" I told Akari as she began to get deadly serious. "He isn't an ass hole!" Akari said defending him. "What is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?! Why are you so mad?! What do you have again him?!" Akari said bitting back at me. "I don't want him here! I don't want him near you!" I told her as she crossed her arms.

"He is our neighbor that means no harm! Why can't you see that?!" "BECAUSE I HAD A VISION THAT HE TOOK YOU!" I shouted at her surprising her. My heart was racing as I looked at her shocked face. I looked away and placed a hand on my face as I felt like crying. I was so embarrassed. 

"I mean...." I told her not to know what to say next. "Took me?" Akari said as I kept on looking away. "I had a vision that we broke up and he married you. I saw it before he came around, so when he came around. I knew it was going to happen," I told Akari with tears starting to form. I wanted to fight back the tears. I shouldn't cry! I am the man, but my chest was hurting so much as I imagined Akari breaking up with me over our arguments. 

"Katakuri," Akari said getting closer to me. I removed my hand from my face and looked at her as she sadly smiled at me. I couldn't help, but look at her sadly and worried. Now she is going to look at me as less than a man.

"This is when you have to start telling me everything Katakuri," Akari said as she began to smile at me. "I was so worried about so much for nothing. You been so confused, scared, and frustrated about us that you weren't sure how to control your emotions," she said closing her eyes and smiling at me. 

"I get it now. I really do," she said looking at me again. "No more secrets, then no more worries. Are you sure it was a vision? I wouldn't leave you for him my Katakuri. I wouldn't leave you for anyone," she told me as I began to cry. Was it a vision? Have I truly been worried about nothing?

She pulled me closer to wipe away my tears. "Now you see me less of a man," I told her making her giggle. "No, I still see the man I fell for," she told me as she leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in even closer so I can kiss her right back. We are back doing good and she has proved to me that she loves me by staying with me, even if I get mean. 

"So you not leaving me?" I asked her making her giggle. Why was she giggling?! Did I say a joke?! "Kata, you sound like the kids," she said confusing me, even more, when she finally called me Kata. She never called me that. She never nicknamed me like Kakoa. How do I name her? Aki? That's Aki's name! I can't name her after her son! No wait, she has nicknamed me before as her love! 

"How am I like kids?" I asked nervously. "You 4 think that just because we have small fights, we are going to break up," she said as I felt relieved. "In fact, it will make our love stronger," she said as I nod. "But the moment you cheat on me! I swear I will walk out of this house, so fast! Nothing can be fixed!" She told me dead seriously. 

"I don't plan on cheating," I told her making her smile. "Good," she said as she then turned around to continue to cook. I could never cheat or leave Akari for another. I got from behind her to wrap my arms around her waist. "Katakuri!" She said surprised as I began to bury my face on her neck. 

"Call me Kata. I like it," I told her surprising her but making her smile. She then placed a hand on my head and began to rub it. I liked it. "Very well, my Kata," she said as she then continued to cook. "Can we move?" She asked me. I removed my face from her neck in surprise. "What?" I asked shocked. Why does she want to move so suddenly?

"I want you happy, so if you want to move. Then we can move," she said as I looked down. Should we move? "No, let's stay here. It's our home after all," I told her surprising her. "I know we have neighbors, but I can't stop you from socializing," I said making her smile. "But promise me, that he will only be around when I am home," I told her as she nods. 

"Of course, Kata," she said making me smile. "Mommy, Daddy," Kakoa cried as she ran into the kitchen. I let Akari go before turning around to see Kakoa. "What is it Kakoa?" Akari said worriedly. 

"Stop fighting!" She cried to us. This just made Akari smile. She walked over to Akari and held her close. "There isn't any fighting," Akari told her making Kakoa stop crying. She looked at me in shock. "Really?" She asked as I nod. "THE CRYING WORKED!" Kakoa cried out making us confused.

"WE TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL TO US!" Katsu yelled at Kakoa as he popped his head. "Ahhhh, mommy! Katsu yelling at me!" Kakoa cried acting defenseless. "So is it true?" Ali said also popping his head out before they walked closer to us. "Yes, remember that adults fight. It's normal. Just getting through it together is what is more important. If one gave up on the other then the relationship is real doom," Akari told them.

"I'm not giving up," I told Akari as she looked up and me and smiled. "Neither am I," she said as I walked to her. I got down to kiss her lips. "Ewwww!" The boys said running off, but Kakoa was giggling. Akari kissed me back before we broke our kiss. Kakoa then began to walk away. Akari got up and kissed me better. I wrapped my arms around you and d her waist and kissed her even more before I stopped it. 

"What's wrong?" Akari asked concerned. I grabbed her waist to pull it closer to mine. She felt it and began to blush as I smirked at her. "That is why. If we continue, are you going to have to fix it," I told her making her blush even more? She bit her lips wanting to say yes. I can see in her eyes she wanted me to take her.

"I do, but we have kids," she said as I nod releasing her. "Dinner is almost done, but tonight I will take over what we are stopping," she told me while walking away shaking her hips more. Screw dinner! I want dessert, but she is right. Kids got to eat too.


	64. Chapter 64

**~Katakuri POV~**  
It was now the next day. Morning came and I just wanted to stay in bed with my Akari, but I couldn't. I have to go plan the wedding and we have kids, but last night was amazing. I made Akari scream my name more than usual. I want her to know how much I loved her! She began to open her eyes and look up at me with a smile.

"Good morning Kata," she said making me smile more. My heart was racing as I looked at her. "Good morning," I told her as we leaned in and kissed. Her kisses felt like donuts, but I got to get ongoing to do plans for the wedding. 

"Kata," Akari told me as I looked at her. "I think you did me to hard," she said surprising me. "Do your legs hurt?" I asked her as she nods. "I'll call someone to cook, rest in bed then. I guess I got to into it," I told her as I rubbed behind my head embarrassed. "I can summon clouds to cook. It's ok," she said doing so.

"I was just wondering we can stay in bed together cuddling," she said as I began to rub behind my neck. "I can't," I told her surprising her. "Why not?" "I have to do some things for mama," I told her as it made her smile. I just lied to Akari after making love. "I'll be back," I told her leaning in for a kiss before getting ready to go.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I took a deep breath as I could tell he liked me. He isn't a very good liar. In fact, I don't think he notices that when he lies. His right eye twitches. He got himself ready to go. Already? "Katakuri, you're leaving already?" I asked him concerned.

"I got to. I have important things to do," he said, but this time his eye didn't do that, so it can't be a lie. "Just be careful," I told him as he began to leave. It was hurting my chest though. Where was he going? What was he doing that is so important? I know it isn't for Big Mama though, so than for who? Hours passed and the kids ate in my room with me while the clouds served us. 

"Are you ok, mama?" Katsu said as I nod. "My legs just hurt," I told them nervously. "that is what you get for working so hard. You finally get to rest," Aki said as we continued to eat until we heard the bell. Who was at the door? "I got it," Aki said leaving.

 **~Aki POV~**  
I walked downstairs expecting the neighbor, but instead, it wasn't him. It was another man. What does he want? "Is Ms. Akari here?" He asked making me glare at him. "Who are you? I never saw you before," I told him dead serious. 

"My dad Katakuri is here, would you rather talk to him?" I told him as he looked at me emotionless. He was dressed like the men in Black with sunglasses. "I know he is not," he said making me glare at him even more. "The boss wanted me to give her this. Deliver it," he told me handing me a large envelope.

"Boss? Who is your boss?!" I said taking it, but he just began to walk away with a good day. Boss? I closed the door and looked at the envelope. Should I open it? Should I take it to mama? What if it's dangerous as a bomb?! Neagh! I walked up the stairs without thinking more and began to take it to her. I got to her room to see they were don't eating. I guess all that leaves is us.

"Daddy should put a TV-like on the giant island!" Kakoa said as Katsu nods. "That would be awesome!" Katsu said as mama giggled. I opened the door getting her attention right away. "Aki, so who was it? The neighbor?" "No, it was a Man in Black," I told her surprising her. "Who?" She asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but he gave me this," I told her while handing over the envelope. She looked at it weird and begin to open it. She took a quick glance before closing it. "What is it, mama?" Katsu asked her in wonder. 

"Paperwork for Katakuri," she told us. Her hands were shaking and now her smile was fake. What is in that envelope? "I want ice cream now!" Kakoa told mama. "Go get some. They are in the fridge," mama said she nods. She ran out as Katsu began to run after her. "I want some too!" He says as I stood there looking at mama. 

"What is it?" I asked demanding to know. "What is what?!" She asked acting clueless. "In the envelope! They are too big to be pictures!" I told her making her sad. "it's something I need to talk to Katakuri about," she simply said. "Then I will go get him!" I said beginning to run out. 

"Aki!" Mama yelled for me, but I just kept on running. He is coming home to talk to mama and fix whatever happens! I ran out of mama's house and began to try to figure out where he has gone. I looked around and even asked people. Since they were tinny regular humans, I know they have seen someone as big as him! 

If wondering how tall I am. I was the same size as Doflamingo. I ran to the direction I was told to see him sitting at a cafe with ANOTHER WOMEN!!! He must have used his Haki because he turned to look at me right away in shock. How could he! Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at him in rage. "Aki!" he said as I felt so much rage. "HOW COULD YOU?!" I shouted at him. "Aki, let me explain," he told me as he began to get up. 

"MAMA TRUSTED YOU AND YOUR CHEATING ON HER!" I shouted making people turn to look over. "Oh, my," the girl said shocked as Aki walked to me. He got down to one knee and gave me a serious face. "I'm not cheating on your mother. I am planning a surprise," he explained to me, but I didn't believe him.

"What surprise?!" I decided to ask anyway. The girl walked over trying to give me a smile. "Is this your son?" She asked as Katakuri looked at her and nods. "Aki this is Pam. She is a wedding planner," he said surprising me. "A wedding planner?!" I said surprised. "Of course, I am the only wedding planner on this island. I'm very known. Your father here has been planning a surprise wedding for your mother. How cute!" Pam said excitedly. 

"I never made a surprise wedding!" "So this is what is happening?" I asked as he nods. He wipes the tears from my eyes before standing. "I felt like I have to make it up for your mother, so how about planning the wedding I know she has been wanting?" He said as I nod.

"But this man in Black! He came to the house and gave mama an envelope! Mama went from happy to sad when she saw in it. I don't know what it is, but mama was giving us a fake smile. She wouldn't tell me what it was. She said that it was something to talk about with you!" I explained to him, so he can know why I came for him. 

"An envelope?" He said dead serious before looking at Pam. "We will continue this tomorrow," he told her as she nods. "But tomorrow won't be working so early. I only have a 3-hour opening. I have 12-3 pm," she said as I nod. "I see you in your office. Come on Aki," Katakuri said taking the lead back home. Since he has nothing to do much tomorrow, would he train me?

 **~Akari POV~**  
I began to move around with a pain between my legs. Gosh, Katakuri got extra rough last night. "You ok mommy?" Kakoa asked me worried. "Of course," I told her as we then heard the front door open.

"Maybe it's Aki," Katsu said as he went to check who came. I got myself ready for the meantime and during the time. Katakuri walked in making sure the kids stepped out and he closed the door behind him. I didn't even want to look at him. I just continue to brush my hair. "I'm home," he said as he walked in, but I ignored him. He took off his scarf before walking towards me. "Akari," he said about to wrap his arms around me. 

"Don't touch me!" I told him dead serious and mad. He was in shock, but then looked at me sadly. "You love to hurt me don't you," was all I told him. "You know I love you," he said as I then forced myself up and walk away. I was still in pain, but I got to walk it off. I walked to my side of the bed and got the envelope. 

"I never thought, you would do that to me as you did," I told him turning and handing it to him. He grabbed it and opened it. He looked at it then looked at me. "I'm not cheating on you," he simply said. Tears started to form in my eyes as I felt like he was lying, but his eye didn't twitch! "Then tell me who is she?!" I told him as tears began to fall. 

"I want to know... No, I need to know," I told him as I began to break out. I fell to my knees and cried. How could he be so calm? "It was supposed to be a surprise, but Aki told me all. She is a wedding planner. I was trying to surprise you with a setup wedding," he said making me in more shock. I covered my mouth as I gasp. I accused him of cheating! What kind of finance am I?! "Our wedding!" I said as he nods.

"That is why I have been leaving early. I felt like I been a bad boyfriend or well fiance that I had to make it up to you," he said as tears wanted to fall down my face. "Kata," I said as he began to rub behind his head. "I guess I did bad on that too," I told her as she then shook her head no. "No Katakuri, I'm sorry," I told him as my eyes began to water. 

"I accused you when I should have known better. Please Katakuri, can we move? Since we had this home. We have been fighting!" I told him as I began to cry. "It's all because of people," I said confusing her. "I wanted no neighbors since I hate people out of my family. Most people just make a problem. Like this," he said as I cried more.

"So like me? I'm not in the family," I said as he shook his head. "You gave me more peace than anything. That is why I refuse to lose you," he said walking to me and began to hold me. "I wouldn't replace or lose you, especially since even my family loves you," he said making me smile.

"Oh Kata," I said feeling like a big weight on my shoulders just flew off. "As for neighbors and people, I'll fix it. I'll fix all our problems," he said as I nod. We then leaned in for a kiss.


	65. Chapter 65

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I calmed Akari down and fixed everything between us. All she was doing was crying and panicking. She was scared that I was going to leave her or that we wouldn't work out. I'm not going to let anyone come between me and Akari. If Akari and I ever break up, it will be in our terms. 

The next day, I even took her to meet Pam for the 12 o clock meeting with the kids staying at home. I guess Akari and I should work on the wedding together, now that Akari knows. I should tell Mama also that we are preparing our wedding, though Akari of a wedding is different than mine. I was thinking of an outside wedding, so we all fit. Seems like Akari wants an indoor wedding. 

"Katakuri," Akari said kicking me out of my thoughts. "Why do you want an outdoor wedding?" Akari asked me softly. "That way we all fit to watch. In fact, I was thinking of having our wedding up, so everyone has a good view," I told her surprising her. "Good view? Oh Katakuri, I don't know about that! I mean after all. What if i trip, or I get startled or something!" Akari said in a panic. 

"Katakuri, I don't think that would be a great idea," Pam said making me glare at her. "Why not?!" I said startling her. "Don't be mad! It's just you both are tall. It will be clear enough to below and get married. If you were my size near tall people, then I can see the need to be placed up high," Pam said as I took a deep breath. I guess it makes sense. 

"Then whatever as long as Big Mama fits," I told them crossing my arms. "No, he made good sense. I want an outdoor wedding now too for the same reasons," Akari said agreeing happily. 

"Great! I will look into it and get back to you both with ideas and locations. Remember to be though, I am off tomorrow, but please come back Monday. Also, I have a friend on a giant island. I will tell her to send me a picture of all the dresses. From the pile, I want you to decide as much as you want, so she can bring and you can try," Pam said as we nod. Akari was really excited though as she was sitting beside me. We then got up and began to leave with Akari holding my arm. 

"I'm sorry again Kata," Akari said sadly and worried. I looked at her only to shake my head. "It's fine, you don't know many people on this island so you worry. Though, soon I'll make sure you don't have to." "You're not planning on killing everyone right?!" Akari said worriedly. It would be a great idea, but mama wouldn't be happy about it. "Of course not," I answered her, but there is one I will gladly kill. We arrived home only for me to stop at the front door. 

"What is it Kata?" Akari asked me worried as I looked at her. "I'm going to pay our neighbor a visit, maybe it's time for me to be friendly," I told her as she nods. She lets my hand go as I began to walk his direction. I then arrived at the guy house, while knocking on the door. The door opened right away by a female with a collar on. She was a slave. 

"I'm looking for the guy of the house," I said never got his name. "Lord Yuri?" She asked as I nod. Yuri? "This way," she told me opening the door and letting me in. She then leads me more in and towards 2 large doors where she knocked. "Wait here please," she said as I nod. "Come in!" He said as she did. I looked around to see that all his staffs are slaves, even children. Is that the faith he wanted for Akari if his plans succeed. She then came back and open the door fully. 

"Come in," she told me, so I did. I walked in to see him on a desk pouring the wine. "You may leave now," Yuri told the girl, so she did. "Hello Katakuri, can I help you with something?" He asked as I walked closer to him. "Please, take a seat." "I won't be here that long," I simply told him seriously. 

"Oh? And why is that? We are neighbors. We should stop to see ourselves as good neighbors." "Good neighbors don't try to steal the other neighbor's wife," I told him crossing my arms. "I didn't do that. I came over to be friends. We live next to each other, so why not?" he said as I began to release my titan and pointed at him. This made him nervous right away. 

"Very well, I'll be a good neighbor by giving you an option. Move location and live or I'll force you to move and die!" I told him dead serious as I began to glare at him. "Why be forced to move and die?" He asked confused. "I don't need you haunting this place. This mansion will be Kakoa playhouse!" I said surprising him.

"Whoa what?! Playhouse! How can you give her a place like this?! A playhouse is small! Not mansion size!" He said as I began to point my Tritan at him. "Have you decided? Last time asking!" "I told him as he glared at me. "I'm not going anywhere! GUARDS!!" He shouted as slaves came in. Though when they saw me, they looked at him like you got to be kidding me?! 

"Get him out of here!" Yuri demanded. "Don't lay a hand on me and I will let you live. In fact, I will set you free," I told the slaves. They looked at each other unsure. "DON'T YOU HEAR ME! OUT!" Pam shouted to them, but they then began to take a step back. I walked up to Yuri hitting him hard behind his head knocking him out.

"So we are free?" They asked me. "Do you know how to take off the collars?" I asked them as they nod. "Do it," I said walking out while dragging Yuri. "Wait! You said this will be the Kakoa playhouse. Who is Kakoa?" A maid slave asked in concern. "My daughter," I simply answered. "What if we have no home?" Another asked. I can't let Akari clean our home and this home. 

"Then you can stay. I will pay you as long as you obey my family. Choose to leave, then I don't care," I told them while walking again. "Decided on your own. If you stay then I know you work for me. If you leave then so be it," was what I last said. They looked at each other in concern.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I went right away to cook since it was almost Katakuri snack time. I bet he is hungry and this whole time he has been planning our wedding without me. I looked down at my ring only to smile. 

"So I am getting married after all," I told myself as I smiled more. Since he always worries about his family fitting at our wedding. We can just host the wedding at a big Mama home if she is ok with that. "Should I call her or should we just pay her a visit? She is only 3 hours away," I told myself as I continued to cook, but I then heard the doorbell.

"Katakuri forgot keys?" I questioned. "I GET IT!" Aki shouted so I began to continue doing Katakuri donuts. "MAMA!" Aki shouted, so I summon more clouds to continue cooking while I went to check it out. I walked to the door only to see a couple of people. I walked to them as they began to get on their knees. Who were they?! "My lady! Is Lord Katakuri here?" They said surprising me even more. 

"Lord Katakuri?" I said in shock. "What is going on?" Kakoa said running to the door with Katsu. "No, Katakuri isn't here. What is going on?" I asked concerned. "Lord Katakuri set us free from slavery. Now we choose to work for him. He said we can work for his daughter Kakoa in her playhouse," a girl answered while bowing. 

"Me?" Kakoa said confused. Katakuri called Kakoa his daughter? Since when? Well, he did say that he looked at my kids as if they were his. "Playhouse?" I asked making Kakoa go behind me in defense. They then looked up at me as I had no idea what to do. "They can go to the guest room until Katakuri comes back," Aki suggested. Would this be ok? I lead them to the guest room making sure they staid comfy. 

"Stay here while I grabbed some drink," I told my kids while I went to the kitchen.


	66. Chapter 66

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I walked as far as I could before Yuri began to wake up. "What the hell?! Where am I?! Put me down!" He said as he struggles for freedom. I began to stop walking and drop Yuri in front of me. "Bastard! What gave you the right to bring me here?!"

"I didn't want to kill you near my home and let my family watch you die. It would probably scar my little angel," I told him dead serious. "Well then don't kill me!" He said as I began to pull out my Triton to point at him. He looked at me in fear. "Hey! Easy!" He told me as I pulled back and began to aim at him to stab him. This made him run out of the way and began to run away.

"Trying to run?" I said as I began to chase him. I don't see where he thinks he can go or escape. I used my Haki to see what is going to happen next and saw myself get shot from behind. I moved out the way as fast as I could only to get my arm shot. The bullet was made out of sea prison, so it hurt! I grabbed my arm while I looked back to see who shot it. It was one of the slaves!

"Unlike the other slaves, I am loyal to lord Yagi!" He said dead serious. "Then beside him, you will die," I said getting ready to fight him. "You sure you want to focus on me when there is someone else ready to kill your family?" He said surprising me. Should I believe him?! What if he is telling the truth?! Akari will die along with my kids! Should we fight?!

"Yes I am loyal to Yuri, but so is someone else," he said making me worry more. I dropped what was going on and began to dash home with horrible images of Akari and my kids. "Hang in there! I am coming!" I said as dashed fast as I could. I know I let Yuri live, but I don't care if I have my Akari alive.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard the yell of my little girl. "KAKOA!!!" I shouted in panic as I ran faster. I eventually got to the house and broke my doors open. "AKARI! AKI! KATSU! KAKOA!" I said in panic while Akari began to come out carrying tea trays. "Katakuri, welcome home. You ok?" Akari said confused as Akari looked at me.

"I heard yelling," I said as Kakoa began to run out of the guest room in tears. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" She cried as I got ready to attack. "Rawr!" Katsu said following behind her with a mask. It was scary Kakoa. She was shaking in tears as she ran to me and wanted to lift her up. "Daddy helps me," she cried.

So I did. I pend down and picked her up holding her close. "Hahaha," Katsu laughed before Akari took off the mask. "That wasn't nice! Don't do that to your sister," Akari told him seriously as she began to get a good view of the mask.

"Wow, a clown mask, and this does look scary. Where did you even get it?" Akari asked Katsu. How does Akari not know where he got it? She is always with the kids. "From the guy in the living room," he said making me dead serious. "Guy!" I said as I began to walk to it.

"Katakuri, wait!" Akari coming after me. I then walked to the living room to see the slaves sitting. Almost all of them were here. "What are you doing here?" I asked dead serious. "We came to serve your Lord Katakuri," they said standing up and bowing to me. "What the hell?" "That is what I want to know. What is going on here?" Akari asked me as she began to pass out the tea.

"I talked to our neighbor. He left and left me his servants," I told her as I began to growl in my head. That ass hole tricked me and now they are running free. As long that they don't come back. "Are these for us?" the servants said.

"Yes, I made some tea. I don't know what is going on, but I will let Katakuri take over as I go finish my cooking," Akari said as she began to leave after handing me a cup of tea. She knows I won't drink or eat in front of others. "Your cute," a little boy said walking towards me while looking at Kakoa. She blushed and looked at him nervously. "Cute?!" she said surprised as I held her tighter while glaring at the small boy.

"Have a death wish boy?" I threaten to make the boy make a break for it. "Daddy!" Kakoa protested. I rolled my eyes before setting her down. "So you all plan on working for me? I can tell you now. I don't allow child labor," I said making the parents feel relieved.

"Some can live in this mansion or in the other and you will continue your regular jobs," I said as they nod until we heard a gunshot. It startled everyone making my eyes go wide. "AKARI!" I shouted running out of the room and to the kitchen though as I ran. I heard glass shatter. I busted the door open to see Akari on the ground. "Mommy!" Kakoa cried out as she ran after me.

"MAMA!" Katsu and Aki shouted before I pointed at them. "Go to the living room!" I demanded as they stopped running towards me. "But Katakuri," Aki said worriedly. "GO!" I told them as they stood there for a while. "GO!" I said making them run back. I then run into the kitchen to Akari. I got down and checked on her. I saw no blood around, so that was good.

"Akari," I said worried and scared. I held her close as I checked on her. She wouldn't move or open her eyes. "Akari," I said scared to pick her up and cause harm. I looked around the room for the gunshot or for where it might have landed. I then looked at Akari's head to see she was hit hard, but by what? Eventually, I found a cotton ball. How could this have knocked out Akari?

"Lord Katakuri," a servant walking in. "I am a doctor. Let me check her," he said as I nod. He noticed the cotton making him surprised. "It's Andrew," he said confusing me. "Andrew?" I questioned as he nods. He came to Akari said and checked her well. "She is fine. You see Andrew is a devil user. He is actually Yuri's assassin. His power is cotton. He learned how to control it so well that when he shot his cotton, he can kill them. In this case, he didn't kill her. He knocked her out as a warning."

"A warning?" I questioned. "That if he wants to. It will be really easy to kill her," he said making my blood boil. They are threatening to kill my bride! In that case, I will have to kill them first! "So how long until she wakes or will she have a concussion?" I asked him.

"Give her time to rest. You can take her to bed and I can tell your cooks to finish what she was making," he said as I nod. I got Akari as a bride and began to take her to my room. "Daddy," Kakoa cried in the living room for me. The doctor made his way there as I looked down at Akari. Was it a threat to my family or just Akari?

"KIDS!" I shouted out making them break out the living room and to me. "Katakuri, how is mama? What happen?" Katsu asked worriedly. "She is fine. Relax," I said bending down, so they can see their sleeping mother. "She must have been tired," Kakoa said as Aki knew that wasn't it. I began to stand up straight and looked at them.

"Aki, I am placing your mother to bed. Make sure the cooks know what they are doing. I leave you to charge," I said walking away. He understood and nods. "I'm on it," he said as I nod. With that, I began to take Akari to our room. I placed her down only to look around the room. I looked high and low making sure no one was around and locked every window. Should I leave her?

If it was who I was thinking. It was the man that shows me with the sea prison bullet. I should report this to big mama. Mainly to be safe and she will more likely know what to do. As I was about to leave the room. I stopped to look back at Akari. What if they try killing her laying here? I was afraid. What would happen if I lost Akari forever? I walked over to Akari and got in bed. I pulled her close and held her.

I'll talk to mama when Akari finally wakes up. I can't leave my Akari alone. I refuse to lose her, but minutes later. Even I began to drift to sleep holding her. Not once did I let her go since I was mainly afraid to lose her. 


	67. Chapter 67

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I was in the park hanging with my brothers. Oven and Daifuku were trying really hard to climb the slide after we rubbed butter. It was a dumb choice, but we thought it wouldn't make a difference. I gave up, but my brothers didn't, so I was going to keep trying until I began to hear crying.

I looked over to see a baby crying and the mother not paying attention, so I walked over. I want to grow up lucky one day with someone to love. I want someone to love me in a special way. I don't really think mama loves us since she rarely cares to see us. I got to the baby and took a peek with the mother not knowing. 

"Hi," I told the baby shyly until it began to cry out louder in fear. It was like if I was doing something to him. The lady looked at me and took her baby right away from me with a face of horror. "What the hell are you?!" The lady shouted at me. 

"You're a freak! How could someone love you with teeth like those?!" She told me as she began to leave with her baby. She didn't know it, but her words burned into my heart. How could she say that? Why would she believe that? Who can love me anyway? Why am I even shock? I hear it almost all the time. I wasn't sure what to do as I stood there. 

"You ok?" I heard someone say and turned to see a little girl with an eye patch. She looked innocent and smiled at me. "Cool teeth, are they natural?" She told me made me surprised. She looked at me cutely with a smile. "Cool?! Don't you find it scary or ugly?!" 

"Should I? I saw and met plenty of ugly people already," she told me as I was still surprised. Who was this girl? "You're not from around here, are you?" I asked as she shook her head no. "In fact, I leave the island tomorrow. I am sailing until I find a home for me. In any case, my dream home," she told me as I nod. I wish I can sail away to such a place. I wish I could be at such a place. Is it even real? No, I don't think so. 

"I wish we can be friends..." She said before touching her eye and looked down sadly. "But such disgrace like me would only be a curse," she told me as I shook my head no. "I want to be a friend! Let's be friends!" I told surprising her, but I could tell she doesn't believe me. It's true though! I want to be friends with her!

"Maybe some other time," she told me rejecting me, but then gave me a kiss on the keep. "You don't have to be nice to me," she told me as she began to leave. I turned around quickly to stare at her walk away. "KATAKURI!" my siblings called out for me as I watched her leave. I never even got her name.

"Wait! Wait for me! I wasn't lying!" I called out to her, but as I ran. The farther she was suddenly going. I was even aging as I ran, so I began to walk. No one wants to be friends with a monster like me. I even scare babies. Soon though, a door began to shine. I walked to it and opened the door. 

"Welcome," I heard someone say. I turned to see a beautiful woman with big red eyes and long black hair come from the back with a tray of bread. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" She asked as I smelt the bread. Even the bread was plain out delicious. 

"Just visiting," I told her as she nods. She then walks over to a table that I looked over to see more bread with prices at the bottom. I wanted to eat them. 

"Since your new, I am betting you haven't tasted my bread. Would you like a try?" She asked me as she turned to give me a cute smile. She was as sweet as the other girl. The girl with the eye patch, but of course she is just being nice. She wasn't afraid. She didn't insult me. She was treated me nicely. She has some nice customer services. 

"I'll take it to go," I told her surprising her. "To go?" She said as I gave her a questionable look before she began to smile. "That's a first. No problem, I'll get it ready for you. Is there something that catches your interest?" She asked as I began to walk around only to stop at donuts.

"I'll take 3 different donuts," I told her since the donuts weren't just small donuts like human donuts. In fact, they are just the perfect size for me. maybe because she was one or two feet less than me. it's easier for her to bake the right size for me. "Very well," she told me as she went to grab a bag and made her way to the donuts. I watched her carefully as she grabbed them and placed them in the bag. I even saw her get a 4th. 

"I added an extra one, just in case you didn't like the others," she told me as she began to walk to me. I took the bag from her hands as she gently handed them to me. "I was also told you can help me find another bakery here," I told her as she nods. She went over to the register to get a paper and pen. When she came back to me, she showed me the paper was actually a map. 

"We are here. Just go down to the market and turn right. once there turn left at the pawnshop and it will be right behind it," she told me as she marked it on the map. I took it from her and looked at it. "Anything else?" she asked me still smiling. I questioning if she is this nice or if this is all just an act. 

"Mom!" we heard someone say and turned to see the 3 kids come in with ice cream. "Mom?" I questioned as they came to her. I noticed though. 1 was wearing an eye patch. "Yes?" the girl said happily. she the mother? How old is she? I thought she was younger than me? "Mr. Tim said Hi!" they told her happily as she began to look at them annoyed, but with a smile still. "Oh did he?" she questioned not pleased as they began to run off. What was that all about? Either way, I didn't care enough to stay and find out.

"Thank you for the donuts. If I like them, I will return," I told her as she nods. With that, I headed out. Once I stepped out though, the donuts disappeared and I was not outside.

I began to go to arrive at Akari room to see her getting ready for bed. I looked at her with a smile before going in. "Don't you dare sleep," I told her getting in bed.

"Why not?" she asked as I pulled her close to me. of course she placed her hands on my chest thinking we were going to lead to something, but I began to remember. "It is time for you to start on your part of the deal," I told her surprising her and making her worried. "What?" she said trying to retreat, but I had a good hold on her.

"Talk. I want to know your past," I told her making look down sadly. "I want to know you from the start," I told her as she looked up at me. "Ok," she said as I gave her time to start. She began to tell me about her past with her mention that when she was little. 

She had an eye patch. Just like that girl... Wait? I began to open my eyes and realized I was dreaming it all. That girl. I forgot about that little girl. I looked down at Akari as she was still sleeping, but now smiling. She couldn't be. I waited a bit before she began to open her eyes and look up at me.

"You're awake now. How are you feeling?" I asked her. "My head hurts," she added but smiled. "Though, I am ok now," she said as I nod. "You had an eye patch when you were a kid right?" I asked her as she nods. "I told you before," she said as I nod. "Did you meet a little boy with sharp teeth?" I asked her as she began to think. 

"I don't remember," she said still trying to think. "you kissed him on the cheek?" I asked her as she kept on trying to think. "I don't remember," she said as I took a deep breath. "I don't think so, I never talked to anyone after what happen with my dad," she said as I took a deep breath. It wasn't Akari then. It doesn't matter either way. I was just thinking it was her.

"Why?" She asked me. "I met a girl with an eye patch when I was a kid. Didn't remember until now. I was wondering if it was you," I told her as she shook her head. "Another girl I should worry about?" She asked as I said no. I then got on too and opened her legs surprising her. "Kata... Katakuri!" She said as she began to blush. 

"no women would ever give me, what you do," I told her with my heart raced. She smiled and nod. I then bend forward to kiss her. "Let's go for around," I told her as she nods. "You better be as rough as possible," she whispered in my ear. 

"I plan on it," I told her as I began to make out with her. She loved every second of it and so do I. I wanted to eat her more way than one, but sadly. A knock on the door happened. I growled to turned and glared at the door. Who was the size guy that dare ruin my moment?! "Mommy? Daddy?" We heard Kakoa cry.

"Kakoa?" Akari question as Kakoa began to open the door. She was in tears as she did. "Are you ok?" "Yes sweetie," Akari said as I tried to relax. Akari and I both began to sit on the bed while I placed a pillow between my legs. The last thing I want is Kakoa questioning my member. "What happens?" Kakoa asked Akari. 

"I don't know. Maybe I overworked myself," Akari said. Does she really think that happened? "You do work hard mommy," Kakoa said making Akari smile. Go away Kakoa! Is what I was saying in my head. I wanted to smash Akari. Drool came down my face as I began to get flashbacks of me making love to Akari, only for me to be slapped into reality when Kakoa said, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" 

"No!" I said right away surprising them both. This makes Kakoa tear up. "But daddy," she cried. "Your growing up, Kakoa. You have to learn to sleep on your own," I said nervously. "But daddy," she said about to break out in tears. I took a deep breath ready to give up until Akari spoken. 

"No, baby. Your daddy is right. If you want, I'll tuck you in," she said getting up. "Ok!" Kakoa said leaving with Akari now happily. Akari agreed? I watched her get up and try to walk away like nothing. My Akari is strong, but sadly she was gone for a while with me beginning to calm down and relax. More likely I won't be getting laid tonight. 

"Kata," I heard Akari said walking into the room. I looked over to see Akari walking towards me. "She is in bed?" I asked as she nods, but walked towards me even more. "My Katakuri, are we finishing what you started?" She said licking her lips. "Because I was thinking about it and I want to lead for once," she said as I laid back and placed my arms behind my head. 

"Very well, I was calming down, but this will work," I said pleased as I looked at her, but then she began to look away thinking. "What is wrong, Akari?" I asked her concerned. I thought we were getting in the mood. "I realized that we do it almost every night. Is that healthy for our relationship?" "What do you mean?" I asked her confused. 

"I mean, what if it is a way for us to get bored of each other sooner," she asked me. I took a deep breath before getting up and walking to her. "I never been in a relationship, so I can't answer that, but if you don't want to do. Then we don't have to," I told her as tears began to form on her eyes. "I don't want to displease you either," she said as I began to wipe the tears from her face. 

"It's fun and yes it feels amazing, but seeing you smile. Seeing you as happy as ever will always make me happy. We don't need to do it almost every night to stay in love. We didn't get together to do that. Maybe once a week or once every 2 weeks. In fact, Kakoa wanted me to bring it to like a giant island. I'm going to talk to mama about getting that done," I told her. 

"Why mama?" She asked confused. "I have to go to a giant island and get the people over there to do the same to this island, so it can work," I explained. She nods understanding. "Well it's night time," shall we cuddle a bit before sleeping?" 

"Neagh, I got a better idea. Let's make love today before we change our weekly thing," I told her picking her up to take her to bed. Might as well enjoy it while I can.


	68. Chapter 68

**~Aki POV~**  
Something wasn't right. All the maids and workers suddenly working for us. Mama was attacked? Was it the neighbor next door. Luckily mama tuck Kakoa to bed. "I think we will be happier living with lord Katakuri than lord Yuri," I heard someone say. 

"Lord Yuri?" I said suspiciously. "Yes, I think so too. His family is very much family and seem like nice people," another said. Yuri is our neighbor. Katakuri did say that he left, but were too? Should I be suspicious? I'll just keep my guard up. I then began to hear a sudden knock on the door. 

Should I get Katakuri or a servant to answer? I walked over to it, thinking everything was going to be ok. I opened the door to answer who knocked, only to reveal no one. I then looked down to see a weird cotton ball and a box with a letter on top. Did the cotton ball knock on the door? How weird would that be? 

I picked up the card first to read.

_Do you want to be strong? Right, boy? Then look inside the box. It will be something you need._

That was all it said on the card. I turned it around to see if there was anything behind, but nothing. I looked down at the box, before grabbing it and running to my room. I closed the door behind me as I began to take it to my bed.

"Should I open it?" I asked myself staring at it as I set it down. What do I do? What if it's a bomb, and if I open it the house explodes? Or what if it's something rare and good? I really want to know, what could it be. So I began to open it. I pulled open the lid and looked inside. It looked like a weird fruit with another letter.

I grabbed the letter and began to open it.

_This is the Air devil_ _fruit_ _. You're a smart boy, I am sure you know what is a Logia, right? If not, be smart and find out. Remember boy, devil_ _fruit_ _powers are a curse and there is no one on taking it back... unless dead._

That was what the letter said. I know how devil fruit powers work, but what would they gain if I ate this? Or is it even a real devil fruit? What it's like a poison fruit? Should I risk it?

 **~Akari POV~**  
While making rough love with Katakuri, we began to hear a loud scream. "Katakuri!" I said worried, but it seems he didn't hear it. "Yes, Akari," he said as I was now trying to push his strong heavy body off me. "I heard a scream!" I told Katakuri while he continues only to stop. 

"What?" He questioned looking at me confused until the scream began to happen again. This made Katakuri get it and put on some pants right away while I grabbed a dress or just a long shirt. We ran out of the room and towards the scream at sounded like Aki. We reached the door to see Katsu trying to break it down. 

"Big brother!" Kakoa cried for him. "Move aside," a Butler looking guy said as he kicked the door open. Katakuri hurried inside to only see a puddle of water. "Aki!" I said worried as I walked in. Kakoa and Katsu dashed in to look around to see where he left.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I don't see any signs of a break-in. "Aki?" Kakoa said worried as she looked around. "Daddy, a box," Kakoa said as I began to walk to it. There were 2 letters and I began to read them. Aqua? I turned around now to look at the puddle. "I'll bring a mop," the butler said leaving. I looked back at the puddle in wonder. 

"Aki," Akari said worriedly to death. I walked over to the puddle and got down on one knee. "Who gave you this devil fruit?" I asked Aki which confused everyone. "Ummm dad, your talking to the water," Katsu said as everyone stared at me. "I found it on the doorstep," Aki said as the puddle. It made Akari cover her mouth in shock. What do we do? 

"I don't know how to change back?" "You got a logia type of devil fruit. Don't think you are water," I simply told him. "But I am water!" " Logia Devil Fruits allow a person to create, control, and transform their body into an element of nature, depending on which element the fruit gives. The user can transform partially or completely. In any case, stop thinking you are water, because you ate the aqua fruit," I explained to him. 

"Wait? Aki ate a devil fruit? Where did he get it?" she asked me. "Someone dropped it off at the front door and knocked on the door with a cotton ball," Kakoa said after seeing into the past. It made me look at Kakoa in horror. A cotton ball?! What is that bastard motive?! What does he gain giving Aki a devil fruit? Soon though, Aki turned back to normal. I looked at him as he was in shock. 

"I am scared," he said making Akari not sure what to do. "It is ok, you are ok. You should only think you are water when you are in the middle of a battle or about to be in a battle that way they can't hurt you. When you throw a punish you have to remember that your hand isn't water. It will be a lot of minds and thinking training," I told him as he nods. 

"But you haven't trained me once! You have been so busy with whatever!" he said making me take a deep breath. I then looked at Akari as she smiled at me. "It's ok Katakuri, our wedding can wait. This is more important. In the morning, I will talk to her to place the wedding on hold," Akari said as I nod. It sucks, I wanted to marry Akari already. Was that the guy motive? For me not to marry Akari? What is the point? If I don't marry her now, I am just going to marry her later. 

"Very well, tomorrow morning we officially start your training," I told her as he nods. I better keep my guard up more now. "At least you will be ready for Halloween brother!" Kakoa said happily. "Halloween?" I said forget that it was coming up. "Yeah, but we always make our own costume like wrapping ourselves up with toilet paper and become mummies," Katsu said as I began to grin. 

"Not this year. After Aki training, we will go buy costumes," I told the kids making them cheer. "Costumes? I hope you're talking about only the kids?" Akari asked to bit her lips. "Maybe or maybe I should buy a police outfit and you a nurse," I told her winking at her. This made her blush like crazy.

"You sure you don't want to be a doctor?" "I'll be anything you want," I told her getting up and walking to her. She smiled at me as she looked at me with wanted eyes. Thank goodness that the kids don't know what we are talking about. They are just looking at us confused but then didn't want to know. 

"so we are buying costumes?" Kakoa asked as I turned to look at her and nod. "Aki, I want you to relax and forget that you ate the devil fruit until morning. You think you can handle that?" I asked as he nods. "Let's all go to bed then," I said before the butler came back with a towel. "Oh, it's taken care of," he said nervously. 

"Yes, but thank you," Akari told him as he nods. "Make everyone go to bed. We will discuss how much you will all be paid tomorrow before I start training Aki," I said as he nods. "I will alert them," he told him before leaving. With that, we all began to go to bed. "Nowhere were we?" I asked Akari as she giggled. 

"You sure you are in the mood?" She asked as I took a deep breath. "Not really and now I have a busy schedule tomorrow," I told her as smiled at me. "I'll make sure to cook your breakfast and your snacks," she said making me smile. How did I get lucky? I began to get in bed and kiss her. Images of Akari crying suddenly began to appear in my head. I broke the kiss in shock. "You ok?" Akari asked me confused. Why was she crying? 

"Yes just tired," I told her making her giggle. "Let's get into bed then," she said as I nod. Why am I getting a random dream? First I thought Akari was the girl with the eye patch a long time ago and now I saw her cover her eyes and fall to her knees in tears. What is my mind trying to tell me?


	69. Chapter 69

**~Katakuri POV~**

Morning came and I was busy. I sat down to talk to Big Mama about the slaves, but it seems I will have more work to do to keep them. "Very well," I told her. Should I tell her about the cotton ball guy? If I am not with Akari or the kids all the time, they could stay endanger. I'll leave it out and just handle it as a father would do for his kids. 

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Mama asked me. "Yes," I simply said. "Good, tomorrow I want you to go to candy cane island and see what is taking them so long to bring me candy canes!" she told me. That island is 2 days away, but I know what I signed up for. "Very well," I told her.

"I will leave tonight," I told her. "Good, report to me when you get there," she said as I nod. "Very well," I told her and she clicked. I hung up the snail and began to talk to the slaves that I will only be paying them 700berries every 2 weeks if they live with me in the mansions or they can live somewhere else and earn 1,200 berries every 2 weeks. They thought to themselves. Brian, the butler that helped me last night with Aki is my main guy. He will no longer be the butler, but the man that pays attention to who lives here and who gets paid what. 

"Katakuri," I heard someone say behind me and it was Aki. "I am ready for my training," he told me seriously. "I told you to shower," I told him as I can see he didn't. "I wanted too, but I was becoming one with the water," he said sadly and a bit scared. I got up and walked up to Aki and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"We are training all day today," I said surprising him. "But the costumes!" he said as I took a deep breath. "That will have to wait until tomorrow alone with your mother," I told him as it confused him. "I will be gone for 4 days at the least," I told him surprising him more. "4 days at the least of what?" I heard Akari say as she suddenly appeared.

"Big Mama gave me a mission, but Aki training is very important. Today I will train with him all day. You all can go costume shopping tomorrow in the morning. I will leave you berries," I said surprising her. 

"So for the mission, you will be gone at least 4 days? Starting when?" she asked sadly. "Tonight," I told her as she looked at me sadly. "This is an often thing isn't it?" she asked as I nod. "I will be doing more missions now and not seeing you so often is going to kill me," I told her as Akari's eyes began to water.

"Please Katakuri, this is why we didn't want this lifestyle. We just wanted a small simple home. we don't need something big that we needed to hire people to help us maintain it," she said as I took a deep breath. I placed a hand on her cheek as tears rolled down her eyes. 

"I know, but if you are all happy and safe. Then I will come home happy," I told her as she nods. She wanted to kiss her, but I had my workers behind me. I didn't want them to see my face that is why I still wear my scarf. Now I am wearing it even more because most live with me. Some want to try living on their own and work for me. Either way, I don't care. It will hurt not spending every day with Akari and the kids. 

"Don't worry, every night we can speak to each other, so it will be more coffering for both of us," she said as I nod. "Sir," Brain said coming to me with Big Mama snail as it rings. I answered it wondering what she wanted next. "Katakuri!" she said seriously. "Yes?" I told her on the snail. "I need you to bring me Bay from Candy Cane Island. She is going to be working for me," Big Mama said. 

"She?!" Akari said concerned. "Very well," I told her then Big Mama clicked. "Thank you Brain," I told him giving him back the snail. I then looked at Akari's concerned face. "You ok?" I asked her. "A she?" she said again worried. 

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. Just my mission and back," I told her as she then nods. "Where are Katsu and Kakoa?" I said since I haven't seen them. "They left to the park since you and Aki will be busy," Akari said as I nod.

"Let's get started Aki," I said leaving with him. Akari was still worried about me sailing alone with a girl, but I know she has nothing to worry about. I love her and that is final. No one can change my mind or even make me change my mind.

**~Akari POV~**

I began to go make Katakuri and Aki snacks with the thought of Katakuri sailing back with a girl name Bay. What if she wins his heart? My chest began to ace so badly as I could tell that I won't be able to take it. Should I prepare myself? I think I am overthinking things. Things will be fine and when he returns. We will continue trying to have a baby. Hours passed and it was now snack time. I got it ready for them as they came in for a break.

"Mom! I got better on controlling my powers!" Aki said excitedly. I smiled at him as Katakuri walked in. "Snack time?" Katakuri asked which made me giggle. "Yes, snack time," I told him as he pulled his scarf down to kiss me. I was still scared about him sailing with another girl, but what can I do? My chest hurts every time I think about it. 

"Mommy!" Kakoa said running into the house and towards me as I closed the door for Aki and Katakuri to eat in peace. "Yes?" I asked her. "I want to go to school!" she asked me surprised me. "Why there?" I asked her. "I want to be a doctor when I can grow up, but to get there I need to learn!" she said surprising me more. What happens while she was at the park? 

"Go ask Kata, he is in the there eating," I told her opening the door for her to go in as he and Aki ate. Where was Katsu?

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I was eating with Aki until we realized the door opened. I looked at it dead serious until I was relieved Kakoa was the one that walked in. "Daddy," she said coming to me. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I placed her on my lap. "I want to go to school," she simply said. 

"School? Why do you want to go there?" I asked her in wonder. "All the kids go there and I want to be a doctor when I grow up. To be a doctor I have to learn and they can teach me what I need to know to get there," she said making me take a deep breath. I don't want Kakoa to go to school. 

"You should let her," Aki said as he ate. "It will distract her every time you're gone," Aki told me. It would make me feel better, so I nod. "Go tell your mom if she can sign you up," I said as she nods. She then hugs me while giving me a kiss on the cheek before running off. As she ran off though, I saw her crying too. 

Why did I see Akari and Kakoa crying? We're their visions? I need to be careful.


	70. Chapter 70

**~Akari POV~**  
The day as now came to an end and it was now time for Katakuri to leave. He gave me one kiss and gave the kids a hug before leaving. My heart was hurting so much as I stood there worried. 

"Mama, you ok?" Katsu asked me. I looked to him only to notice Aki and Kakoa were looking at me worried also. "I am fine. I am just going to miss him," I told them as they nod. I don't need them to worry, so I will leave them all with that. 

They began to go to bed with me also heading to bed, not able to sleep without my Katakuri being beside me. Sadly, he won't be with us for this Halloween for it is tomorrow.

Morning now came and it seems that I was able to sleep, but not in a relaxed way. I felt like I haven't slept actually and I just wanted to sleep more, but of course. The love of my life was not beside me. I wonder how his trip is going or if he is sleeping. I hope he is. He needs his energy. I then heard a knock on the door, so I got up to answer it. It was Brain standing at the door. 

"Since Sir Katakuri isn't here. The cooks made you and your kids breakfast. Whenever you are ready, it will be ready too," he said leaving. I just wanted a simple life, but at least the house wouldn't feel so empty with them around. I closed the door and began to get ready with the thought that Katakuri will be joining us, but I know he won't be. 

I know he is on his mission, but I rather have him here with us. I began to go down to the dining room, to see my kids waiting. Today I'm enrolled in Kakoa for school, take them costume shopping, and then trick or treat after dinner depending on how long everything else takes. 

"Mama, you ok?" Aki asked me worried. I looked at him snapping out of my thoughts. "Of course," I told him as he didn't believe me. "Then why are you crying?" he asked as I then touched my cheer to see I was crying. "I don't know," I told him wiping the tears away. "I guess, I just miss Katakuri already," I told him as he took a deep breath. 

"Well calm down, you stressing out is going to make us all stress out," he said as I nod with a smile. "Shall we go on then?" I asked Aki.

**~Katakuri POV~**

I woke up looking for my Akari forgetting I was on the ship. "Akari," I said concerned as I began to get up anyway. Why didn't I just bring Akari with me with the kids? Halloween is today, isn't it? I dashed ship sailer and demanded to sail back. Big Mama can wait until I leave again later tonight, so I can spend the day with my family!

 **~Akari POV~**  
I enrolled in Kakoa to school and even had to pay for it. "You sure you want this?" I asked Kakoa. "Yes, mommy," she said as I nod while trying to finish everything. Aki and Katsu were just waiting outside the school because they didn't want to go to school. I won't force them since other kids can be vicious. 

"Ok, since school has just started, she can go today," she said as I looked at Kakoa. "Can I mommy?" Kakoa asked me. "Of course," I told her smiling she gave me a hug and cheered. "Thank you, mommy. Just get me a princess costume!" she told me as I nod. The school then began to take Kakoa away, so she could start. With that, I began to head outside. 

"Where is Kakoa?" Aki asked right away. "She starts today," I told him. "At least she is happy," Katsu added in. "We will go buy the costumes now. Kakoa wants a princess costume," I told them. "What time does Kakoa get out?" Aki asked me. 

"3 o'clock," I answered as he then looked at the school. "I will come to pick her up and I will drop her off at school," Aki said making me smile more. He really loves his sister. "Come on then! Let us get costumes!" Katsu said as he began to lead the way. I followed close behind him as I began to feel like I was growing up so fast. I remembered when they needed me for everything and now they are growing up to take care of themselves. I really do need another baby in my life.

We went into a costume store and realized were wasn't much left, but there was a beautiful blue dress that went with Kakoa eyes. That would be perfect as her princess dress. "Mama," Aki said getting my attention. He grabbed a fighter costume while Katsu got a vampire costume. I smiled at them as they looked so cute. This will be Aki, Kakoa, and Katsu's first real Halloween with real costumes. They tried on their costumes and loved them so I bought them.

"Mama," Aki told me as I looked at him. "I'll meet you home ok!" he said running off. Where was he going? I then noticed a giant clock and saw it was 2:50. We were picking costumes out for that long? "He left to pick up Kakoa?" katsu asked as I nod. "come on," I told him as we began to head home. "Mama," Katsu said in thought. 

"What is wrong, Katsu?" "How important am I?" he asked confusing me. Why would he ask that? "You are my baby, so you're very important." "Aki spends so much time with Katakuri with training and Kakoa is just a little princess to him. What am I?" he said surprising me. So my son feels left out. "I don't know what I want to do or what I want," he said as I wasn't sure how to answer. 

"Katsu, you are a great kid and I love you, don't forget that. Not to mention you are young. I am sure you will have yourself in due time," I told him making him smile. Katsu, do you really feel like that? Why have I never noticed it? 

"When did you find yourself?" Katsu asked me making me think. "I never found myself until I found Aki, but I didn't know that I found myself until I almost lost Aki. Then when I found you and Kakoa, I felt complete," I told him as he looked at me surprised. "So you can be any age to find yourself?" Katsu asked as I nod.

"Just be yourself and you will find you," I told him until we realized we reached the house with the door wide open. "Someone is in our house," I said worried, but this made Katsu drop the bags and run in.

"Katsu!" I said worried also dropping the bags and running after him. He ran in and shut the door for me not to enter. If I made a loud noise and someone dangerous was inside, I could make him get endanger. I have to find a better way in.

**~Katsu POV~**

I went into the building and closed the door on mama. Find me, but I don't even know where I came from. I heard noises coming from upstairs, so I began to run upstairs as fast as I could. If it was someone, how do I fight if I never trained? "She isn't home," I heard someone say. I made my hands go black like I use to and waited for them to step out of mama room. 

"HEY!" I shouted to get their attention. They came out the door, but I right away jumped to sock them across the face without making sure who it was. No chances, but I should have taken the chance. I socked Katakuri face so hard he was about to fall back until he caught himself. He was in shock as he then looked at me and my black hands. 

"You know Haki," he said as my hands went back to normal. "Haki?" I said in question as he began to fix his jaw. Before I questioned more, we heard something fall. This made Katakuri and I run down the stairs to make sure it wasn't someone trying to trespass. Once we got there, we saw it was mama trying to get in. though she was stuck in the window as she struggled. 

"Mama," I said getting her attention. She looked up to be surprised to see Katakuri. "Katakuri," she said happily in tears. Katakuri walked to her to open the window more and pulled her to him. 

"Oh dear, your cheek is swollen," mama said worried about Katakuri. "It was Katsu, he has a hell of a strong punch. I think I might have to train with Katsu to. Aki and he grow up to be great fighters," Katakuri said surprising me. A fighter?! I then looked at my hands. I know haki! "So what are you doing back?" I asked Katakuri. 

"I decided to celebrate the Halloween with my family," he said making us happy until the front door open. We looked over to see Aki walking with Kakoa. "What?" Aki said confused as all eyes were on him! "Daddy!" Kakoa said running to Katakuri with a frame. "I made this for you!" she said as she rose it up for him to see. He took it and smiled. 

"We will place a family picture on it," Katakuri said making mama happier. This is going to be the great Halloween ever and it was. We went trick or treating, but no one wanted to make any tricks with us, because they were afraid of Katakuri. A fighter like Aki? Maybe this way I will find myself, but sadly. Halloween night was the night Katakuri began to sail out to his mission. I must train harder to be stronger, so I walked to Aki's room while he was getting ready to bed. 

"Yes?" he asked me. "Can we train together while Katakuri is gone?" I asked Aki. He was shocked as I was determined. He then smiled and nodded. "It won't be easy, but we will do it together," he said with nodding. "Tomorrow we will start, so get your long time rest," he said as I nod again. 

"Thank you brother," I said before running off to my room. I have a goal and that is to find myself!


	71. Chapter 71

**~Katakuri POV~**  
Halloween passed by so fast. I don't see why, but it was all going by like crazy. Akari and the kids were happy I was there though. That is something I end up telling mama, that I want to spend every single holiday with my family, even the non-important holidays. 

My family comes first and as I said I still felt empty. I wanted to experience whatever new with Akari, but I know I will come home to see her.

 **~??? POV~**  
I was sitting down smoking and having a drink while relaxing and looking out a window. Akari never escapes my mind. I remember her now. "You sure?" I asked my assassin as he was sitting on a chair in front of my desk. "Yes that girl I knocked out was named Akari and she was Martin's property," he told me made me chuckle. 

"You sure about this?" I asked him as he then placed a picture on the desk. I turned around and grabbed it only for my smile to disappear. "So Katakuri was the one that killed him," I told him feeling my blood boil. "It seems so," he said as I spun my chair back around to look back out the window. "I miss him so much. He was a great friend," I told my assassin. 

"We can make Katakuri pay," he told me. "You got a plan I am guessing?" I asked him as turned back around to look at him. "I was thinking about killing the kids. That will make them both suffer. Then I kill her," he said as I shook my head no. "Kids are not ones to blame. I am against hurting kids. We can kill them when they get older though," I told him thinking. 

"Well, Bay called me and told me that she will now be working for Big Mama and that Big Mama sent one of her sons to pick her up. I don't know who though." "Why she quite?" I asked him mad. "Big Mama is gonna bay her double than we pay her," he answered. "Go to that island and report to me who is the one that is taking Bay. If it's Katakuri, I want you to pay her 4 times as much for a special mission," I told him smirking. 

"Mission?" he questioned. "Mission makes Akari single," I said proudly drinking my alcohol. "Martin tried that with a girl that Katakuri actually had a feeling for. How is it going to work towards a girl he doesn't know?" my assassin asked me, which made my idea blow on my face. 

"Really? Martin tried that already?" I asked him as he nods. "And he even tried to get Big Mama involved. They are so open to each other and tell each other everything that it won't work," he told me made me not sure what to think. 

"Damn, then I'll think of something else. Don't call Bay. Let her work for Big Mama. At least then I'll have that money not wasted on her," I told him as he nods. Seems like they are glue. I have to get a chainsaw to get them unstuck, but I need to figure out how though!

 **~Akari POV~**  
2 days have passed and it was hard to sleep without my Katakuri by my side. I guess this is something I got to get used to. He is going to have to go in missions and I will have to be home waiting for him, but he called me to see what I and the kids were doing. 

Kakoa found a picture of all of us at the giant island at the carnival and placed it on the frame she made in school, while Aki and Katsu trained alone together. I do my usual. My usual really involves cooking, cleaning, and then seeing what to do next because the maids keep doing what I want to do. I guess it that Katakuri hired them, but they are my job as a housewife.

I just won't complain. I know how hard it is to find a job. I also have a family to think about. I can start working more on my sowing and everything. Maybe even pick up a new skill. "Ring ring," I heard my snail went. I got up fast and ran to it. I answered right away since it was my Katakuri. 

"Katakuri," I said with excitement to hear his voice again. "Akari, I arrived at the island," he said making me happy, but that just means it will take him 2 days to get back. It makes me sad knowing it has to wait longer, but no matter what. I must wait. "I'm glad you made it safe, my Kata. How long is it going to take for you to do what you have to do before you start sailing back home?" I asked him. 

"I have to find Bay and do Big Mama mission, so I'm not sure," he said making me feel unsure. "Well, call me later tonight or when you're done," I told him. "Will do," he said, and once I feel like he was going to hang up. I spoke right away. "I love you!" I told him. "Hmmm I love you too, my Akari," he said hanging up next. Was my heart racing? Why was my heart hurting so much? 

"I love you, my Katakuri," I said with some tears falling. Nothing bad happened, so why am I crying?

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Once I landed and got off the ship. I wish I was landed home now, but this wasn't the case. How does this Bay girl even look like? What issues was Big Mama having on this island? "Yo!" I heard someone call me and looked over to see a young first with blue eyes and purple hair. 

"Looks like Big Mama ship, are you the one in charge?" She asked as I stared at her. "I'm Katakuri. One of Big Mama sweet commanders," I answered her. "That's nice!" She told me happily. "You are?"

"Bay!" She said as I looked at her more. I might be able to sail home tonight after all! "Big Mama told me that find out about the candy cane shipping and why it has been taking along. Do you know anything about it?" I asked her emotionless. "Big tall sexy man wants to play the hero?" she said confusing and surprising me. 

"Sexy?" I said weird out since only Kakoa calls me cute and handsome. I don't think she ever calls me sexy. She giggled as she smiled at me. "What? No one has ever called you sexy?" "I am soon to be married," I told her dead serious with a voice that says that I'm not interested, but this actually surprised her. 

"Oh really, well then. I thought you would be single." "Why you think that?" I asked her not surprised. "Big Mama said that all her kids were single, so I guessed you were. Sorry, I just want to try and marry into the Big Mama family," she confessed proudly. "Why do you want into the family?" I asked her as I crossed my arms. 

"MONEY! She is hella wealthy, so that means her kids are too," she said as I shook my head. "She doesn't just hand us money. We have to earn them," I told her. "I plan to. Sex isn't free you know," she said as I rolled my eyes. "And it sucks too because you are really attractive," she said as I began to look away. She can't say that and does not see my whole face. Either way, I wasn't interested to find out if it's true or not. I have a beautiful family waiting for me at home. 

"So back to business," I told her getting serious again. "What is happening with the candy cane shipping?" I asked her. "Well, seems like some pirates arrived wanted to rule the land. They don't care that this island belongs to Big Mama," she said now serious. "Many have tried stepping up to them, but failed with their lives." 

"And the candy cane workers?" I questioned. "I don't know," she told me as I began to think. "The ones that stepped up to them were just random people. No one strong, so don't think that it would be a challenge," she said making it easier for me to think. "Why does Big Mama want me to take you?" I asked her. She smiled and winked at me. 

"How about we save that for the trip back?" she told me. I rolled my eyes, but nod. I wonder if Akari will be ok with someone flirting with me? It was killing me when I saw Yuri flirt with her. "Lead the way," I told Bay. She nods and began to do so. As I think about it, I don't think Akari ever got jealous of Rina. 

She was worried that I would pick her, but that was it. The only issue I remember is that Pam made me lose my baby, so I killed her. That doesn't mean that Akari is a jealous type. Either way, it makes me wonder though I shouldn't. It's not like things will happen or stuff till change. I know Akari will be the only one I will ever-growing feelings for. "So tell me about your family hotshot," Bay said as we walked. 

"I have 3 kids," I told her. "Damn, you have been busy. It's nice to know you have the experience," she said making me roll my eyes while she threw me a wink. "Do you give one night stands?" "Keep talking, and I will tell Big Mama that you were killed in battle!" I threaten her annoyed, but she just laughed. What was her deal? 

"Playing hard to get? I know you have sharp teeth by the way," she said making me in shock. I checked on my scarf and it was still covering my mouth perfectly, so how?! "Easy, I can see through stuff. In my case, I can see you naked," she said with a wink. This made me blush like crazy but growled. 

"How am I suppose to believe that?" I asked her as she laughed more. "You are wearing black boxers with a K on your ass," she said making me even more shock and red. This just made her laugh even more. "You are cute!" she told me as I felt my chest race. "Don't tool with me?!" I said getting mad. 

"I'm not. Your girl is very lucky because I wouldn't have minded being with you," she said making my chest race even more. "Big member and strong. Imagine sex!" "FOCUS!!" I shouted at her embarrassed and it just made her laugh. "So how can you see through stuff?" I asked her still a bit pissed. "I ate the See-See fruit. I can see things from far and near and even pass them," she said making me impress. 

"My Akari ate the cloud- cloud fruit. She can make little cloud people help her around," I told Bay. "Wow, impressive. If she really worked at it, she can even make an army," she said surprising me. I never thought of that. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't want Akari to fight. It's my job to protect her and fight," I told Bay as she began to blush. 

"What?" I asked annoyed. "You are my type," she said making me growl. "Shut up!" I threaten her. This girl is going to get me in trouble as she talks that way. "You are too tinny, anyway. I would break you," I told her making her laugh. 

"That is what will make it even more exciting," she said making me roll her eyes. If she thinks imam leaves Akari for her than she is stupid. "Just take me there and shut up!"  
  



	72. Chapter 72

**~Akari POV~**  
I need to relax. I don't even know why I am crying. I have great kids and a man that loves me! Maybe I'm still crying because of my baby. "Mama?" I heard someone call for me so I turned to see Katsu. "Yes?" I asked him smiling. 

"Can we go to the park? Kakoa and I want to play with the other kids," he said as I nod. "I'll join you, see if Aki wants to go," I told him making his runoff. Some fresh air would do me so good anyway. I placed a hand on my tummy, but then began to rub it. Maybe soon, I will able to have my actual baby.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
We kept on walking until we found the place. It was the fields of the candy cane destroyed. "They chopped then down without caring how low," Bay told me. "Does it matter how low you cut it?" I asked her.

"Of course, if you cut it too low no then the bottom of the cane will stress and fall apart," she said as I looked around for any sign of life. Mama isn't going to be happy about this at all. "Where are they staying?" I asked Bay. This was when she began to walk.

"They are staying at the candy cane warehouse," she told me as she walked. I followed close behind her as I was mainly confused about why she is so serious now. Either way, I don't care. I want to get there and go home. What is Akari doing?

 **~Akari POV~**  
We arrived at the park, so right away the kids went to play in the playground. I saw a bench open and went to sit at it. I stared at the kids as I began to imagine Katakuri right beside me. I need to relax. What if me stressing is making Katakuri stress? I need him to come home, so I should calm down too.

"Hello," I heard someone say. I turned to see a very shy Kelly. "Kelly!" I said happily as began to sit next to me with bags of books. "Did you go book shopping?" I asked her as she nods. "Well there was a new manga I want to read, so I bought them," she said making me smile, but she then began to blush like crazy. Instead of a pink face, her face turned steaming red. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked her now worried. "How is Oven?!" She asked right away. I smiled again as I realized that is why she was embarrassed. "He went back home. I can tell him that you want to talk to him," I told her making more red than possible. "It's ok!" She said as I shook my head. "It's ok to be in love you know," I told her getting her attention. 

"I mean, I was scared at first. Then Katakuri showed me time to time that I could trust him with my heart," I told her as she looked at me unsure before looking down. "I got crush before, he used me and danced on my heart," she said surprising me. "I felt ugly after that. That is the main reason, why I am so shy," she said making me feel bad for her. 

"Well if it makes you feel better. Oven will never do you like that. In fact, he was sadder not knowing when he will get to see you again," I told her surprising her and making her smile with a blush. She then looked down and took a deep breath. "I hope to see him again too," she said as I smiled. I should call Oven over so he can spend time with Kelly. 

"Why don't you come to my house in a bit? I want the kids to have fun before I take them home," I told her smiling. "Is your house far?" She asked me as I then shook my head no. "How about we just go," I told her as I got up. "My kids have come here alone before. I can trust they will be ok. Besides, there aren't many tall people here that can cause harm to them," I told her as she nods. 

"Kids!" I said getting Aki's attention first. "Yes, mama?" he said as Kelly stood up. "I'm going home with Kelly. Aki, you are in charge. Take care of your siblings," I told him as he nods. "We will be home soon mommy," Kakoa said as she played in the monkey bars. I nod before leaving with Kelly. 

"You have great kids and I can tell they love and respect you," she said as I wasn't sure what to say. "So where is Katakuri?" she asked me. "He is on a mission. He will be back soon," I told her. "Do you feel lonely when he is gone? What if he left you for another?" 

"Katakuri isn't like that. We are planning a wedding after all and hope to have a baby soon," I told her as she nods. "I want to have a relationship like that one day," she said happily. "Of course though, I am time to time scared that Katakuri will leave me for someone else. I just have to be happy and lucky that I have him now," she said as I began to feel that pain in my chest again. 

"I don't think you should think that way. I bet he loves you and thinks about you always. He even wears a scarf and not once removed it, even for an itch. And you probably know what he is holding, so that must make him love you more because you accept him. I believe acceptance is the best side of love," she told me made me feel more confident, but I then began to have the feeling of throwing up. Why though?! All non-important stress?! 

"Akari," Kelly said worried as I turned to the side and began to throw up. "Akari!" She said now worried for me. She grabbed my hair and let me throw up everything until I stopped. "You ok?" She asked me. "I feel so light-headed and so much pain in my stomach. I haven't threw up for a long time. I forgot how it felt," I told her as she shook her head.

"We should go see a doctor," Kelly told me. "I can't be that bad," I told her concerned. "It's just throw up," I told her as she shook her head. "your head yeah, but your stomach shouldn't be hurting more," she said pulling me. I might as well go with it. She seems very worried. We soon arrived at the doctor where they quickly checked me in. I took a pee test and while that result was coming around. They were checking my heart race and everything else. 

"You seem fine, so maybe it has to do with something inside? Have you been stressing?" He asked and I nod. "I made up my own stress in my head for what I have noticed," I told him as he wrote down what he needs to. 

"That can be it," he told me as the nurse then came in. "The results are done," she said as she gave him the results. He then opened it up and looked at me smiling. Why was he smiling? "You should thank your friend for bringing you here," he said making me question. Imma has a large bill. Why should I thank her?

"You are pregnant," he said making my mouth drop. That isn't what I want to hear. "But I felt fine in the morning!" I told him in defense. This can't be true. I want it to be true, but it can't be! "Not every pregnancy goes to morning sickness. All our bodies can be different," he said as I still was in shock. Katakuri will be happy to know about this! Shouldn't tell him when he got back? Should I give him hints? 

"Is that all doctor?" I asked him. "You can keep coming here every month, just to make sure your baby stays healthy. Right now your baby is tinny. He or she must have started growing, so I will schedule you for a month from now. Mainly to make sure he grows up healthy," he said as I nod. "I will make sure my nurses give you a list of best things to eat and the best things not to eat," he said as I nod. 

"Is this your first?" he asked me. "Yes, so I am not sure what to do," I told him. "I understand, your firstborn will be difficult only for the reason you don't know what to do," he said as I began to shake my head no. "I have 3 other babies. They aren't really babies, but I found them when they were and took care of them. I just don't know how to take care of one that is growing inside me," I told him as he was surprised to hear that I adopted 3 kids, but nods. 

"Just try to relax. The first 3 months are very delicate. If too much stress or pain starts to affect you, it might lead to a miscarriage," he said as I placed a hand on y stomach. I don't want to lose another. "Tell me what is best and I will do it, doctor!" I told him as he nods.

"I'll have the nurse tell you everything you need to know," he said as he left. No more worrying about Katakuri. I have to be careful and worry about my baby. I don't want to stress Katakuri out either, so I will keep it a secret a bit longer. "When the time is right, I will let him know," I told myself with a smile as I began to look down at my stomach and placed a hand on it. 

"You will live," I told him as tears of joy began to escapes my eyes. "I'll make sure of it."

**~Katakuri POV~**

We arrived at the location where the bastards were located and just walked in. "You have balls you know that!" she said before chuckling. "Metaphorically and literally," she said as I shook my head. "Are you just going to waste your time making perverted jokes or sayings?" I asked her as we walked. 

"It's who I am. If I am interested in a guy, I make sure it shows sweet cheeks," she said as I rolled my eyes. Soon though, we arrived where they were all located. "It's Big Mama son Katakuri!" they all said in shock as they saw me. "And that sexy girl behind him! That is Bay! Are they a couple?" Bay said acting in the background as if they all said that before chuckling. 

"Oh men, stop it. He is a taken man, but maybe I'll get lucky soon," she said making me roll my eyes again. This girl is something else. "You are all trespassing," I told him as I began to release my Triton. "Didn't see that coming?" she said impressed. I wasn't trying to impress her though! "Get out! Or die!" I threaten.

"If you haven't noticed, you are outnumbered," one of them said as they were all scared. They were just small regular size humans. "Then this will be easy!" I said as I then charged in to attack. I will be coming soon, my Akari. 


	73. Chapter 73

**~Akari POV~**  
I got out of the doctor's room to see Kelly waiting for me in the waiting room. I paid for my visit and began to leave still in shock. "You ok?" Kelly asked me. "What did the doctor say?" Kelly asked me. 

"I'm pregnant," I told her surprising her and making her excited. "All your trying finally broke out! Katakuri and you have something you both been wanting! I'm so proud! Will you tell him right away?" 

"No, I think I will wait until he comes back. The last thing I want is for him to be worried. Better yet, I'll tell him and the kids at the same time," I told her as she nods. "And I won't tell a soul," she said as we began to lead back to my home.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I killed the trespassers leaving none alive. "Wow, this just made you more attractive," Bay said as she looked at me while biting my lips. "I'm not interested," I told her as I placed my Tritan back in my mochi. "I know but you not wanting me only makes me want you more!" She said excitedly. I began to walk away just ignoring her and checking if I could find some workers. 

"Did they kill all the workers?" I asked Bay. "Beats me," she answered as she followed me. I kept on walking until I began to hear giggling. I stopped and looked back to see no one. "What's wrong?" Bay asked me as she began to look. 

"I heard someone," I told her seriously. "Well I heard no one, big guy," she said, so I began to walk again. We kept on walking until we reached a village. I caught the attention of many when I walked towards it. "It's Big Mama Son, Katakuri," people said relieved I came around. "There are people that took over the factory. We couldn't do our shipping!" They said in worry and panic. 

"I took care of them, but remember Big Mama is going to expect double shipping next month," I told them as they nod understanding. "Do what must be done," I last said before leaving. Time to tell Akari I'm sailing home.

"Kata!" Bay said pissed me off. I turned around quickly to grabbed her from the neck and pinned her hard on the ground. Again, she was normal in size, so it was too easy. "Whoa!" She said in shock. "Here? You sure you want to?" She joked.

"Don't ever call me that!" I told her in a threatening voice before I released her to walk away. I miss Akari and my kids so much that I refuse to hear that from someone else. "Oh come on, we could have done it rough!" she joked as she got off the ground. She was shaking though, so I can tell that she felt fear. 

"I like it rough," she said as I ignored her. This is going to be a long trip. "Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind," I told her making her run to catch up. Soon though, we arrived at my ship where I was thinking about calling Big Mama or Akari first. "Ring ring," my snail went into my office. I walked faster to it to see what snail was calling me. I arrived to see it was Akari snail. Akari will be the first I talk to. 

"So is this where I sleep with you?" Bay said as I forgot she was behind me. I growled as my snail went off. I missed her call! "Too bad, must not be important if you didn't answer," Bay told me as I growled and called back Akari. "Katakuri?" Akari said answering tight away. "Akari? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I said worried since she called me. 

"Nothing my beloved," I heard her say happily. "When are you coming home?" "I'm on my way. The mission is done and I found the girl. I just need to sail back to you and Mama," I told Akari as Bay began to make loud moaning and clapping sounds behind me. "What is going on?" Akari said with a concerned face. 

"Katakuri! I didn't know you were so big!" Bay said like if we were having sex. "Shut up!" I told Bay mad. "Take it out and place it in my mouth to shut me up then or just keep going!" Bay said making me growl. "Katakuri, are you cheating on me?!" Akari said as my heart sank. "Akari, I'm not," I told her worried. I can hear the worry and pain in Akari's voice. 

"Katakuri, don't lie," she cried. "Akari, I'll not," I told her as Bay kept on moaning. "Akari," I said as I heard her crying. I was hurting now. I was worried that she would think such a thing, so I didn't notice Bay walked to me and bite me hard. I growled and pushed her off. "Enough!" I told her getting frustrated.

"Finish me then," she said as I growled again in frustration, but I heard Akari cry harder. I am even more frustrated now that I can't do something about this right now to fix this. "Akari," I said, but she clicked. "Well wasn't that fun," Bay said as I ignored her and called Akari back. No answer. 

"Akari," I said worried and dialed again. Still no answer. Does Akari really believe I'm doing such a thing on the phone with Bay? I called Akari one more time and yet again no answer. My heart was hurting as I wasn't sure what to do. It was going to take 2 days to get to her. That's enough time to pack and leave me until an idea popped into my mind. I grabbed my other snail and began to call. 

"Hello, big brother Katakuri!" Brulee answered. "Do me a favor and check on Akari?! Go to her and stay with her!" I told her still panicking. "Huh? Why Big Brother Katakuri?" She asked. "Just do it!" I told her. "Very well," she said as we then clicked. "Your that worried about being single? Don't worry about it. You have me," Bay told me as I began to walk past her. 

"Shut up!" I told her mad.

 **~Brulee POV~**  
Go to Akari and stay with her? I jumped to the mirror and ran to see if I can find a mirror from Big Brother home. Luckily, I did and saw Akari on the ground crying. "Katakuri! How could he?!" Akari cried hard with Kelly hold her. What happens? What did Big Brother Katakuri do? 

"I'm sorry. Maybe there is a reason he was screwing someone else while he was on the phone with you. Not a good reason, but a reason," Kelly told Akari as she kept on crying with Katakuri trying to reach out to talk to Akari by the snail. His snail kept on ringing and she refuses to answer. Big brother Katakuri doing it with someone else? 

Would he actually do that? Does he want me to go to Akari and stay with her in fear she will leave? I would if my future husband was screwing another girl. Poor Akari. I went to the mirror only to get Kelly's attention first. "What happens?" I asked as if I didn't know. Akari turns to me right away as tears kept on falling from her eyes. I saw so much pain in Akari's eyes. 

"Brulee, what are you doing here?" Akari said as I looked at her. "He called you to come didn't he?" She asked. I bite my tongue not wanting to answer. "Katakuri is cheating on Akari," Kelly told Brulee. 

"Big brother Katakuri wouldn't do that to you Akari. Stay strong and wait until he gets here, so you can both talk. He isn't stupid to lose you that way," I told her as she began to look down. I looked at the snail to see he didn't stop calling. He is really worried about losing Akari that he won't stop reaching Akari. 

"You should answer big brother-," I said, but I was cut off by her telling me, "No! I refuse to talk to him right now. I have to relax. The worry, stress, and heart pain are not good for... Ugh... My health," she said as if she was going to say something else, but then stopped. "I suppose," I told her as she got up to pick up Katakuri snail, but doesn't answer. 

"I will wait until he arrives and we can talk then," Akari said as she then placed a snail in a dresser. "But for now, I wish not to speak to him," Akari said as she began to leave the room. "She is really trying to be strong," Kelly said worriedly. Why was Kelly here anyway?

"He called Akari back and talked to Akari only for us to hear the cries of a girl wanting more. He was even sounding like he was moaning with growls. Akari was falling apart when they were talking. She had a feeling this would happen while he was gone and this confirms it to her," Kelly explained. 

"There has to be a reason, big brother Katakuri is in love with Akari and loves the kids! He wouldn't do that!" I said feeling tears escape from my eyes. Am I crying? I don't want Akari to break up with Katakuri. I want to see Akari and Katakuri's wedding, but in this case. It won't happen. 

"He is innocent! I know it. I believe it," I told her. "I wish I had such hope, but I have been through this before too," Kelly told me leaving to comfort Akari. Katakuri, get here fast.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
It was killing me not being able to talk to Akari. I kicked Bay but my room and locked the door while still calling for my Akari. Tears escaped my eyes as she doesn't answer. "Don't leave me Akari. I did nothing. I swear," I said as I just kept on calling Akari. Brulee, be with her and make sure she stays until I get there.


	74. Chapter 74

**~Katakuri POV~**  
Akari still hasn't answered me. Should I call Brulee? I can't sleep with this pain on my chest. "Hey Katakuri," Bay said opening my door. "How did you?" "I used a pin from my hair. Locks are easy to unlock when you have done it all your life," she said placing the pin back in her hair. 

"Get out," I told her with hatred. "So rude. I told you I liked you, I should be enough," she said as I growled. I then summon a circle that looked like a donut and pushed Bay out before shutting the door. I just wanted to be alone, so I placed mochi on the edges of my door to make it stuck. 

If I want out, then I'll get out. For now, I just want to be alone. I lay on the bed now looking at the roof. Just remembering stuff off Akari and me.

~Flashback~ "This place is so big, I'm scared to get lost here," Akari told me. "Then hold my arm, and you won't get lost," I told her as she wrapped her arms around mine. I can feel her heart racing. My heart was also racing as we walked. Matter of fact, I can feel like I was blushing. It was getting really bit hot under my scarf also, but have her close makes that pass 2 days feel like nightmares when she wouldn't talk to me. We finally arrived at Big Mama's office room where she sits there all day eating. We opened the door and having Akari move nervously than ever.

"Ahhhh Katakuri, my son. Welcome back," she said as Akari slowly tries to hide more behind me. "And this must be the chef you mentioned," Big Mama said as I moved to the side, so mama could have a clear view of Akari. Of course, Akari was still holding a grip on my arm making her not wanting to let go.

In fact in mama's point of view. It looked like we were dating, especially since Akari was holding on to my arm. Hearts formed on big mama eyes as she saw Akari. "Please my dear. Get close. I won't bite," Big Mama told her as Akari slowly lets me go and got closer to Big Mama. 

"Your a lovely looking girl and your just 3 or 2 feet smaller than my son. I guess you are the chef my son told me about," she said as Akari staid silent. In fact, Akari was nervous. "My name is Akari," Akari finally spoke up and said. 

"You very beautiful," Kakoa spoke up surprising Big Mama. "I haven't heard that for a long time!" Big Mama said happily as Kakoa came to the Akari side. "So, Akari. How do you make all the pastries?" Big Mama asked her. "The same as everyone makes it. I just add cloud," Akari answered to Big Mama. 

"Mind making me some? I have never eaten cloud in pastries," Big Mama asked as Akari nods. "COOKS!" Mama shouted loudly. Right away they began to run in. "This Akari, lead her to the kitchen and give the kids some ice cream," she told them as they nod. This made the kids cheer. 

"I will be waiting for the pastries," Big Mama told Akari as she nods. Leaving with the cooks in the kitchen. "She is a keeper," my mother told me confusing me. "What you mean?" I asked her as she looked at me. "Isn't she your girl? Your first girlfriend?" Mama said surprising me. "No, she is just... A friend," I said as I wasn't sure if a friend was the right word. 

"Oh, your first friend? She held you close like she carries feelings for you. Trust me. I know when a girl is in love," she commented proudly. "So you will not ruin things between you both. In fact, let's make matters better. I want you to add an extra bed in your room and share your room with her. That way if she needs anything, you give it to her! I expect grandkids soon," she said in her imagination.

"I can imagine it now! I can see you both falling closer to each other until wedding bells began to ring! It will be perfect!" "If you say, but do you think she will accept me like this?" I asked my mother as I remove my scarf. "Ahhhh!" She shouted.

"PLACE YOUR SCARF BACK ON! YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME!" she shouted at me as I began to place my scarf back on with a tear in my eye. "I want grandkids one day, so if you have to keep the scarf on you forever then so be it!" She told me as she was in her own way calling me ugly. How can Akari ever love me if even my mother calls me ugly? "Big Mama," we heard Kakoa said as she came back with ice cream. 

"Mama asked if you ever tried fried ice cream?" She said confusing Big Mama. "Frid ice cream?! Can ice cream even be fried?!" She said as I was also in shock. "Yeah! I'll let her know you want one to try. Kata, would you like one?" Kakoa asked me. I wanted to tell her, yes, but my mother stepped in.

"He is fine," she told her as Kakoa looked at me unsure, but nods before leaving. "You will not be scaring that little girl away!" Big Mama threaten me. "So you will still be eating in private!" I took a deep breath as I felt like this wasn't a type of relationship I was ever hoping to get. "Yes Big Mama," I told her as I have chosen not to disobey. 

"What is going on here? I didn't take long, did I?" we heard Akari as she came back to the room with chefs following her. She was only carrying a plate with 3 donuts. They were carrying all the items Akari made in just a couple of minutes. "It was fastly made because your chefs already had stuff prepared. It was just adding cloud and baking left to do," Akari said as I so badly wanted to eat some, but mama wouldn't let me right now. 

"Kakoa told me you didn't want fried ice cream, so I made you donuts," Akari said walking to me with the plate. "You don't have to eat it now. You can always eat it later," she said smiling at me. I was in surprise as I took them from her hands. She read my thoughts, I just know it! "Thank you," I told her as she blushed at me. ~End Of Flashback~

A tear escaped my eyes as I remember how cute she was and still is. I played there just thinking of it all before getting up and trying to call her again. "Akari, answer me. I beg you. Talk to me," I said, but no answer. I'm terrified to be alone again. I can't see a future without my Akari. I lay there with my heart breaking more and as I try calling her again. 

"Akari," I said sadly before she answered. I was in shock. "Akari! Akari, you there?!" I said wanting to hear her voice. "Shuu," I heard someone else say making my heart drop as it was rising. "Big Brother Katakuri, she is sleeping," she said. "She went to sleep?" I asked Brulee. 

"Yes, she went to sleep crying. Even in her sleep, tears still escapes her eyes," Brulee said as I felt my chest hurt. "How could you cheat on her Big Brother?" She asked me to hurt. "I didn't, Bay was making noise in the back with nothing happening," I told Brulee. I know she will believe me. 

"But they said they heard you moan growl. How could you?" She said as I could feel that she doesn't even believe me. "Brulee, I was frustrated. I didn't growl from pressure," I told her as I could hear her crying now. She doesn't believe me. No one believes me. 

"Well, Akari isn't going anywhere. She wants to talk to you in person. That will determine if she leaves or not, she said for she has the stuff to get off her chest before she leaves," Brulee told me. In any case, I can win her back. I have 1 slight chance to fix my relationship and save it.

"I'll let you go Big Brother, I am going to take a nap myself. I'll be here to make sure she keeps her word and stays," she told me. "Thanks, Brulee," I told her before hanging up. Brulee doesn't believe me either. They all think I did Akari wrong. They think I cheated on Akari, but more importantly.

Akari really believes I did her dirty. I threw myself back on the bed and to my side. I grabbed a pillow and began to pretend I was holding my Akari. "Katakuri, I love you," Akari said in my head as I began to cry myself to sleep too. "Akari, I love you!"


	75. Chapter 75

**~Katakuri POV~**  
2 days have now passed and I finally arrived at my island than Big Mama. I have to fix this before heading to Mama. "So can I get off too?" Bay asked me with a wink.

"You did enough! Stay on the ship," I demanded before leaving. I walked my way home not even sure what to say or do. I even saw a flower shop and bought her some roses. Flowers won't save my relationship, but maybe she will show me mercy if I gave her a gift. I walk my way to my house and felt my body getting heavier as I arrive.

What will happen when I walk through those doors? Would she talk to me right away only to leave? Would I get eyes or hatred from everyone? Only one way to find out. I got to the house and opened the door to enter my house. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm home." This was when I began to hear footsteps running towards me. Akari? Is it her to give me a hug? 

"Daddy!" Kakoa said as she appeared. She jumped into my arms and I began to hold her. "I miss you," she said as Katsu began to appear and tackle me too. In shock, I fell back. Did Akari not tell them? I rub both their heads smiling. This wasn't all bad. I then looked up to see Aki glaring at me. He knows. I can tell he knows. Without any words, I can hear him telling me that I was not welcome here. 

"Hey, Aki," I said ignoring his stare, but he just walked away. "I'm sorry daddy. He is just mad. Mama has been crying herself to sleep and right away he blames you," Kakoa said sadly. "We don't even know why she has been crying. To our face, she smiles but at night she cries," Katsu said also getting sad. 

"Things will get better," I told them as I rub their head. "Where is she anyway?" I asked them. "Cooking breakfast," they said as I nod. I grabbed the roses. "I'll be back," I told them as I began to get off the ground and head towards the kitchen. I then arrived at the kitchen and opened the door to see her cooking. Or she was trying. Looks the like chiefs were in her way mainly. "Akari," I said as she turned around to look at me surprised. 

"Katakuri, your home!" She said as I not. I got closer and hanged her the flowers. She took them and just stared at them before taking them. It didn't make her smile. "Akari," I said as she just walked away from me. "I'm a put them in water," she said leaving the kitchen. I just began to follow her. 

"I know your upset still, but what happen didn't happen," I told her as she walked into a room and got a vase to place the flowers in. "Why would you think I want to hurt you?" I asked her. "I heard those noises," she said as she started to tear up. It broke my heart as she was fighting her tears. 

"That doesn't mean I want to hurt you. Nothing happens," I told her until an idea popped into my head. "Kakoa! She can see the past! We can grab her and she can tell you!" "NO!" Akari shouted surprising me. "I'm not putting my daughter through some trauma just because you think it will prove your right!" Akari told me as she looked at me madly. 

"But nothing happens!" "It doesn't matter anymore!" "Yes, it does! I'm losing you!" I told her as tears escaped both our eyes. "I gave you a giant house! I am working more so you can have butlers and maids! I want to give you everything because you're my queen," I told her as she glared at me. "I don't want any of this!" She told me. 

"All I asked for is a small home. Big enough for us to live in. That way I can cook and clean for us. I love cooking and cleaning! If I have the stuff to think about, that is how I do it and you took that from me. You listen to what you want to, but you truly don't listen to me. I just wanted you home," she told me as she broke out in tears. She was crying harder.

"For the first 2 days, I was worried. I was always wondering if you were sleeping right or if you ate or something. On your days back, I was mainly thinking about you on the ship with her and what you could be doing now," she said as she began to hold her stomach. "Akari, are you ok?" 

"I'm fine, my stomach just hurts. It's been hurting, that is why I need to calm down," she told me. "We need to take you to a doctor," I told her worried. "I already went... They said it was stress," she said as I looked at her worried. She just looked away from me. "Then what do you want to do?" I asked her as she began to look at me sadly.

"I don't know, I was actually planning on leaving. Maybe we rushed our relationship. Big Mama told me I was your first friend and girlfriend before. Rather you did something or not, maybe you just need to go experiment with other girls before you settled down," she said as I looked down. "I don't want to, but if I am stressing you then I will leave. I will leave you this house and all the people and I will pay for them to keep working." 

"You still not listening!" Akari told me as I looked at her hurt. "I told you I don't want this life! Do I have to repeat myself?!" She said as I looked at her sadly. "I just want to know where you at," I told her as she then looked away. "It's none of your business where I am at if we are no longer together," she said as I began to look down at the ground. What do I do now?

"I don't want any money from you. I don't need it. I still have money Big Mama gave me for my services. I'll leave with that," she said now walking past me. "We're you never happy then?" I asked her not looking at her as tears were pouring out of my eyes. Her back was facing me and my back was facing her.

"Of course I was," she said breaking out into tears too. "You gave me the best days of my life," she said making me turn to look at her as she cries hard. "I just can't do the stress anymore," she cried as she began to run off. I stood there feeling my heart completely destroyed. I lost her. I lost my Akari.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I ran to Katakuri and my room only to slam the door. I fall to my knees with my hands still on the door as I cried. "I need to calm down. For the baby," I told myself before crying and shouting my pain away. I don't know what to do! I don't want to leave him! But maybe this is for the best. 

"KATAKURI!" I cried my heart out, but since my room is soundproof. No one can hear me scream. In fact, it was hurting my stomach more. I don't want to lose this baby! I need to calm down! For my baby!

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I went to sit down and cover my face with my hand. My life was ending now. "Big brother Katakuri," I heard Brulee said as she walked in. I began to look up at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked me as I removed my hand from my face. "Why do you care? You also think I cheated on her?" I told Brulee as I began to look away from her. "Did you least work it out with her?" Brulee asked as I looked down. 

"She left me," I told her. This surprised her and left her speechless. "I'm single now," I told Brulee as I got off the seat and began to walk away. This made her cover her mouth and cry. "I'm sorry Big Brother," she cried, but I said nothing. Hours later, I haven't seen Akari. Aki told the kids to pack there clothing and that is it. Take nothing else. He not once looked at me or talked to me. He knows now that I made his mother cry and hurt. 

"You aren't fit to be a father," was the only thing he told me. An hour after that, I saw Akari. She was crying, even more, the past couple of hours. Her face was stained with her tears and her eyes were even swollen. "So this is goodbye?" She told me. As she stood in front of me. "You know things shouldn't end this way. Let's fix this," I told her as she stared at me. I know she was thinking about it. 

"KATAKURI!" I heard someone shout and turned to see Bay. Damn it! "Hey! Your a tall," she said as she looked up and Akari. "Who are you?" Akari asked her as she looked down at him. "I'm Katakuri second Babe. The name is Bay," she said with a wink. This was when Akari looked at me and I looked at Akari worried.

"Goodbye," she said leaving. "Your girl is hot," Bay said as Akari left with the kids. I said no words, just watched her leave sadly. I can see Kakoa crying also as they left. "Where she going?" Bay said as she looked at me. "Because of you, Akari left me," I told Bay with rage. This surprised Bay for some reason. 

"I was just kidding. I didn't think me having fun would hurt you both," she told me as if she was innocent. "What did you expect? To laugh about it in the end. I know you were talking to her but remember I was planning on marrying one of your brothers since you were taken," she said as I growled and walked away. 

"Well now I am single and you can forget being with me," I told her as she looked Akari way sadly.

 **~Bay POV~**  
Maybe my jokes were taken to far. I ran after Akari hoping maybe I could stop and end all this. "Akari!" I said chasing after her, but it is hard. She is a Titan size and I'm a small human. "Akari!" I said again until she heard me. She stopped to look at me. I was out of breath, but she looked at me calmly. 

"We didn't do anything. I was doing it myself. I didn't want to break you both apart," I told her as she began to look away. "It doesn't matter anymore. Things were said and done. If Katakuri and I belong, I know we will see each other again. Though for now, I think I need space," she told me before looking at me with a sad smile.

"Thank you though," she said before the oldest son began to pull her away from me. I stood there and just watched them leave. "I'm sorry," I said sadly again. 


	76. Chapter 76

**~Akari POV~**  
We were on a ship just sailing away to somewhere that maybe Katakuri wouldn't be able to find me. "WHAT?!" Kakoa said in shock as I smiled at her. "You mean I am going to have a baby sister!" Kakoa said as if her mind was blown. "It might be a baby brother," Katsu told Kakoa. 

"No, there are 2 of you already. We need another girl!" Kakoa protested. "Did you tell Katakuri before we left?" Aki asked seriously. He hasn't been happy for days now. He has no idea what happens, but he knew something was wrong. 

"No, I was too afraid. I was already going through so many emotions that I couldn't think straight," I answered to him. "He wouldn't be a good father anyway," Aki said rudely. "YOU BITE YOUR TONGUE!" Kakoa yelled at Aki mad. "He treated us like these kids! He loved us! He was giving you what you wanted and trained you with your devil fruit! How can you say he would be a horrible father? He did his best! In fact, he didn't try to get rid of us like our real fathers!" Kakoa told Aki. This just made Aki look away mad. 

"Enough, we can't live with the pass. We have to learn to relax," I told them as I took a deep breath to relax and rub my tummy. "But mommy, how can you relax that you didn't tell him that you carrying his baby! His first baby!" Kakoa told me making me look down.

"I will regret not telling him. I should of, but I didn't," I told them as they looked at me. "Mama," Katsu said sadly. "I just hope he is ok." "We should turn back to tell him!" "We don't have the power to turn around. We are on a ship sailing to another island and then by the time we just sailed back from the other island. He would have left to see Big Mama," Katsu told her. 

"Still, it's not fair. He doesn't deserve it. He has been great to us all," Kakoa said before breaking out into tears. "No matter how far he is. No matter how long I don't see him. I will always call him my daddy."

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I turned my pain and tears into a rage. I grabbed stuff in the house and began to just throw it everywhere. I could let this happen! Why didn't I listen?! "Katakuri, you should chill," Bay told me. "This is your fault!" I told her as I walked to her and grabbed her from the neck and rose her up. 

"I lost my Akari because of you!" I told her before I through her to the wall. "Hurt me all you want, but it won't make you feel better. I made a mistake, I know. I told you I was sorry," Bay told me as she was trying to breathe again. "I don't care about your apology! I don't see it bring back my Akari!" I told Bay mad as I grabbed something and through it. 

"Forget it. Let me take you to mama before I kill you," I told her as I began to walk out leaving her behind. she eventually tried to get up and catch up. How will Big Mama take this?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT YOU!!" Big Mama yelled at me in a rage after I told her we broke up. "SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT! FIX IT!" "I don't know where she left too," I told Big Mama which made her lose her mind even more. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out. She didn't even ask why Akari and I broke up. She just blames me. 

"Sorry, to just walk in," Bay said stepping forward. Mama stopped yelled and looked down at Bay. "Your Bay?" "Yes, I am Bay. I wanted to marry one of your sons," she said as she looked at me. Please don't choose me! Please don't choose me! "You ruined it the first time, so I won't pick you," Big Mama told me. 

"We will make a reunion and I will give you the change to meet my son's," Big Mama told Bay, but still in a bad attitude. "You didn't even give me a hand child, you are a disgrace," she told me. I just looked down and away. "get out of my view!" She told me so I began to walk away to leave. I walked out of Mama's office just wondering what to do next. I don't have a family to go home to. My mother doesn't even want to see me. 

"Katakuri!" I heard someone say and turned to see Oven and Daifuku. "What you two doing here?" I asked them. "Just walking by," Daifuku answered. "Kelly and I went on a private date. It was successful," Oven said happily. "What you do? Take her to read a book?" Daifuku told him with an insulting voice. 

"No, that's stupid. I took her to read manga at the cafe," Oven said proudly. "Your an idiot," Daifuku told him. "So how you doing brother?" Daifuku said giving me attention. "How's Akari?" Oven asked and I felt my heart twist so bad I wanted to cry. To avoid crying, I smashed my head hard on the wall.

"Ugh?" Oven said confused. "We should have asked if you were ok?" A Daifuku asked me. I roughly pulled my head out the wall just looking down. "Akari left me," I simply told them. This surprised them and began to look at me hurt. 

"I'm sorry Big Brother Katakuri," they said as I said nothing. I just wanted to hide under a rock. Without my kids and wife, I don't feel like life is worth living. I was mainly doing stuff for them and preparing things for them without them. I feel like my life grew no meaning. 

"How about we go for some drinks? That can get your mind off her. It's ok, I'm sure you will find the one someday," Daifuku said trying to cheer me up, but it didn't work. How am I going to sleep, knowing I will never hold Akari again. "Mama is pissed that Akari left," I told them as they were not sure what to say. 

"Let's just go for a drink. Maybe you will feel better later," Oven said as we began to leave and do so.

 **~Akari POV~**  
After hours and days of sailing, I tried to catch up on my sleep. I felt so empty without my Katakuri, but I have to get used to the life I chose. "Mama, we are near land," Aki said as he came to see me in the room. I smiled at him as I began to get myself off the bed. 

"Did you see his ship?" I asked Aki as we began to walk up to the deck. On the deck were many other people, but I saw Katsu and Kakoa. They were waiting for me to look at the land. I looked out at it with a big smile as I began to see his ship. "Maybe Katakuri won't come to find us here since this is one of Big Mama lands," Katsu commented as we just stared at the island as we got closer. I placed a hand on my stomach and looked down.

"Maybe," was all I said acting thinking it would be best if he did. Though after I made him feel, I don't think it. 


	77. Chapter 77

**~Akari POV~**  
We arrived at the island only to get off the ship. "Where do we go now, Mama?" Katsu said as I questioned. "I don't know where he lives?" I told myself unsure. "AKARI!" I heard someone shout my name. I turned around to see that it was Marco. 

"Marco!" I said glad to see him as he flew towards us. He landed on a building and smiled at me. The building was pretty high, so I was looking up at him. "You standing there doesn't make you tall," Katsu said making me giggle. Kakoa just refuses to talk. She has been like that for a while now. I don't blame her for hating me. I can see my baby hating me too as he grows.

"What brings you here anyway?" Marco said getting closer. "I came looking for you," I told him making him surprised like crazy. "Me?!" He said as I smiled and nodded. "It's a long story, so can we sit somewhere and talk," I told him as he nods.

 **~Marco POV~**  
We walked to where I and my crew stay at and greeted her to everyone before letting the kids wander off and play. They had a long trip. They should go off and wonder a bit. Though, since White Beard was sleeping. 

I will tell him about her arrival later. I took her to where we have a meeting though, to make sure she could fit and we can be in private. Maybe she wants to be with me finally, but sadly that wasn't the case. We sat down alone for her to tell me everything. From what happens when Katakuri was away from him to break up with him. 

"So that is why I came here. I was hoping you would be my doctor's baby," she told me with hope as I began to think. "I will be your doctor baby. There is no double thinking it, but does Katakuri know? I realized you never mentioned telling him about having his baby," he said as I looked down.

"No, I haven't. I was scared too," she said as i took a deep breath. I really didn't want to hear that. "I wonder how Big Mama taking it. Not well knowing her," I told her as she staid quite. She wasn't sure what to say next, but she knew I was right. "Akari, that is his baby. If he doesn't care about it then it's up to him. It will also be he lose, but at least you told him and he knows. I can see White Beard getting very mad about that. He himself wants a baby, but he doesn't produce the sperm to have kids. That is why he looks at us all as his sons," I told her making her cry. She covered her face to break out into tears. 

"I know and I wanted to! I was going to, but what if he didn't love me anymore?! What if he was just forcing himself to be with me because he feels bad for me?! I don't want his pitty! I know I am not strong, but that doesn't mean I need someone to be with me feeling bad for me!" She told me as she cried. 

"Akari," I told her concerned. "What did you go through in the past?" I asked her making her look at me in wonder. "what do you mean?" She asked me. "Katakuri had you like he never wants to lose you and you even told me that this Bay girl to you that she did nothing with him. She was just making noises yet your life this. Do you really think or feel that no one can actually love you?" I asked her surprising her.

"I don't know, I don't think so! Or is it true," ahs said looking away thinking. She doesn't even know how she feels. "You have been missing behind a mask for so long that you forgot who you really were. Akari, if you don't know yourself then you can't fix yourself emotionally. In act, breaking up with Katakuri will haunt you for the rest of your life!" I told her as she began to cry more. 

"I don't know," she said as I took a deep breath. "Alright, relax take a nap. When you wake up, we can start on checking your baby," I told her as she nods. "Should I nap here?" She asked and I shook my head no. "Follow," I told her as I took to a guest room that was big enough for her. 

"I will check the kids and see where they will sleep. The bed isn't big enough for you all," I told her as she nods. I left her be and began to do just as I told her. I still couldn't believe she hasn't told him. I have to convince her to tell him.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I couldn't nap. I lay there just thinking of everything. At least being here, Marco can teach Kakoa how to be a doctor like she wanted, but they are right. I should tell him. It is going to keep eating me from the inside until I tell him, but how do I tell him? What if I tell Big Mama, that way Big Mama can tell him for me. If he cares, he will come to see how his baby is doing by visiting or seeing his child be born. If he doesn't then I know he doesn't care anymore. I began to get myself out of bed and walk out to see if I could find White Beard or Marco. 

"Gurarara!" I heard someone laugh. Actually, that sounded like White Beard. I walked towards the laugh. My heart was racing as I got closer. I'm scared to say anything. I'm scared to tell you. Soon though I was in front of White Beard without really knowing. My feet lead me here while I was getting scared. 

"Ahhh Akari, welcome. I see you are here," he said noticing me. I bite my tongue afraid to talk. "What brings you here?" He asked. I guess Marco hasn't told him. In front of him was fire fist Ace. They were just staring at me. "It's a long story White Beard," I told him sadly as I began to lower my head. 

"But I have a favor to ask you," I asked him as he nods. "Can you call Big Mama and tell her that I have Katakuri baby?" I asked him surprising him. "His baby? Where is he?" He asked me as I then placed a hand on his stomach to show where he is at. "How about you tell me everything first? Ace, leave us alone?" White Beard told him as he nods and left. Ace was tinny but cute. The only man that was right for me was Katakuri. I just ruined it all. 

"Now start from the beginning," he told me, so I can start.

 **~Big Mama POV~**  
"WHHHHHAAAAA!!!!!" I cried out in tears with my daughter's trying to calm down. "THAT DAMN KATAKURI HAS TO RUIN THINGS! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A GRANDKID!" I cried out as if she was the one that left me. "Mama, Bay told you what happens. Akari left thinking about what happen actually happening. It was a misunderstanding," Brulee told me.

"EXCUSES!!! HE SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER TO MAKE HER BELIEVE HIM! INSTEAD, HE LET HER GO! IF HE DIDN'T LOVE HER ANYMORE. HE COULD HAVE GOT HER PREGNANT AND THEN LEFT HER AFTER TAKING THE BABY! I WANT A GRANDCHILD!" I shouted to the world hurt and pissed. "Mama, he does love her and he still does," Smoothie told me trying to have me listen. 

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! I AM TIRED OF YOU ALL DEFENDING YOUR USELESS BROTHER! OUT! GET OUT!" I shouted making them all leave. I just began to pig out on my sweets. "They don't understand that he was so close," I said as I ate. "Ring ring," my snail then went. I looked over to see White Beard snail. What does he want?! How rude?! Doesn't he know I am crying a storm here?! I got up and walked over to the snail and answered. 

"What?! What is it?! It better be important?!" I told White Beard dead serious. "I have Akari," he simply said. Should I care?! She left my son?! "And she is having Katakuri baby," he said making the world stop. I was speechless and in shock. Did all my tears grant me my wish? "Akari regrets leaving Katakuri and not telling him that he is a father. If you work do is the favor and tell him?" White Beard told me. My son?! Tell my son?! 

"Please Big Mama," I heard Akari voice now. "I know I should have told him, but I was scared. I want to know if he cares that he is a father or if he is over it now, so I want him to know," Akari told me. My son blew it and I almost lost her and now I know I almost lost her with my first grandkid. "I know you're mad. Please forgive me for leaving your son," she said as I began to calm down. 

"My dear, I am not mad at you. In fact, you made me very happy telling this news. Will you be staying with White Beard now?" I asked her calmly and getting excited. I will have a grandkid after all! "Yes Big Mama, Marco will be my doctor," Akari said as I nod. "Relax and take off that baby. I will take care of the rest," I told her. 

"Thank you Big Mama," she said sounded relief. It must have stressed her out not telling him. "Relax now my dear and I will visit soon my dear. I want to see your stomach growing and if Katakuri cares. He will be joining me," I told her. "Yes, Big Mama. Thank you," she said as I nod. "Now I'll let you go, so I can tell him," I told her. 

"Yes, Big Mama. Thank you Big Mama." "Goodbye," I told her slowly hanging up. "AHHHHHHHH!" I shouted like a little high schooler. "I am going to be a grandma after all!" I said as I began to walk out the door to tell Katakuri until I remembered. "Katakuri ruin the first time with Akari. I don't need him to ruin things now," I told myself as I stopped in my room. 

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him," I told myself as I began to smile. "I don't need him ruining this for me, so I won't tell him. Yes! He doesn't have to know!" I told myself as I went to sit down proudly. "The baby doesn't need the father anyway. He will learn to need is the mother and the grandmother!"

 **~Brulee POV~**  
Poor Big Brother Katakuri, even mama is mad at him. I wonder how he is doing right now? He went home yesterday after drinking with Oven and Daifuku, so what is he doing now? I jumped into the mirror and began to go to the Big Brother house mirror. I didn't step in because I saw him crying on the table with his head down and a bottle of hard Sake in his hand. 

"Akari," he cried. He still isn't over her. His first friend, his first love, and his first fiance. I don't blame him for now moving on already. It will take him some time, but who knows. Maybe he will just love her forever. I wish I could fix this. Maybe if I talk to her to talk to him again, but what is sad. I don't know where she is or where she left. 

"Big Brother Katakuri," I said feeling bad for my brother. Drinking isn't going to help him move on. I hope he knows that. "Soon, you will be happy again," I said before leaving him alone. "I will do something about this. I promise."


	78. Chapter 78

**~Big Mama POV~**  
2 weeks later, I got my ship ready and got ready to sail. "Mama, where are you going? You rarely sail out?" Pero the oldest son I got asked me. I can't tell him I'm going to see Akari for she is having Katakuri baby. They will just go tell Katakuri and ruin me getting the chance to see the baby. 

"I ugh I am going to talk business with White Beard," I told him. It's not a full like since I am going to White Beard territory. "White Beard?! Why don't you just call him? You have his snail?" He said as I began to wonder what to say next. "I am your mother! Don't question me!" I told him nervously.

"At least let me come and support you. You are leaving your territory after all," he said as I shook my head no. "I am going alone and that final! I'll be back," I told him getting on the ship and sailing away. I took a deep breath, but I'm glad I'm going alone.

 **~Perospero POV~**  
It's odd that Big Mama is sailing and alone. What is Mama gonna do though? Does she leave to fight alone so it can't be to fight? I leave the docks in wonder if Mama will be ok. "Hello, Big Brother!" I heard someone say and turned to see Brulee coming out of a mirror.

"I just came from visiting Big Brother Katakuri! He is doing better now. I left Oven and Daifuku with him so he has his comfort!" She said as an idea popped into my head. "Brulee, you brilliant!" I told her as she began to blush. "Just looking out for my brother," she said happily. 

"No, not that! You can go through mirrors! Mama just left on a ship on her own. You can go make sure she stays ok. Follow her and make sure nothing happens to her. If anything happens, come to get us as fast as you can!" I told her as she nods. 

"Yes, Big Brother! I'll go now!" She said hopping back in the mirror leaving. This way, we will know that mama I ok without he knows we are watching.

 **~Akari POV~**  
It's now been 3 weeks since I told Big Mama about the baby and haven't heard from her ever since. Does Katakuri care? I hope he does, I am actually looking forward to him running my belly and placing his ear to listen for the baby. Marco did his tests and check up on me I believe last week only for me to find out that I have been pregnant for 3 months now. 

I couldn't believe it. I didn't even know. Maybe all the times Katakuri and I were trying, I should have been checking myself every week. We would both known sooner and maybe things that happened wouldn't have happened. In fact, my stomach is starting to get big. Not too big that I need new clothing. It's just bearly forming.

Luckily my baby is healthy even though I didn't know. "Mommy," I heard someone call me for. I turned to see Kakoa come in. She came to my side and placed a hand on my stomach. "You told daddy?" She asked me. She has been worried about it since we left but never said anything. "Daddy should know. I told Big Mama to tell him," I told her as she nods. 

"I miss daddy," she said as she began to cry. I ruin the life of my daughter and my baby by not being strong. I let my feelings get the best of me. "I know, I'm sorry. Daddy will be back soon," I told her hoping he does still care and he comes. "Looks like a good reunion," we heard someone say and turned to see White Beard walk in. 

"Grandpa!" Kakoa said happily to see him. "So for 3 months? How do you feel?" He asked me. "Weird, because I can't really feel the difference right now," I told him as he nods. "Give it time. Big Mama is ok her way as we speak," he said as I nod. "Did she tell you if Katakuri is coming?" "She didn't, but we just have to wait. What man wouldn't like to know that they are soon to be a father," White Beard said as he began to laugh. I smiled as Kakoa rubbed my belly again. 

"You know, every day passes and I keep regretting that I left. I should of staid strong and fought for him," I told White Beard as I then looked down sadly. "I know Kakoa, but it's ok. We all make mistakes and you know if you argue with Katakuri. You shouldn't have to run. A couple always argues. It's a sign that your relationship is healthy," he said as I took a deep breath. 

"I am sure though if he comes. Everything will be better. I can see you in his arms in no time," he said, but I didn't feel so sure as he did. "I hope your right," I told White Beard. I wonder what Katakuri is doing now though? Has he been sleeping right? Has he been eating right? I know I have a hard time sleeping, but I have been forcing myself to eat for the baby. 

"You know something White Beard," I said as I began to smile. "What?" "I am craving donuts," I told him. He smiles and nods. "I'll have them get you some donuts," he said leaving Kakoa and me alone. "Mommy," Kakoa said getting my attention. "I really hope you talk to daddy soon," she said as I nod. If he comes then I will do my best to fix things with him. Maybe he loves me enough to give me another chance.

 **~Brulee POV~**  
It was boring just waiting in the mirror world and just popping my head out once in a while to see if mama was still sailing or if she landed. Where is she heading?! I just want to go home and sleep now.

"Finally!" I heard mama say through the mirror, so I popped my head out and made sure I was safe. I then got out and went out to see that we landed. Did mama sail all the way to White Beard island? Why? Mama got off the ship and began to walk more to land. "Akari!" She shouted happily as she walked more into the island. 

"Akari?! She is here?! I can speak to her about talking to Big Brother Katakuri!" I said now leaving Big Mama behind and going back to the mirror. Mama will be ok if she left to see Akari. Why wouldn't she tell anyone though? Big Brother Katakuri should know about Akari! I should tell Big Brother Pero though and see what to do next.

 **~Akari POV~**  
I was slowly starting to fall asleep for a nap until I began to hear someone calling out my name. "Big Mama!" I said surprised she was here now, but if she is here. That means Katakuri is here! I got up fast and began to hurry out only to see her alone. 

"Akari!" She called me again. I walk closer as she soon notices me. "Big Mama!" Kakoa said running to her and hug her. Aki and Katsu came along too. Maybe to see if Katakuri actually arrived also. "Big Mama, welcome," I told her as she hugged Kakoa. "Your tummy! It's small!" She said as she walked to me. 

"Big Mama, Marco said that my belly was bearly forming because I'm 3 months in," I told her as she looked at me more surprised. "3 months?! So 6 more months until you blow?" She asked as I nod. She clapped her hands and smiled at me. "That's fantastic!" She said as I began to look around. Marco was coming our way with White Beard, but I don't see him. 

"Big Mama," Aki said stepping up. "Where is Katakuri?" "He isn't coming," she said surprising us. "But why?! Mama is having his baby!" Katsu said stepping forward. "He doesn't care. He wants nothing to do with the baby," she said surprising me even more. "Katakuri," I said hurt. "What do you mean he wants nothing to do with the baby?!" Marco said hearing it.

"I don't know, he is a dork, but it doesn't mean I don't want to be there. All a baby really needs is his mother, but you have me too!" Big Mama said as I was still shocked And hurt. "I lost Katakuri forever," I said falling to my knees. "Akari!" Marco said worried as tears escaped my eyes. "Mama!" Katsu said as they tried supporting me. I covered my face and began to cry.

"I want to work things out. I wanted to try, but I can't! He doesn't love me anymore!" I cried hard. "It's ok, you have me," she said trying to be supportive, but no. I wanted Katakuri! "Mommy," Kakoa said feeling bad for me. I lost the best things that came into my life besides the kids.

"Akari, relax. If you don't then you will hurt your baby," White Beard told me seriously. He was right. I have to calm down. "Your right," I said as I began to stand up. "Excuse me as I go wet my face," I said leaving them behind. Kakoa and Katsu followed me as Aki staid behind. 

"Katakuri," I said sadly as I tried to stay strong. There was nothing I can do now, but support all 4 of my kids and take care of them. 


	79. Chapter 79

**~Akari POV~**  
I went to the room to try to relax and wash my face. Big Mama is right, this baby can't see this world without me so the baby needs me to relax. I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled. "But a baby of my own. It all feels like a dream," I told myself as I can still feel my broken heart. There is no way to push it. I wonder what he did when he heard about the baby though?

 **~Brulee POV~**  
"What?!" Big Brother Pero said in shock. "It's true! She was calling out for Akari when she arrived at the island!" "But you don't think it's to kill her?" Pero asked me concerned. "No, she seems happy to see her and excited," I told him as he began to think.

"It's off she wanted none of us to know. Maybe she just didn't want Katakuri to go see Akari anymore," he said really thinking it. "I want to talk to Akari, big brother. Maybe convince her to talk to Big Brother Katakuri again," I told him as he kept on thinking. "Wait until she sails back that way we don't get in trouble for following her," I told her as she nods. 

"I wonder why big mama went looking for Akari," Big Brother Pero said thinking about it. He really seems to be trying to figure it out. "Maybe Akari is pregnant!" I told him as he shook his head no. "Big Mama would be mad that Akari left if that was the case and I'm sure Akari would have told Katakuri that she was carrying his baby. There has to be another reason?" He said as he began to walk away thinking. 

"Big Brother Katakuri," I said sadly. I should tell him that I was able to find Akari, but before I do that. I should talk to Akari myself. "When does Big Mama get back?" I asked Pero. "In a week," he told me. "Unless she wants to stay longer." I couldn't tell Big Brother about this in a week! He has to know. 

"Ok, I'm start heading out," I told him and jumped through the mirror. I then began to walk my way to Big Brother Katakuri's mirror to see what he was doing. Eventually, I arrived and saw him sleeping passed out on a table with a bottle of sake in his hands. "He shouldn't be drinking his depression," I said sadly as I walked through.

"Big Brother Katakuri," I said getting him to notice me if he was awake. I know he is sleeping, but he woke up and fixed his scarf to cover his mouth before getting up. "Brulee," he said not sounding drunk. I came at the right time. He must have been drunk earlier. "What are you doing here?" 

"It's Akari!" I said making him a shock and get up quickly. "Is she in danger?!" He said worriedly. "No, we found where she living at. I thought you would like to know," I told him calming him down. "Thanks, Brulee, but there is no point knowing her were about if she doesn't want me to know," he said as he began to walk away. 

"Big Brother Katakuri, you can't just stay in your house locked up. What about your maids?" "I fired them," he said surprising me. "I hired them for Akari, but yet she wasn't happy," he said as he sat back down and placed his hands on his head. My big brother Katakuri was full of pride and everything that he isn't like that anymore. He is fallen apart now because he lost the women he loves. I have to talk to Akari and convince her to talk to him. Pero said that in a week mama comes back. I don't want to wait! 

"I'll fix this brother! Just you wait!" I told him and left through the mirror. After all, he has done it for me. All the tears she shed over the years due to pain and for me.

I WILL HELP BIG BROTHER KATAKURI GET BACK ON HIS FEET! IT'S MY TURN TO MAKE HIM SMILE!

**~Akari POV~**  
I got out of the room and walked down with him on my mind. My baby will have to live life without his father if Katakuri doesn't want to see him. I placed a hand on my stomach as I tried to relax. It wasn't a life I wanted to give my firstborn. I then arrived at where Big Mama and White Beard were drinking in celebration of the baby along with all the crew there. 

In fact, they seem all drunk. I don't want to be here right now with everyone drunk, so I head back to my room. Wonder what my kids are doing? I'm sure they are off having fun. I then got to my room to see Brulee coming out of my mirror. 

"Ahhh Akari!" She said surprised to see me. "Brulee, what are you doing here?!" I said her also in shock. Did Big Mama tell her? "I came looking for you." "Did Big Mama tell you where I was?" I asked coming in and closing the door. "No, I followed her here and found you. Big Mama doesn't know I am here, so let's make sure it stays that way. I just wanted to talk to you about talking to Big Brother Katakuri again," she said as I began to look away with tears in my eyes. 

"Big Brother Katakuri hasn't been the same without you. All he does is drink and cry," she told me, but I couldn't believe her. "Big Mama said he doesn't care," I told her as I looked away. "There isn't anything to talk about or talk to him about?" "What do you mean? Big Brother Katakuri still cares for you dearly," she said sadly. 

"Then why would he not come? I told your mom to tell him about the baby and she came telling us that he doesn't care or want anything to do with the baby," I told her surprising her. "Mama said that?" She said until she realized what else I said. "Baby?! Are you pregnant, Akari?!" She asked in shock. I just was not looking at her. 

"He will never blow you off Akari! I'm going talk to him, but I need to know," she said as I turned to look at her. "If he comes, would you talk to him?" "You shouldn't do that," I told her surprising her. "If you bring Katakuri here, then your mama will know you followed," I told her making her pale. 

"Leave me in the mirror while you get Katakuri," I told her as she nods. I began to walk to her and took her hand as she pulled me into the mirror. I looked around before looking at her. "Wait right here!" She said as she began to run off. I got down and began to sit down right in my mirror. Sadly I can't see through my mirror and check if anyone was looking for me. It's just a normal mirror to me.

 **~Brulee POV~**  
I dashed as fast as I could to Big Brother Mirror to see him about to get drunk again. "Drop that!" I told him as I went to the mirror and took it away "Oh hey, Brulee," he said tiredly. "Get up! Get ready! Take a shower quickly and get dressed!" I told him as he began to look away. 

"There is no point," he simply said. "Akari! She is waiting for you in the mirror world!" I told him, but by his reaction. I can tell he doesn't believe me. "Brulee, don't lie to me. I'm fine, just leave me alone." This just made me mad, so I grabbed his hand and began to tug him. "Akari is crying to see you! Mama told her that you don't care to see her! Especially right now that she is pregnant!" I told him surprising him. "Akari is pregnant!" Katakuri said in shock. 

"Yes, Big Brother, so please get ready! She is waiting!" I told him and he then made his arm mochi, making me let him go and fall back. "Hey!" I said mad as I saw him get up and began to go through his clothing before heading to the shower. Maybe while he is getting ready, I can clean up all these beer bottles off the ground.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Am I actually falling for this? Akari isn't really waiting for me, but if I don't do it. Brulee wouldn't stop pestering me, so might as well. I showered myself and myself dressed like normal with fresh clothing. I then got out of the bathroom to see my room clean. Brulee was cleaning while I was getting ready. "Did you brush your teeth?!" She shouted at me from downstairs. 

"Yes," I lied. It's not like I'm actually going to see Akari. Brulee then came back up and smiled at me. "Good your up! Let's hurry! Akari is waiting!" She said as she went back upstairs and to the mirror, she came from. She waited for me and reached for me, so I can walk in. "Ready brother! We have to run that way!" She said pointing a direction. I just looked at her emotionless. I'm still not falling for any of it. 

"BRULEE!!!" I heard an angel voice cry out. "Akari!" I said in shock. Brulee wasn't lying. "Get on my back!" I told Brulee, so she did. I then began to run as fast as I could towards where Brulee said to go. 

"BRULEE! I WANT TO GO HOME! IM GETTING COLD!" she cried out making run faster. Once I reached her, I stopped a couple of feet away to see her standing there beautifully. If Brulee wasn't lying about Akari waiting, does that mean she didn't like about Akari being pregnant? "Katakuri," she said surprised to see me. Brulee then got off my back as I stared at Akari. 

"Akari," I said as she began to walk towards me with tears forming in her eyes. "Katakuri," she said before I dashed to her and hug her. She was in shock but held me back. "I missed you," Akari cried before crying harder. I kept on holding her just scared to let go. "Akari, I missed you too," I told her as I felt like I been dreaming. Though, I began to let her go and look down at her stomach to see a small bump.

"Akari," I said as she smiled. "You're going to be a dad," she said as I placed a hand on her stomach. "Me?! A dad?!" I said in shock before smiling more. "Katakuri, why will your mom tell me that you wanted nothing to do with the baby?" She said surprising me. "what?" "I told her to tell you about the baby, but she came telling me you don't care," she said as I looked down at the baby.

"I don't know why should say that? Since you left, I wanted to see you," I told her making her smile. "I was hoping we can start again," I told her as she looked down at my hand as I rubbed her belly. "I want too, but that would mean moving back with you," she said as it sounded like she doesn't want to live with me. I get it! She didn't like having to much help, but still! 

"I can fix our lifestyle," I told her as she shook her head no. "I rather do things slowly now and I can't move for Marco is my doctor for the baby," she said hurt me. I took a deep breath and nod. As long as I can see Akari and my baby. "So, when the baby is out. Can we try again?" I asked her. 

"We will see," she said as I nod. I want to be with my Akari. I love Akari. I then got my face closer hoping for a kiss. She got closer to my face and pulled down my scarf only to put it up. I looked at her worried and shock. Does she not find me cute anymore? "Brulee wasn't kidding. You were drinking a lot, I can smell it in your breath," she said making me blush.

"BIG BROTHER KATAKURI! I TOLD YOU TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!" Brulee shouted at me mad. I made sure to cover my mouth with my scarf and looked the other way without saying anything. All Akari did be giggle before she had a big cute yawn. "Take her home. She needs rest for my baby," I told her as she nods. Brulee got Akari by the hand and took her through the mirror before coming back.

"Happy?" Brulee asked me. "Very," I told her as we began to walk to my mirror back home.


	80. Chapter 80

**~Brulee POV~**  
Days passed and it was time I went to check on Katakuri. He hasn't told me to see Akari, so what is the planning? More drinking? I went to his mirror and looked in to see what he was doing, but he wasn't around. 

"Big Brother Katakuri?" I questioned. I walked out of the mirror to look around. Food shopping maybe? Is what I thought until the whole side where the mirror is it was now all gone. "AHHHHH!!!!" I shouted in panic as it all began to fall into pieces. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I began to run as behind me began to be destroyed. It's like it started at that side of the mansion and continued to the other side. Soon though, I began to run out of run space, so I jumped out the window. 

"BIG BROTHER KATAKURI!" I shouted as I began to fall out the window and behind me was falling apart. "BRULEE!" I heard him shout only to him to extend his mochi arms and grabbed me before hitting the ground. 

"Huh?" I said surprised that he got me on time, but then let me go. "BIG BROTHER!" I shouted as I turned to see him walking towards me. "Brulee, what you doing here?" "I CAME TO CHECK ON YOU, BUT I WAS ALMOST KILLED INSTEAD!" I shouted at him before looking back at the mansion. "Why is it destroyed anyway?" I asked him without looking at him. "I destroyed it," he simply said. 

"WHAT?! WHY?! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME?!" "Akari never liked this house. Since she said she will give me another chance when the baby is born. I have to prepare myself for a home she wants and that's good for the baby. I can't stay here and take any chances of losing her," he explained to me. 

"Then where are you going to live now?" I asked him as I fully got off the ground and dusted myself off, but he just began to walk away. "I have it ready. Come with me and I'll show you," he said, so I followed. I get to be the first to see Katakuri's new place! I'm so excited! We walked for a long time only to get to his ship. So he is leaving the island? "Is mama ok that you are leaving the island?" 

"I didn't give her the option," he simply said as he was getting us ready to sail off. No sail crew of anything type. Big Brother Katakuri was doing it all on his own. Why go through the hassle? "Big Brother it's just you that plans to sail?" I asked him as I watched him. "It's not fair, so I can do it myself. If I can't do things myself then I can't be the father my kids deserve," he said making me smile. My brother is all grown up. I looked at him lovestruck as he was doing all he could to get the ship going. He then sits down and began to relax before a growl escaped his stomach. 

"Ahhhh Big Brother, your hungry. I can prepare you something!" I told him as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "It isn't just food I am craving for, but Akari food. The way her sweet cloud makes everything better," he said as I began to think. I then left to go see if I can find a mirror. 

I can go see Akari and she sees if she can cook for Big Brother Katakuri! Soon though in the bathroom, I found a mirror and went through it. I have to remember which is Katakuri ship mirror on my way back. For now, I began to run to reach and find the Akari bedroom mirror. What if she wasn't in her room? 

What do I do then? I'll risk it anyway and continued to run until I reached her mirror. I popped my head through to see she was there, but fast asleep with Kakoa. Did I come too early? Where are Katsu and Aki? Should I wake her up? I came out of the mirror and got closer. She was sleeping peacefully as I can see her belly was getting bigger. 

She must be more tired. How much energy does the baby take away anyway? Probably a lot. I smiled though just watching. Soon she will be back in the arms of my brother where she belongs. "Katakuri," Akari said in her sleep. She misses him too. I'll let her continue to sleep, so I turned around and hopped into the mirror.

I made a mistake coming here to make her cook for my big brother. I should have just waited, but now my run back.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
Brulee hasn't been around since we started sailing. I didn't hear anything fall off the ship, a matter of fact. I heard her go into the bathroom and never come out, so I got up and began to head there. I knocked on the door in wonder if she fell and hit her head. "Brulee," I said as I knocked, but again no answer. Did something bad happen in there? Should I go in? "Brulee!" I called out again. 

"Yes, Big Brother Katakuri!" She said suddenly in a panic. "Is everything ok?" I asked her as she then opened the door with a nervous smile. "Yes! Of course!" She said as I looked at her in question but then pushed it away. 

"We have arrived," I told her as I began to walk away and she followed. "Big Brother Katakuri, do you ever wonder how Akari is doing?" She asks me. "All the time, but I know where she is at. I know she is safe where she is staying and that is what matters," I answered her as we walked. I wouldn't mind seeing her through and checking on the baby, but I still have the stuff to do. We walked more in silence as she began to arrived at a village. 

"You live in a village this time?" Brulee asked me. "No, we are more walking to do," I told her as we kept on walking through. On the other side of the village was a forest, so we began to enter the forest. "In the forest?" Brulee question as she began to look around. "Do you know if my baby is a girl or a boy?" I asked her getting her attention. 

"I don't know, we can ask her later, if she knows," she said as we walked. I wouldn't mind seeing her. Should I ask to bring her here or should I leave our new home as a surprise? "We can go ask later, so I can prepare the room," I told Brulee. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing her either way if she doesn't know yet." She smiles at me as we walked away from the village and into the forest. We kept on walking some more until we reached our location. She saw the house and just looks at it amazed.

"Is this your new home? Why?" Brulee said as I kept on walking towards it. "Akari wanted a small home. Small enough for us and the kids," I told Brulee. "What?! But what if we come over? There will be sleeping?" Brulee said in as I rolled my eyes as she followed me in. 

"I don't know. I'll worry about it when that happens or I'll make a Mochi house for you to sleep in while you here and destroy it when your home," I told her emotionlessly. She then began to run around the house to look inside. "It's bigger inside than it looked outside!" She said happily. "Should we go now to Akari?" I asked her. I want to go see my girl and see how she is doing with my baby. 

"Sure," she said as she began to come back. "What mirror?" She asked me so I began to look around for the nearest mirror. I walked over to the one in the living room and then stopped in front of Brulee. "Are you ready?" She asked me as I nod. We walked through the mirror and into the mirror world. Brulee looked back, more likely to make sure which one was my mirror. As she did that, I began to walk. I know Akati mirror and I believe I am sure how to get there.

"Big Brother!" Brulee called out for me as I walked. "You're walking the wrong way!" Brulee said making me stop at my tracks embarrassed. Great! So much for knowing where I was going! "You sure?" I asked nervously and embarrassed as I turned to look at her. She was standing there thinking until she began to laugh nervously.

"Never mind, you're going the right way," she said making my eye twitch annoyed. I knew I was going the right way! I think. We walked a bit with the thought of Akari's smiling face. No one knows I know about the baby beside Brulee. No one knows I seem Akati besides Brulee. How will mama take it when I am there during the birth of my baby? I plan to be there no matter what.


	81. Chapter 81

**~Katakuri POV~**  
We arrived at Akari mirror as I began to feel excited. I get to see Akari's beautiful smiling face. "Big brother Katakuri, let me make sure she is alone or at least with the kids," she said as I nod. She Then popped her head through to check, but then she went through the mirror. I stood there waiting, but as I wait. I realized 10 minutes passed and those 10 minutes felt like 10 hours! What is Brulee doing?! What is going on?! It doesn't take this long to check! 

"Brulee!" I said getting pissed. Where are you?! But the next thing I knew, the mirror began to shatter. I look at it in complete shock. "BRULEE!!! AKARI!!!" I shouted in sorry now. "Big Brother Katakuri!!!" I heard Brulee's voice shout from me from another direction. I ran towards it as fast as I could. Once I got there, I stopped to see her waiting. 

"What is going on?! What is taking forever?!" "I was checking if everything was good, but then I heard an explosion! I ran out to see what is happening then ran to see if there was something I can do! When I did that, things are getting worse!" "And Akari?! The kids?!" "I can't find them!" She said as my mind was going crazy. 

"Let's go! I'll find her!" I told her reaching for her hand. She took it and pulled me through. I got to the other side to see building burning and stuff falling apart. There was a battle happening here with White Beard. Why?! How?! "Akari!" I said as I began to run and looking for her with Brulee following close behind. I don't know all White Beards members so I can't just kill all I see. 

"Katakuri!" Marco said flying down to us. We stopped running and looked at him dead serious. Maybe he knows where Akari and the kids are. "What are you doing here?!" He told me. "Where is Akari?!" I demanded to know. "I don't know. I told her to find cover with the kids," he told me. "What is happening?" Brulee asked him.

"Kaido lost in a game of cards with White Beard again and is going crazy. Nothing really, he just wanted the prize really bad," Marco told me as I pushed all that away. It's good that this isn't an invasion, but I still want to see Akari and the kids. "Daddy!" I heard an angel say. I know who that is. I turned to see Kakoa smiling face. 

"Kakoa," I said happily as she looks a bit taller but still cute as ever. I was going to go down and open my arms for her to run to me, but Marco came in front of me with open arms. "Finally you call me daddy," he said pissing me off. What does he mean about that?! I stood there as Kakoa began to run our direction. This made Marco run to her, but sadly to him. She ran past him and to me.

"Daddy!" she told me with open arms. I got down and picked her up. She hugged me and had me hold her close. "Kakoa, you were supposed to call me daddy," Marco said sadly, but we just ignored him. "You're growing so big," Brulee commented. "No, I'm still little," Kakoa commented with a giggle. "Kakoa, where is Akari?" I asked her as she looked at me. "Mommy is with White Beard and Kaido," she answered. 

"What?!" Marco and Brulee said in worry. "They are all talking. Mommy calmed down Kaido because Kaido wants to marry mommy," she said making me serious. My heart was just pounding in rage as she mentions that. No one marries my Akari, but me!? I then placed her down and looked at her seriously. "Take me to Akari," I told Kakoa. She nods and began to lead the way. 

"I didn't know even Kaido had a crush on Akari," Marco commented as he began to follow. "Why would crush on Akari? Is it because she is as tall as us so she isn't too tinny?" Brulee questioned as my hands turned to fists. "It doesn't matter! He isn't having her!" I told them dead seriously. My eyes of death made them all get chills as we kept on walking. 

"Daddy, are you going to try and get back with mommy?" Kakoa asked me as we walked. I suppose Akari never told her that we saw each other not long ago. Or was it long ago? I believe it was 3 or 4 weeks I think, but either way. Those weeks felt like years. All I do is a nod at Kakoa. This made her excited and happy. Will Aki and Katsu be happy too? Soon we arrived at some big doors where I saw Kaido blushing and smiling down at my Akari who was just standing there nervously. 

"Kaido, you need to know she has no interest in you," White Beard told him as he then realized I began to appear with Marco and Brulee. "Shut up White Beard! She is a single mother!" Kaido told White Beard mad before noticing me. "Excuse me?! Single?!" I spoke out making Akari turn around to look at me in shock. 

"Katakuri," she said as I saw her tummy was bigger. "Katakuri? What are you doing here?" White Beard asked as Akari began to run to me with open arms. I waited for her to reach me and hug me. I hugged her back and kissed her head, but of course with my scarf still on. "Did Big Mama told you she was here?"

"No, I had another way of finding out," I answered still holding Akari close. I looked up at them as they can tell that there was no longer something bad happening between Akari and me. Matter of fact, they could see how we were still in love with Akari holding me tight and me refusing to let her go until she began to release her grip to rub her belly. I looked down and smiled at her belly as I began to rub it. 

"So Akari, what are your plans when the baby is out? Do you wish to give this man another chance?" Kaido asked her as she then began to look up at him. I looked at her with eyes showing that i wanted to know too. "Honestly, I don't know," Akari answered. I stopped rubbing her belly as I looked at her in shock. "What do you mean you don't know Akari?" Marco asked. 

"Are you saying you fell in love with someone else. Is someone else me?" "Shut up small fri, you will be the last person Akari will ever love!" Kaido said as I looked at Marco with eyes that spoke, "Keep it up and those words will be your last." "It's not what I mean White Beard. With all due respect, I am still in love with my Katakuri," Akari said as I looked at her wanting to finish since she turned to look at me. 

"But... I need a man for my kids and baby. Someone that will pick us over the world. Not someone that would put us last. I know Katakuri never cheated on me and I was so weak and foolish to just leave and throw it all away. In that house though, I wasn't happy. It didn't feel like I was in my own home. I felt more like a guest," she said as she began to look down. 

"Akari, things have changed. I made them change!" I told her with a worried voice that she will leave me permanently. We weren't together, but I was hoping to get back together to make things right. "Don't give up on me," I told her as tears began to fall down her eyes. "It shows Akari still has a lot to think about before she decides and it is fine," White Beard told Akari. "Akari," Kaido said getting her attention. 

"If he isn't right for you then come to me," Kaido told her, but I can see that even she doesn't want that. "No, I know that I don't know what I want, but I know that my kids want Katakuri. Maybe there really isn't much to talk about I am just scared that if I decided now Marco will stop being my doctor," Akari said as she turned to look at Marco in fear. 

"Akari, that won't happen. In fact, you can leave with him if you want and if you do. Then I can go and check on you, but first I would have to see how far you are that way, I know when I will have to leave from here. You traveling right now is ok, but soon it will be too dangerous to travel for the pressure of sailing can cause you to have an early birth," Marco told Akari as she began to look at me. I can take her now?! My heart was racing as she looked at me. I looked into her eyes before wiping her tears away from her beautiful eyes. 

"It all depends on what you want, Akari," I told her as Katsu and Aki appeared crossing their arms. How long were they here for? "White Beard?" Akari questioned him next. "Any choice you make will be a good choice," White Beard told her. "Even coming home with me," Kaido said with hope. 

"That will be a horrible choice," White Beard told him making Akari giggle before laying her head on my chest. "If that is the case, then I would love to see the new home Katakuri said he has for us," she said closing her eyes with a smile. My heart raced as I was so excited to be able to even spend the night with her. To hold her and protect her. "But Big Brother," Brulee spoke up getting my attention. "What is it?" I asked her. 

"Big Mama, she doesn't know about you knowing that Akari is pregnant or here still," Brulee said worriedly. This made Akari look up at me worried. She wants a man that will choose her and the kids over the rest. If I turn back now, it will show that I pick mama thoughts over hers. "Ahhh don't worry so much. I will just say that I requested him privately and told him," White Beard said getting ready to drink.

"Really White Beard?" Kaido said hating the idea of him taking fault. "Well of course," White Beard said proudly. "That won't be necessary," I spoke up. "I will tell her the truth. I hunted her and found her, so I found out when I found her," I said preferring it, but I don't think Mama would be mad that I found Akari. In fact, I can see her happy that Akari and I are getting back together. "Who knows, maybe she won't even ask," Aki also said. 

"So enough said, I am taking her," I said as I wrapped my arms tighter around Akari. Not to tight that I hurt my baby of course. Though, with that it made everyone nod. "I'll get our stuff," Kakoa said running out to do so with Katsu and Aki following her. This happens better than I thought it would be honest. 

"We are leaving through the mirror today though, I will send directions towards the home later," I told them as I looked at Marco next. He nods understanding. "But before you leave we should celebrate the reunion!" White Beard said drinking. "I better make sure the kids are ok," Akari said leaving my arms and away. I guess I can wait here then. 


	82. Chapter 82

**~Akari POV~**  
I left Katakuri with the boys, so I would be able to help the kids pack. Am I making the right choice returning and leaving here? What home did Katakuri speak of? "Mama," Aki said worried as I was lost in thought. "You don't have to go through this if you don't want to. We can just stay here," Aki said as Katsu and Kakoa began to look at me in wonder. I then looked down at my belly with a smile. My first blood child of mine and it was with him. 

"No, I want this to happen. I want it to work. I just need to open my mind more to our differences," I told them making them smile and nod. We continued to do our stuff until we heard a knock on the door. Who was it? I turned to walk to the door and opened it to see Katakuri. 

"Katakuri, we aren't ready yet," I told him. My room was trashed due to Kaido rampage. Of course, I wouldn't be ready so quickly either. "I got annoyed. They got too drunk," he said letting himself in. "And Brulee?" I asked him. 

"She is with Marco on their way that way we can just leave when your all ready," he said as I closed the door and walked towards him as he began to sit on the bed. This made Kakoa tackle him from behind right away excited. She always loved Katakuri and trusted Katakuri. He did not once show me that I should entrust him, but because of my insecurity. I let it get the best of me and pushed off him. 

Luckily though, he loved me enough not to give up on me. When I felt like he should have had. Maybe he would have been happier with someone else. I stared at them with a smile as Katakuri began to play with her, causing Katsu to join in and have fun. Aki continued to pack, but he was happy as they were. 

Maybe, because we look like a completed happy family. I took one last glance at them before I began to continue packing. I bet Katakuri wants to go home now. I can make him his favorite donuts when we get home. It's not like he doesn't miss them. Once I was done packing with Aki, Katakuri got up to walk to the door. 

"Right on time," Katakuri commented, but I didn't hear someone knock. He then answers the door to reveal Brulee. That was more than 10 seconds into the future. Katakuri must be really learning and using his Haki to get better. The Haki the Kakoa was about to give him. I smiled as Brulee stood there in shock. 

"Are we ready?" Brulee said brushing off that he opened the door before she knocked. She must not be aware of the situation that just happens. I looked over at Kakoa to see that she even noticed. It made her smile to bright of joy, knowing that the gift she gave away wasn't taken for granted. "We are ready," Katakuri told her.

"We will have to leave through the mirror we came in since Akari mirror is broken," Brulee told him. "Obviously," Marco told her sarcastically. "SHUT UP!" Brulee shouted at him mad. This just made me giggle. "We don't have much, just a suitcase each is what we were able to get from this mess," I spoke up as we all began to grab our bag. Katakuri just walked over to take Kakoa and my bag. He must be acting as a gentleman and making Aki and Katsu carry their own. 

"Daddy, I can carry mine," Kakoa said wanting too. "I got it," he told her as he began to take the lead with us beginning to follow. "Mama, will life really be different or do you think it will continue just the same?" Aki whispered to me. 

"We will just have to wait and see," was all I was about to answer him. I don't want to say what I have in my mind. I need to learn to be grateful that I have Katakuri back in my life. The best man in the world, right by my side. Soon after, we arrived at the mirror and we began to say goodbye before Brulee began to take us into the mirror. 

Katakuri was making sure that I didn't fall stepping in. He was being cautioned for the baby or maybe he saw that I was going to trip and prevented it. I can't tell anymore. Since he is better with his Haki. I don't know what to think anymore and that is ok. For it will make things much more interesting. 

"So where do we live now daddy?" Kakoa asked as we began to walk with Brulee and Katakuri taking the lead. "You will see! It's so lovely and in fact, big brother Katakuri build the house!" Brulee said proudly. "Build?! Katakuri, why did you go through all that? And in a short time. We were only a couple of weeks from seeing each other," I asked in shock and worry. How tired is my Katakuri? 

"I have to prove to you that I am worthy enough to take care of my family. So I did what I could alone," he replied. Now I felt guilty because he did it for us. "Wow, daddy is so strong and smart!" Kakoa said proudly. "Proving you can take care of your family doesn't mean killing yourself," I told him as we walked. I don't want him to overdo it. I just want him to be himself, though that is my fault. He must have liked the life of maids and a giant house. Then I come along and take that from him instead of accepting what he prefers for what he has done for us. 

"No, but I wanted to make you happy," he said turning his head to look at me. "If I make you happy, then you won't leave me," he said making me feel more guilty. I looked down sadly not even sure of what to say next. He noticed something was wrong, but said nothing. I fail as a wife or his lover if I make him feel like he isn't good enough. All I know is how to support my family. If I can't support, then I feel like trash. 

Soon later though, we arrived at a new mirror I never seen before. "Ready, welcome to your new home!" Brulee said excitedly. Katakuri would just stare at me in concern since I wasn't looking at him anymore. I wasn't sure what to do or say, so how can I just look at him. Brulee then starts getting the kids one by one through the mirror before taking me. It took Katakuri and her for a while before he walked through and she left. 

Why did she leave? I was expecting to spend the day with her with us. Maybe Katakuri had other plans though everything does look beautiful. I began to walk around the house noticing the wood floors and wood walls with large windows of glass. He did this on his own. I walked around as the kids were trying to figure out what was their room. It wasn't a mansion. It was just a normal home. It wasn't regular normal, but normal as in a home where a family can be at. 

"Do you like it?" I heard Katakuri say as he began to walk from behind me. I walk towards the back door to see a quite small pond and big beautiful trees. "This is lovely," I told him as I stopped exploring. I stood there just to look at the outdoors as he then wrapped his arms behind me and pulled me in.

"I thought it would be perfect. No one can bother us here. I have guards and sensors that make sure no one comes 300 feet near here," he said as he began to lean down, so he can rest his head on my shoulder.

"But how lonely were you here so far away?" I asked him. "It doesn't matter, rather I was with someone or alone it felt the same without you and the kids," he said making my eyes teary. I don't deserve this. "Akari, are you not happy with me?" he asked me as he held me tighter. I was surprised by what he said. I turned my head to realize he was scared for my answer and that he wasn't wearing his scarf. He took off his scarf! 

"Katakuri, I am happy with you," I told him turning around. "I just never had a man like you, so I never knew how to keep you or even make you happy," I told him as he began to wipe my tears away. "Marry me, Akari," he said making my eyes go wide in shock. "Marry me and you will make me the happiest in the world. I know you wanted to take it slow. I know you want to make sure we work out, but I can't live another second in this world without you," he said making me break out into tears more. How could this be true? How can this be real?

"Akari," Katakuri said worried as I cried. "Did I say something wrong?" "No, you didn't," I told him right away. "I just don't see how I have you if I don't deserve you," I told him as he began to smile. He wiped my tears away again before raising my head and crashing his lips on to mine. His lips were always full of love and passion. It always took my breath away, but I couldn't help and wrap my arms around his neck kissing him back. We kissed for a bit, before breaking for air. 

"Akari, I love you," he told me as he looked into my eyes. "Katakuri," I said about to say it back until he got down on one knee to try again. "Please... marry me," he said as I was breathless. "Let everything that has to happen all behind us and start fresh. I want us to understand each other and work things out instead of throwing it all away. Be my one and only. Be my wife," he said as I couldn't take it anymore. I tackled him, making him fall back on the ground. 

"Yes!" I said in tears again. "Yes, my Katakuri. I want to belong to you and only you for I love you, too," I told him making him happy. I then looked at his face as he smiled. This time I crashed my lips on to his as he right away began to kiss me back. Without me knowing he pulled out a wrong and used his mochi to sneakily place it on my finger. I felt the ring on my finger, so I broke for air. I got off him to look at it is surprised. 

"This ring," I told him as he smiled while sitting up. "Mama gave it to me, but that was before you left," he said as I looked up at him in surprise. I smiled as he leaned to kiss me again. This all felt like a fairy tale. "So daddy will be our permanent daddy?" we heard someone say, so we broke the kiss to look over to see Katsu, Kakoa, and Aki.

"How long were you kids there?" Katakuri asked as he began to blush. "I saw you get on one knee, so I ran to tell Aki and Kakoa," Katsu said happily. "Then we arrived to heard mama say yes," Kakoa said with so much joy. "No more girls from your past we have to worry about, right?" Aki asked Katakuri. 

"No one else," Katakuri said as he then looked at me with eyes that say I love you. My heart melted as I smiled back with him with eyes that say I love you too. "Have you gone food shopping or should I see what to cook?" I asked Katakuri. "I have, but if you can't make anything with what we have then we can go shopping," he said as I nod. He then got off the ground before helping me up. "Mama," Aki said looking at me concerned. 

"Is the baby ok?" Aki asked worriedly. "You did jump on me!" Katakuri said remembering I was pregnant and began to worry. "Yes, the baby is fine. Now let me see what I can make for dinner," I told them as I left to find the kitchen with Katakuri beginning to follow close behind me.


	83. Chapter 83

**~Katakuri POV~**  
As Akari would cook dinner, I would wrap my hands behind her waist and pull her close. I was just so happy that she was mine again. It all just felt like a dream as she cooked with her cloud people. "Katakuri, I can't do much with you just holding me in place," she said giggling since all she was doing is cutting food in place and having the clouds do everything else.

"Mmmm, just a little longer," I told her until I began to smell something delicious. I popped my head up and looked around to see what it was. I didn't even bother checking what she was cooking. She is right in front of me and I had no idea what she was making. That was how much I was actually paying attention. 

"I see you smell the donuts," Akari said happily. I looked at her shocked and let her go to continue cooking. Donuts? It's been too long since I had her donuts. She then took out donuts from the oven like she does and set them down to cool. I have been having deep-fried donuts from my chiefs because none of them can do it in the oven. I stared at them as she began to add the chocolate and sprinkles on all of them. Just 1 type of donuts today is OK. At least they are her donuts and delicious. 

"If I give you 1, will you check on the kids?" Akari said as she began to wave donuts. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist again from behind. I kiss her on the neck before taking a bite and walking off with it. This made her laugh and continue cooking while I left to check on the kids. I stepped out of the kitchen to see no one, but laughter happening outside. I followed the laughing to see Katsu and Kakoa playing tag while Aki played with them and trained. I stood there smiling as it really felt at ease as I ate my donuts. Why didn't I see this before? Why didn't I want this before? 

"Daddy," Kakoa said happily as she ran towards me. I stood there as she came to tag me. "Your it!" She said before running for it again. "What? But I wasn't playing!" I told her, but she just ran laughing. She didn't care. This was her way of inviting me to play, so I did. I began to slowly chase after her and Katsu, with Aki starting to join in. Of course, though I held back, because if I didn't. I would have tagged them all like nothing. Minutes later, Akari came out and stood there for a while smiling at us. She waited for us to notice her as she stood there. 

"Dinner ready," she said making the kids run in. They ran passed her as I walked to her. Her eyes shined like stars as I walked towards her. "I'm glad to see you're having fun, not to mention without your scarf," she told me with a giggle. "It makes me happy." 

"I see what you meant when you said you wanted a simple life," I told her as she smiled in silence. "Huh? What do you mean?" "How you wanted a small home alone. I prefer it," I told her as I began to lean in and kiss her lips. She kissed me right back while also wrapping her arms around my neck. I love her touch. I love her lips. I love how great she is. No one can ever beat having her, but sadly enough. We broke our kiss for we have kids to think about. 

"Come on, before the food gets cold," she said as she began to walk back into the house. I got her from behind and continued to walk holding her. This all feels like a dream. What have I done good that made me get good Karma? 3 loving kids, a bride, and a baby of my own blood in the way. All of it feels like heaven.

 **~Akari POV~**  
We began to arrive at the kitchen, making Katakuri let me go to sit as I made my clouds start serving us. "Mommy," Kakoa said getting my attention. "Yes?" I said as I smiled at her happily. "Can we go to the beach?" 

"The beach at this time? It is getting late, we will freeze," Katsu told Kakoa as he began to take a bite of his food. "You idiot, she meant tomorrow," Aki told him as he rolled his eyes. "Why the beach Kakoa? You wouldn't want a tower of the island?" Katakuri asked her as I began to sit next to him. 

"I do, but maybe another time. I want to relive the day you came to the beach with us," Kakoa said as Katakuri began to then look down in thought. I remember that day. He showed up and I was closed and yet he tagged along. Actually, now that I think about it. He didn't want to come to the beach at first, so why did he show up? Not that I wasn't glad he did, but why? Katakuri then looked at me in wonder. Was it that he was wondering about? We are together now, so no need to be nervous now. He then stopped looking at me and looked back at Kakoa. 

"How about I take us all to a better place? Your mother and I can't play in the ocean, so how about I take us somewhere we can enjoy?" I asked Kakoa. This just made her happy and excited. "Ok daddy!" she said as she began to eat. With that, we all began to join in. As we ate though, I would smile at my family. I realize today how much my children have grown and how big my family is getting. I wouldn't change this moment for the world.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
We all ate Akari cooking and realized how late was getting, so everyone began to get ready for bed while taking a bath and brushing their teeth. "Good night daddy," Kakoa said coming into the room to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her while I also kissed her forehead. 

"Good night, Kakoa," I told her family. This made her run off to her room as I began to wonder where Akari was at. I began to walk around looking for her. Could she be with the boys? I peeked in Katsu room to see she wasn't there. I then peeked in Aki, so see she wasn't their either. Should I worry? I kept on walking around until I saw the back door open. This is when I began to run to the door in worry. 

Did someone make their way inside?! I reached the door right away only to stop at the door. From the distance, I can see Akari beautifully standing in the middle of the field just looking up at the stars. The moon shined right on her making her beauty shine even more. My heart raced as I began to approach her. It didn't take her long to notice me, but she kept her eyes on the stars. 

"I miss looking at the stars. Back with White Beard, there was so much light that I couldn't see the stars," she said as I stopped just 3 feet away from her. "They are beautiful aren't they," she said smiling. "They are, but while you were gone. I felt lonely," I told her as she began to look at me now. Her beautiful was now gone as she looked at me. "Lonely?" she questioned. "Katakuri, they shouldn't have been lonely," she said as she began to get closer to me. 

"Why not? You were not by my side?" I asked her as she began to smile at me. "Because no matter where we are. No matter how far we are. We were always under the same stars," she said. for some reason, so much emotion began to overfill me that I pulled her to a sudden embrace. "I couldn't see it that way, forgive me," I told her as she began to hold me back. 

"Easy my love," she said surprising me. She hasn't called me her love for a long time. Even before we broke up, she stopped saying my love for a while. "Now we are together again, but I have a feeling that we will no longer separate. Our love is permanently here to stay," she said making me let her go and look at her. I stared into her eyes as she stared back at mine. 

"Shall we go to bed?" she asked as I nod. We now began to make our way in, hand by hand. I really hope she is right though. I hope our love is here to stay too. 


	84. Chapter 84

**~Katakuri POV~**  
Morning came and the sun began to shine on my face. Another day awake, but this time with my Akari. I turned to my side to hold Akari only to see she was gone. This made me shot up quickly in shock. 

"Akari!" I said in a panic and worry until I noticed that the water from my bathroom was running. Someone was using my shower. Could it be Akari? Who else would be taking a shower in my bathroom? I forced myself up from the bed and began to go towards the bathroom. The door was unlocked, so I let myself in. To my shower is a glass door, so through it, I saw a beautiful figure that you can tell was pregnant. 

"Katakuri, you can't shower with me," she said making me red. "Not like I wanted to!" I told her as I tried not to seem like a pervert. "Good, I'll be out shortly then," she said making me leave. I understand why I can't, but I can try fighting my needs. "Wait," I told myself as I stopped myself out of the bathroom. I stood there just thinking about it. "Wouldn't it be a good idea to give her sexual pleasure? It makes birth easier, right?"

"Yes, it would be," Akari said suddenly appeared behind me with a towel. I turned to look at her quickly and in shock. How long was I thinking?! Wait, was I also thinking out loud?! "Then why couldn't I shower with you?" I asked her as she went to get changed. "Because you are too rough. It isn't time for this baby to be born, so you are going to have to wait," she said making me cross my arms and look away. 

"I can control myself. I can give it to you another way," I protested. "Of course you can," she said sarcastically. "You can at least sound like you believe me!" I told her about making her chuckle. "Sorry my beloved, but I bet you haven't had any since we last have done it and neither have I, so I can see myself not being able to fight back," she said admitting. At least that didn't make me feel like a pervert or a pervert all alone. 

"Matter of fact, I feel like taking you anyway. I won't lie," she said now dressed as she picked up the towel to put away. "But our baby comes first." This made me take a deep breath. "Yeah, your right," I said smiling at her as she smiled at me. 

"Ok, you can shower now, while I go make breakfast," she said she walked to me. I leaned into her for a kiss, before she starting to leave the room. I stood there just starring at the door before turning to see my reflection. I forgot I haven't been wearing my scarf. She and the kids make me feel so much in peace that I haven't worried about my scarf. Well that was what I thought until Brulee came through the mirror.

"Big Brother!" she said happily. This made me reach for my scarf, but no dice. I wasn't wearing it! "It's ok, I already know about your mouth remember. You do look better without it though," she said completely stepping out the mirror. "Brulee!" I said embarrassed of my mouth. "You know how I feel about my mouth!" 

"Oh? When Akari is around, you don't seem to care. I saw you kiss Akari," she said making me blush from embarrassment. I then just took a deep breath and looked away from her. I have to keep my cool.

"Brother, you know it's ok to be yourself. I know you aren't used to showing us who you really are and how you truly act, but you found someone that did. You don't have to be different with me and you know that" Brulee said as I still kept on looking away from her. "You will always be the best of everyone no matter what," she said as I turned to look at her. "Thank you, Brulee," I said happily and peacefully. 

"Your welcome, now let me bring Oven and Daifuku over," she said reaching into the mirror. "WHAT YOU MEAN OVER?!" I said mad and unexpected. How will Akari take the unexpected guest?! i then began to look around and saw my scarf on a chair. Did I place it there before?! Maybe Akari did. I hurried to it and grabbed it placing it on. 

"Hey Big Brother, Katakuri," Oven said happily and he and Daifuku walked into the room through the mirror. I just glared at them as they looked at me nervously. "I know it was unexpected, but we just wanted to make sure you and Akari are doing great!" Daifuku explained. "You weren't in the best conditions last time we saw you after all." 

"Well, now I have Akari back. I have no reason to fall any more," I told them before hearing a knock on the door. "Come in," I said as the door began to open. "Daddy," Kakoa said walking in only to be surprised to see all 4 of us. "Daddy?" Oven questioned. I don't believe he ever witnesses Kakoa call me daddy. 

"What's wrong, Kakoa?" I asked her as I began to approach her. "What are my uncles doing here?" she asked making Daifuku and Oven blush. "She calls us uncles," they said. "They came to visit," I told her when I was face to face with her. I then went down and picked her up. "Is that why you are wearing your scarf?" she asked as I gently nod. 

"Wearing your scarf?" Daifuku said getting our attention. "So they do know about your mouth," Oven said as I nod. "Kakoa," I said looking at her now. She looked at me showing that I have her full attention. "Go tell mama that they are here," I said as she nods. I then placed her down, so she began to run out. 

"We are proud of you big brother," Oven said giving them my attention. "I can see why you were apart when Akari left you. They aren't like everyone else we have bumped into." "No, she isn't," I said as I took a deep breath. How would she take that I placed my scarf back on? "Katakuri?" Akari's voice said as she opened the door with Kakoa behind her. 

"That was fast," I commented. "I was already heading this way before she told me what was going on," Akari said as she began to smile at my siblings. "Good morning, will you be joining us for breakfast?" Akari asked them. "Sure, if you will have us," Daifuku said as she nods. Brulee just clapped in joy. 

"We can finally sit next to our brother to eat!" she said happily. "Finally?" Akari questioned as she then looked at me with a face asking, "Do they not know about your mouth?" I took a deep breath and shook my head no. "They are one of the few that are aware of it," I told her. This made her walk to me. 

"Then why are you wearing your scarf," Akari commented as she began to remove my scarf. I just stared into her eyes as she removed my scarf. My siblings smiled seeing that with her. I wasn't hiding anything. "Now go shower," she said leaning in for a kiss. I took it and kissed her back. "Very well," I told her now walking to the bathroom. 

**~Brulee POV~**

"We were wondering if you knew," Oven told her. She nods with a smile before placing down big brother Katakuri scarf. "Make yourself at home while I keep cooking," she said leaving. Why did she come this way? She must have forgotten what she came for. 

"YAY!" Kakoa cheered remind us that she was there. "We get to eat all together!" she said before running off laughing in joy. "He has gotten the perfect family," Daifuku commented. "All that matters is that he is happy now. Come on, let's join everyone outside the room as Katakuri gets ready," Oven said as we began to leave the room.

Before I fully left the room. I stopped at my tracks to look back at my big brother scarf. She was actually about to remove his scarf without him losing his mind. I wonder how it was when she first did so.

**~Aki POV~**

I came out of my room to see Daifuku and Oven walk by. This got me off guard as I looked at them with a shocked look on my face. When did they get here? Why weren't we be told they are coming and now that I think about it. Are they spending the night? If so, where? Our home doesn't have any more rooms than what we are already using.

"Aki!" I heard someone else say and turned to see Brulee. "Brulee, you are here too?" I questioned as she approached me. "We wanted to make sure everyone was ok."

"Mama and Katakuri are ok. In fact, I noticed mama had a new ring on her finger which states that she is engaged to him," I told her surprising her. Looks like they haven't told her. Mama hasn't sat down to tell us either. I wonder why? I assumed she would have asked us first to get married or at least say that she said yes. It doesn't matter anyway. Her happiness is what matters. Mama has suffered enough and deserves to be happy. 

"Well, I am going to go help your mom in the kitchen," Brulee said now walking passed me. They must know the house because they didn't ask where stuff is at. Either way, I don't care.

**~Oven POV~**

Daifuku and I walked around the house to check it out. "Big Brother Katakuri did a great job," I commented as he was beginning to check how strong the walls were. "Indeed, these walls are so thick that it looks like he hired someone to build it," he said as we kept on walking around. "You know, there is a hot spring nearby. We can go with our brother and his family," I suggested. 


	85. Chapter 85

**~Katakuri POV~**  
After my shower, Akari finished cooking and got us all ready to eat. "Katakuri," Oven said as he ate. I looked at him giving him my attention as if I was asking what? "Daifuku and I were wondering about hitting the hot spring tonight," he told me. "You mean the hot springs nearby?" I questioned as they nod. 

"What you think, Akari?" I asked as she shook her head no. "I'll pass," Akari answered. "Why?" Brulee asked her. "Hot springs are bad for pregnant women. They can cause early birth without one knowing, is what Marco told me," Akari answered. "How about only the boys go and make it like a night out?!" Kakoa said excitedly.

"Mama, Brulee, and I can just go out for a stroll!" "Sounds like a great idea," Oven said approving it. "No," I told them which surprised them. "Why not?" Akari asked me. "What if something were to happen. I wouldn't be near to save you," I told her seriously. This just made her smile at me.

"Oh, Katakuri," she said hoping I would just relax. "Akari, I already lost you enough. I plan on keeping you forever," I told her before I began to hear my siblings playfully saying, "Awwww." This made me snap out of it and hid my face away in embarrassment. I forgot they were here for a second there. "I didn't know our big brother was so touching," Daifuku teased. This made me look at him and glare. Akari couldn't help but giggle though. 

"It's ok Katakuri. Go have fun. I'll take care of Akari and Kakoa," Brulee said as I stayed silent, but went back to eating my donut. Why do I have the worse feeling in my chest?! It feels so tight! Since I went silent, everyone began to continue to eat. From the corner of my eyes, I looked over at Akari. Did I upset her, that is why I feel the way I do?

 **~Akari POV~**  
I won't do anything. I don't want to upset Katakuri, but later I will speak to him when we are alone. I need to know why he is so worried. He already proposed to me. Does he not trust I will stay? If he keeps worrying, even he won't be able to relax. Once we were done eating, I made my clouds start taking dishes to the kitchen and start cleaning them. 

"So Akari," Brulee said getting my attention. "Yes?" I asked her as I had my clouds do all the work. "You hate having servants, but yet your clouds are like the servants. What makes a difference?" she asked me as I began to think of an answer. "Well I can see your point, but I love seeing your brother without his scarf. If my clouds are around, we all know they can't feel, judge, or say. If a person was going the job of the clouds, they would speak, feel, and judge. That will make Katakuri keep his scarf on. That is the main difference between cloud servants and people servants. 

"Not to mention we all have a mind of our own. Clouds mind are what I give them," I answered her. "I guess I didn't see it in that way," Brulee said as she was happy that I thought more about her brother than what I guess she thought I did. "If I was able to convince Katakuri to let us go for like a walk or shopping, would you like to go?" 

"Of course, I would. It will also give Katakuri and the boys to spend guy time. I just don't understand what is wrong with your brother," I told her as she began to smile. "Akari, Katakuri love you. You are his treasure and as a pirate. He just wants to keep his treasure safe. People like you and your kids aren't easy to come around. Not to mention he lost you much time already or well he lost you enough times. That is why when you left he was drinking his heart out," she said as she began to smile more. 

"He drank like a drunk to forget all the pain and what he lost, but it wouldn't work. He truly felt like he lost you forever. My siblings were trying to help him, but the more we saw him. The more he was starting to give up on life itself. That is why I am happy big brother Katakuri got you back," she said making me feel special. We then heard footsteps walk into the room, so we turned and saw Katakuri. As he looked at us. He stood there and looked at us weird. 

"What is going on here?" he asked thinking that something was being done. "Nothing my love," I told him as I walked to him. I kissed him on the lips before leaving Brulee and him alone, so I can keep on making sure the clouds are washing dishes. That is why Katakuri's breath stank so badly when he came to find me. My poor Katakuri suffered, but so were we. I placed a hand on my stomach as I felt the baby movement.

~Flashback~

I was in the kitchen trying to cook for my family, but instead, the cooks were already cooking for us. If the maids are cleaning and the chefs are cooking. What am I suppose to do? This is how I get my mind off things. "Akari," I heard a deep yet soft voice say. I turned my head to see that it was Katakuri. Seeing him made me want to fall and break out into tears as I was surprised he was here. 

"Katakuri, you are home," I said as I was no longer surprised. I expected him to take longer since now he has a side girl. He got closer, only to hand me some roses. They were beautiful. I took them, though as much as I wanted to be happy. I couldn't be happy. I want to be Katakuri one and only. Not! One of many. 

"Akari," Katakuri forced himself to say since I didn't smile at the view of his flowers. "I'm a put them in water," I told him now walking away. I don't want him to see me cry. I don't want to cry. I just found out I was pregnant. Though he didn't leave me alone. Instead, he followed me. "I know your upset still, but what happen didn't happen," he told me as I walked into a room to place the flowers in a vase. 

"Why would you think I want to hurt you?" "I heard those noises," I told him no longer able to hold in my tears. "That doesn't mean I want to hurt you. Nothing happened," he said, but I couldn't believe his words. I can't believe that what happened didn't happen because I heard it. "Kakoa!" Katakuri said getting my attention again. "She can see the past! We can grab her and she can tell you!" 

"NO!" I shouted surprising him. "I'm not putting my daughter through some trauma just because you think it will prove your right!" I told him as I began to look at him madly. How dare he suggest it?! If I were to agree to that and he just lied to me. She would see something that would make her lose are respect to Katakuri. I will also have to explain to her what she saw. I refuse to put Kakoa through that. 

"But nothing happens!"It doesn't matter anymore!" "Yes, it does! I'm losing you!" he said finally breaking to the point he was crying. I didn't expect him to cry. We stared at each other for a bit with both of us crying. So badly I wanted to hold him and kiss those tears away. "I gave you a giant house! I am working more so you can have butlers and maids! I want to give you everything because you're my queen," he said making me glare at him now and my tears began to stop falling. What is the point of him working more if I can't see him?!

"I don't want any of this!" I told him. "All I asked for is a small home. Big enough for us to live in. That way I can cook and clean for us. I love cooking and cleaning! If I have the stuff to think about, that is how I do it and you took that from me. You listen to what you want to, but you truly don't listen to me. I just wanted you home," I told him as I began to cry more again as I began to get flashbacks of all the lonely nights waiting for him. 

"For the first 2 days, I was worried. I was always wondering if you were sleeping right or if you ate or something. On your days back, I was mainly thinking about you on the ship with her and what you could be doing now," I told him before I began to feel pain on my stomach. How can I forget?! My baby?! If I keep feeling this way, I am going to keep hurting my baby! 

"Akari, are you ok?" Katakuri said noticing. So badly, I want to tell him that I am carrying his baby. Though, I am scared to tell him I have his baby. I just couldn't force myself to tell him. "I'm fine, my stomach just hurts. It's been hurting, that is why I need to calm down," I told him as I began to take a deep breath. 

"We need to take you to a doctor," he said worriedly. "I already went... They said it was stress," I lie, but he still looks at me worried. I just look away from it. If I tell him that I was pregnant and in pain, he will for sure worry. 

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked her as she began to look at him sadly. I want to be with you! I want to love you! I want... to trust and believe you... "I don't know, I was planning on leaving. Maybe we rushed our relationship. Big Mama told me I was your first friend and girlfriend before. Rather you did something or not, maybe you just need to go experiment with other girls before settling down with me," I told him as I began to look down. What am I saying? If he didn't do that before when he was single. 

What makes me think he wants to do it now? I don't want to, but if I am stressing you then I will leave. I will leave you this house and all the people and I will pay them to keep working." "You still not listening!" I told him. I told you I don't want this life! Do I have to repeat myself?!" I told him as he looked at me sadly.

"I just want to know where you at," he said making me look away. I was feeling more heartbroken with his face so sad. "It's none of your business where I am at if we are no longer together," I told him as he began to look down at the ground. His eyes look as if his life just left his body. I don't want to see him like this anymore. 

"I don't want any money from you. I don't need it. I still have money Big Mama gave me for my services. I'll leave with that," I told him just to make it clear that I didn't fall for him for his money, but with that. I began to start walking and just walk right past him. "Were you never happy then," he asked. That was it. My heart completely shattered. I just kept my head up high as tears fell down my face like a river as our backs were facing each other. 

"Of course I was," I told him. I refuse to lie to him. "You gave me the best days of my life," I told him. This made him turn right away to face me in shock. I now covered my face as I was crying harder making it harder to breathe. This made the pain on my stomach grow more. I can't take this any longer. "I just can't do the stress anymore!" I said as I began to run off before he could say anything anymore."

~End Of Flashback~

I gave my Katakuri hell. Instead of being a good girlfriend and work things out with him. I left him and ran. I'm not so good with relationships myself.

 **~Katakuri POV~**  
I watched Akari walk pass me, so I looked at her for a bit before looking back at Brulee. "What happens here?" I asked her. "Nothing, I was just telling her how glad you got back with her," Brulee explained. I just shook my head before walking away. "Wait, Big Brother!" Brulee said stopping me at my tracks. 

"What is it?" I asked her as I stopped to look back at her. "Why don't you let me and Akari spend some girl time with Kakoa while you and the boys go hang out?" she asked me. I choose not to answer, but keep on walking. This didn't stop her from following. 

"Come on. You know everything is going to be fine," she said making me growl. How will I know for sure that everything will be fine? Before I said anything else, I used my Haki to see that Brulee was going to push me into a mirror. I took the chance and broke it before she got the chance. "Don't think about it," I told her surprising her. 

"Big Brother, what is wrong?! Do you not trust her?!" Brulee said, but again I didn't want to answer. "She won't leave if that is what you are scared of and besides. You will be with Aki and Katsu. She wouldn't leave without them," Brulee said getting my attention. Am I that easy to read? 

"I'll keep an eye on her. Besides, we are mainly just going to do some shopping," she said as I staid quite. "Please brother," she begged before I began to walk away again towards the direction Akari left too. "Stubborn," Brulee last complained as I left. I kept on walking until I found her finishing in the kitchen.

"Akari," I said getting her attention. "Yes, Katakuri?" she said as she began to smile at me. She made my heart race with her smile. I began to walk closer to her without breaking eye contact with her. "If I let you go with Brulee... Would you come back?" I asked her surprising Akari. "Katakuri," she said in shock.

"Is that what is wrong with you?" "I'm scared you will find someone better," I told her breaking contact and began to cover my mouth with my hand. "Someone with better-," I said before she cut me off. "Enough!" This made me look at her as she crossed her arms to look at me upset. "You look handsome, my love. Not to mention, why would I leave you for someone that might not treat me right and my kids," she said as she began to lower my hand.

"Men like you aren't easy to come by. I should be the one to worry," she said making me smile. "I love you Akari," I told her before crashing my lips on to hers. 


	86. Chapter 86

**~Akari POV~**  
After Katakuri permitted me to hang on with his sister and Kakoa alone. I kissed him before leaving him to find Brulee. Katakuri can be so silly at times. I can't picture anyone else in my life besides Katakuri. I kept on going off until I found her talking to Oven and Daifuku. Should I not bother them? I was going to walk away, but I realized they noticed me.

"Is something wrong, Akari?" Daifuku asked me. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother," I commented nervously. "No, it's ok. We were talking about how to convince Katakuri on letting you hang with Brulee and he joins us at the hot springs," Oven spoke. 

"Well, that is why I came. I wanted to say that Katakuri will be joining you guys and Brulee will be going out with me and Kakoa," I told them as they were surprised. "What you do to convince him?" They asked me. "Nothing really," I told them not wanting to go to detail. 

"Then we should get ready to go!" Brulee said excitedly as she grabbed my arm and began to drag me away quickly that I felt like I was flying. As we prepared, so were the guys. There wasn't much to prepare besides making sure we have cloth on and shoes in my eyes and as for the guys, I guess they are opposite. When they get there of course unless they want there clothing wet.

"So be careful," I heard Katakuri say as we were near the door. we turned to look at him with a smile. "Yes, of course, my beloved," I told him as Kakoa ran to him to hug him. "Don't worry daddy," Kakoa whispered to Katakuri ear. "I am prepared," she said taking out a pocket knife. 

"KAKOA!" I shouted shocked. "Why do you have that?" Katakuri said also shocked. "Just in case a guy tried stealing mommy," she said innocently. This was a side of Kakoa I have never seen and especially because she had a kitchen knife. She could of cut herself! Katakuri then smiled and placed a hand on her head. 

"You don't need this. This will hurt you too," he told her as he took it away. I felt relieved he felt what I felt. "You need a pocket knife instead of a kitchen knife," he said taking one out for her. "KATAKURI!" I shouted at him as I then got her hand to pull her away before she took it. "We are leaving now!" I said not noticing that when I pulled her away. She already grabbed the pocket knife and kept it. 

"See you big brother Katakuri," Brulee said as he stood there watching us leave. I could tell that he was still really worried as we left. He shouldn't be. Everything will be alright. 

**~** **Katakuri** **POV~**  
As she leaves with Brulee and Kakoa, I stood there feeling a strong pain on my chest. Why? Why do I have this bad feeling? "Akari... Kakoa, please stay safe," I whispered as I watched them until they were out of my sights. Even then, I was still staring at the direction that they left just in case they turned back. 

"Don't worry so much brother," Daifuku said appearing by my side and patting my back, but I didn't look away from the direction they left at. "I know I shouldn't, but why does my chest feel so heavy?" I asked him as I kept on starring out. "Because you lost her so many time and now it is different because she carries your baby," he answered me back.

"You just need to relax. Oven is just making sure the kids are ready before we go," he said as I used my force to look away. Could that be it? Is it really because I lost her so many times and this time she has my baby? Could this be the pain of that? No, the pain in my chest is a feeling that something bad is gonna happen. I shouldn't think that way. Brulee is with her. If they get into trouble they can just escape and go to the mirror world. They will be ok. Soon after, Oven came out with Aki and Katsu.

"We are ready to go!" Katsu said fired up. "So how far are we traveling?" Aki asked. "Just up the mountain," Daifuku answered. "Let's go!" Katsu said taking the lead. With that, we began to follow.

 **~** **Akari** **POV~**  
Kakoa took a head start enjoying every second as we walked around getting to get to know the place. I can get to use it in a place like this where people just mind their own business. "He is coming," someone said as he ran past everyone. 

"Bow! he is coming!" Brulee and I stopped walking to look at the man confused. "Who is coming?" I questioned. "Probably just a whack job," she commented as we kept on seeing the man run, but for some reason, people were getting ready to bow. No one important should be on this island beside someone from the Big Mama family, but as I think about it. They aren't doing this to Brulee and she is Big Mama daughter. 

"Kakoa, stay close," I said turning to look for her, but no use. She wasn't around. "Kakoa!" I said worried before running off. "Akari, where you going?!" Brulee said as she noticed my runoff. "I have to find Kakoa!" I replied to her. 

**~Aki POV~**  
Something was bothering father Katakuri. Could it be because he is away from mama? I understand the feeling. I worry about mama when she isn't with us. There has to be a way to change things around. Well at the moment, we reach the hot springs with Katakuri, Daifuku, and Oven being the first to get in.

"Cannonball!" Katsu said before jumping in. I couldn't help, but smile. I wonder what mama is doing? I then began to join them and get into the water myself. How was the water getting hot though? We aren't near a volcano. I looked around to realized Oven was the one heating the water. I couldn't help it, but smirk as an evil idea popped into my head. "So uncle Oven, are you heating the water?" I asked him as Daifuku and Katakuri looked relaxed. 

"Yes, why?" he answered. "I don't know. I guess I just don't feel it hot enough," I lied with a smirk on my face. He realized my intentions were and nods. The was my clue to get out, so I did and pulled Katsu out with me. "What's wrong, Aki?" Katsu asked confused. I said nothing, but look over at Oven. He began to heat the water as hot as he could which made it boiling water. That got Katakuri and Daifuku to get out quickly while Oven laughed.

I couldn't help and laugh too. It was like I played a prank on them. "If only mommy was here," I told myself as I realized I thought about mommy again. "What is she doing anyway?" 

**~** **Akari** **POV~**  
"KAKOA!" I shouted as I ran around looking for her leaving Brulee behind. "Akari wait! We will find her together!" she told me, but I couldn't stop. Where was my baby? "You shouldn't be running! What if you trip?! Think about your baby!" she told me made me stop, but I was gonna stop anyway. From behind, I saw him! I saw him walking away from me.

"Akari? Are you ok?" Brulee asked before she noticed him. "A celestial dragon?! What is he doing here?" Brulee said shocked. "Mommy!" I heard Kakoa cry. She then appeared in tears but also running toward him. "KAKOA!" I shouted for her to stop, but instead bumped into him! She fell back to look up at him in tears. Everyone was just bowing to the bastard while in shock and scared for Kakoa.

"How dare you touch me!" he said reaching into his coat. "Maybe I should show you some manors!" he said taking out a gun to point at her. "Kakoa!" Brulee said scared but in shock. "HEY!" I shouted getting his attention. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her! I'll make you regret it!" I told him as I marched towards him. 

"Akari," Brulee said worriedly. She wasn't sure what to do, but run. I am thinking it is to get Katakuri. "Ahhh, well what do you know? This is where you been hiding? Akari," he said with a smirk as I glared at his feet away. "Akari." I cross my arms not breaking the glare. "Time hasn't treated you well, brother Charlos."


	87. Chapter 87

**~** **Akari** **POV~**  
He began to glare at me with rage before smiling. He seems very pleased with himself. "You have guts calling me brother for if I remember right. Father abandon you to die!" "Yeah, he did but I'm glad he did. Why do I want to be related to such garbage? Just thinking about it wants to make me throw up," I told him with a smirk right back since it made him mad. 

"GARBAGE?! YOU ARE THE GARBAGE?! THAT IS WHY YOU WERE THROWN OUT!" he shouted at me while he began to point at me. "IN FACT, YOUR NOT EVEN A CELESTIAL DRAGON ANYMORE! SO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" He shouted before I slapped him across his face. This made everyone on their knees and even Kakoa gasp. In fact, he began to cry.

"Learn my place? WHY DON'T YOU LEARN YOURS!? Look at you, can't even handle a pitty slap. I have been much worse than what your pitty little head can deal with," I told him before his bodyguards began to come between us. They even tried to restrain me, but I used my clouds to restrain them instead. 

"You are in the wrong territory," I told him not carrying what goes on. "WRONG TERRITORY?! THE WORLD IS MY TERRITORY!" he shouted even more pissed. I just closed my eyes annoyed. "Just leave, you're not wanted here. In fact, just seeing you is annoying," I complained to him, but for some reason, he smirked and began to laugh. 

"Hahaha!" He laughed as I began to look at him confused. "What's so funny weirdo?" I asked confused before he reached into his jacket to take out a gun. He pointed at me ready to kill me. I was shocked but kept my guard up. If I use my clouds just maybe I won't take damage, especially for my baby.

"Why must I let you pester me if I can just kill you!" He said as I was keeping my ground. I can't show him that I fear him. Which I really don't. I just fear he will kill my unborn baby. "No please!" Kakoa cried to him. She got off the ground to grab him from his rob. "Don't kill my mommy!" This made his evil smile grow. Fear now hit my body as he began to point the gun at Kakoa. Fear was taking over her face. 

"Lovely! No wonder you came out to defend!" "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, CHARLOS!" I shouted at him. "WHAT IS HAPPENING IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" "AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly. "You are in no position to shout at me. Let my guards go first and I promise no harm will come to her," he said as I began to do so. This was when they came to me and restain me. 

"Don't fight back!" he told me as they placed a collar around my neck, while he still held a gun pointing at Kakoa. "NO! MOMMY!" Kakoa cried for me to run to help me. Instead, he grabbed her to throw her to the side. "I just spared your life! Don't you try!" he told her as she was crying on the ground. They had me on my knees, holding me down and cuffing my hands. These were sea prison, so I could fight back. 

"Kakoa," I said forcing a smile. "Mommy," she said crying. "Everything is ok. Mommy is ok," I told her making her cry more. "Go to daddy and be good," I told her as we can tell they were gonna take me away. "You are formal world noble and now... my slave," he said evilly. "Well until I sell you and make so much!" he said proudly. This was when the guards began to pick me up and take me. I have to obey... for Kakoa and my baby in my belly. Kakoa got up and began to run home crying. 

"DADDY!" 

**~** **Katakuri** **POV~**

We are now heading back from the springs, because of that trick Oven and Aki pulled. Daifuku couldn't relax anymore. That is when I began to feel someone running towards us to I used my Haki to see who. "BIG BROTHER KATAKURI!" Brulee cried as she ran towards us. This made the rest stop walking to noticed I stopped a while ago and her running towards us. As she ran towards us, I realized Akari and Kakoa weren't with her. That just made my heart drop. Brulee then stopped right in front of us crying her heart away. 

"Aunt Brulee, where is my mom?!" Aki said getting worried right away. "A celestial dragon is here! Akari even seems to know him!" Brulee said making my heard drop even lower. I even began to remember when Akari told me How she was abandoned by her father for hurting her eye and wearing an eye patch. Now her past came for her. 

"DADDY!" I heard Kakoa cry, but I could tell no one else heard it. I couldn't just stand here and wait for Brulee to explain what happen! I had to go, so I began to run the direction Kakoa cry came from while my sibling began to call out to me. I ran as fast as I could, not carrying if they couldn't catch up! This is my fault! I had a bad feeling and I still let her go! I knew something was gonna happen and I still let it happen! 

"Akari!" I said as I began to feel a desperation to see her again. "DADDY!" I heard Kakoa cry again, but this time closer. "KAKOA!" I shouted for her. Is she ok?! What wrong?! Once I reached Kakoa, I made a quick stop. "Daddy," Kakoa cried as she hugged me right away. Akari is still not with her. I got down and began to hold her. 

"Daddy, help mommy," she cried as she held me back. "What you mean? What happens?!" I asked her as I felt a bit scared to know what happens. "A bad man came and he was gonna hurt me before mommy jump in. Then they were arguing and he was gonna kill mommy! So I begged him not to kill mommy only for him wanting to kill me next to make mommy listen to him! In the end, he left me, but took mommy!" she said making my world fall apart.

"He said he was gonna sell mommy!" he said making me stand up in rage. "Kakoa, go home and stay home," I told her seriously. "Daddy," she said still in tears. I placed a hand on her head and looked at her. "I'll be home soon with Akari," I told her as she nods. I took that cue to dash to the shores. If she said that they took her, then they must be heading to their ships. Akari hang in there!

 **~** **Akari** **POV~**  
We arrived at the ship and began to aboard to start sailing right away. "Was I all you came for?" I asked Charlos. "Of course not! I came to find someone to sell and you came along, so mission pass!" he said feeling proud. Maybe I can talk him into letting me go. "You won't get much for me," I told him as he walked away, but this made him stop and look back at me. 

"Why is that?" "No one is gonna want a pregnant lady," I told him surprising him, but for some reason. This actually made him cheer. "Yes! I am so glad to find you even more!" he said as he began to do a weird victory dance. "Why?" I asked him in wonder. "Because Big Mama would want you and or White Beard! You are worth even more now!" he said surprising me even more. 

"You think I didn't know about your life?! I saw you in the paper. First when you left for White Beard and the announcement that you left with Big Mama next! This is fantastic!" he said as I began to worry again. At least now I know he won't hurt my baby. "Lock her up! Make sure you keep her healthy!" he said as they began to take me. "That also explains why you were on one of mama island," I last heard from him. I don't know if what I did was good or bad, but a tear began to escape my eyes. Katakuri, save us. 

"AKARI!" I heard Katakuri's voice, but it seems I wasn't the only one. The guards stop to look at each other. "Did you hear that?" they asked each other. "Katakuri," I said wanting to break out in tears for him. My body was craving his comfort. "You go to Charlos. Alert him of the situation, while I take her to the cell," one said while the other nods to make a break for it. With that, the guy began to take me. He knew I couldn't fight back unless I wanted to risk hurting the baby. 

**~** **Katakuri** **POV~**  
I saw a ship sailing far away. I knew Akari was on that ship. "AKARI!" I shouted for her. I wanted Akari and them to know that I knew they took her. "I'm bringing you back!" I said pulling my arm back. Would I reach? I then threw my arm forward hoping to reach the ship with my mochi. For Akari, I knew I can reach so I did. I got a good hold of the ship with my mochi and just yanked them back sending the ship flying up in the air. 

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER!" I shouted before taking a huge leap to the ship. 

**~** **Charlos** **POV~**

After happily celebrating, one of the guards taking Akari away barged in. "Sir!" He said ruining my mood. "WHAT?! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FROM DASHING IN HERE AFTER I WAS CELEBRATING!" I shouted at him in rage. "Yes sir, it seems that that noticed Akari disappearance," he said right away. 

"That little brat must have snitched to her so-called father for what I recall. No matter, he won't be able to reach us. SAIL IN FULL SPEED!" I demand, but before we could our ship was suddenly through up in the air. "AHHHHHHH!" I shouted in panic. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I tried holding on not sure what to do. Wait, what if Akari got hurt?! My berries! This made me run out to see someone huge land on my ship. He was in a rage. "That is one of the sweet commanders, Katakuri!" my guard announced. 

"Don't just stand there! Blast him!" I commanded as more came out to shoot Katakuri. That was my cue to check on Akari, so I did. I heard them beginning to shoot as I ran, so I took a peek back to see nothing being done. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" he shouted as he began to attack them all as nothing. Fear struck my body. 

"New plan," I told myself as I ran for my life. 

**~** **Akari** **POV~**

When I got to my cell, I began to feel the ship be thrown to the air, so I held on to the bars. I didn't want to land too hard after all. "What is going on?" I questioned feeling uneasy. Charlos then suddenly ran into the room where my cell was at. He looked like he just saw death. This must be Katakuri doing. I smiled to myself in relief that he has come for me, but my smile disappeared as Charlos unlocked the cell and took out a gun. 

"What are you doing?" I said moving away from him. "You are my only way out safely," he said as I looked at him worried as he began to point the gun at me. My back was now on the wall with him getting closer. "What do you mean I am your way out safely?" I asked him worried. "You will see," he said before Katakuri broke through the room. 

"DON'T GET NEAR ME!" Charlos shouted to Katakuri as he grabbed me and placed the trigger on my head. "Let her go," Katakuri said glaring at him. "If you cry to pull something, I'll blow up her head don't you see she is wearing the collar too!" Charlos said as I looked at Katakuri worried yet pissed off face. "Katakuri," I said as fear hit my body. "I should of listen to your bad feeling," I told him. 

"This isn't the time for that," Katakuri said as Charlos began to figure out what to do. "Move away from the door!" Charlos demanded. Katakuri did as he commanded just in case for me. I can see that he was trying to figure out how to save me. Charlos then began to head towards the door while pulling me and still pointing the gun at me. "Just so you won't follow me!" Charlos said removing the gun from my head and placing it on my back. Fear struck my body as he pulled the trigger. 

"AKARI!" Katakuri shouted as I was speechless. Charlos then dropped my body to make a break for it. Katakuri tried dashing to me as I began to feel the world spinning. "Akari," Katakuri said as he caught me from hitting the ground. "Akari," I heard the sorrow in his voice. 

"Kata...kuri," I forced to say as I began to feel my body get weak. My baby... Please... Not my baby... I began to raise my hand to touch Katakuri's face, but I couldn't make it. My eyes got too heavy to stay open. Maybe just a small a quick nap.  
  



	88. Chapter 88

**~** **Katakuri** **POV~**  
I picked up Akari with tears in my eyes. "Akari, please hold on," I told her as I began to take her out or the ship as soon as possible. So badly I wanted to rip his head off, but I was running out of time. Akari needs me. How could he do this to her?!

I kept on running and just jumped off the ship. Where do I take Akari? Would the doctor here help? I had no choice. I can't take her to mama doctors. I can't take her to Marco. They are too far. My baby and wife are reaching near the end.

I have to trust the doctors here for the meantime as I landed on land. I ran as fast as I could to the hospital not carrying who I ran past. I had eyes on the hospital, there for a hospital is where I was going without stop. I then barged through the doors to get the doctor's and nurse's attention. They came to Akari right away.

"Bring a stretcher!" A doctor called out. A nurse went to do that as another came to check Akari. "Gunshot to the back!" The nurse said in shock. "Save her and my child!" I told her with desperation. "She has a child! Let's hurry and take her to the examination room!" The nurse called out as they bought the stretcher. I placed Akari on it before they took her from me. I followed close behind them before they stopped me outside the examination room.

"Sorry, you will have to wait here," the doctor told me before entering. I stood there helpless and sad. What can I do? What should I? "Akari," I said feeling scared to lose her. I felt less, so rage was building up too. How do I explain this to the kids? "Katakuri," I heard someone say and turned to see Daifuku and Oven arriving. "What are you doing here?" I asked them. "We saw you cover in blood and holding Akari while running pass us. What happen?" Daifuku told me. I wasn't sure what to say.

Maybe that I was a failure to let Akari and my baby get hurt. That I was careless that I couldn't protect her. "They kidnap her and shot her in the back," I told them as they looked at me in horror. I threw myself in a chair and placed my head down with hands on my head. "I wasn't fast enough. I didn't protect her in time. I failed her. I failed her and my child," I told them as tears escaped my eyes.

"In front of my eyes, I saw it. I saw him shoot her and I couldn't do anything," I told them as I felt defenseless. Oven came to one side and Daifuku came the other to comfort me. "Maybe we should call big mama to send her doctors," Oven suggested. "If doctors here can't do anything, I bet they can't. How about we call Marco from White Beard?" Daifuku suggested next. "So far," Oven told him back.

"Sadly he wouldn't make it in time." I held my head even more as I wasn't sure what to do. Frustration was starting to build in. The examination door then opens to reveal a doctor full of blood. "Sir Katakuri," he said making me raise my head to him. "Your child is still too young to be born, but we will have to try. Seems like she is losing fluid quickly. Luckily the gunshot missed her," the doctor said making look at him.

"There is a slight chance it will be successful due to how young she is." "She?" I said with my chest racing. I forgot, did we know the gender before? Either way, it's a she. My baby girl. "What about my Akari?" I asked him. "She might not make it. She is gonna lose blood giving birth. Not mentioning that she already lost so much blood from the gunshot," he said making my world feel like it's falling apart.

"Katakuri," Oven said worriedly. Rage took over my body, so I grabbed the doctor from the collar with death in my eyes. "If she dies, I will kill you beside her! Give her blood! Do what you must, but she better not DIE!" I told him before I hurt him. Daifuku began to pull me back and Oven got in front of me. "We are sorry doctor. He just doesn't know how to take this," Oven told him.

"It's ok. We deal with it a lot. It is a loved one after all," the doctor said understanding. "But we will do what we must and save them," the doctor told us as we nod. "Doctor," the nurse said coming out of the room to look at him. "We got her to respond. She is awake just a bit," she told him as he looked at me. "Just in case, would you like to talk to her?" He asked me. Oven and Daifuku looked at me worried.

"I want to," I said as my body began to shake. I tried to take a step forward, but couldn't. "Can you handle it, Katakuri?" Oven asked me. "I have to... If I actually do lose her. I'll regret it," I told them as I forced myself to walk in. I followed the doctors and into her to see her with an air mask and a blood bag and water bag attack to her.

"Akari," I said as I try to hold my tears in. I then walked to her side and touched her hand. This made her slowly open her eyes and look at me. "Kata... Kuri," she said with a tear escaping her eyes. "Akari, everything is gonna be ok. Be strong," I told her as more of her tears began to fall. I have to show her everything is gonna be ok. That way she can fight this through with the hope of being ok. "And my baby?" She asked me.

"She is ok. We are gonna try to deliver today to save her," I told her as she nods with a smile. "Ok," she said as I looked at her. "Come on, so we can start," the doctor said rushing me out. I pulled down my scarf to give her a kiss on the head. After that, I fixed it and began to head out. Every step I took made me fall apart even more. Akari, please make it. Once I met up with Oven and Daifuku again I fell to my knees. This made Oven and Daifuku dash to comfort me. This is the hardest thing in my life I ever had to go through. This is worse than us breaking because this could be forever.

"Akari."


	89. Chapter 89

**~Katakuri POV~**  
I waited outside the room, not once wanting to leave. I promised Kakoa that I would return with her mother. How can I show my face to anyone if my Akari dies? I would bearly like to face myself.

"Katakuri, we should go check on the kids," Daifuku told me concerned. "I'm not leaving until they are done. I have to know if they are ok," I told him while not keeping my eyes off the door. "Come on brother, a good walk will do you some good. Akari would hate to see you like this," Oven said making me take a deep breath. 

"What if I leave and they are done?" I asked them. "Then Akari and the baby will be resting and just wait for you," Oven answered. "What if Akari, doesn't make it?" I asked them. They looked at each other, then back at me. "Let's not think that way. Come on, you also have to clean the blood off you," Daifuku said as I broke to them. I got up and began to follow them out. 

"Let us not be gone for too long," I told them.

**~??? POV~**

"So why are we here?" one of my friends told me. "I saw something interesting. Something I could benefit from to take down one of the Yonko," I answered him, but I couldn't take action because I can see the sweet commander with his 2 brothers waiting at the door. If they don't leave, it would be a shame to let her die. 

For what I could see. That girl is his weakness and as the strongest in Big Mama crew. If I could take him down, I'm sure I will succeed. But of course, it would have to be carefully planned. "Look, they are leaving," my other friend said as I watched them leave. "Can I help you?" a doctor said passing by. I couldn't help but grin at the idea I just thought of. 

"I need your uniform," I told him, and with that my 3 friends attacked. This is all going according to plan. Just the way I like it.

**~Katakuri POV~**

We walked with the image of Akari in that hospital bed holding on to life just going crazy in my mind. Akari, you were always strong. We still have yet to get married. Hang in there, my love. 

**~Kakoa POV~**  
We were waiting almost all day for daddy with Brulee. "How much longer?!" Aki said getting frustrated. "Daddy said he is going to come with mommy. We just have to wait," I told him also worried. "I'm sure mama is ok and Katakuri brings her back right this second," Katsu said with determination in his eyes. Brulee then walked to the door to see if they were coming, but then stood there. 

Are they back?! I ran to the door to see Daifuku, Oven, and daddy cover in blood. I cover my mouth in shock with tears beginning to fall. "What is wrong, Kakoa?" Aki said as Katsu and he ran to my side. Please tell me that it is the enemy's blood, but where is mommy?

"Where is mommy?" I said starting to cry. "WHERE IS MY MOTHER?!" Aki shouted at them in rage. Daddy seems like he didn't know what to say or even look at us. "Easy, Akari is in the hospital. Your baby sister is gonna be born!" Oven said surprisingly us. Without a word, daddy walked into the house and to his room with Brulee begin o follow him. 

"Really?" I questioned them as Daifuku placed a hand on my head. "Of course," he answered. "What is wrong with Katakuri then?" Katsu asked them as he crossed his arms. "It's how every man is when their wife is giving birth for they are scared if they will make it or not," Oven said before realizing what he just said. More tears fell from my face. 

"Mommy is gonna die? I DON'T WANT MOMMY TO DIE!" I shouted before I left crying in my room. "KAKOA WAIT!" Oven shouted, but I ignored him. Instead, I went into my room. Lock the door and jumped on my bed crying. "Mommy... I want my mommy..."

**~Aki POV~**

"What do you mean if they will make it or not?!" I told them while giving them a glare. "No, we didn't mean she wouldn't make it. She is a strong girl, she will make it!" Oven said in a panic. "It's complicated. You will understand when you're older," Daifuku said stepping up. 

"When can we see her?" Katsu asked as I crossed my arms. This made them stay quite. Mama is in the hospital and they aren't giving us an answer on when to see her?! I can't stand by anymore! I took this chance and began to make a break for it. I have to see Mama! 

"AKI!" Oven now shouted for me, but this time chased me. I ran as fast as I could.

~Flashback~ "Haha! You have no dad!" kids teased me. "SHUT UP! I HAVE A MOM AND THAT IS ENOUGH!" I told the kids before I began to beat them up in rage. "I DON'T NEED NO ONE IN MY MOM LIFE THAT IS GONNA HURT HER! I'LL PROTECT HER!" 

"AKI!" I heard someone call to me. I then stopped fighting the kids as they began to run home crying. I turned around to see my mom standing there with her arms crossed. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked me as I began to look down. "They were laughing at me. They were saying that I don't have a dad," I told her as I tried to be strong. 

"Oh Aki, are you sad because I am not married?" mama asked me. "No, I just don't want them to make you sad, because of it," I told her as I began to look up at her to notice burns on mama wrists that looked like it could have been from rope and on her neck she had bite marks. "Mom, what happens?" I said in shock before she hid her arms. 

"MOM! WHAT HAPPEN?!" I shouted worried about it. Right away, she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Nothing my dear," she said, but I didn't believe her. "Mama, was it those guys again?" I asked, but no answer. Tears were now falling from my eyes. As the man of the house, I failed. I couldn't protect her. "I'm sorry mama. I couldn't protect you," I told her making her let me go, but looked at me with a smile. 

"Don't worry too much, my Aki. You have a strong mama. No matter what happens, remember I will never leave you or your sister and brother. I am strong because of you 3," she said as I began to fight my tears. "I know mama and I will protect you. If I see you in trouble I will protect you," I told her making her smile more. ~End of Flashback~

Tears fell down my face as I ran towards the hospital. Is this because of Katakuri?! Did I fail to protect you again? You cried so much for him that I thought having him around would make you happy! Did I make a mistake?! "MOM!" I shouted as I ran. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" 

**~Katsu POV~**

I wasn't sure what to do. I don't know what was going on, but I can tell Kakoa was crying and falling apart. So I went to comfort her. I believe in big brother Aki. I am sure he will make sure mama is safe... But if she isn't... What are we gonna do? No one, but mama wanted us. Not even our real parents wanted us. We became a family, because of mama. I know at the end of all this will be happily ever after... 

I hope.

 **~Oven POV~**  
I ran after Aki, but he was running so fast. I couldn't even catch up. What do I do? It seems like all I can do is chase him all the way to the hospital, but I don't want him to see Akari in her condition. Katakuri couldn't handle it. There is no way Aki could handle it. "AKI! SLOW DOWN!" I shouted with the hope he will listen. Damn, all I could do is keep running.

**~??? POV~**

The delivery was a success. The baby girl was taken for emergency care to feed and attend to her while I stayed behind to sow the girl. Luckily no one noticed that I wasn't a real doctor in this hospital and luckily I grew up trying to be a doctor. This is actually my very first patient and it was a success. The female eyes began to open weakly and even slowly turned her head to see me. 

"Who are you?" she asked me. Who am I? Does she not recognize a doctor when she sees one in uniform? "I'm your doctor. I am trying to heal you," I told her as she looked at me confused. "Doctor?" she questioned.

"Hey, I don't think she has memory?" one of my friends said as they were mainly watching the door. I was going to kidnap this girl after all, but if she doesn't have memory. She won't be in much use to me. She and I wouldn't be able to make a deal. So what now? She is healing and laying her, but with no memory?

"What is your name?" I asked her as she looked at me confused. "Was she that near from death that her mind shut down? Did I help make her mind run to live? "I don't remember," she told me. Using this girl as bait to take down Big Mama. Would it be worth it with no memory? I took off my mask and tossed it to the side. 

"Let's go. I just wasted my time," I told my friends as they began to leave with me. "Wait! What is your name?" she asked me as we were leaving, but ignored her. "Law, what was the use of saving her?" Penguin asked me. 

"I was going to use her as bait, but not now that she can't remember. Too many risks and too annoying to handle. Not worth it," I told him as we left. It would have been nice to use her to take down Katakuri, but as I was feet away I realized. Since I am starting my crew. I can recruit her and use her to fight Katakuri. He wouldn't hurt her, but since she has no memory. She would hurt him! In fact, maybe the whole family wouldn't hurt her! "I change my mind," I told them as I stopped walking. 

"Let's go back for her," i told them, but then saw a boy run into the room we left. "MAMA!" she shouted worried. "Should we still take her?" Bepo asked me. I stood there thinking and remembering how I missed my mother. Just this once, I'll let my heart take over and walk away.

**~Aki POV~**

I got to the hospital and began to ask where my mom was at. They told me where, but then regretted. "STOP THE BOY! HIS MOTHER DEAD! WE CAN'T LET HIM SEE HER!" doctors shouted. I felt the world began to spin and felt a stab to the heart. Mama... Is dead? I reached the room and opened the door right away.

"MAMA!" I shouted for her, but then stopped at the entrance as I saw blood on the ground and her laying there with her eyes closed. My body began to get heavy, so I fell to the ground in tears. "MAMA!!!!" I shouted for her. The doctor rushed in and tried to take me out. "Come on kids," he said as I fought. "NO! I WANT MY MAMA!" I shouted, but then realized her eyes were opening. She was alive! She must be very tired. 

"WAIT! MY MOM ALIVE!" I told the doctor. He took a peek and looked over at my mom to see her eyes were open. Shock appeared at his face as he let me go and rushed to my mom. "Let us check her!" he said as nurses ran in to do so. "It's a miracle!" the doctor said. "Please son, let's have you wait outside. 

Once we take your mother to the resting room. You are welcome to be beside her," a nurse told me as I stared at my mom. Something wasn't right, though I did what the doctors said and left the room to wait in the hall. They closed the door to do what they need to. When I called out for her. When I screamed for her... she didn't respond. Was she dead now? No, it has to because she was tired. 

Soon after, Oven came to my side breathing heavily. "I caught you," he told me as I took at him in tears, but with a smile. "My mom! She is alive!" I said surprising him. He was now smiling back though. We were both realized mama was alive!

**~Katakuri POV~**

I got out of the shower and got dressed, but I was scared to leave the room. "Brother Katakuri, Akari will be ok. I just know it!" Brulee said trying to comfort me. "Doctor said she has a high chance of not making it. What will I do without her?" I asked Brulee as I kept my head down. 

"Akari will be ok. We just can't give up hope," she said told me, but it wasn't comforting, but soon after we began to hear a knock on the door. I took up to wait and see who will open it. "Come in," Brulee said, so they opened the door. It was Daifuku. "What is wrong?" I asked Daifuku. 

"Aki ran to the hospital!" he said surprising me. This made me get up. "WHAT?!" I shouted shocked before running out leaving them behind. "BRULEE! WATCH AFTER KATSU AND KAKOA!" I shouted for Brulee to hear without stop running. I don't want Aki to see what I saw. He wouldn't be able to handle it. 

"Damn it!" I said frustrated.

**~Akari POV~**

I looked around confused after my nap. Where was I? Who were those people? What was I doing here? I then looked over to see a boy starring at me along with a man. It was like they were waiting for me to say something. "Mom, you should rest," the boy said. Was he calling me mom? Am I a mom? Aren't I too young to have a boy his age? How old am I anyway? 

"You should rest Akari," the man said. Was the boy my son and this was the man I call husband? What are their names? I looked at the boy then pointed at myself. "Am I your mother?" I asked surprising them both. "Mom, how can you forget me?!" the boy said hurt. The man then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before walking away. "I'll go get a doctor." 

"Doctor?" I questioned. Is he going to get that man that just left earlier? "Mom," the boy said in tears. "How can you forget me?" I looked at him sadly as I felt a pain in my chest, but it still didn't help me remember who he was. 

"Do you remember Kakoa and Katsu?" he asked me, but I didn't answer. I didn't want to hurt him more by saying I didn't. I was already hurting the boy as it is. The door then slams open, so we turned to see who it was. It was a tall man with a scarf covering his face. Who was that? That was not a doctor, so who is he? 

"Akari," he said in shock. I just stared at him confused. "Who are you?" I asked him. For some reason, he had a face as if his heart dropped. "She doesn't remember anything," the boy told him. He didn't keep his eyes off me though as he then began to walk towards me. Slowly he placed a hand on my cheek as he was relieved about something.

"At least she is alive," he said surprising me. Alive?! Was I gonna die?! Tears then began to fall from my eyes. "What's wrong?" the boy asked me. I tried wiping my tears away. "I don't know," I cried. Am I crying because there are people that care about me, but it hurts not to remember them? I don't even know who am I. "No more tears," the big guy told me as he wiped away my tears. 

"The worse part is over," he said with such a warming voice. So badly I want to remember him. I held his hand and smiled as just him behind there was comforting. Is this the man I used to love?


	90. Chapter 90

**~Katakuri POV~**

I know everyone is hurt that Akari lost her memory, but I didn't care too much about it. As long that she is alive, this is just something that can be fixed. Doctors said since she died for a bit, she lost memory. Though, he also said it can be retrieved. Just now we are telling her about her baby and even introduced her to our baby. She knows who I am and the kids. She now even knows Oven, Daifuku, and Brulee. Things will get better. I just know it will. 

"So what will you be naming the girl?" the nurses asked Akari and me. "I don't know any names," Akari said sadly. "How about Miracle?" I asked Akari. She thought about it but then smiled. "That sounds beautiful, but why Miracle?" Akari asked me as I looked at her. As I look at me, the more I can't believe this is real. 

"Because everything so far has been a miracle," I told her making her blush. "So finally a kid that is not starting with A or K," Katsu said clapping. I guess I ruined that, didn't I? Oh well, Akari still seems to like it. 

Weeks later, Akari and the baby were still in the hospital. Doctors wanted to make sure Akari was safe to leave before letting her leave and so was the baby. I couldn't wait to take them home. Maybe something at home will help her remember something. Baby steps after all. In fact, doctors said that she could get her memory anytime now or not at all. It all depends if she truly wants to remember.

I think so though. She smiles at the kids and me, so I can still tell that we are in her heart still. Her mind might have forgotten us, but not her heart. She spends so much time with her Miracle and the kids that it makes me glad that the harder times were now over. "Big Brother, Katakuri," Brulee said getting my attention. I looked at her as she smiled at me. "You ok?" she asked me. She always asked me if I was ok for the reason that she thinks I wasn't. 

"Of course, why?" I asked her. "Well realizing you have to start all over," she said as I looked at Akari. "As long as I get to keep her alive, I don't care. I will just hope she gets her memories," I answered Brulee. "And if she doesn't?" "Then I will just make new ones. The whole point is that this isn't the end. We still have a future." This made her smile and nod.

"I got an idea on what we can try," Brulee said getting my full attention. "What if you go out with Akari? Take her to the places that remind her of her past. Like the place you guys met or even the things you guys first did. Maybe if we take her to relive then she will remember. I'll take care of the kids that way they will stop crying that they are forgotten," Brulee suggested. Do I really want her to remember? Of course, I do. If she remembers than making love to her won't feel like I'm making love to a stranger. 

"No," we heard someone say. We turned to see it was Aki. "Let her forget us," he said surprising us. "But Aki," Brulee said worried as he cried. "It hurts knowing mama forgot us! It hurts to know she doesn't remember all our happy memories and how we all met her, but..." He said as he began to look down.

"We can still tell that she loves us. It hurts her not knowing who we are, but we can see that she loves us still. She hasn't changed. Though remembering all the pain she went through for us. Remember all the years of torment she went through before getting with Katakuri. It would be a worse thing. I wish mama would forget it all and she couldn't. Even I wish she can forget it all, but I can't. So I don't want mama memories back," he said as he began to look up at me. 

"Please leave her with no memories. We can just make new ones with her," he said making me smile. The more and more i with Aki. The more and more I feel related to him, but now that Akari doesn't remember anything. I won't hunt down Aki father. Instead, I'll have the honors calling him my son. "Very well," I replied to him surprising Brulee. 

"But brother! The risk of all this. Should we really take the chance?!" "As long as she stays by my side... I don't care," I replied to her as she took a deep breath. "But brother, we know she feels for the kids, but does she feel for you? If we don't get her memory back. What is there to say that she doesn't fall for someone else," Brulee said making Aki and I worry. 

"Nonsense, I know no matter what mama will love Katakuri!" Aki told her, but my mind was still going crazy. "What if she didn't love me anymore? What if she fell for someone else? What do I do if I was forever gotten? "How can you be so sure?" Brulee asked Aki while crossing her arms. "I am going to do something to mama right now that she doesn't remember him. If she blushes, that means she still loves him!" Aki told her before running back to Akari. What is he going to do while she is still in the hospital bed with our baby, Katsu, and Kakoa? 

"What is he planning?" Brulee asked me, but I stayed quiet and just watched. "Mama!" Aki shouted getting her attention. "Kata wants a kiss!" he said as he then pointed at me. This surprised her and I. My heart was racing though. Please... blush... "Ugh! Well!" she said nervously as she blushed even more than expected. Her face didn't even turn pink. It turned dark red.

"Ummm," she said not sure what to say and she looked at me. She then covered her face cutely and looked away. "I'm sorry. I just shy!" she said making me walk t her, but stopped halfway. Would she accept my mouth? I know she will, so I kept on walking. Once I was in front of her. I got down to face level. She looked at me blushing before I pulled down my scarf.

"Do you fear me?" I asked her as she was surprised. "Is that was you have your scarf on?" she asked, before smiling. "I don't feel scared at all," she said making me happy. Her memory might be gone, but she was still here. I cup her face to crash my lips on to hers. It surprised her but kissed me right back. Aki smiled as Katsu covered Kakoa eyes. The kiss was taking our breath away, but we didn't want to break it. 

I loved every second of this kiss because it made me feel relieved knowing I still have her. That she still belonged to me and only me. Soon though, we did break the kiss to breathe. We were both breathing heavily while starring at each other's eyes. "Katakuri," she said love struck. This just made me smile even more. For sure, she is forever mine. 

**~Akari POV~**  
My heart was racing so much when he kissed me. 2 days passed since then and I was finally released from the hospital. Luckily I was released with my baby. Though the thought of that kiss was going threw my mind like a cry. I felt like I wanted another one. Was this the man I picked to be with for the rest of my life? If so, I believe I made the right decision.

"You ok?" Katakuri asked me. Right now I was sitting on a chair in the dinning just going crazy in my thoughts. "Ugh yes!" I told him nervously blushing. I don't want to tell him that I want another kiss. Should I? He had his scarf off when he walked around our house. I like it better that way. "You're red? Are you feeling ill?" He asked me as he got closer to touch my forehead. He was so close! What do I do?! What do I say?!

"No don't worry! I am fine!" I told him as a smirk began to appear in his face. Oh no! What is he thinking?! I stared at him as he stared at me back. My heart was racing more and more. Though for some reason my body reacted. I just crashed my lips on to his. It surprised him, but he kissed me back. I loved every second of the kiss. I was beginning to want more. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pick me up and pull him closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck making the kiss more passionate. 

"Not right now! Akari just came from the hospital from having a baby. Hold back, big brother!" Brulee said suddenly appear and pulled his ear. This broke the kiss and made me cover my face embarrassed. "Brulee I wasn't going to go far. For the record, she kissed me," he said making me hide my face in his chest. I was so embarrassed. What was I thinking to do that?! 

"Well that's something else," she said letting his ear go. "Either way, I came to tell you Oven and Daifuku just left. They will be back. They have to report to mama on Akari and the baby." "WHAT?!" he said in shock. He let me go to give Brulee full attention. I stood there now in wonder. Mama? Is it his mama? "Why didn't they come to me first?!" 

"Katakuri, you don't want to get her memory back. What about her devil fruit?! She doesn't know how to use it!" "Devil fruit?" I said confused. "Mama will know anyway when she wants cloud," Brulee told him. I could stop and question. "Katakuri, who is mama and what od devil fruit?" I asked him as he began to explain. He had to explain more than he wanted to, because I asked about the devil fruit, how to use it, where you get it, and even what is a pirate. I hate not remembering, because I don't know anything. Whatever happens to me? 

"So that is why mama is gonna be mad that you can't remember," Katakuri finished. "For my clouds?" I questioned, but then looked at my hands. "But I do have another question." "And that is?" He asked questioning and I began to blush. "When we were kissing, my body felt weird. I don't know what that means," I told him making him blush. 

"Katakuri! See what you caused!" Brulee told him mad. "It's not my fault. She kissed me first and I ended up welcoming it!" I told her back, before his smile turning into a smirk. "Besides it is my job to satisfy my future wife," he told her as he then picked me up as a bride. "KATAKURI YOU PIG!" Brulee shouted. 

"Where we are going?" I asked him. "To show you the meaning of why your body reacted to that," he said with a smirk. My heart couldn't help, but race with my face beginning to boil. My mind is telling me that I don't know what he was talking about, but my body is telling me something else. Like if it knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Ok," was all I was able to say. "You can take care of the baby and kids right Brulee?" Katakuri said as he took me away. "DAMN IT, BROTHER!" she screamed to him in frustration. He then leads me to the room as he shuts the door behind us. What was he going to do first? What is gonna happen? What should I expect? I had so many questions running through my mind as he gently sets me down on the bed. I looked at him waiting to see what he will do, but instead, he sat beside me. 

"Katakuri, is something the matter?" I asked him as he was looking down. "I don't know if I want to anymore," he said making me wonder. Was he talking about the thing he wanted to do? "You without memory feels like I am doing a stranger," he said as I listened. I wasn't sure what to say. Was I really that different without my memory? I then looked down at my hand to see a wedding ring.

"Does that mean you don't want to marry me for you would feel like your marrying and stranger?" I asked sadly as he thought to myself. Does this mean that we were breaking up? Tears began to fall down my face as I felt like my heart was breaking. "No," he said before looking at me. 

"I want to make it work. I want to make us work," he said turning to look at me. He was shocked to see me crying. "Akari," he said worriedly. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I don't remember anything. I know I don't, but I do love you Katakuri. My heart tells me I do!" I told him about making him smile.

"Good because I want you to forever belong to me," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back right away before I began to fall back him with on top. Katakuri is mine and I will always belong to him. 

~Katakuri POV~  
Time as passed and mama already yelled at me for no protecting Akari right. In fact, she was gonna forbid me from marrying Akari and just take her away from me. Of course, even Akari didn't allow it. The family grew used to how Akari is now and so have I. To the point that now it is our wedding date. 

I finally get to marry Akari while also knowing that we belong to each other. Our life is now in peace and just perfect. Things can't get any better than this.

~Sorry if it was a quick ending I was sure what to add in it or what to do, so this is the end. I hope you all enjoy away. Thank you for reading~


End file.
